Gevaarlijke gevoelens
by MissMagic95
Summary: Na de oorlog gaan een aantal leerlingen terug naar Zweinstein voor het zevende jaar om de opleiding af te maken, waaronder Hermelien en Draco. Ze wil het hem niet vergeven dat hij voor Voldemort heeft gewerkt, maar wat zijn toch die gevoelens die opspelen als ze naar haar voormalig vijand kijkt? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 - De Terugkeer

In de zomer na de oorlog, die de orde heeft gewonnen, nemen zij Draco Malfidus op aan het Grimboudplein. Zijn vader is naar Azkaban gegaan en Draco zelf wordt gezocht door de voortvluchtige dooddoeners. Harry, Ron en Hermelien maken zich klaar voor hun laatste jaar aan Zweinstein. Hermelien is de enige die Draco eventueel wel wil vergeven. Wat zal er gebeuren?  
 **  
**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is (helaas) niet van mij, maar van J.K. Rowling!**

 **Hoofdstuk I – De terugkeer**

 _ **It's just me, myself and I,**_

 _ **Solo ride untill I die,**_

' _ **Cause I got me for life.**_

 _ **I don't need a hand to hold,**_

 _ **even when the night is cold,**_

 _ **I got that fire in my soul.**_

 _(me, myself & I –G-Eazy, Bebe Rexha)_

Het was meer dan een gewone ochtend aan het Grimboudplein 12. Hermelien keek haar nieuwe uil Sinister na, welke ze erop uit gestuurd had met de drie inschrijvingsbrieven voor het zevende jaar aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Drie dagen geleden hadden Harry, Ron en zij een oproep ontvangen van professor Minerva Anderling, waarin stond dat alle studenten die in het jaar van de Slag om Zweinstein in het zevende jaar zaten óf ondergedoken hebben gezeten, dit jaar alsnog mochten komen voor het voltooien van de opleiding.

Ondanks het feit dat ze dit de hele zomer al wisten, hadden Harry en Ron tot grote ergernis van Hermelien nog drie volle dagen nodig gehad om te beslissen of ze wel terug naar school wilden. Ze hadden beiden een baan aangeboden gekregen op het nieuwe ministerie van toverkunst, als schouwer. Natuurlijk had Romeo Wolkenveld dit voor ze geregeld. Hermelien had ze de hele zomer gepusht om hun opleiding af te maken, wat ze samen ook meegemaakt hadden en hoe verleidelijk het aanbod ook was. Uiteindelijk was een flinke uitbrander van Molly Wemel, al had ze in eigen woorden niks te zeggen over Harry, alles wat de jongens nodig hadden om schoorvoetend het inschrijfformulier in te vullen.

Zodra Sinister uit het zicht verdween draaide Hermelien zich om en liep ze naar de keuken, waar een geïrriteerde Ginny bezig was met het vullen van een dienblad. 'Ik snap niet waarom ik steeds eten naar _hém_ moet brengen!' Hermelien keek haar berispend aan. 'Gin, hij zegt toch nooit wat, wat is-' 'Hij kan toch zelf van zijn kamer af komen? Lien, ik wordt er gek van. Hij is een dooddoener, hij heeft Perkamentus verraden! Het maakt mij niks uit dat hij nu gehaat wordt door al zijn stomme dooddoenervriendjes. Hij verdient het…' Met een klap zette ze een kop thee op een schoteltje, dat uit elkaar spatte. 'Reparo. Laat mij maar Ginny, wees niet zo hard voor hem. Hij heeft ook veel meegemaakt en ik heb hem de hele zomer niet gezien.' Hermelien pakte het dienblad uit Ginny's handen en liep de krakerige trappen weer op.

Sinds Draco Malfidus aan het Grimboudplein was opgenomen, hing er een gespannen sfeer. Na de oorlog werd Lucius opgepakt en Draco had in paniek hulp gezocht bij Severus Sneep, die de slangenbeet van Nagini wonder boven wonder overleefd had. Sneep was door Romeo vrijgesproken van zijn oorlogsdaden en hij werd aangesteld als schoolhoofd van Zweinstein, en hij zorgde er bovendien voor dat Draco kon onderduiken bij de orde. Iets waar iedereen tegen was.

De eerste dag heeft hij iedereen persoonlijk zijn, niet al te gemeende, excuses aangeboden. De rest van de zomer heeft hij doorgebracht op zijn kamer in het huis. Hermelien had hem een paar keer een dienblad eten gebracht, maar hij zei nooit wat tegen haar. Stiekem was ze daar blij mee, zo kon ze een confrontatie uit de weg gaan.

Ze klopte vastberaden op de deur en gooide hem open. Zoals ze al verwacht had, zat Malfidus op zijn bed met een boek in zijn handen. Zijn blonde haar was warrig en zijn blouse was maar tot de helft dichtgeknoopt, zodat ze een deel van zijn gespierde, ontblote borst kon zien. Tot haar grote schrik had hij slechts een boxer aan. Hij keek ongeïnteresseerd op en bestudeerde haar onbeschaamd. Ongemakkelijk trok ze haar rokje recht en schraapte ze haar keel. Waarom kon hij zich niet gewoon normaal aankleden? 'Ik heb je lunch. Als je wilt kun je vanavond mee eten, maar anders komt iemand wel weer wat brengen.' Elke keer weer deed ze dat voorstel, maar nog nooit was hij erop ingegaan. Liever wilde ze ook niet dat hij naar beneden kwam. Ze was niet bang voor hem, integendeel, ze verachtte hem van binnen. Alle pesterijen van afgelopen zes jaar kon ze hem gewoon niet vergeven. 'Nou, eh, eet smakelijk. Dan ga ik maar weer.' Terwijl ze zich snel omdraaide en haar hand op de klink van de deur legde, kuchte hij zacht. 'Ga je terug?' Hermelien verstijfde, ze had hem in geen weken horen praten, of ook maar een geluidje horen maken. Langzaam draaide ze zich om en ze keek hem onderzoekend aan. 'Naar Zweinstein Griffel, bedoel ik, ga je terug?' Nog meer woorden. Ze moest zeggen dat ze onder de indruk was dat hij überhaupt nog kon praten. Zijn stem klonk zacht, zwak, zielig bijna. Het kleine vlammetje van medelijden dat zich tijdens de zomer in haar buik had gevestigd wakkerde zwakjes aan. Natuurlijk had ook hij een oproep gekregen om het laatste schooljaar af te maken. Ze hoopte dat hij niet zou gaan, vast niet toch? Onbewust dwaalde haar ogen af naar zijn open blouse, verder naar beneden.. waar was ze mee bezig?! Ze schudde haar hoofd en keek hem recht aan. 'Ja. En jij?' Malfidus keek haar minachtend aan. 'Nee, ik heb niks te zoeken op die school. Het was het lachertje van Perkamentus, ik hoef mezelf niet te bewijzen. Ik hoef niemand iets te bewijzen!' Hij was echt niks veranderd, dacht Hermelien walgend. Arrogant klein fretje was het. En ze had nog wel medelijden gehad met hem, al was het erg weinig. Ze richtte zich in haar volle lengte op en zei uit de hoogte: 'Mooi, ik denk ook niet dat iemand dat gewaardeerd had.' Resoluut draaide ze zich om en stormde de kamer uit. Wat had ze verwacht, een normale conversatie met Draco Malfidus? Ze moest wel gek zijn.

Harry en Ron zaten samen op hun slaapkamer. 'Tovenaarsschaak, natuurlijk' Dacht Hermelien, terwijl ze de deur achter zich dicht deed en plaatsnam op een grote poef naast Ron. De jongens waren de hele zomer bezig geweest met het spelen van spelletjes, uitjes maken naar de Wegisweg en zwerkballen in de achtertuin. Hermelien had niet meegewild. Soms ging Ron er alleen op uit, meestal om te daten met Belinda Broom. Iets waar zij nog steeds mee zat.

Na de oorlog waren Ron en zij een tijdje samen geweest en Hermelien had niet gelukkiger kunnen zijn dan toen. Sinds het derde jaar was ze verliefd geweest op Ron. Eindelijk had ze gekregen wat ze wilde. Alles wat ze wilde.

Belinda was op dat moment herstellende van de oorlog, waar ze ernstig gewond was geraakt.

Toen ze op een middag met Ron op de Wegisweg aan het winkelen was, kwamen ze haar tegen. Tot de ergernis van Hermelien zag ze er geweldig uit. Iets wat Ron ook niet ontgaan was. De rest van de middag was hij boterbiertjes aan het drinken met Belinda en droop Hermelien gekwetst af naar huis. Eenmaal terug, kwam hij met de mededeling dat hij niet zeker wist of hij verder wilde en dat was dat, het einde van haar droomrelatie. Slechts een week later was hij in de wolken met Belinda, wie vaak luid giechelend aanwezig was aan het Grimboudplein.

Ze hadden samen afgesproken dat het niet ongemakkelijk zou zijn en daar had Ron geen problemen mee, maar Hermelien had er nog steeds enorme moeite mee. Ron was haar grote liefde.

'Lientje? Waar zit jij met je gedachten?' De warme stem van Ron haalde haar uit haar gedachten. Afwezig lachend deed ze alsof ze zich focuste op het spelletje, wat er hard aan toe ging.

Na een tijdje stond Ron op, en kondigde aan dat hij naar beneden ging. Harry en Hermelien zwegen een tijdje in de stille kamer. 'Je ziet er weer goed uit Hermelien, deze zomer heeft je echt goed gedaan.' Ze glimlachte liefdevol tegen Harry. Ze wist dat Ginny hem had overtuigd om het te zeggen, maar dat nam niet weg dat hij het wel meende. Tijdens het vele rondreizen en vluchten was ze te dun geworden, nu zag je haar vrouwelijke vormen weer. Ginny had haar laatst een nieuwe garderobe aangemeten en daarbij had ze een manier gevonden om haar wilde, pluizige krullen in bedwang te houden. Tijd voor een verandering, had Ginny gezegd. In het begin had ze alle jurkjes en 'skinnyjeans' maar niks gevonden, maar aangezien Ginny haar oude garderobe ritueel had verbrand, op wat vesten en makkelijke broeken na, had ze weinig keuze. Als ze straks weer naar school ging, had ze gelukkig vaak haar uniform aan.

Helemaal omdat ze nog steeds hoofdmonitor van Griffoendor was zodra ze terugkeerde. Het goede voorbeeld moest ergens vandaan komen. Gelukkig hadden de hoofdmonitoren van elke afdeling hun eigen slaapkamer en gezamenlijk vertrek. Zo hoefde ze geen kamer meer te delen met Belinda Broom. Dat zou ze vreselijk gevonden hebben.

'Dankje. Weetje, Malfidus zei vandaag wat tegen me." Ze moest het er met iemand over hebben. Waarom niet met Harry? Ze kon aan zijn gezicht zien dat hij het niks vond, zoals ze al verwacht had. 'Hmm, wat moest hij van je?' Beschermend als altijd natuurlijk. 'Of ik naar school ging, zijn oude vertrouwde houding aannemend. Hij gaat niet.' Harry mompelde goedkeurend. Maar ging verder niet echt in op haar opmerking. Hij staarde peinzend voor zich uit.

Van iedereen had hij het er nog het moeilijkst mee gehad dat Malfidus in zijn huis kwam wonen. Hermelien dacht terug aan al het protest dat hij had gegeven aan Sneep. Hij had het Malfidus nooit vergeven wat er gebeurd was met Perkamentus. Desondanks had hij het uiteindelijk schoorvoetend toegelaten, want zo was hij ook wel weer. Hermelien staarde uit het raam, de uitgestorven straat in. Opeens werd de slaapkamerdeur opengegooid met een luide, schrille stem. 'Harry!' Belinda Broom stormde op Harry af en omhelsde hem stevig. Een stralende Ron kwam achter haar de kamer in en hij glimlachte schaapachtig naar Hermelien. Belinda knikte kort naar haar. Ze deed al kort sinds ze wat met Ron begonnen was, en ze nam het haar niet kwalijk. Zonder te reageren liep ze de kamer uit en deed hem dicht. Ze ademde zwaar in en uit om te voorkomen dat ze uit frustratie zou gaan huilen.

'Is Wezel weer met zijn irritante vriendinnetje?' Hermelien verstijfde. Geschrokken draaide ze zich om en stond oog in oog met Draco Malfidus. 'Vervelend hè Griffel?' Hij grijnsde bij het zien van haar ongelukkige gezicht. Woede borrelde op in haar maag. Hij genoot ervan om haar zo te zien, hoe durft hij. 'Ben je ook eens uit je kamer? Wat doe jij hier?' Bitste ze. Haar stem trilde van ingehouden woede. 'Ik ga een uil versturen.' Hij stond veel te dichtbij, er zat slechts een paar centimeter tussen hun gezichten. Hij was langer dan zij. Zijn aftershave drong haar neus binnen. 'e-een ui-uil?' stotterde ze. Al haar moed zakte haar in de schoenen toen hij haar minachtend aankeek. Wat had ze een hekel aan hem. 'Sneep moet toch weten wat mijn plannen komend jaar zijn, ik sta onder toezicht, weet je nog?' Nonchalant opende hij een raampje op de gang en gooide zijn uil uit het raam. Deze klapwiekte de schemerige avond in. 'En wat zijn die plannen, Malfidus?' Hij keek haar gemeen grijnzend aan en had zijn voet alweer op de trap staan toen hij zich omdraaide en zei: 'Ik ga weer naar school.'

...

 **Bedankt voor het lezen van het hoofdstuk. Dit is mijn eerste fanfiction voor Harry potter.**  
 **Ik ben al sinds mijn zesde fan en ik vind persoonlijk Hermelien en Draco een goed stel, haha :) Wat vinden jullie? Moet hij wat kouder doen, of juist wat liever tegen de anderen?**  
 **Het eerste hoofdstuk is wat kort, maar ik zal proberen mijn volgende hoofdstukken langer te maken.**  
 **Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden, laat het me vooral weten! (Ook als het je niet aanspreekt, ik sta overal voor open!)**

 **Groetjes, mij**


	2. Chapter 2 - Onaangename Verrassingen

**A/N: Ik had gezegd dat dit hoofdstuk wat langer zou zijn, dus alsjeblieft! Ik hoop dat het een beetje bevalt. Wat vinden jullie fijner? Wat langere hoofdstukken of juist de korte? Veel leesplezier!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is (helaas) niet van mij, maar van J.K. Rowling!**

 **Hoofdstuk II – Onaangename Verrassingen**

 _ **When you feel my heat,**_

 _ **Look into my eyes,**_

 _ **It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.**_

 _ **Don't get too close,**_

 _ **It's dark inside,**_

 _ **It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide.**_

 _(Demons – Imagine Dragons)_

* * *

 _Wekenlang zat Draco opgesloten aan dat vervloekte Grimboudplein. Hij haatte het, hij haatte alles aan het huis. Die stomme Wemels die hem met vreselijke tegenzin eten kwamen brengen, alsof het hen kon schelen als hij verhongerde. Potter, die de triomf van de overwinning door het hele huis verspreidde. Het was voelbaar, en het was niet fijn. En dan dat stomme modderbloedje van een Griffel. Alles aan haar irriteerde hem, alles. Hoe ze hem eten bracht en telkens hetzelfde zinnetje zei, waarna ze weer verdween. Hoe ze soms langs zijn deur liep en zachtjes neuriede. Hoe hij haar in de kamer tegenover de zijne hoorde snikken als het vriendinnetje van die Wezel er weer een was. Maar het meeste van alles, wat hij absoluut verachtte, was dat ze in één zomer een vrouw was geworden. Ze was nu 17 en ze zag er goed uit, dat kon zelfs Draco niet ontkennen. Hij vond haar mooi, dat modderbloedje. Hij moest hier weg, opgaan in de mensenmassa, onopvallend zijn. Hij wilde Hermelien Griffel niet nog eens in zijn kamer hebben, ze voelde zich beter dan hij, hoe durft ze._

 _Het idee spookte al een tijdje door zijn hoofd en hij was er in het begin helemaal niet blij mee, maar hij had een conclusie getrokken. Het is onvermijdelijk. Er was maar één oplossing, hij ging terug naar school._

* * *

Hermelien prikte afwezig in haar gebakken ei met spek, haar lievelingsontbijt, bereid door Knijster. Ze dacht aan hoe ze Ron en Belinda gisteravond per ongeluk tegen het lijf liep in de donkere bezemkast. Ze had wat nodig, maar wat ze aantrof was veel erger. Ze waren zo innig met elkaar verstrengeld dat het leek alsof ze elkaars gezicht aan het opeten waren. Ze gingen zo in elkaar op dat ze Hermelien niet hadden opgemerkt tot ze zwakjes kuchte.

Belinda keek haar triomfantelijk aan en giechelde. 'oeps!' Als verdoofd smeet Hermelien de deur weer dicht en ze was de trap op gesprint.

Met een zucht schoof ze het bord van zich af, ze kon toch niet eten. Ze pakte een tas uit de hoek en maakte zich klaar om naar de Wegisweg te gaan. De schoolspullen moesten ergens vandaan komen. Harry en Ginny waren er twee dagen geleden al op uit geweest, zonder haar. Op Ron hoefde ze al helemaal niet te rekenen, uiteraard had Belinnie-pinnie al zijn spullen al gehaald, dacht ze verbitterd.

Terwijl ze in de gang stond, kwam mevrouw Wemel voorzichtig de hoek om. "Hermelien, liefje, ik moet je om een gunst vragen…' Hermelien keek haar achterdochtig aan. Ze klonk bijna bang om het te vragen, wat het ook was, het was niks goeds. 'Eh- tja kijk- ik kreeg een brief van Severus dat iemand schoolboeken nodig had. En eh- diegene eh- mag niet alleen naar de Wegisweg..' _oh nee, alsjeblieft niet_ '- en nou iemand van ons moest mee om dat dus in de gaten te houden. Als je nu dus toch al gaat, kon je – eh, dat misschien dus doen.' Besloot mevrouw Wemel. Voorzichtig knikte Hermelien. Als dit was wat ze dacht, werd deze dag er niet beter op. 'Je bent een schat!' Molly Wemel glimlachte breed en duwde een lange, blonde jongen de donkere gang in en zwaaide even vrolijk naar haar voordat ze de deur dichtdeed. _Shit._

'Kijk maar niet zo boos, Griffel, ik doe dit ook liever met iemand anders.' Hermelien en Draco Malfidus liepen samen door de Wegisweg. Natuurlijk zat zij, van iedereen in het huis, opgescheept met Malfidus. Natuurlijk! Ze had hem sinds zijn laatste mededeling al twee weken niet gezien, omdat ze weigerde eten te brengen. Ze moest vele smeekbedes van Ginny doorstaan, maar ze hield vol.

En alsof dat nog niet erg genoeg was, keek iedereen die langsliep een keertje extra om. Ze verweet hen niks, ze had tenslotte een ex-dooddoener op sleeptouw.

'Verdomme Malfidus, luister, ik weet precies waarom ik dit moet doen! Niemand wil het! Niemand wil met jou winkelen, dus vragen ze mij. Ze vragen altijd mij! Dus nu moet ik mijn spullen kopen met JOU!' Viel ze tegen hem uit. Verrast keek hij haar aan. 'Kijk eens aan, jij hebt een stralend humeur vandaag. Dat heeft vast niets te maken met Wemel en die meid van Broom?' Hij grinnikte vals.

Het liefst had ze hem meteen vervloekt, maar dat kon ze niet doen. Ze vertrouwden haar met deze taak, want hier was ze goed in. Altijd rustig blijven. Maar ze kon niks meer hebben. 'Ik heb wel door dat ze je allemaal in de steek laten Griffel, Potty en de Wezelin, zelfs je grote liefde laat je vallen. Jij bent elke keer alleen en je haat het.' Hij bleef maar doorgaan. Ze draaide zich om met tranen van woede. 'Hou je mond, Malfidus!' ze haatte hem, ze haatte zichzelf. Ze haatte het dat hij gelijk had. Ze was inderdaad alleen.

* * *

 _Draco grijnsde, het voelde goed om haar zo te pesten. Dat leidde hem tenminste af van haar belachelijk strakke broek, en haar mooie heupen en…- 'shit, kop erbij Draco' strafte hij zichzelf in gedachten._

 _Hij was er achter gekomen dat Sneep hem had benoemd tot Hoofdmonitor van Zwadderich. Iets wat hij helemaal niet verwacht had. In zijn zesde jaar was hij nog klassenoudste, maar wie zou hem nu nog serieus nemen? Al was dit niet waar hij zich het meest druk om maakte._

 _De hoofdmonitoren deelden samen de slaapvertrekken. Hij zou vlakbij het modderbloedje zijn, elke dag. Dit wilde hij juist vermijden. Ze moesten een gezamenlijk woonkamer delen._

 _Hij besloot het niet te vertellen, hij wilde dat zij net zo geschokt was als ze op Zweinstein aankwamen dat als hij nu was. En dat kwam steeds dichterbij._

* * *

Hermelien verdroeg de gemene pesterijen van Malfidus de rest van de middag terwijl ze kibbelend hun schoolspulletjes inkochten. Ze zou het nooit aan zichzelf durven toegeven, maar het voelde goed om te discussiëren en te ruziën met iemand. Iemand die haar uitdaging gaf en waar ze onbeschaamd op in kon gaan. Eenmaal terug aan het Grimboudplein verdween hij weer in zijn kamer besloot Hermelien haar spullen in te gaan pakken. Het was nog maar een week, dan mocht ze eindelijk weer naar school. Dan hoefde ze zich niet meer druk te maken om het gedrag van de dooddoener. Hij zal zich wel opsluiten in de kerkers.

De reis naar Zweinstein had lang geduurd, iedereen kwam minstens drie keer langs haar coupé lopen om te kijken wie van het Gouden Trio terug zou gaan naar school. Niet tot haar verbazing kwam een breed lachende Marcel met een dromerige Luna Leeflang meteen hun coupé inrennen. 'Ik wist wel dat jullie terug zoude gaan! Waarom heb je niks gezegd Hermelien?' Ze glimlachte verontschuldigend. In het begin van de zomer had ze veel contact gehad met Marcel. Hij vertelde haar dikwijls hoe hij en Luna veel samen waren en ze zo goed herstelden van de oorlog. Hermelien had op haar beurt geschreven dat zij zich vermaakte met Ron en Harry (wat niet waar was) en dat ze terug zou gaan naar Zweinstein na de zomer. Tot op dat moment wisten Harry en Ron nog niks zeker, dus ook dat liet ze weten. Sinds de confrontatie met Malfidus was ze echter zo in de war, dat ze vergeten was te reageren op de brieven van Marcel.

Het eerste uur vertelde Marcel van wie hij zeker wist dat ze ze terug zouden zien op school. Van Zwadderich waren er niet veel leerlingen die besloten hadden terug te keren. 'Ik heb Draco Malfidus wel gezien, hij zag er bleek en somber uit.' Grijnsde Marcel. Hij voelde zich veel zekerder na zijn moedige daad tegen Nagini. Hij had ten slotte een gruzielement vernietigd. Ron keek hem peinzend aan. 'Ik vond hem er vanmorgen veel beter uitzien dan eerst. Hij had weer kleur op zijn wangen. Ik ben benieuwd waar hij zich goed om voelt.' Hermelien keek uit het raam en glimlachte onwillekeurig.

Zelf had ze Malfidus niet weer gezien, maar zo te horen was ze niet de enige die stiekem genoot van hun eindeloze discussies.

Van hun jaar uit Griffoendor kwamen sowieso Simon en Daan weer terug. Padma en Parvati Patil hadden niks van zich laten horen, dus daar viel volgens Marcel niet veel over te zeggen. Harry en Ron gaven elkaar een high five. 'Onze slaapzaal is weer compleet, mannen!' Riep Ron triomfantelijk. Aan de verhalen van Marcel te horen kwamen er niet veel zevendejaars opdagen voor een herkansing van het afstuderen. Ergens was dat maar goed ook, de zevendejaars zouden namelijk instromen bij het jaar onder hun. Het jaar waar Ginny inzat. Nu werden de klassen ook niet te vol.

Halverwege de reis kwam Belinda de coupé in om zich tien volle minuten op Ron te storten, wat erg ongemakkelijk was voor iedereen en pijnlijk voor Hermelien. Ginny keek haar continue peilend aan, alsof ze bang was dat ze elk moment hysterisch kon gaan gillen.

Al met al was Hermelien blij toen ze eindelijk voet zette op het o zo vertrouwde perron in Zweinsveld. Eindelijk was ze weer thuis. Nu begreep ze hoe Harry zich al die jaren had gevoeld zodra ze weer naar school mochten. Deze zomer was een marteling geweest voor haar.

Toen ze met iedereen in de koetsen stapte keek ze nieuwsgierig naar de Terzielers die ze voorttrokken, dat was de eerste keer voor haar. Veel van de leerlingen keken geschokt naar de zwarte, uitgemergelde paarden voor ze aarzelend instapten. De oorlog liet zijn sporen na, dacht Hermelien verbitterd.

Dit gevoel werd versterkt toen Severus Sneep de welkomsttoespraak deed, in plaats van Perkamentus. Hij hield een lang verhaal over de oorlog en benadrukte dat oude rivale gevoelens begraven moesten worden, vooral onder de huidige zevendejaars, en met hem en de Griffoendors. Het was tijd voor een nieuw begin. De hele speech ging in een waas aan Hermelien voorbij. Ze spiekte soms onbewust naar de tafel van Zwadderich. Malfidus zat op het hoekje van de tafel met zijn eten te spelen. Hij werd compleet genegeerd door zijn afdelingsgenoten. Zo te zien waren Korzel en Kwast niet teruggegaan. Zijn rozige wangen waren feller geworden. Hij zag er echt beter uit dan in het begin. Zijn witblonde haar hing voor zijn ogen, het zag er zo zacht uit.

Hermelien schrok op toen de deuren van de grote zaal open klapten en professor Anderling met de nerveuze eerstejaars tussen de afdelingstafels doorliep. Het waren er een hoop. Ouders durfden blijkbaar eindelijk hun kroost weer naar school te sturen.

Nadat de sorteerhoed zijn zegje had gedaan, werd iedereen ingedeeld. Het waren er opvallend minder voor Zwadderich dit jaar. Griffoendor en Ravenklauw hadden de meeste aanwinsten.

Zodra Sneep het teken gaf dat iedereen naar de slaapzalen mocht gaan, wenste Hermelien welterusten aan Ron, Harry en Ginny en zorgde ze ervoor dat de eerstejaars bij de juiste klassenoudsten terecht kwamen. Zodra de hectiek verdwenen was, liep professor Anderling op haar af. 'Goed u te zien juffrouw Griffel. Ik heb hier uw badge voor hoofdmonitor, het wachtwoord van de vertrekken is "knarkloppertje"' Een zenuw bij haar oog trok een beetje toen ze dat woord zei. 'Dat krijg je als je juffrouw Leeflang het wachtwoord laat bedenken.' Voor de eerste keer die dag glimlachte Hermelien oprecht.

Ze nam de badge van professor Anderling aan en liep richting de uitgang van de Grote Zaal. Toen ze de hoek om was zag ze Draco Malfidus een eindje voor haar de trap op lopen. Dat is gek, dacht ze, waarom gaat hij niet naar de kerkers?

Ze volgde hem helemaal naar de vertrekken van de Hoofdmonitoren. Daar stond hij stil voor de deur, welke verscholen was achter een standbeeld van een prachtige eenhoorn. 'Malfidus, probeer je de eerste avond al in te breken? Ik zou me maar gedragen als ik jou was.' Snauwde Hermelien hatelijk tegen zijn rug. Langzaam draaide hij zich om. Tot haar verbazing grijnsde hij net zo hatelijk terug. 'Ik zou niet durven Griffel, toevallig ben ik hier niet om in te breken… "Knarkloppertje"' de eenhoorn steigerde en sprong opzij. De mond van Hermelien viel open van woede en verbazing. 'Je moet dat wachtwoord gehoord hebben toen Anderling het me vertelde. Ik- ik moet het veranderen. Nu kan jij hier g-gewoon binnenkomen!' Ze begon te ijsberen voor het standbeeld. Wat moest ze doen? Ze deed echt geen oog dicht als Malfidus hier binnen kon komen.

'Maak je niet druk Griffel, je snapt het niet he?' niet-begrijpend keek ze hem aan. Waar had hij het nou weer over?

Toen begon het langzaam tot haar door te dringen. Maar, maar dat kon niet waar zijn. Niet hij! Van iedereen die Sneep had kunnen kiezen, niet Malfidus!

Ze keek hem recht in zijn ogen. Nee, hij loog niet en hij genoot hiervan. 'Jij bent hoofdmonitor van Zwadderich.' Het was geen vraag, ze constateerde het. Malfidus grijnsde weer hatelijk. 'Heel goed Griffel, jeetje, dat jij de slimste van ons jaar was is me echt een raadsel!' Hij draaide zich om en liep de gezamenlijk kamer in, waar hij zijn mantel afgooide en op de bank legde. In de kleine gang zaten de slaapkamers van de hoofdmonitoren van Griffoendor en Zwadderich naast elkaar. Ook dat nog.

'Hoezo? Waarom heeft Sneep jou hoofdmonitor gemaakt?' Ze ging voor hem staan terwijl hij zijn blouse open knoopte. Ze zette haar handen bazig in haar zij. 'Ik weet net zoveel als jij Griffel, Sneep zei dat hij vertrouwen in me had en dat iedereen een nieuw begin verdiende. Net als hij had gekregen en nog wat sentimenteel gezeur.' Zijn blouse was nou helemaal open en hing losjes langs zijn gespierde lichaam. Onwillekeurig schoten haar ogen langs zijn buik. Toen keek ze hem weer kwaad aan, met lichte blosjes op haar wangen. 'Het kan je niet eens schelen! Sneep wil je hier gewoon hebben zodat ze je beneden niet kunnen vervloeken Malfidus! Je bent nog steeds die belachelijke, vreselijke, egoïstische, waardel – ' Midden in haar gevloek pakte Malfidus haar polsen vast en drukte haar tegen de muur van de gang. Met haar armen naast haar lichaam kon ze nergens heen. Geschokt keek ze hem aan. 'W-wat doe je? Laat me los! Ik zweer het, ik maak je af!' Ze spartelde met haar benen, maar hij zette gewoon zijn knie tussen haar bovenbenen en bracht haar polsen boven haar hoofd. Ze zat vast en Draco Malfidus was veel te dichtbij. Dit was een nachtmerrie. 'Je doet wel of je me haat, maar ik weet dat dat niet waar is. Er is een reden dat jij het als enige niet erg vond om mij eten te brengen, of dat jij dagenlang niet bij me kwam als ik tegen je gepraat had. Je wist niet wat je moest doen he, Griffel?' Zijn gezicht was zó dichtbij, ze kon de grijns bijna van zijn lippen af blazen.

'Nee, nee echt niet! Laat me gaan alsjeblieft.' Paniek greep om zich heen in haar lichaam. Wat wilde hij met haar doen? Wat moest ze doen? Haar toverstok zat in haar achterzak, daar kon ze niet bij. Shit.

'Nee? Oh, jij bent nog verliefd op Wezelmans, of niet Griffel? Helaas geeft hij je geen aandacht meer. Laat dat nu net het enige zijn dat jij nodig hebt, en ik gaf je dat he? Ik gaf je kleine beetjes aandacht. En dat is wat je wilt.' Hij fluisterde alles in haar rechteroor. Kippenvel liep langs haar armen, benen, over haar hele lichaam. Onbewust ontspande ze zich een beetje.

'Je wil zo graag genegenheid van iemand dat je niet eens doorhebt dat ik je armen al lang los heb gelaten en je gewoon weg kan lopen. Maar dat doe je niet, je wil mij dichtbij jou.' Met een ruwe beweging drukte Hermelien hem van zich af. Ze stond nog steeds tegen de muur, met hoogrode wangen. 'Ik wil helemaal niks van jou, Malfidus!' Boos stormde ze naar haar slaapkamerdeur. Toen ze zich omdraaide om hem dicht te gooien, zag ze nog net het leedvermaak in het gezicht van de voormalige dooddoener. Met tranen in haar ogen liet ze zichzelf op het hemelbed vallen. Waarom was de wereld zo tegen haar? Als ze de vertrekken moest delen met Malfidus, wilde ze net zo lief terug naar Londen. Of zelfs haar oude kamer weer delen met Belinda. Hoe durfde hij haar zo te behandelen? Ze was inderdaad verliefd op Ron, ze wilde hem terug. Malfidus was inderdaad de enige die haar minuscule beetjes aandacht gaf, of het nou negatief was of niet. En ze had het zo hard nodig. Dat hij het misbruikte deed meer pijn dan ze ooit zou toegeven. Al voelde ze niks voor hem, helemaal niks. Waarom was ze dan toch blijven staan?

Met een snik van schaamte en verdriet draaide ze zich om en viel ze, eindelijk, in slaap.

* * *

 **Dat was hoofdstuk 2! Hopelijk hebben jullie ervan genoten. Maak je geen zorgen, Draco's gedrag veranderd nog wel. Hermelien weet niet wat ze van hem moet denken. Het is allemaal nog erg verwarrend. Wie wil er een hoofdstuk 3? Laat vooral jullie reacties achter!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hullen met de vijand

**A/N: Hey iedereen! Ik heb een drukke tijd achter de rug gehad met veel tentamens op school. Ik ben van de week weer begonnen met het verhaal, dus ik zal weer regelmatiger updaten als het goed is! Er zit grof taalgebruik in dit hoofdstuk, even een waarschuwing van tevoren. (:**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is (helaas) niet van mij, maar van J.K. Rowling!**

 **Hoofdstuk III – Hullen met de Vijand**

 _ **I feel the threat of thunder,**_

 _ **But this rain can't last forever.**_

 _ **The light chases the dark,**_

 _ **Where there is a good heart, there is a good soul.**_

 _ **For everyone lost in the silence,**_

 _ **For every one missing piece,**_

 _ **For every will that is broken,**_

 _ **No matter how dark it may be…**_

 _ **There is redemption.**_

 _(Redemption – The Strange Familiar)_

* * *

Hermelien liet haar tas van haar schouder glijden toen ze buiten adem op haar stoel in het toverdrankenlokaal plofte. Sneep had de positie van leraar toverdranken weer opgepakt. Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten was voor hem, naar eigen zeggen, te 'verleidelijk', dus in overleg met het overige personeel had hij daar een nieuwe leraar voor aangenomen.

Ze was naast Harry en Ron gaan zitten, tot haar grote opluchting had Belinda geen toverdranken gekozen in het zesde jaar. Was dat toch nog een lichtpuntje deze week.

De eerste drie dagen op Zweinstein waren een regelrechte marteling geweest. De eerste dag had ze direct het rooster van Malfidus bekeken en alles uit haar hoofd geleerd. Zo kon ze hem het best ontwijken. De tijden dat hij terug zou moeten komen naar de gezamenlijke kamer, dook zij snel de bieb of haar slaapkamer in. Na die eerste avond werd ze alleen al nerveus als ze aan hem dacht, niet echt het gevoel dat ze gewend was. Ze hadden geen enkele les samen met de Zwadderaars, behalve (juist ja) toverdranken.

Draco zat aan de andere kant van het lokaal, en staarde naar zijn ketel. Het zag eruit alsof hij ergens heel diep over na dacht. Natuurlijk zat er niemand naast hem, iedereen keek hem nog steeds met de nek aan. 'Zo te zien ben ik niet de enige die alleen is' dacht Hermelien verbitterd. 'Opletten klas!' De zware stem van de professor galmde door het lokaal. Geschrokken keek ze weer naar het bord.

Sneep zou Sneep niet zijn als hij niet een heel moeilijke toverdrank had uitgekozen voor de eerste les. De combinatie van ingrediënten was, zelfs voor Hermelien, ontzettend ingewikkeld. Zoals altijd probeerden Ron en Harry haar handelingen af te kijken, waar ze alleen maar zenuwachtig van werd.

Tot haar grote frustratie was haar toverdrank lang niet zo goed uitgepakt als dat ze had verwacht. De tijd die tussen het toevoegen van ingrediënten zat, was gewoonweg veel te kort. Er moesten bovenal veel dingen gesneden worden. Had ze beter moeten plannen? Dit leek haast onmogelijk om in je eentje te doen. Boos keek ze om zich heen. Veel leerlingen keken verward in hun aantekeningen, sommigen hadden zich in de vingers gesneden om de ingrediënten zo snel mogelijk toe te voegen. Sneep stond met een stalen gezicht de klas in te kijken. Hij had nergens aanmerkingen op, het was bijna of hij dit al verwachtte.

'Dus klas,' Zei hij toen de tijd om was, 'Wat is er opgevallen tijdens het bereiden van deze drank?' Iedereen keek fronsend naar het bord. Hermelien stak haar hand op en begon te praten. Ze had even tijd gehad om na te denken en ze had ooit wat gelezen over zulke toverdranken. 'Je kunt ze niet alleen maken. Daar is niet genoeg tijd voor. Er zijn bepaalde toverdranken die alleen juist bereid kunnen worden als er twee personen aan werken. Een goede samenwerking is hier van groot belang, anders kan de uitkomst catastrofaal zijn.' Niemand leek verrast dat ze dat antwoord wist. 'Juist juffrouw Griffel. Met een simpele drank als deze is er niks aan de hand als hij niet juist bereid is. Echter zijn er dranken die dodelijk zijn als de ingrediënten ook maar een seconde later zijn toegevoegd dan de instructies voorschrijven. Sommige dranken duren zelfs weken of maanden voor ze klaar zijn.' Sneep liep naar het bord en pakte de rand vast. 'Dit jaar hebben wij besloten dat de zevendejaars enkele van deze dranken moeten kunnen bereiden. Het is een moeilijke materie, maar dat moet lukken. Het is belangrijk dat jullie leren samenwerken met personen die je niet goed kent of zelfs niet aardig vind. Na de oorlog moeten we de maatschappij opbouwen, dit is een begin. Het eerste half jaar gaan jullie bezig met deze dranken, in een duo.' Iedereen keek enthousiast. Ze hadden nog nooit in duo's gewerkt met toverdranken. Naast zich zag Hermelien dat Ron en Harry elkaar een high-five gaven. Natuurlijk zouden zij samen gaan.

'Voordat iedereen zichzelf de ondergang in helpt met een zelfgekozen partner, wil ik nog wat toevoegen.' Zei Sneep met zijn oude vertrouwde, gemene grijns. 'Onder hem mom van de strijdbijl begraven, heb ik de duo's zelf al samengesteld. Elk duo bestaat uit een Zwadderaar en een Griffoendor. Wil je een voldoende voor dit semester, zal je moeten leren samenwerken.' Iedereen leek met stomheid geslagen. Dit kon niet waar zijn!

Met een zwiep draaide Sneep het schoolbord om. Een rijtje namen stond onder elkaar, elk met een andere naam ernaast. Hermeliens ogen vlogen over het bord, iedereen was in principe prima, zolang het maar niet…

 _Harry Potter (Griffoendor) & Patty Park (Zwadderich)_

 _Ginny Wemel (Griffoendor) & Bruno Zabini (Zwadderich)_

 _Hermelien Griffel (Griffoendor) & Draco Malfidus (Zwadderich)_

 _Ron Wemel (Griffoendor) & Margriet Bullemans (Zwadderich)_

Ze nam haar woorden terug. Er was geen enkel lichtpuntje deze week. Overal in de klas waren duidelijke kreunen van onvrede te horen. Voor haar zag ze Ginny zenuwachtig naar Zabini kijken, wie haar geen blik waardig keurde en alleen maar strak naar het schoolbord keek. Ron protesteerde binnensmonds en gebruikte allemaal woorden die hij nooit hardop zou mogen zeggen in een volle klas. In haar hoofd was het één grote chaos. Ze had zo hard haar best gedaan om Malfidus te ontwijken en nu waren ze een duo. Ze moest samenwerken met die kwal, een heel semester! Ze keek naar de tafel waar hij zat en natuurlijk zat hij al omgedraaid met een gemene grijns op zijn bleke gezicht.

'Goed leerlingen, ik heb hier jullie persoonlijke bereidingen in een bundel genoteerd. Ik wens jullie veel succes, de eerste deadline is volgende week.' Snel stond Hermelien op en griste de bundel met haar naam en die van Malfidus van het bureau van Sneep. Haar ogen vlogen over de ingrediënten en de bereiding van de eerste toverdrank. Dit zou ongeveer een week duren, timing was cruciaal. Moeilijk, zag ze, maar dit kon ze misschien nog wel grotendeels alleen doen. Ze stormde naar de tafel van de jongen die ze zo verafschuwde en zei: 'Dit gaan wij samen oplossen. Je loopt me niet in de weg met het maken van deze toverdrank. Ik doe al het werk, zo hoeven we elkaar zo min mogelijk te zien.'

Malfidus keek haar nonchalant aan. 'Je hoorde Sneep, Griffel. Dit kan je niet alleen doen, je hebt me nodig.' Hij spreidde zijn armen en wees triomfantelijk met zijn duimen naar zijn borst. 'Je bent heus niet onmisbaar, fretje. Ik zorg ervoor dat wij een voldoende krijgen, laat jouw bevindingen erbuiten.' Arrogant draaide Hermelien zich om en stampte naar haar eigen tafeltje, waar ze met één armbeweging haar boeken in haar tas veegde. Zonder om te kijken liep ze de kerkers uit. Ze hoorde Patty Park nog sissen: 'Zie je Draco, zelfs het modderbloedje wil je niet…' een steek van ergernis ging door haar heen, maar ze ging er niet op in en stampte door. Ze had nog meer te doen vandaag.

…

Het was al laat toen Hermelien wakker schrok van een luide 'Bonk!' in het halletje van de vertrekken.

Ze keek verward om zich heen en zag dat ze in slaap was gevallen op de bank in de gezamenlijke kamer. Ze kneep een paar keer met haar ogen om te wennen aan het donker, ze had geen lichtje meer aangedaan. Ze was druk bezig geweest met de theorie van de eerste toverdrank, blijkbaar was ze ingedut. Een snelle blik op de klok leerde haar dat het iets na twaalven was. Opnieuw vaag en haastig geschuifel langs de muren. Ze draaide zich om en ze zag een schim de kamer instommelen met zijn handen langs de rechterkant van zijn gezicht. Doordat het helemaal donker was in de kamer, had de schim haar niet gezien. Aan zijn manier van lopen kon Hermelien zien dat het Malfidus was.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck…' Fluisterde hij zacht en gehaast. Er was duidelijk iets mis. Snel knipte Hermelien het lichtje naast de bank aan en Malfidus schrok zich een ongeluk. 'Verdomme Griffel, wat is er mis met jou?! Wat doe jij hier in het donker?' Hij draaide zich om en keek geschokt. 'Ik was toevallig in slaap gevallen, maar wat is er in hemelsnaam met je gezicht!' Ze stond op en liep naar hem toe. Hij had zijn handen nog steeds over zijn wang, maar ze waren rood van het bloed. 'Wat de fuck Malfidus! Wat is dit.' Het bloed lekte tussen zijn vingers door en drupte op het tapijt. 'Gaat je niks aan Griffel, help me liever!' Snel draaide Hermelien zich om en rende naar haar slaapkamer. Ze rommelde in haar kastje en haalde er een klein flesje uit. Perfect. Ze rende terug met het elixer van essenkruid en trof een paniekerige Malfidus aan die voor de spiegel stond. 'Zitten. Dit moet helpen!' Boos keek Malfidus om. 'Commandeer me niet, smerig modderbloedje, dit is allemaal jouw fout en-' 'ZITTEN!' Schreeuwde Hermelien door zijn razernij heen en duwde hem op de bank. Er zat nu overal bloed en al de kleur was uit het gezicht van de dooddoener verdwenen. Ze trok zijn hand van zijn gezicht af en hapte naar adem van afschuw. Er zat een diepe, grote snee over zijn wang. Bloed stroomde eruit alsof het water was en Hermelien drukte snel haar hand erop. 'Oke, dit prikt misschien een beetje…' Ze trok de kurk van het flesje elixer af en drupte wat over de snee in zijn wang.

Haar bebloede vingers pakten zijn kin vast en ze bestudeerde het resultaat. Het ergste bloeden was gestopt, maar de wond heelde helemaal niet. Dat was wel wat dit kruid moest doen. Geërgerd druppelde ze er meer op. Het gezicht van Malfidus vertrok van de pijn, maar hij protesteerde niet meer. 'Het heelt niet, waarom heelt het niet Malfidus?! Wat is dit?' Ze keek hem met grote ogen aan. Hij keek brutaal terug en zei niks. 'Praat tegen me!' Ze voelde zich machteloos. Waarom wilde ze hem ook helpen? Hij heeft het vast verdiend. 'Je zei dat het mijn fout was, fretje, wie heeft dit gedaan?' Zuchtend keek hij haar weer aan. 'De wond heelt niet, Griffel, omdat hij gemaakt is met een magische dolk. Patty heeft uitgehaald naar me en, overduidelijk, was dat raak. Hij is ervoor gemaakt dat het bloeden niet stopt en je slachtoffer langzaam doodbloedt… Gelukkig is het mijn wang, er zal alleen een litteken zijn. Ik zocht het Elixer van jou, wat je blijkbaar in je kamer had verstop dus.' Vol afschuw sloeg Hermelien haar handen voor haar gezicht. 'Maar dat kan ze niet doen. Zoiets is verboden! Waarom doet ze zoiets?' Ze kon het niet geloven. Ze was al haar oordelen over Malfidus even vergeten en haar instinct speelde op. Ze moest hem helpen.

'De dooddoeners hebben overal nog geheime wapens, dat is onvermijdelijk. Blijkbaar heeft ze het naar binnen gesmokkeld. Al denk ik dat deze van Zabini was.' Hij keek haar verbitterd aan en vervolgde zijn verhaal. 'Na de les toverdranken, waar jij je zoveel beter voelde dan ik, lokten de Zwadderaars me naar de slaapzalen met het smoesje dat er belangrijke spullen van mij waren. Eenmaal daar hielden ze me urenlang in bedwang met een spreuk, puur om me te vertellen hoe waardeloos ik ben. En hoe ik ervoor zal boeten dat ik bij jullie in huis heb gewoond en ik nu met jou een kamer deel. Dat jij nog meer waard zal zijn dan ik en dat ik het verdien om te lijden. Gelukkig kon ik de spreuk uiteindelijk verbreken en ben ik weggerend.' In stilte keek Hermelien hem aan. 'Dat kunnen ze.. ze kunnen niet.. ze worden van school gestuurd!' Hoofdschuddend keek Malfidus haar aan. 'Dat interesseert ze niet. En dat gebeurt ook niet, want niemand komt dit te weten. Dit blijft tussen ons Griffel, dat plezier gun ik ze niet.' Hij keek haar staalhard aan.

Hermelien keek hem vol ongeloof aan en drukte met haar handen tegen de open snee. 'Toch zal dit dicht moeten. Als Elixer van Essenkruid niet werkt, wat dan wel? We moeten naar Madame Plijster.' Ze zat nog steeds op haar hurken voor hem. 'De wond is magisch, niks magisch helpt hiertegen. Het moet zelf helen, met alle kans op infecties van dien.' Hij wilde opstaan, maar Hermelien drukte hem terug in de bank en stond op. 'Niets magisch zeg je? Wat als dreuzel methodes er wel op werken? Dit moet gehecht worden.. Komt die cursus eerste hulp toch nog van pas hier…' Afwezig in zichzelf mompelend ging ze op zoek naar haar medicijndoos. Ze vond hem onderin een grote kast.

'Griffel, wat ben je van plan?' Vroeg Malfidus achterdochtig toen ze met de grote doos aan kwam lopen. 'Ik heb hier allemaal dreuzel medicijnen inzitten, jouw wond moet gehecht worden. Het is een tijdje geleden dat ik hier een certificaat voor gehaald heb, maar het moet lukken…' Ze haalde een zwart draad en een steriel, dun naaldje uit de doos. 'Dit zijn hechtingen, Malfidus, het gaat zeer doen, maar dit is het enige dat misschien zal helpen.' Ze begon heel voorzichtig aan het dichtmaken van de wond in zijn gezicht. Na een half uurtje zat ze met een rood hoofd van inspanning tegenover hem. Het was haar gelukt. 'Ze lossen niet op. Ik denk dat het werkt!' Malfidus stond op en keek in de spiegel. 'Mooi.' Was het enige dat hij kon zeggen.

Daar stonden ze dan, tegenover elkaar, besmeurd met het bloed van Malfidus. Ze pakte zijn kin nog eens vast en duwde zijn hoofd opzij om haar werk te bewonderen. Hij duwde zijn hoofd weer terug, wat ervoor zorgde dat Hermelien met haar hand over zijn gezicht streek. Ze stonden heel dicht bij elkaar en ze keek hem aan. Ze leek wel gehypnotiseerd door zijn ogen. 'Misschien eh, moet je je gaan douchen.' Stelde Hermelien ademloos voor. 'Hoezo? Wil je me graag naakt zien?' Vroeg Malfidus met een plagerige blik in zijn ogen die ze niet vaak zag. Met een blik vol afschuw draaide ze zich om en liep naar de andere kant van de kamer, tot ze niet verder kon en zich weer moest omdraaien. 'Je ziet er gewoon uit alsof je uit een slagveld gekropen bent, dat is alles.' Zei ze koel.

Draco trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en liep langzaam op haar af. Ondertussen knoopte hij zijn blouse open, welke doordrenkt was met rode vlekken. Langzaam gleed de blouse van zijn schouders en viel hij op de grond. Langzaam peuterde hij zijn riem los, de knopen, de broek zakte ook op de grond. Als gehypnotiseerd stond Hermelien tegen de muur gedrukt, terwijl Malfidus steeds dichterbij liep, tergend langzaam. Alleen in zijn grijze boxer en met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Waarom was hij zo aantrekkelijk, waarom zag ze dat nu pas? 'Bevalt het uitzicht je?' de stem van hem bracht haar terug naar de werkelijkheid. 'Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent?' Snauwde ze naar hem. Vol ongeloof keek hij haar aan.

'Griffel, denk je dat ik niet doorheb hoe je mijn rooster kent, steeds wegglipt, mij probeert te ontlopen? Je wil mij niet zien en dat is omdat je een beetje wanhoop voelt elke keer dat je mij ziet. Lust, hoop en verlangen. Verlangen naar meer! Al vanaf de eerste dag dat je me eten kwam brengen en ik tegen je praatte.' Hij haalde even adem en genoot van de uitwerking van zijn woorden. 'Je bent zo alleen! En ik ben de enige, de énige, die je geeft waar je naar verlangt. En daar ben je bang voor!' Boos staarde ze hem aan. 'Niet waar, Malfidus! Ik verlang naar helemaal niks van jou.' Één stapje dichterbij. 'Oh nee?' 'Nee!' Twee stappen dichterbij, hij kon haar nu aanraken. 'Weet je dat wel zeker?' Een hand op haar heup, de andere in haar hals. 'J-ja! Niks!' Hij bracht zijn gezicht heel dicht bij die van haar. 'Ik geloof je niet…' fluisterde hij tegen haar lippen aan, voordat hij de zijne erop plaatste.

De kus was vol van verschillende emotie. Ze trok haar hoofd niet terug, kuste hem terug, verleende zijn tong toegang tot haar mond. Het duurde slechts een paar seconden voordat ze bij zinnen kwam.

Met een schok duwde ze hem weer weg. 'Wat DOE je?' Riep ze luid. Verwilderd veegde ze aan haar lippen. Had ze zojuist met Draco Malfidus gezoend? Oh, dit kon niet waar zijn. 'Wat doe ik? Ik probeer mijn punt duidelijk te maken. En ik heb gelijk. En daarbij kuste jij mij ook!' Vol leedvermaak lachte hij haar uit. Hoe ze daar stond als een klein, zielig vogeltje. Tranen van woede kwamen op in haar bruine ogen.

'Je bent een vreselijk persoon, Malfidus! Je kust mij, om een punt te bewijzen? Laat me gewoon met rust!' Bij het laatste woord schoot haar stem omhoog. Malfidus lachte hatelijk. 'Natuurlijk, denk jij echt dat ik ooit iets wil met een modderbloedje zoals jij? Jij bent gewoon zo wanhopig dat je alles doet voor een beetje aandacht!' Hermelien smeet een kussen naar zijn hoofd. 'Hou je mónd, jij weet helemaal niks van mij! En kus me nooit, maar dan ook nooit meer!' Boos draaide ze zich om en stormde haar slaapvertrek in.

* * *

 _Draco bleef achter in de lege, schemerige woonkamer. Hij had Griffel nog nooit zo boos gezien. Hij had haar niet willen bedanken voor haar hulp met zijn wang. Hij had nog wel een beetje trots._

 _Toch, op het moment dat hij naar haar toeliep, had hij haar helemaal niet willen kussen. Hij wilde haar pesten, op de kast jagen. Maar op het moment dat zijn handen op haar lichaam lagen, vergat hij plotseling waarom hij Griffel haatte en zag hij niets dan pure perfectie op haar gezicht en in haar prachtige ogen. Hij was net zo geschokt als zij dat hij zijn lippen op de hare voelde, al zou hij nooit, nóóit toegeven, dat hij het niet eens erg vond. Als ze dat te weten kwam, was zijn leven over…_

* * *

 **Dus, ze hebben gezoend! Één stap vooruit, twee stappen terug. Maar geen zorgen, in het volgende hoofdstuk gebeurt er nog veel meer! Ik zal proberen hem snel online te zetten. Vinden jullie het verhaal leuk tot nu toe? Is Draco te lief, of juist niet? Blijf reviewen, ik kan het gebruiken! Een fijne dag iedereen!**

 **VRAAG: Wat vinden jullie van de liedjes aan het begin van elk hoofdstuk? Ik probeer ze zo goed mogelijk aan te sluiten op de inhoud en de gebeurtenissen in elk hoofdstuk. Is het een 'do' of een 'don't' en hebben jullie nog suggesties? Laat het me weten!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Granger Danger

**A/N : Hee iedereen, hier is Hoofdstuk 4 voor jullie! Ik weet op het moment niet echt hoe ik verder moet. Ik weet hoe ik het wil eindigen, maar wat ertussenin gebeurt is nog een beetje vaag. Ik ga maar eens bezig met het uitwerken van enkele ideeën. Wat zouden jullie graag zien? Ik kan in ieder geval beloven dat de situatie tussen Ron en Hermelien nog een staartje krijgt in een van de volgende hoofdstukken!**

" **Big Shout-out naar lezer UnicornGirl-NL, jouw reviews hebben me op het idee gebracht voor de titel van dit hoofdstuk, super bedankt en blijf vooral reviewen! Xxxx"**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is (helaas) niet van mij, maar van J.K. Rowling!**

 **Hoofdstuk IV – Granger Danger**

 _ **I know, I've heard that to let your feelings show,**_

 _ **Is the only way to make friendships grow,**_

 _ **but I'm too afraid now…**_

 _ **I put my armor on, show you how strong I am,**_

 _ **I put my armor on, I'll show you that I am.**_

 _ **I'm Unstoppable, I'm a Porsche with no brakes,**_

 _ **I'm invincible, yeah I win every single game.**_

 _ **I'm so powerful, I don't need batteries to play,**_

 _ **I'm so confident,**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm unstoppable today!**_

 _(Unstoppable – Sia)_

* * *

Hermelien was vroeg wakker de volgende ochtend. Ze lag in bed en staarde naar de bovenkant van haar hemelbed. Wat was er in godsnaam gebeurt vannacht? Ze had er heel lang wakker van gelegen. In eerste instantie was ze razend geweest op Malfidus en had ze zich voorgenomen hem te vervloeken in zijn slaap. Maar hoe meer ze er echter over na dacht, hoe sneller de woede afzakte. Bovendien zou ze haar positie als hoofdmonitor verliezen, dat was het niet waard. Zijn lippen op de hare, ze waren verrassend zacht. Zijn handen op haar heupen. Ze kan niet ontkennen dat het fijn was. Als je het feit dat het Draco Malfidus was achterwege liet dan. Ze kon hem ook niet lelijk noemen, of onaantrekkelijk. Integendeel, hij was echt knap… Héél erg knap. Waarom was hij zo knap? Stomme Zwadderaar.

Hoe kon ze zo over hem denken. Ron en Harry zouden haar opsluiten als ze er ooit achter kwamen. En ze zouden Malfidus sowieso vermoorden. Ze draaide zich op haar zij en staarde naar de foto van haar, Harry en Ron op haar nachtkastje. Wat moest ze nu doen? 'Focus, Hermelien.' Beval ze zichzelf.

Die jongen heeft je zes jaren lang gepest, getreiterd en zelfs bedreigd. Het is zijn schuld dat de dooddoeners het kasteel binnendrongen in hun zesde jaar en zijn schuld dat Perkamentus nu dood is. Al wist ze diep va binnen wel dat dat laatste niet helemaal waar was. Albus Perkamentus was alsnog bezweken aan de vloek van de ring van Asmodom, ook als Sneep hem niet had hoeven doden. En Harry had haar bovendien verteld hoe Malfidus zijn stok liet zakken, enkele seconden voor de dooddoeners het dak van de Astronomietoren opstormden.

Wacht, was ze nu excuses voor hem aan het bedenken? Ze zuchtte en ging overeind zitten. Vandaag moesten ze in de les verder werken aan hun toverdrank. Hoe moest ze zich nu gedragen? Ondanks dat de kus niet slecht was, deed Malfidus koel en afstandelijk toen ze zich terugtrok. Natuurlijk, wat zou hij anders moeten doen. Ze stond op en rechtte haar rug. Zij was verdorie Hermelien Griffel! Zij heeft gevochten in de oorlog én gewonnen. Denkt hij echt dat hij haar het hoofd op hol kan brengen? Ze zal hem eens wat laten zien. 'Pas maar op, Draco Malfidus…' fluisterde ze grijnzend tegen haar spiegelbeeld terwijl ze haar strakste blouseje uit de kast trok.

In de kamer naast haar had een zeker persoon ook de hele nacht wakker gelegen, piekerend over zijn idiote daad. Dit mocht hem niet nog eens gebeuren.

…

'Goedemorgen Lientje!' een vrolijke Ron begroette haar toen ze naast hem en Harry neerplofte aan de ontbijttafel. Met een vage glimlach pakte ze een cracker en belegde hem met kaas. Afwezig begon ze te eten. 'Alles oké, Hermelien?' Vroeg Ginny bezorgd. 'Natuurlijk, ik dacht gewoon na.' Antwoordde ze. Haar aandacht werd getrokken door een blonde jongen die de Grote Zaal inslenterde en plaatsnam aan het einde van de afdelingstafel van Zwadderich. Ze had niet door dat ze bleef staren en toen hij haar aankeek vanaf de andere kant van de zaal, keek ze snel weg. Met een enigszins rode blos op haar wangen richtte ze zich weer op haar ontbijt. Ginny had haar starende blik ongemerkt gevolgd en keek haar achterdochtig aan. 'Wat is er gebeurd dan, vannacht?' Vroeg ze. Hermelien schrok van die vraag. Snel keek ze Ginny aan. 'Wat bedoel je? Gebeurd? Niks, wat?' Hakkelde ze. 'Ja, je kon toch niet slapen?' Zei ze zelfvoldaan. Haar vraag had de uitwerking gehad die ze al verwachtte. 'Oh,' Zei Hermelien opgelucht, niet doorhebbend dat er bij Ginny wat begon te dagen, 'Niks hoor, ik voel me alweer veel beter!' Ze glimlachte ondeugend.

Toen ze een half uur later allemaal uitgegeten waren, stonden ze op om naar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten te gaan. Bij de ingang van de Grote Zaal keek ze nog een keer om naar Malfidus, maar hij stond bij de tafel van de Afdelingshoofden. Zo te zien had hij een verhitte discussie met Sneep. Ze was benieuwd waar dat nu weer over ging, gelukkig wist ze een spreuk waarmee ze kon afluisteren zonder de bekende hangoren van Fred en George. 'Aucupium Draco..' fluisterde ze.

* * *

Draco had het helemaal uitgevogeld die nacht. Wat er tussen hem en Griffel gebeurd was, mocht niemand te weten komen. Het mocht al helemaal niet weer gebeuren. Straks kreeg ze nog de impressie dat hij haar _knap_ vond, of zelfs _leuk._ Dat eerste was zonder meer waar, had hij aan zichzelf toe moeten geven. Wat wilde hij ook, hij is een man, zij is een vrouw en ze ziet er helemaal niet slecht uit. Dit had hij al geweten sinds het kerstbal in hun vierde jaar. Griffel mocht het echter nooit weten. Hij werd zenuwachtig bij het idee om langer bij haar in de buurt te zijn. Wat was er mis met hem?

Dit was dan ook de reden dat hij niet zeker wist of hij zich wel in zou kunnen houden de volgende keer. Hij was nu eenmaal een vrouwenjager. Wat als ze hem dan afwees? Die deuk in zijn ego kon hij er echt niet bij hebben.

Wat als ze hem dan terug zoende, zoals vannacht? Dan zou hij zeker niet kunnen stoppen, wat zou er dan gebeuren? Nee, dit keer was hij te ver gegaan. Griffel is en blijft een modderbloedje, of ze die stomme oorlog nu gewonnen heeft of niet. En een échte Malfidus zou zich nooit inlaten met vrouwen van haar 'soort'. Tijd voor drastische maatregelen.

Tijdens het ontbijt betrapte hij haar erop dat ze naar hem keek. Ze was het in ieder geval niet vergeten, te oordelen naar de kleur die op haar wangen verscheen toen ze hem terug zag kijken. Hij kon het nog zien vanaf de andere kant van de Grote Zaal. Wat een vertoning. Ze zou zich vereerd moeten voelen, met een kus van Draco Malfidus. Voor de oorlog deed elk meisje in Zwadderich daar een moord voor, dacht hij boos. Nu Patty hem afgeschreven en vernederd heeft, zou geen meisje het nog proberen, dan werden ze belachelijk gemaakt. Populariteit was een groot doel van velen van zijn afdeling. Al merkte hij wel dat veel nog steelse blikken op hem wierpen vanonder hun wimpers. Als ze dachten dat er niemand keek. Hij kon het ze niet kwalijk nemen.

Terwijl de Grote Zaal leegstroomde, slenterde hij naar het schoolhoofd. 'Professor, ik moet belangrijke zaken met u bespreken.' Sneep keek hem hoogachtend aan. 'Dan zal jij, net als elke andere leerling, een afspraak met mij moeten maken. Ik ben je schoolhoofd, Malfidus.' Ergernis borrelde in hem op. 'Ik wil geen hoofdmonitor meer zijn. Ik kan geen seconde langer bij dat modderbloedje in één ruimte leven.' Een zenuw trok bij het oog van Sneep. 'Gebruik die woorden niet in mijn bijzijn, meneer Malfidus. En doe niet zo belachelijk, de eerstejaars kijken naar je op.'

Boos keek Draco hem aan. 'Maar ik WIL het niet meer! Ik háát het. Ik snap sowieso niet waarom u mij die verantwoordelijkheid heeft gegeven. De ouderejaars nemen mij helemaal niet serieus.'

'De ouderejaars kunnen prima voor zichzelf zorgen. En misschien moet jij leren jezelf beter te verdedigen Draco.' Hij wees naar zijn wang. 'Je weet dat ik ze niet weg wil sturen.'

'Sneep, ik wil terug naar de kerkers, ik wil geen verantwoordelijkheid en ik wil niet meer met die meid van Griffel samen zijn!' hij verhief zijn stem.

'Stil Draco, straks horen mensen je nog. Is de énige reden dat jij geen hoofdmonitor wil zijn, omdat je juffrouw Griffel niet uit kan staan? Of heeft het andere redenen?' Veelbetekenend keek Sneep hem aan. Shit… hij en zijn idiote occlumentie. 'Je weet dat je dat niet mag gebruiken op leerlingen…' waarschuwde Draco hem.

'Het feit dat jij bang bent dat ik dat zal doen, zegt mij genoeg. Ik zou oppassen Draco, als je oude vrienden erachter komen met wie jij je tegenwoordig inlaat… Hoe dan ook, ik blijf bij mijn besluit. Jij bent hoofdmonitor en dat zal je ook blijven dit jaar. Probeer maar om… 'vriendschap'… te sluiten met je voormalig vijanden.' Sneep stond op en liep langs een verslagen Draco. Zijn plan had niet gewerkt. Hij zou Griffel gewoon moeten blijven ontwijken.

* * *

'Lientje, kom je ook?' Harry stond omgedraaid op de trap en keek haar vragend aan. Geschrokken keek Hermelien hem aan. Snel rende ze achter haar vrienden aan. Dus Malfidus besefte dat hij een fout gemaakt had. Ze wist heel goed dat zij de reden was dat hij weg wilde. Na wat er gebeurt was met Patty, zou hij nooit vrijwillig teruggaan naar de kerkers.

Dit maakte haar hele plan opeens veel leuker. Ze zal het hem eens flink moeilijk maken.

'Je ziet er anders uit vandaag Hermelien. Heel leuk, maar anders.' Ron bekeek haar van top tot teen terwijl ze stonden te wachten voor het lokaal van Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. 'Bedoel je haar blouse? Rokje? Makeup? Dat heeft ze van mij geleerd! En ze doet er eindelijk wat mee moet ik zeggen.' Zei Ginny trots en ze zwiepte met haar lange, rode haar. Harry keek haar lachend aan. 'Jij ziet er altijd goed uit, Gin.' Hij kuste haar zacht op haar voorhoofd.

Hermelien glimlachte zelfverzekerd, het viel dus in ieder geval op dat ze er werk van had gemaakt vandaag. Strakke kleding, make-up, precies het soort opzichtig waar Malfidus dol op was, te oordelen naar de stijl van Patty Park. De hele dag bedacht ze hoe ze haar plan het best in werking kon laten treden.

De laatste les van de dag was toverdranken. Terwijl ze het lokaal binnenliepen namen Ron en Harry voorin plaats, naast de wederhelften van hun duo. Malfidus zat achter in de klas, uit het zicht van Harry en Ron. Dit kwam haar heel goed uit, zo hoefde ze niks uit te leggen aan haar vrienden.

Zelfverzekerd liep ze op het tafeltje af. Hij zat met zijn hoofd in zijn handen. Terwijl ze achter hem langs liep om plaats te nemen, legde ze haar hand op zijn schouder en fluisterde in zijn oor: 'Goedemiddag Malfidus.' Hij schrok van haar aanraking. Ze voelde elke spier in zijn arm aanspannen. Hij knikte kort terwijl hij een verbeten blik had. Oh, wat ging zij hier veel plezier aan beleven. Malfidus wilde haar ontwijken? Sorry Draco, moet je maar niet sollen met een Griffel.

Ze ging zitten, trok haar blouseje iets strakker en deed het bovenste knoopje los. 'Poeh, warm he?' Zei ze. Ze gooide haar bruine lokken met een overdreven gebaar naar achter. 'We zijn in de kerkers, Griffel…' Malfidus keek haar achterdochtig aan. Wat deed ze?

Hermelien giechelde en schoof een stukje dichterbij met haar stoel. 'Laten we met onze opdracht bezig gaan!' Vanuit haar ooghoek keek ze voor de zekerheid nog in de richting van Harry en Ron, maar ze konden haar niet zien. Niemand had oog voor hen, in de hoek van het lokaal. Tijd voor actie. Terwijl ze voor hem langs boog om ingrediënten te pakken, legde ze haar hand op zijn bovenbeen. Ze keek hem ondeugend aan en knipoogde. Een blik van totale verwarring verscheen op het gezicht van Malfidus.

Een uur lang ging ze door met subtiele en wat minder subtiele aanrakingen, fluisteren, giechelen. Toen hij niet reageerde hoe zij dat wilde, gaf ze hem een kusje in zijn nek, toen ze deed of ze over hem heen wilde buigen. Ze onderdrukte snel de kriebels in haar buik die opspeelden terwijl ze dat deed. Hier had ze geen tijd voor nu. Op een gegeven moment begon hij mee te doen. Dit was precies wat ze wilde… Ze stelde het moment van wraak zo lang mogelijk uit. Ze had lol met Malfidus, wie had dat ooit gedacht? Genoeg Hermelien, besef waarom je hieraan begon. Hoe ging die plakspreuk ook alweer?

* * *

Draco plofte chagrijnig neer in zijn stoel bij toverdranken. Fijn, hij moest hoofdmonitor blijven en daarnaast was hij ook nog eens een duo met Griffel komend semester. Zijn hele plan was mislukt, Sneep zal al zijn misstappen in de gaten houden, wat een rotdag heeft hij gehad. En dan is het ergste vak nog niet eens aan de beurt geweest. Griffel zal zich wel ongemakkelijk voelen. Zit hij twee uur naast dat zenuwachtige modderbloedje. 'Ik heb hier zo geen zin in…'Fluisterde hij in zijn handen, terwijl hij ze voor zijn gezicht legde. Langzaam stroomden zijn klasgenoten het lokaal binnen.

Opeens voelde hij een hand op zijn schouder, hij schrok zich een ongeluk. Een bekende stem wenste hem zacht goedemiddag in zijn oor. Om niet te laten zien dat hij schrok, knikte hij alleen terug.

Toen zijn partner in toverdranken naast hem ging zitten, keek hij voorzichtig opzij. Ze zag er anders uit vandaag. Ze droeg een korte rok, een strakke blouse… ze had zelfs meer make-up opgedaan vandaag. Dit was niet de Hermelien die hij kende. Ze keek hem aan en glimlachte ondeugend. Wat dacht ze? Wat deed ze? Verward keek hij voor zich uit. Er was iets aan de hand. Griffel was slim, ze dacht echt niet dat hij haar opeens leuk vond. Vannacht stond ze nog met dingen naar hem te gooien. Hij voelde zich zenuwachtig worden.

Tijdens de les raakte ze zijn benen aan, kneep zachtjes in zijn huid. Ze streelde met haar handen over die van hem, elke keer dat ze wat moest pakken. Ze fluisterde, giechelde, knipoogde. Hij kreeg een vreemd gevoel in zijn buik, dit had hij nog nooit eerder gevoeld. Het was als elektriciteit.

Wacht eens even, vond hij Griffel _leuk?_ Nee nee nee nee, dat mocht niet. Hij probeerde zo hard mogelijk om al haar plagerijen te negeren.

Op een gegeven moment stond ze op en liep ze naar de voorraadkast om nieuwe ingrediënten te halen. Tot zijn verbazing lukte de bereiding van de drank heel goed samen, ondanks de constante afleiding die Hermelien Griffel heette. Toen ze terugliep en een ander ingrediënt van hun tafel wilde pakken, boog ze van achter over hem heen en hij voelde haar lippen zachtjes in zijn nek.

Kippenvel verspreidde zich over zijn hele lichaam.

Hij kon de knetterende elektriciteit in zijn onderbuik niet langer negeren. Wat deed ze met hem? Hij plaagde haar terug, prikte in haar zij. Smeerde ingrediënten op haar wangen en lachte terwijl zij het zacht giechelend wegveegde. Ze wilde hem terug porren, maar hij pakte snel haar pols vast.

Hij zag wat vreemds gebeuren in haar bruine ogen. Ze fluisterde wat en keek hem gemeen grijnzend aan. Ze sprong op en stootte expres een glazen flesje van de tafel. _Pets!_

De hele klas draaide zich naar hen om. 'Laat me los, Malfidus!' Gilde ze opeens. Hij wilde geschrokken loslaten, maar hij merkte dat zijn hand aan haar pols vast zat. Gedwongen moest hij opstaan. 'Ik meen het! Laat me los!' Riep ze hard.

'Griffel, dat gaat niet! Wat doe je?' Siste hij tussen zijn tanden, zodat niemand het hoorde.

Hermelien duwde zichzelf tegen de muur aan, waardoor hij gedwongen was te volgen. Hij botste tegen haar aan en zette zijn andere hand naast haar hoofd om te voorkomen dat hij haar een kopstoot gaf.

Stribbelend duwde ze hem weer van zich af. 'Loslaten nu!' gilde ze. Maar hoe hard hij het ook probeerde, zijn hand zat als het ware vastgeplakt aan haar pols.

Sneep kwam naar hen toegesneld. 'Je hoort juffrouw Griffel, laat los.' Hij pakte Draco's arm vast en op dat moment voelde hij zijn hand loskomen. Verbaast keek hij van zijn hand naar Hermelien, wie haar handen voor haar gezicht geslagen had en zacht snikte.

Sneep pakte hem bij zijn schouders en siste in zijn oor: 'Ik spreek jou na de les, Draco. Wat zei ik nou over vrienden maken?' Fijn…

Potty en Wezel kwamen toegesneld en sloegen beiden een arm om Hermelien heen. Toen ze hem aankeek, zag hij echter nergens een traan.

Ze mocht de les uit om af te koelen, terwijl hij haar niet-begrijpend probeerde te peilen. Toen ze zich langs hem heen boog om haar tas te pakken, glimlachte ze een fractie van een seconde en vormden haar lippen het woord 'ha-ha'. Haar arm veegde langs zijn borst en een stukje perkament viel ongemerkt in zijn schoot.

 _Conspersio._

Dat was het enige woord dat op het briefje stond geschreven. Woedend keek hij haar na, de plakspreuk. Die werd natuurlijk alleen verbroken als een ander het probeerde. Hij had het moeten weten. Ze wist dat Sneep hen uiteindelijk uit elkaar zou halen. Ze heeft hem gewoon voor de gek gehouden! Hoe durft ze, een volbloed tovenaar voor de gek te houden. En dan te bedenken dat hij had gedacht dat hij haar _leuk_ vond… Ook al vond hij dat misschien wel, dit zou hij haar betaald zetten…

Na de preek van Sneep over zijn gedrag, waarbij Draco niet eens de moeite nam om te ontkennen dat hij schuldig was, rende hij het lokaal uit en startte zijn zoektocht naar Griffel. Hij hoefde echter niet ver te zoeken. Kibbelende vrouwenstemmen klonken op vanuit een verlaten gang.

* * *

Hermelien liep wiegend met haar heupen het lokaal uit, wetend dat Malfidus het briefje zou lezen en zou weten dat ze hem bedonderd had. Ze prijsde zichzelf in gedachten, dat haar actie zó goed gelukt was! Dat zal hem leren, hij was niet de enige die kon doen wat hij maar wilde.

Dat Sneep zelfs boos was geworden op hem was al helemaal mooi. Ron en Harry renden achter haar het lokaal uit, de les was toch bijna afgelopen. 'Gaat het Hermelien? Wat deed hij?' Vroeg Ron strijdlustig. 'Niks, niks, we hadden gewoon ruzie. Ik reageerde wat overdreven.' Ze veegde Rons hand van haar schouder.

Enigszins teleurgesteld keek hij haar aan. 'Jullie hebben wel vaak ruzie, vind je niet?' Vroeg Harry aan haar.

'Het is niks ernstigs Harry, hij heeft toch een gesprek met Sneep straks? Ik mankeer niks jongens!' Ze lachte en draaide zich om. Ze liep de trappen op, weg uit de kerkers.

Verbaasd keken haar vrienden haar na, wat was er met haar aan de hand?

Toen Hermelien vanuit het trappenhuis een verlaten gang inliep, werd ze ingehaald door Ginny. 'Wát de fuck was dat?' schijnheilig keek Hermelien haar beste vriendin aan. 'Het is al goed Ginny, hij was gewoon verve-' Ginny maakte een ongeduldig gebaar. 'Ik bedoel dat geflirt van jou! Je leek wel een verliefde puppy! Ik had je wel door!' Boos keek ze Hermelien aan.

Shit, ze had niet verwacht dat iemand het gezien zou hebben. Ginny verdiende het ook om de waarheid te weten, ze was tenslotte haar vriendin.

'Dr- Malfidus en ik hadden gister een meningsverschil over ehm, nouja, eh doet er niet toe. En we kregen ruzie. Hij maakte me belachelijk en ik wilde hem terugpakken vandaag. Dat is gelukt.'

Ginny keek haar achterdochtig aan. 'En dat doe je dan in een les van Sneep? De leraar die hem hoogstwaarschijnlijk de laagste straf geeft van iedereen?'

'Gin, dat is de enige les dat ik naast hem zit of kan zitten, zonder dat het argwaan wekt.'

Ginny leek niet tevreden met het antwoord. Hermelien besloot het hele verhaal haarfijn uit te leggen, dat ze hem had geholpen met zijn wang en dat hij daarna arrogant en ondankbaar had gedaan. Vervolgens maakte ze een kleine 'twist' in het verhaal waarbij ze vertelde dat hij had geprobeerd met haar te flirten. De kus liet ze achterwege, dat hoefde niemand te weten.

'Als je maar wel voorzichtig doet, Hermelien, Malfidus is nog steeds een dooddoener voor mij. Hij verleert zijn streken nooit. Je weet niet wat hij doet om je terug te pakken…' Hermelien wuifde haar bezwaar weg. 'Ik weet wat ik doe.'

Schouderophalend draaide Ginny zich om en liep de gang uit.

Toen Hermelien de hoek om liep, greep een hand haar arm vast vanachter een wandtapijt en trok haar mee. Er bevond zich een schemerige, geheime gang.

'Wat de-' begon ze geschrokken en boos. 'Sssst Griffel, straks worden we weer betrapt.'

Malfidus. Natuurlijk.

'Wat was dat voor een klotenstreek daarnet? Sneep moest er een hele preek voor houden, en de Zwadderaars wierpen me vuile blikken toe. Je maakt het allemaal wel erg moeilijk voor mij!'

Glimlachend keek ze hem aan. Mooi, hij was boos. 'Lach niet zo dom! Ik had al een gigantische rotdag! Ik kan het niet gebruiken dat jij mij ook nog eens het hoofd op hol brengt!'

'Oh, dus je beweert dat ik je hoofd op hol breng? Mooi zo, dan is mijn plan geslaagd. En haal niet nog eens van die grapjes uit als vannacht, Malfidus. Ik zou niet weten wat ik de volgende keer moet doen om je terug te pakken.' De gang was smal, ze stonden dicht bij elkaar. Door het intense gekibbel waren ze ongemerkt dichter bij elkaar komen staan. Ze moest haar hoofd een beetje omhoog houden om hem recht aan te blijven kijken.

'Wat dénk jij wel niet, Griffel. Je vraagt om problemen. Je handen waren overal op mijn lichaam, in de les!'

'ik ben niet bang voor je Malfidus, ik weet wel dat je mij niks zult doen. Je denkt dat ik jou graag wil, maar je was zo gespannen in de les. Zelfs ik voelde het bijna!' Ze lachte weer hatelijk. Ze keek hem recht aan in zijn kleurloze, staalgrijze ogen. Ze hadden iets bijzonders, iets betoverends bijna. Waarom was dit haar nooit eerder opgevallen? Nee, het moest haar weer opvallen op het moment dat ze veel te dicht op elkaar stonden, in een schemerige, geheime gang.

'Je zou wel bang voor me moeten zijn, je weet wie ik ben! Vannacht was een foutje. Het had niet mogen gebeuren.'

'Dus je deed het niet expres?' Dit was nieuwe informatie voor haar. 'Heb je er dan spijt van, Malfidus? Dat zou ook voor het eerst zijn. De stoere, grote, boze vrouwenverslinder Draco Malfidus, spijt dat hij een meisje kuste. Gossie.'

'Ja! Ik bedoel nee, eh- Ja. Ik weet het niet. Maakt dat uit?' Hij keek haar aan. Een blonde lok viel voor zijn ogen.

Een gevoel van enorm verlangen overviel Hermelien, terwijl ze daar zo stonden, zwijgend. De gigantisch knappe Zwadderaar keek haar aan met een mengeling van woede, ergernis en.. iets wat ze niet helemaal kon plaatsen, maar het was uitnodigend. Ze kon hier niet langer blijven staan, dan ging er iets mis. 'Jij, Griffel?' Zijn stem haalde haar uit haar paniekerige gedachten. Hij deed nog een stapje naar voren. 'Heb jij spijt?' Het was alsof hij haar aanvoelde. De elektriciteit tussen hen was voelbaar. Het verbaasde haar dat er nog geen vonken tussen hen in sprongen.

'Oh, _fuck it._ ' Zuchtte Hermelien en ze trok Malfidus aan zijn stropdas naar haar toe. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en plantte haar lippen recht op de zijne.

Meteen sloeg Malfidus zijn armen om haar middel en duwde haar tegen de muur van de gang. Hij legde een hand achter haar hoofd, zodat die niet tegen de muur zou stoten. Zacht likte hij met zijn tong over haar lippen. Ze opende haar mond een beetje, zodat zijn tong die van haar halverwege ontmoette.

Zijn handen waren overal en nergens tegelijk, in haar haren, haar middel, haar benen.

Hermelien bewoog mee met zijn handen en sloeg haar benen om zijn middel. Malfidus drukte haar steviger tegen de muur zodat ze niet zou vallen.

 _God, hij is zo knap._

 _Ze is zo mooi._

Tien minuten lang stonden ze heftig vrijend in de verlaten gang. Zijn handen hadden de weg onder haar blouse gevonden en hadden vrij spel op haar blote huid.

Opeens hoorden ze stemmen in de gang die grensde aan die van hen. Geschrokken verbroken ze de zoen. Malfidus zette Hermelien heel zachtjes op de grond. Ze streek haar verwilderde haar snel glad.

Gelach en gepraat van jonge kinderen, zo te horen eerstejaars. Gelukkig liepen ze langs het wandtapijt. Toen het geluid wegstierf, keek Hermelien hem geschrokken en een beetje beschaamd aan.

'Dus je duwt me niet weg deze keer, Griffel?' Nog verdoofd van de vrijpartij met haar vijand schudde ze haar hoofd. 'Nee, Malfidus, deze krijg je ongestraft van me. Maar laat het duidelijk zijn, niemand komt dit óóit te weten. En het was eenmalig, echt waar.' Voegde ze eraan toe toen hij haar ongelovig aankeek. Ze streek haar blouseje glad en deed de knoopjes dicht die Malfidus losgemaakt had.

Toen ze zich omdraaide om weg te lopen, riep hij: 'En wat was er gebeurt als die eerstejaars niet langskwamen?'

'Dat zullen we dan nooit weten, toch? Dit is niet goed, Malfidus, dit kan niet. Wij horen dit niet te doen. Wat zullen de andere zwadderaars zeggen als ze dit wisten? Wat zouden mijn vrienden doen?'

Malfidus knikte. Waarom vond hij dat moeilijk, het was verdomme Griffel met wie hij zojuist stond te zoenen alsof zijn leven er vanaf hing. Niks had meer logica hier.

'Ik zie je wel weer. En denk eraan: dit is nooit gebeurd!' Hermelien duwde het wandtapijt opzij en verdween uit het zicht. Malfidus bleef verdoofd staan. Dit was niet goed, dit was helemaal niet goed, dacht hij, terwijl zijn gedachten langzaam in een chaos veranderden.

Hermelien stampte in een hoog tempo richting haar slaapzaal. Ze schopte haar schoenen uit en plofte languit op haar bed. Een diepe zucht ontsnapte haar. Ze voelde met haar vingers aan haar lippen. Die waren nog een beetje gezwollen van haar zoensessie met Malfidus. Ze besefte meteen hoe idioot dat klonk. Zoenen, met Malfidus, en niet zo'n klein beetje ook. Ze hadden elkaar verdomme bijna op staan eten in die gang.

En hoe hard ze het ook wilde en moest ontkennen, zo had ze nog nooit gezoend met iemand. Zelfs Ron kon hier niet tegenop.

En alleen die gedachte al, was heel verontrustend.

* * *

 **En daar laat ik het bij voor vandaag! Het is al laat, maar ik wist precies hoe ik het op wilde schrijven. Hoe vonden jullie dit hoofdstuk? Hermelien laat eindelijk een beetje zien wie ze is. En blijkbaar werkt dat heel goed bij Draco.**

 **In het volgende hoofdstuk zal ik wat meer ingaan op de gedachten die ze beiden hebben voor elkaar.**

 **Voor nu, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden en een fijne dag! xxx**

 **VRAAG: Hoe vinden jullie de wissels van oogpunten tussen/van Hermelien en Draco? Is dit vervelend, of juist fijn? Zelf vind ik het leuk om te schrijven hoe ze er beiden over denken. Hoe ervaren jullie dit?**


	5. Chapter 5 - De Prins van Zwadderich

**A/N: Hey mensen! Ik heb de 100 views gehaald voor dit verhaal, YAY! Hier is (eindelijk) Hoofdstuk 5 voor jullie, ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. Excuses voor het wachten, ik heb het erg druk gehad en had niet veel tijd om te schrijven (Koningsnacht/dag, veel feesten, veel uitslapen erna en ook nog veel werk voor school, het leven is een groot feest ;P). Ook heb ik lang naar inspiratie moeten zoeken (ik had teveel verschillende ideeën) maar dit is er uiteindelijk van gekomen! Ik beloof sneller te updaten, ik weet namelijk nu wel hoe de verhaallijn verder gaat.**

 **Blijf reviewen, al is het maar 1 zinnetje. Ik vind het leuk om te lezen wat jullie van mijn verhaal vinden, daar schrijf ik voor!**

 **Veel leesplezier!**

 ***A/N: Het liedje in dit hoofdstuk vind ik goed bij de persoonlijkheid van Draco passen. Daarnaast is het naar mijn mening een prachtig nummer op zich zelf. Ga hem eens luisteren!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is (helaas) niet van mij, maar van J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

 **Hoofdstuk V – De Prins van Zwadderich**

 _ **Maybe someday we will meet,**_

 _ **And maybe talk and not just speak.**_

 _ **Don't buy the promises 'cause,**_

 _ **There are no promises I keep.**_

 _ **And my reflection troubles me, so here I go…**_

 _ **I'm not calling for a second chance,**_

 _ **I'm screaming at the top of my voice.**_

 _ **Give me reason, but don't give me choice,**_

' _ **Cause I'll just make the same mistake**_

 _ **Again.**_

 _(Same Mistake – James Blunt)_

* * *

De rest van de September verliep zonder verdere aanvaringen met Malfidus. Hermelien deed de eerstvolgende keer dat ze hem zag net alsof er niks was gebeurd, en gelukkig deed hij precies hetzelfde. De ongemakkelijkheid verdween al snel na de eerste twee weken.

Malfidus veranderde weer in zijn norse zelf en blafte haar af bij elke mogelijkheid die hij kreeg. Ook al was het niet leuk dat hij dit deed, het was beter dan onder ogen komen wat ze hadden gedaan.

De achterdochtigheid van Ginny verdween ook en ze behandelede Hermelien eindelijk weer als een vriendin.

Het was een regenachtige dinsdagmiddag in oktober dat het Hermelien begon op te vallen dat Malfidus zich arroganter begon te gedragen. Toen ze laat op de middag toverdranken hadden en aan hun drank moesten werken, zat hij continue omgedraaid om met Patty Park en andere meiden van Zwadderich te praten. 'Zeg, ga je nog helpen? Tenzij je graag wil dat we onze status verliezen bij Sneep.' Zei ze uiteindelijk geërgerd. Ondanks dat ze deden alsof ze elkaar niet uit konden staan, leed het werk bij toverdranken er niet onder. Ze waren zelfs de beste van de klas.

'Jaloers, Griffel?' Schamperde hij. Patty grijnsde gemeen. 'Het modderbloedje wil je aandacht Draco.'

Hermelien rolde haar ogen naar hem en ging zelf verder. Sinds wanneer waren zij weer zo close? Ze had gemerkt dat hij de afgelopen weken weer vaker in de kerkers sliep. Waarschijnlijk op zijn oude slaapzaal. Ze vroeg zich af waarom de Zwadderaars van gedachten waren veranderd. Ze kon zich de avond nog goed herinneren dat hij met een bebloed gezicht de kamer in was gestrompeld.

Het zou haar eigenlijk helemaal niet uit moeten maken, maar waarom voelde ze zich dan zo gek? Wat was die rare steek in haar maag, telkens als ze Malfidus samen zag lopen met Patty. En dan was er ook nog dat knappe, blonde Zwadderich meisje uit het vijfde jaar waar hij altijd mee was. Merith Jaw heette ze. Ze ontbeet vaak met hem en knipperde dan onnodig vaak met haar lange wimpers. Hermelien keek vaak verbitterd toe. Misschien was ze echt jaloers? Nee, dat kon niet.

 **…**

Toen ze na het avondeten terugliep naar de kamers van de hoofdmonitoren, kwam ze Ron tegen voor de ingang van haar vertrek.

'Hey jij! Waar was je met het eten?' Riep ze vrolijk.

'Hoi Lientje, ik was eten met Belinda. Ze had eten gehaald uit de keukens en wilde eens met z'n tweetjes dineren.' Hij lachte, maar klonk niet heel enthousiast.

'Oh… Natuurlijk. Nou, ik ga maar eens. Ik moet nog wat huiswerk maken.' Ze wilde langs Ron heenlopen, maar hij pakte haar arm vast. 'Wacht.' Opeens voelde het veel te vertrouwd. Dit had ze alleen niet meegemaakt met Ron, maar met Malfidus.

Ze werd rood en keek hem nijdig aan.

'Wow, sorry hoor Lien. Ik bedoelde er niks mee.' Hij liet vlug haar arm los bij het zien van haar blik.

Snel herstelde ze zich. 'Nee, ehm- ik moet sorry zeggen, ik schrok alleen. Wat wilde je zeggen?'

'Belinda was boos op me, ze vond dat ik de laatste tijd teveel met jou optrok. Ze dacht altijd dat je boos was op mij. Ben je nog boos op mij?' Het klonk bijna wanhopig.

'Nee Ron, ik ben niet boos. Weetje, het duurde even, maar ik ben gelukkig zolang jij dat ook bent. Als je graag met Belinda wilt zijn, heb ik daar niks over te zeggen.'

Ron zuchtte van opluchting. 'Gelukkig maar, je bent echt een goede vriendin Hermelien. Ik zou nooit zonder je kunnen.' Hij liep op haar af en gaf haar een knuffel.

Hermelien aarzelde, maar omhelsde hem ook. Ze had hem gemist, dat kon ze niet ontkennen. Ook al vond ze het nog moeilijk om hem met Belinda te zien, ze moest zich er toch ooit overheen zetten. Ze legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder en pakte hem steviger vast. Dit had ze echt nodig.

Een idee overviel haar, zou ze hem kunnen uitnodigen voor een kop thee? Gewoon, als vrienden. Ze had iemand nodig om mee te praten, zoals eerder. Voor ze het echter kon vragen, schrok ze van een schelle stem achter haar.

'Ron?!'Belinda was de trap afgekomen. 'Wat ben je aan het doen?'

Geschrokken liet Ron haar los. 'Belin, dit is niks, echt niet!' Gekwetst keek Hermelien hem aan.

'Sorry Lientje, dat bedoel ik niet. Ik bedoel- we waren niks aan het doen! Wees alsjeblieft niet boos Belinda.'

'LIENTJE? Zo noem je haar dus ook weer?! Je bent niet te geloven Ronald, we hebben het er net over gehad!' Brieste Belinda. Ze liep rood aan van woede. Ze richtte zich tot Hermelien.

'Zoek je eigen vriendje! Laat mijn Ronnieponnie met rust, jij jaloers KRENG!' Met een luide schreeuw van frustratie rende ze de trap weer op.

Radeloos keek Ron van Hermelien naar de plek waar Belinda de hoek om was gerend.

'Ga maar…'Glimlachte Hermelien verontschuldigend en ze gebaarde naar de trap.

Dankbaar draaide Ron zich om en ging achter zijn vriendinnetje aan. Zuchtend draaide Hermelien zich om en ging de kamers binnen.

Toen ze de gezamenlijk kamer inkwam, stond Malfidus bij de tafel met een glas water. Hij droeg niks anders dan zijn boxers, met een groene, satijnen badjas erover.

'Dat was een leuke show, ik kon er hier van meegenieten Griffel. Waarom hou je je affaire met Wemel niet op een plek die meer… privé… is?'

'Kan je je nooit normaal aankleden Malfidus? Niet dat het je wat aangaat, maar ik heb niks met Ron. Belinda zag het verkeerd.' Ze werd rood en gooide haar jasje op de bank. Ze zag dat zijn kleren er ook lagen, samen met nog een jasje zoals die van haar. Voordat ze kon kijken van wie die was, begon Malfidus weer.

'Oh alsjeblieft, alsof je het niet zou willen. Je mist die bloedverrader. Ik neem het je niet kwalijk hoor, maar hij zal nooit zo goed zijn als ik.' Hij fluisterde die laatste zin. Dit was de eerste keer dat hij weer wat zei over hun zoen.

'Doe niet zo uit de hoogte Malfidus. Ik wil helemaal niks van hem.'

'Je zou het toch eens moeten proberen.' Hij knipoogde en liep de kamer uit. 'Als je me wilt excuseren, ik heb bezoek.' Even was Hermelien verbaasd.

'Bezoek? En dan heb je dat aan?' Malfidus lachte alleen maar en liep zijn kamer in. Ze ving een glimp op van blond haar. Opeens begon haar iets te dagen.

Snel pakte ze het andere jasje van de bank en keek naar de kleuren. Op het borstzakje waren twee smaragdgroene letters geborduurd. _'MJ'. '_ Merith Jaw…'fluisterde Hermelien zacht.

Tot haar afschuw zag ze ook een blouse onder de stapel kleren van Malfidus liggen. Zo'n blouse hoorde bij een schooluniform. Snel gooide ze het jasje van zich af en dacht ze razendsnel na.

Hij was in die kamer met Merith, hij had weinig aan, wie weet wat zij aanhad. Oh god.

'Gádver.' Zei ze hardop. Met Merith? Wat een klasse. Zo te zien was hij helemaal over haar heen. En op de een of andere manier had hij zijn status bij Zwadderich weer helemaal terug. Met alles erop en eraan. Gefrustreerd plofte ze op de bank. Waarom maakte ze zich hier toch zo druk over? Hij mag doen en laten wat hij wil, je vindt hem niet eens leuk Hermelien! Sprak ze zichzelf streng toe.

Ze ging verzitten en trok de broek van Malfidus onder zich vandaan. Er viel een stuk perkament uit zijn broekzak. Het was een envelop met het stempel van Azkaban, de tovenaarsgevangenis, erop. Nieuwsgierig pakte ze het op en keek ze van wie de brief afkomstig was, al kon ze dat wel raden.

 _Draco,_

 _Ik heb van mijn vrienden gehoord dat je terug bent op Zweinstein. Wat een belachelijke keuze._

 _Alsof dit nog niet erg genoeg is, ontving ik vorige week een uil van de heer Park. Zijn dochter heeft hem over je verteld._

 _Het schijnt dat jij je tegenwoordig inlaat met het ongedierte van de samenleving, in het bijzonder met het modderbloedje Griffel. Je mag dan wel hoofdmonitor zijn, maar je hoort niet om te gaan met dat soort uitschot. Dat zij de oorlog hebben gewonnen, betekent niet dat jij vrij spel krijgt zoon._

 _Zodra je van Zweinstein bent, zal je worden opgespoord door allen die over zijn van 'ons'. Je maakt de verkeerde keuzes, je bent niet veilig, ook niet op Zweinstein. Ga zo door en je komt er nog slechter vanaf dan ik. Je bent je er vast van bewust dat Patty Park en haar vrienden je dat duidelijk hebben gemaakt…_

 _Gelukkig is er ook goed nieuws._

 _Ik heb met meneer Park gesproken, die zo vriendelijk is geweest zijn dochter een halt toe te roepen._

 _Ze heeft belooft je nog een kans te geven als jij laat zien dat je de naam Malfidus waardig bent._

 _Je krijgt nog een kans, Draco, verpest hem niet! Begeef je weer in de kringen van zuiver bloed._

 _Ik kan je veiligheid vanuit hier maar tot een bepaald punt garanderen. Laat staan de trots van de naam Malfidus. Ik sta niet toe dat jij die meteen na de oorlog ten schande maakt op die school._

 _Stel me niet teleur._

 _Lucius_

Dat verklaarde een heleboel. Waarom hij weer zo in de smaak viel bij de Zwadderaars, waarom hij zo koel en afstandelijk deed en waarom hij probeerde verder te gaan met Merith Jaw.

Zij was ten slotte van zuiver bloed, blond, aantrekkelijk en vreselijk overdreven. Precies het type van Malfidus.

Ze gooide de brief van Lucius op de bank en besloot nog even naar de bibliotheek te gaan. Ze had veel om over na te denken en zo kon ze op zoek gaan naar een goed boek, welke ze nog niet gelezen had.

Terwijl ze door de grotendeels verlaten gangen liep, dacht ze na over de woorden die Lucius aan zijn zoon geschreven had. Onverbeterde, arrogante zak. Geen wonder dat Malfidus zo was.

Wat had ze dan verwacht? Een romantisch liefdesverhaal over twee rivalen die verliefd op elkaar werden? Niet dat ze verliefd op hem was… Ze kon hem niet vergeven voor zijn oorlogsdaden en alle pesterijen tegen Harry, Ron en haarzelf. Toch? Dat was niet de bedoeling.

Af en toe werd ze opgeschrikt door giechelende meisjes die uit de richting van de Grote Zaal kwamen. Plots werd ze tegengehouden door niemand minder dan Magnus Stoker. Ze wist dat hij besloten had het zevende jaar nog eens te doen, hij had de Raad overtuigd dat hij in zijn laatste jaar te veel was afgeleid door de naderende oorlog en dat daardoor de resultaten van zijn PUISTen erg tegenvielen. Ze had hem echter nog niet eerder gezien, tot nu toe dan.

'Hallo schoonheid.' Zei hij met een knipoog. Oh nee. 'Magnus.' Knikte Hermelien. Hier zat ze nu echt niet op te wachten.

'Ik hoopte al dat ik je tegen zou komen Griffel. Weet je nog hoe we samen naar dat feestje van die ouwe slak zijn geweest in je zesde jaar?'

'Ja, ja dat weet ik nog Stoker. Erg leuk..' Antwoordde ze afwezig.

'Juist, dat vond ik nou ook. Daarom vind ik dit de perfecte aangelegenheid om je mee te vragen naar het Herfstbal over twee weken.'

'Wacht, wat?'

'Het Herfstbal Griffel, als mijn date. De posters zijn een uurtje geleden verspreid door de klassenoudsten. Het is traditie dat de mannen de vrouwen vragen, dus vandaar. Ga je met mij?'

Hermelien was met stomheid geslagen. Een herfstbal? Dat was de eerste keer.

'Sinds wanneer hebben wij een Herfstbal op Zweinstein Stoker?' Vroeg ze achterdochtig.

'Het is een idee van de klassenoudsten en Sneep was er tevreden mee. Herstellen van de banden en dat soort onzin. Ga je nou mee of niet? Ik heb nog meer te doen.'

Een klassenoudste van Huffelpuf liep de gang voor de Bibliotheek in en zwaaide om de paar meter met zijn staf, zodat de posters in zijn armen tegen de muur plakten.

Een herfstbal, ze wist helemaal niet of ze wel zin had om te gaan. Wat als Malfidus er ook was? Bovendien kon ze wel een betere metgezel bedenken dan Stoker. Ze ging echt geen 'ja' zeggen tegen de eerste mogelijkheid die ze kreeg.

'Ehm, Stoker, is het goed als ik er over na denk? Ik weet nog niet of ik naar het bal ga.'

Hij leek zichtbaar teleurgesteld.

'Kom op Griffel, Je zou het goed doen aan mijn arm. Ik hoorde jongens in de gangen over je 'verbetering' praten. Je ziet er goed uit, ga met mij mee.'

Uit de mond van Stoker klonk dat bijna als een belediging.

'Nee, Stoker. Ik weet niet of ik wel ga oké? Ik laat het je weten.' Geïrriteerd draaide ze zich om en wilde de bibliotheek in lopen.

'Laat het me weten als je van gedachten verandert! Het zal je een hoop schelen, dan weten de anderen dat ze jou niet meer kunnen vragen!' Riep hij haar na. Als antwoord stak ze haar duim op.

 _Yeah right,_ alsof dat zou gebeuren. Nadat ze een goed boek had uitgezocht, ging ze in een zachte fauteuil zitten en begon ze te lezen. Dit was haar favoriete manier om even aan de werkelijkheid te ontsnappen.

* * *

Draco zat met zijn hoofd in zijn handen en staarde naar het vuur dat vrolijk knapperde in de haard. Hij zat in de gezamenlijke kamer van de hoofdmonitors, er lag een brief op zijn schoot.

Alles wat er in die brief stond was een harde klap in zijn gezicht. Zijn vader had gehoord dat hij veel tijd door moest brengen met Griffel. Alsof het zijn keuze was dat hij werd ingedeeld in duo's en hoofdmonitor moest zijn met haar. Nu probeerde hij zijn lieve zoon te behoeden voor een vreselijke vergissing. De vergissing om de zijn naam zwart te maken bij de andere Zwadderaars. Zelfs in Azkaban probeerde hij zijn leven nog te controleren.

Hij zuchtte diep. Dit betekende eigenlijk dat hij geen keuze had. Als hij het verzoek van zijn vader negeerde, zal Patty dat zeker doorbrieven aan haar vader. Zo kwam het zeker weten bij de overgebleven dooddoeners terecht. Ze zouden hem opsporen, achter hem aangaan. De naam Malfidus zal voor altijd uit die kringen gegooid worden en dat allemaal door hem.

Dat niet alleen, als hij verder zal gaan met het verleiden van Griffel, gaan ze ook achter haar aan. Hij kon het niet ontkennen, hij had een zwak voor haar. En dat was heel gevaarlijk. De vrijpartij in de verlaten gang had zijn hart tien keer sneller laten slaan. Er was vuurwerk, veel vuurwerk.

De brief van zijn vader maakte daar abrupt een eind aan. Dat vuurwerk mocht hij nooit meer zien. Als het uitkwam, wordt ze vermoord zodra ze een voet buiten school zet. Dan zal het altijd in de kranten staan hoe Hermelien Griffel, oorlogsheldin, op mysterieuze wijze vermist is geraakt na haar opleiding aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus. Dat mocht niet gebeuren.

Vastberaden stopte hij de brief in zijn broekzak. Hij pakte zijn schooltas en begon de aftocht te maken naar de kerkers van Zwadderich.

Zoals hij al verwacht had, zat Patty in een van de banken samen met Zabini en een knappe meid uit het vijfde jaar, Merith. Draco wist dat ze enorm slim was en helaas niks van hem moest hebben, ook al had hij het vaker geprobeerd toen ze nog jonger waren. Toch was ze wel bevriend met Patty en Zabini. Ze kwam uit een nette familie van bloedzuivere tovenaars, wie geen van allen dooddoeners waren. Haar moeder had zelfs in Ravenklauw gezeten.

Hij had altijd het idee dat ze misschien een oogje had op de mysterieuze persoonlijkheid van Zabini. Bovendien was hij geen dooddoener geweest.

'Draco, wat brengt jou hier?' Glimlachte Patty.

'Doe niet zo dom, ik heb een brief gehad van mijn vader. Het komt er op neer dat ik er nog niet klaar voor ben mijn status bij Zwadderich op te zeggen. Ik was ooit de prins hier, en dat zal ik weer zijn.' Hij kneep zijn ogen gevaarlijk samen en hief zijn hoofd op, in de hoop overtuigend over te komen.

Patty's afstandelijke houding verzwakte meteen en Merith rolde met haar ogen voor ze zich weer op haar boek richtte. De titel was in Runen geschreven, hij volgde dat vak niet. Weinig studenten van Zwadderich waren geïnteresseerd in Oude Runen, behalve Merith. Weer zo bijzonder.

'Oké dan, Prins van Zwadderich, welkom terug. Bewijs maar dat je het waard bent…'Patty liep op hem af en pakte zijn kin vast. Ze plantte een kus op zijn lippen. _Geen vuurwerk._ 'Ja ja Patty, heb nu maar geduld.' Zei hij ongemakkelijk. Hij gooide zijn spullen op de grond en meldde vastberaden dat hij vanaf nu veel vaker in zijn oude bed zal slapen, ver weg van Griffel.

Merith keek hem achterdochtig aan, maar ze zei er verder niets over. Patty had irritant veel vragen over zijn ervaringen met Hermelien en wees hem erop dat hij niet meer zo aardig tegen haar mocht zijn. Dat wekte argwaan en het was, in haar woorden, onfatsoenlijk om zo normaal met een modderbloedje om te gaan. Dat hij een duo was met haar, was nu eenmaal zo. Hij luisterde maar met een half oor, het was hem al lang duidelijk dat hij niks meer met Griffel moest doen. Patty moest eens weten wat hij had gedaan.

De weken die erop volgden waren allemaal even vervelend en saai. Hij sloot Hermelien buiten en deed geen moeite om met haar te praten. Hij kon aan haar merken dat het ook haar idee was, maar dat ze niet had verwacht dat hij zo makkelijk op zou geven. Ergens diep van binnen was hij bang dat ze zou proberen om met hem te praten, of erger. Puur om een reactie te krijgen. Dat moest hij voorkomen. Hij wilde net een plan bedenken, toen een perfecte gelegenheid zich voordeed. Op een ochtend ging hij naast Merith zitten met het ontbijt en begon hij een geanimeerd gesprek met haar. Tot zijn verbazing lachte ze zelfs om een van zijn grapjes. Toen hij stiekem in de richting van de tafel van Griffoendor keek, zag hij nog net hoe twee geïrriteerde bruine ogen vlug naar beneden keken. Bingo. Ze vond het vervelend dat hij met Merith was! Hij probeerde zo veel mogelijk tijd met haar door te brengen, vooral als Griffel in de buurt was. Zodra ze elkaar tegen kwamen in de gangen, ging hij snel naast Merith lopen. Ze liet het allemaal toe, al was het met enige achterdocht. Ook Zabini keek raar op van zijn gedrag, hij had vast verwacht dat hij Merith voor zichzelf had. Misschien kwam hier toch nog wat positiefs uit.

Zijn positieve gedachten draaiden resoluut om toen Merith hem op een middag een lege gang introk en hem streng toesprak. 'Denk je echt dat ik niet weet wat je aan het doen bent?'

'Waar heb je het over? Behalve het versieren van jou?' Probeerde hij met een knipoog.

Merith zuchtte en keek hem boos aan. 'Dat doe je alleen als er een bepaald persoon in de buurt is en ja, dat valt mij op. Ik hoef niks van jou Draco en dat weet je. En jij wil iemand jaloers maken.'

Wacht eens even…

'Het gaat mij niks aan wat er tussen jou en Griffel is gebeurd en ik zal ook niks tegen Patty en Zabini of iemand anders zeggen, maar ik laat me niet gebruiken als er niks in zit voor mij.' Ze sloeg opstandig haar armen over elkaar en keek hem uitdagend aan met haar blauwe ogen.

'Hoe…'

'Hoe ik dat weet? Kom op man, het is zo duidelijk. Je blikken richting haar telkens als je met mij praat, haar geïrriteerde blik terug. Je hebt geluk dat het de rest nog niet is opgevallen. Ze zijn ook zo kortzichtig soms.'

'Merith, dit is iets serieus waarvan je mij nu beschuldigd. Ik sta niet toe dat je mijn naam zo zwart maakt.' Zijn stem trilde net iets teveel om geloofwaardig te zijn.

'Luister, als dit te maken heeft met de bedreiging van je vader, ze trapt er niet in. Je wilt haar van je afstoten, maar dan moet je met iets beters komen. Als je slechts met me blijft flirten, komt ze naar je toe met vragen. Je moet haar laten geloven dat je niks meer met haar wilt.'

Draco sloeg zijn ogen neer. Het voelde allemaal zo definitief. Maar Merith had gelijk, het was een slechte zaak dat zij er achter was gekomen. Echter, hij voelde een enorme golf van opluchting dat het Merith schijnbaar niks scheen te interesseren of hij wat met Griffel had gedaan. Misschien was zij echt een van de goede Zwadderaars. Al was ze wel vaak heel sluw.

'Ik heb wel een plan. Kom vanavond na het eten direct naar mijn kamer. In de vertrekken van de hoofdmonitors.'

Merith stemde hoofdschuddend in. 'Waar heb je jezelf toch in gewerkt Draco?'

 **…**

Draco zat met Merith in de gezamenlijke kamer van de vertrekken. 'Als Griffel straks binnenkomt, ziet ze mijn kleren hier liggen en denkt ze natuurlijk meteen dat wij iets aan het doen zijn. Dan lijkt het toch wel definitief genoeg?'

Merith keek hem walgend aan. 'Wat een vreselijk idee Draco. Zelfs ík moet daar niet aan denken.'

'En bedankt Jaw, je zou vereert moeten zijn.' Antwoordde hij schalks. 'Helaas heb jij al jaren een oogje op Zabini hè?' Merith werd een beetje rood.

Draco had haar als tegenprestatie beloofd om een goed woordje te doen bij Zabini. Misschien zou hij haar dan eens meevragen op een date. Hij was zo'n gesloten boek, dat zelfs Merith er niet doorheen kon prikken.

Draco liep zenuwachtig van zijn kamer naar de woonkamer en begon zijn kleren over de bank te verspreiden. Hij trok zijn satijnen badjas erover en keek naar Merith, die het tafereel geamuseerd had bekeken.

'Je vindt haar écht leuk hè Draco? Oh man, de chaos die jij creëert is ongekend.'

'Ik vind haar helemaal niet leuk, ik wil gewoon niet dat er nog eens iets gebeurd. Het was een foutje.' Stotterde hij. Fuck, hij klonk helemaal niet zeker van zijn zaak.

'Natuurlijk… vertel eens, hoeveel is er eigenlijk gebeurd?' Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig, terwijl ze op de armleuning van de bank ging zitten.

'Niet veel.. eh- alleen gezoend enzo…'

'Enzo?'

'God, Merith! We hebben gezoend in een lege gang en dat ging er heftig aan toe. Maar er is niet veel spannends gebeurt als je dat denkt… al was dat alleen omdat er mensen langskwamen…' De laatste zin voegde hij er mompelend aan toe.

Merith lachte spottend. 'Oh als ik dit toch eens aan Patty kon vertellen. De blik op haar gezicht, prachtig.' Ze keek genietend voor zich uit.

'Je hebt het beloofd! Dat wordt mijn einde!'

'Rustig maar, ik zal niks zeggen. Maar ik keur ook niet goed dat je dat met haar kan doen. Ze moet wel heel bijzonder zijn, wil jij je overgeven aan een modderbloedje.'

'Ik snap het zelf ook niet oké? Help me nu maar gewoon.'

Plots klonken er harde stemmen op vanuit de gang. 'Shit, ze is er, eh- gooi jij je jasje er ook bij! Vlug!'

Weer keek ze hem walgend aan, maar ze deed wat hij vroeg.

Draco keek naar de hoop kleren op de bank. 'Dit is niet genoeg. Doe je blouse ook uit, nu!'

'Pardon Draco?'

'Alsjeblieft! Denk maar aan Zabini.'

Met een verbeten blik knoopte ze haar blouse los en gooide hem achter zich neer. Goedkeurend bekeek Draco zijn uitzicht. Met een half lachje liep Merith naar zijn kamer en deed de deur achter zich dicht. 'Ik hoop echt dat je me met gelijke munt terug gaat betalen.' Fluisterde ze nog.

Draco pakte een glas water en wachtte tot de discussie op de gang over zou zijn. Zo te horen was er een ruzie met die meid van Broom.

Het ging precies zoals Draco verwacht had. De blik die op Griffels gezicht verscheen was er een van pure afschuw. Ze dacht wat ze moest denken, dat was genoeg. Snel liep hij naar zijn kamer, voor hij zich bedacht. Ze zag er zo mooi uit vandaag…

Hij deed de deur net ver genoeg open zodat ze een glimp van Merith op kon vangen, die ongeduldig op zijn bed zat te wachten.

Toen hij de deur achter zich dichtdeed, zuchtte hij van opluchting. 'Ik geloof dat ze erin is getrapt.' Hij bekeek de blonde vrouw die op zijn bed zat, zonder blouse. Ze leek zich totaal niet te generen voor haar lichaam. Niet dat het nodig was, ze was werkelijk een knappe meid. 'Al kunnen we wel een beetje waarheid creëren toch?' Voegde hij er aan toe. Hij liep naar haar toe en pakte haar bij haar middel vast. Zacht plaatste hij een kus op haar lippen.

'Ik denk er niet over. Ik wil alleen Zabini.' Zei ze plagerig en ze duwde hem weg.

'Zo zonde…' Fluisterde hij in haar oor. 'Wil je nog één ding voor me doen?'

Merith keek hem aan en rolde met haar ogen. 'Wat nu weer, mijn prins?' Zei ze spottend.

'Ik zag dat er een Herfstbal komt over twee weken, ga met mij. Dan weet ik zeker dat Griffel niet probeert om met me te praten over alles.'

'Maar ik wilde met Zabini gaan! Dat was de afspraak!' Zei ze verontwaardigd.

'Alsjeblieft, Merith… Dat is het laatste! Ik beloof dat je die avond in zijn armen eindigt.'

'Prima.' Zei ze verbeten. 'Maar wat ga je Patty vertellen?'

'Ik zeg gewoon dat zij met Zabini kan gaan. Zij willen toch niks met elkaar, dus is jouw man ook veilig. Geloof me, ze zal het niet leuk vinden, maar Patty pikt toch alles van mij.'

'Als jij het zegt…'

Nadat ze er zeker van waren dat Hermelien weg was, pakte Merith haar kleren en vertrok ze naar de kerkers. Malfidus pakte zijn broek en voelde in de zakken. 'Hmm, dat is gek', Dacht hij. Hij wist zeker dat de brief van zijn vader in deze broek zat. Hij had hem er nog niet uitgehaald sinds hij hem ontvangen had. Ach, dat kwam morgen wel.

* * *

Niets van wat Magnus Stoker tegen Hermelien had gezegd bleek minder waar. In de dagen die erop volgden werd Hermelien in de gangen, tijdens het eten en in de lessen aangeschoten door jongens van allerlei afdelingen (behalve Zwadderich, natuurlijk), of ze met hen mee wilde naar het bal.

Dit tot grote vreugde van Harry en Ron. Elke keer dat er een nerveuze jongeman tegen haar stamelde, moesten zij zich weer omdraaien om hun lach te verbergen. Natuurlijk ging Harry met Ginny en Ron had hij bijgelegd met Belinda, dus zij was zijn date. Zij hoefden zich helemaal nergens druk om te maken…

Waarom was zij ineens zo populair bij iedereen? 'Luister Lien,' had Harry gezegd, 'Om eerlijk te zijn, je ziet er goed uit, dat valt iedereen op. Bovendien ben je een lid van ons Gouden Trio. Dat we de oorlog hebben gewonnen maakt je alleen maar interessanter. Je bent een voorbeeld voor veel meiden en gewenst bij veel jongens. Het is nu eenmaal zo.' Het had hem een vuile blik van Ron opgeleverd.

Hermelien snapte er niks van, het voelde gek om opeens in de smaak te vallen bij jongens. Het was ook raar, velen die haar vroegen voor het bal waren niet veel ouder dan 14.

Het bal naderde snel en ze werd wanhopig. Ze had iedereen tot nu toe afgewezen, vooral omdat ze er nog niet aan gewend was. Ze had vaak al nee gezegd voor ze er überhaupt over nagedacht had.

Ze ontving in de lessen vaak steelse blikken van Magnus Stoker, waar ze uit opmaakte dat hij nog geen andere date had kunnen krijgen.

Ze begreep nu ineens hoe Ron en Harry zich hadden gevoeld in het vierde jaar. Ze zou er alles voor over hebben gehad om terug te kunnen vallen op haar beste vrienden. Helaas was de situatie nu compleet veranderd.

Voor haar leek de situatie echter heel erg op die van twee jaar geleden toen ze op een middag na Gedaanteverwisselingen Magnus Stoker op zijn schouder tikte.

Ze had geen andere keus, ze had iedereen afgewezen en er waren niet veel geschikte kandidaten meer over. Zelfs Marcel ging met Loena. Het was altijd nog beter dan met Zacharinus Smit bijvoorbeeld… had ze zichzelf ingeprent.

'Stoker, ik eh- ik ben van plan naar het bal te gaan.'

Stoker keek tevreden. 'Je hebt geluk dat ik vele anderen voor je heb afgewezen schoonheid. Afgesproken dan, zorg dat je er sexy uitziet. Tot volgende week zaterdag.' Zijn vrienden klopten lachend op zijn schouders. Jahoor, zijn overwinning.

Harry en Ron lachten haar hard uit toen ze vertelde met wie ze naar het bal ging. Ze zaten in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, voor het warme haardvuur. Hermelien bracht hier de laatste tijd de meeste avonden door met haar vrienden, ze had toch geen zin om alleen in haar slaapkamer te zitten, nu ze niemand meer had om zinloos mee te ruziën in de vertrekken van de hoofdmonitors.

'Ik had geen keus jongens! Ik heb iedereen al afgewezen en straks was ik alleen, dat zou al helemaal beschamend zijn geweest. Dan leek het net of ik door niemand was gevraagd.'

Ginny giechelde. 'Daar had je je geen zorgen over hoeven maken Hermelien. Ik hoorde Belinda gister tegen haar vriendinnen klagen over hoe jij door elke knappe jongen van ons jaar bent gevraagd en je het lef had ze af te wijzen. Onbegrijpelijk.' Imiteerde ze het overdreven gedrag van Belinda.

'Heel de school heeft het er over. En dan ga jij met Stoker, van elke jongen die je kon krijgen. Ach ja, hij ziet er tenminste nog een beetje knap uit. Je had het slechter kunnen treffen.' Zei Marcel, die het gesprek vanuit zijn luie stoel had gevolgd.

Ginny knikte instemmend. 'Ik hoorde dat Malfidus met Merith Jaw gaat. Patty was woedend, ik hoorde haar in de wc's. Ik had altijd het idee dat Merith één van de goede Zwadderaars was, blijkbaar heb ik me vergist. Je hebt geen klasse en eigenwaarde als je wat met een Malfidus begint.' Snoof ze afkeurend, boos omdat ze zich schijnbaar sterk in iemand had vergist.

Hermelien werd een beetje rood. Geen eigenwaarde, was dat dan wat dat onderbuik gevoel betekende? Haar eigenwaarde die langzaam verdween?

'Malfidus gaat met Merith Jaw, natuurlijk, zijn nieuwe vriendinnetje. ' Zei een vervelend stemmetje in haar achterhoofd. Een beklemmend gevoel bekroop haar.

'Hey iedereen, ik ga terug naar mijn slaapkamer. Ik wil nog wat huiswerk doen.' Ze wenste iedereen welterusten en liep terug naar de kamers van de hoofdmonitors.

Toen ze de woonkamer inliep, zag ze dat Christine en Bobby, de hoofdmonitors van Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf, een potje aan het schaken waren. Ze zwaaiden vrolijk naar haar en zij zwaaide afwezig terug. Sinds Malfidus vaker in de kerkers was, zaten de anderen weer in de gezamenlijke kamer.

Ze opende de deur naar haar slaapkamer en deed hem achter zich dicht. Ze gooide haar blazer en blouse op het bed en begon met het uitdoen van haar schoenen en kousen. Ze zette haar schoenen naast de deur en knipte het licht aan. Toen ze zich omdraaide schrok ze zich een ongeluk.

'Malfidus!' Gilde ze uit. 'Wat ben je aan het doen?!' Malfidus stond naast haar kledingkast. Dat ze hem niet eens had opgemerkt toen ze binnenkwam, was haar een wonder. Ze was ook zo diep in gedachten over haar aankomende date op het Herfstbal.

'Je hebt me anders niet gezien. Ik kom hier verhaal halen.' Hij hield boos een stuk perkament omhoog. Even was Hermelien in de war. Toen drong het tot haar door dat hij de brief van Lucius in zijn hand had. 'Deze zat in mijn broekzak Griffel, toen ik de ochtend na mijn 'slaapfeestje' met Merith weer terugkwam was hij weg. Ik vond hem net terug onder de bank. Iemand heeft er aan gezeten en een simpele spreuk was voldoende om te zien dat jij dat was!' Hij smeet de brief gefrustreerd in een propje naar haar toe.

'Malfidus, sorry hoor, maar hij lag gewoon open en bloot op de bank terwijl jij bezig was met je vriendinnetje!' Riep ze boos.

Draco grijnsde. Mooizo, ze dacht dus nog steeds dat Merith zijn vriendin was. 'Dat geeft jou nog niet het recht om het te lezen! Niet alles is een boek Griffel!' Het was helemaal niet voordelig dat ze de brief had gelezen. Hij was bang geweest dat ze de link had gelegd met Merith, maar ze dacht blijkbaar nog dat het echt was. Ze wist nu alleen wel hoe zijn vader erover dacht. Dat was helemaal niet goed.

'Malfidus, je vader zit in Azkaban, niemand kan jou wat maken! Je bent hier veilig en je kunt doen en laten wat je wilt. Maak je eigen keuzes eens!' Zei ze achteloos. Dat was de druppel.

'Je snap er helemaal NIKS van Hermelien! Weet jij wat er zich buiten de muren van deze school afspeelt? Alle verraders worden opgespoord en genadeloos afgemaakt! Als ik mijn eigen keuzes maak, ben ik één van die verraders! Ze zijn al boos omdat ik bij de Orde verbleef in de zomer! Ik zal altijd achtervolgt worden, altijd! Ik ben een dooddoener en dat zal ik altijd zijn! Je moet uit mijn buurt blijven!' _Fuck._ Hij had haar Hermelien genoemd en dat was ook haar niet ontgaan.

Met een zucht van wanhoop zakte hij tegen de muur en gleed hij langzaam omlaag.

Hermelien keek met medelijden toe. Ze liep naar haar kast toe en graaide in de la met sokken. Ze haalde er een volle fles Oude Klares Jonge Borrel uit. Dit was een speciale gelegenheid. Hoe vaak zal ze Draco Malfidus nog als een hoopje ellende op haar slaapkamervloer hebben zitten?

'Ik snap het wel. De oorlog is niet écht over, ik weet het. Echt waar Malfidus. Het heeft tijd nodig, niet iedereen kan vergeven en vergeten toch?'

Draco keek toe hoe ze twee glazen van de sterke drank inschonk. Shit, ze had zijn naam niet gezegd. Nu stond hij al helemaal voor schut. Zijn hele plan dreigde te mislukken. Ellendig pakte hij het glas aan en dronk het in één teug leeg. Hij pakte de fles uit haar handen en schonk zichzelf opnieuw in.

'Niemand vergeeft een dooddoener echt.' Mompelde hij, terwijl hij ook zijn tweede glas in één slok leegde en nog een keer inschonk.

'Zeg, doe je wel rustig aan? Die fles was duur hoor. Hij is nog van Harry's verjaardag.' Zei Hermelien.

'Rustig maar Griffel, je krijgt wel een nieuwe van me.' Gromde hij.

Zuchtend nipte ze aan haar glas en ging naast hem zitten. Ze zaten een tijdje in stilte te drinken van de sterke vloeistof.

Toen Draco op een gegeven moment op wilde staan, wankelde hij en viel hij tegen het bed aan. Langzaam kwam hij overeind. Snel stond Hermelien ook op en drukte hem op bed. 'Je bent dronken Malfidus.' Snoof ze.

'Wat boeit jou dat.' Hikte hij met dubbele tong.

'Niks, het boeit mij alleen dat mijn fles nu half leeg is.' Ze keek hem streng aan.

Hij bekeek haar van top tot teen. Opeens was ze zich ervan bewust dat ze haar blouse al uit had gedaan en dat ze alleen in een vestje en haar BH naast hem had gezeten. Het vestje was nu opengevallen en hij had vol zicht op haar ronde borsten.

'Netjes, Griffel.' Lachte hij. Hij pakte haar heupen vast en trok haar op zijn schoot.

Langzaam zakte hij naar achter en als gehypnotiseerd volgde Hermelien zijn beweging neus aan neus.

Draco lag op zijn rug en Hermelien zat bovenop hem. Langzaam liet ze haar hoofd de laatste centimeters zakken tot haar lippen die van hem ontmoetten. Ze moest toegeven dat ze die ietwat vertrouwde warmte had gemist. Draco kuste haar terug terwijl zijn handen over de stof van haar rok bewogen. Met een paar soepele bewegingen en draaien lag Hermelien onder hem en lag haar rok naast het bed. Al zoenend tastte Draco hongerig haar lichaam af.

Als vanzelf knoopte Hermelien zijn overhemd los en ook die belandde naast haar bed. Haar vingers streelden over zijn harde buikspieren. Zijn ademhaling versnelde en hij zoende haar met steeds meer verlangen.

Zodra zijn handen bij de sluiting van haar BH kwamen, schrok ze op uit haar trance. 'Wacht, wacht…' Mompelde ze met moeite. Ze wilde niets liever dan dat hij door zou gaan. Ze lag met Draco Malfidus in haar bed. Wat was dit voor een onwerkelijke situatie? 'Je had toch iets met Merith Jaw? Jullie gaan naar het bal…' Zei ze met trillende stem. _Zeg me alsjeblieft dat het niet zo is, blijf hier, bij mij._

Het leek tot Draco door te dringen wat ze zei. Shit, hij lag met haar in bed. Ze lag in niks minder dan haar ondergoed. Shit, wat had hij gedaan. _Shit._

Hij schoot omhoog alsof ze hem een schok had gegeven.

'Klopt, klopt helemaal.' Zei hij, terwijl hij zijn ademhaling onder controle probeerde te houden. 'Dat ga ik zeker doen.' Hij sprong van het bed en greep zijn blouse van de grond. Hij keek Hermelien aan en haar grote bruine ogen keken hem verwijtend aan. 'Dus dat is dat?'

Hij moest de vreselijke drang weerstaan om haar tegen het matras te drukken en vol overgave te kussen, zoals ze net hadden gedaan. Hij mocht niet, het kon niet. Het was voor haar eigen veiligheid.

'Ik ben dronken Griffel, je kan me niet verantwoordelijk houden voor wat ik doe.' Zei hij koel. Er verscheen een gekwetste blik in haar ogen. Hij moest hier nu weg, anders bleef hij hier de hele nacht. Ze moest eens weten welke strijd hij voerde in zijn hoofd.

'Slaap lekker Griffel, en veel plezier met _jouw_ Stoker op het bal.' Zei hij spottend. Hij liep snel richting de deur en sloeg hem achter zich dicht. Dit was zo veel moeilijker dan hij dacht.

Hermelien zat op haar bed en keek naar de dichte deur. 'Daar kom je niet mee weg Malfidus.' Fluisterde ze in de lege kamer. Ze voelde zich opeens belachelijk in haar ondergoed. Ze durfde niet te denken aan wat er zojuist bijna gebeurd was. Ze wilde nota bene dat het zou gebeuren! Wat was er mis met haar? Oh, ze zal heel veel plezier gaan beleven met Stoker op het bal. Hij solt één keer met haar en ze neemt wraak, maar een tweede keer en ze zal hem genadeloos jaloers maken.

'Kijk maar uit Prins van Zwadderich, de koningin van de school is nog niet klaar met jou.' Zei het stemmetje in haar achterhoofd. Met die gedachte stond ze op om zich klaar te maken voor een goede nachtrust.

* * *

 **Een lang hoofdstuk om het goed te maken! Wat vonden jullie ervan? Kleine spoiler voor het volgende hoofdstuk: het Herfstbal vindt plaats. Hoe zal het gaan als iedereen op dezelfde avond in één ruimte is met elkaar? Beloofd veel bijzonders ;).**

 **Draco is weer terug bij de Zwadderaars, maar kan duidelijk niet bij Hermelien vandaan blijven. (Kleine Spoiler 2) In het volgende hoofdstuk is de aantrekkingskracht tussen die twee ook duidelijk aanwezig. Ik ben nog niet helemaal klaar, maar ik beloof vuurwerk, zoals Draco het noemt. ;)**

 **De personage Merith Jaw heb ik zelf bedacht, ik vond het wel een leuke toevoeging aan het verhaal. Wat vinden jullie? Hoe zou zij onder de situatie zijn? Gaat ze het uiteindelijk aan Patty vertellen, of is ze écht een goede Zwadderaar. Jullie lezen het in het volgende hoofdstuk. Voor nu, een fijne dag en graag Reviewen! Laat me weten of jullie dat hoofdstuk willen lezen.**

 **xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Het Herfstbal

**A/N: Hey iedereen, hier is hoofdstuk 6! Er worden verschillende personages belicht deze keer. Iedereen heeft een bepaald achtergrond verhaal. Het lijkt allemaal wat verwarrend, maar het wordt duidelijker naarmate het verhaal vordert. Ik heb niet heel veel te zeggen over dit deel, behalve dat jullie het maar gewoon moeten lezen! Veel leesplezier!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is (helaas) niet van mij, maar van J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

 **Hoofdstuk 6 – Het Herfstbal**

 _ **My memory is cruel**_

 _ **I'm queen of attention to details**_

 _ **Defending intentions if he fails**_

 _ **Until now, he told me her name**_

 _ **It sounded familiar in a way**_

 _ **I could have sworn I'd heard him say it ten thousand times,**_

 _ **If only I had been listening**_

 _ **Leave unsaid unspoken**_

 _ **Eyes wide, shut, unopened**_

 _ **You and me**_

 _ **Always between the lines.**_

 _(Between the lines – Sara Bareilles)_

* * *

Tot het grote genoegen van Hermelien zat Malfidus de volgende ochtend in de gezamenlijke kamer zijn ontbijt weg te werken. Hij merkte haar niet op toen ze hem van achteren besloop en haar armen om zijn nek sloeg. 'Goedemorgen zonnestraaltje!' Riep ze in zijn oor.

Van schrik vloog zijn brood van de bank en sprong hij kwaad op. 'Raak me niet aan, ik vervloek je!' Zei hij boos. Zij harde blik verzachtte echter een beetje toen hij zag wie de boosdoener was. 'Oh, jij bent het. Niet doen, je had geluk dat ik mijn toverstok niet bij me heb.'

Het viel Hermelien op dat hij bijna bezorgd klonk. 'Luister Griffel, wat er gister _bijna_ gebeurd is, mag niet nog eens gebeuren.' Mompelde hij zacht. 'Ja Malfidus, die heb ik vaker gehoord. Blijkbaar is er iets wat mij onweerstaanbaar maakt.' Zei ze plagerig en ze maakte een pose.

'Ja, blijkbaar! Je begrijpt niet wat er gebeurd als de Zwadderaars erachter komen! Je hebt de brief gelezen, toch? Zodra ik een voet buiten school zet, wordt ik opgespoord en waarschijnlijk vermoord.'

'Je denkt ook alleen maar aan jezelf! Denk je niet dat ze mij wat aan zullen doen?'

'Natuurlijk, jou al helemaal! Daarom mag het niet nog eens gebeuren, ik had gister dan wel teveel gedronken, maar het was waar wat ik zei.'

'En je hebt Merith.'

Draco keek haar verrast aan. Waarom zat dat haar zo dwars?

'Ja, eh- ja, en ik heb Merith al. Daarbij ben ik helemaal niet geïnteresseerd in je.'

'Daar geloof ik niks van Malfidus.'

Boos stond hij op en liep hij richting de uitgang. 'Laat me gewoon met rust! Dat is de enige manier waarop dit niet fout kan gaan.' Hij stampte naar buiten en het standbeeld schoof weer terug op zijn plaats.

Hermelien bleef achter in de lege kamer. Waarom had ze er zo veel plezier in om hem te plagen?

Waarom kreeg ze een kleine schok in haar buik, elke keer dat hij met zijn grijze ogen naar haar keek? Waarom belandden ze elke keer samen zoenend op afgelegen plekken? Ze was toch niet verliefd op hem? _Oh nee. Alsjeblieft niet op Malfidus. '_ Anders ben je niet zo jaloers op Merith' herinnerde het stemmetje in haar hoofd haar er plagerig aan. Boos negeerde ze die gedachte. Misschien had hij gelijk, dat ze elkaar toch met rust moesten laten.

Het was duidelijk dat hij ook wat voor haar voelde, anders zou hij zich nooit zo gedragen bij haar. 'Wat is er veranderd sinds de Slag om Zweinstein?' Vroeg ze zichzelf hardop af.

 **…**

De week ging langzaam voorbij. Op vrijdag hadden ze vrij gekregen om voorbereidingen te treffen voor het bal. De klassenoudsten hadden het thema op 'Kings & Queens' gehouden, wat betekende dat iedereen in galagewaad moest komen. Ze vroegen de studenten om muziektips, zodat er ook dreuzel muziek tussen zou zitten. Vanaf het ontbijt mocht niemand de grote zaal meer in, omdat er versierd moest worden.

Hermelien had met Ginny afgesproken om in Zweinsveld te gaan winkelen voor een mooie jurk. Beide meiden hadden er geen van huis meegenomen, aangezien het niet op de lijst had gestaan.

Madame Mallekins had onlangs een tweede zaak geopend in Zweinsveld en ze stonden de mooiste gewaden te passen toen Ginny over het onderwerp 'Ron' begon.

'Zeg, hoe zit het nu eigenlijk tussen Ron en jou, Hermelien? Hij kijkt steeds zo lief en vragend naar je, het is een wonder dat het Belinda nog niet is opgevallen.' Zei ze met een knipoog. Hermelien wist dat Ginny ook een hekel had aan Belinda, ze zag hem veel liever met haar. Echter vond ze ook dat ze geen keuzes kon maken voor haar eigen broer en dat ze het maar gewoon moest accepteren.

'Kijkt hij zo naar mij? Dat was me niet eens opgevallen.' Mompelde Hermelien, terwijl ze een lila jurk pakte en naar de paskamer liep. Ze had de afgelopen dagen helemaal geen aandacht besteed aan Ron. Ondanks dat ze het zelf niet wilde toegeven, dwaalde de gedachte van Draco Malfidus in haar bed steeds door haar hoofd, achtervolgde haar in haar dromen. De vraag of ze verliefd op hem was werd zo steeds makkelijker te beantwoorden, maar ze wilde het niet. Als ze het aan zichzelf toegaf, was alle hoop dat het slechts een tijdelijk gevoel was, verloren.

'Zeker, waarom heb je dat niet door? Heb je soms een oogje op iemand anders?' Vroeg ze, terwijl ze in een prachtige donkergroene jurk voor de spiegel stond te draaien. Hij was strak rond de taille en viel in lagen naar beneden. Ook de top had een waterval effect. Een werknemer van de zaak kwam op haar af gelopen. Madame Mallekins was natuurlijk op de Wegisweg aan het werk vandaag. 'Deze staat je geweldig.' Zei de verkoopster. Hermelien stak haar hoofd om de deur van het pashokje en haar mond viel open. 'Wauw Gin, inderdaad! Hij kleurt mooi bij je rode haren.' Ze was blij dat ze niet op Ginny's vraag hoefde te reageren.

Ginny glimlachte. 'Jaa, groen is echt mijn kleur…' Mompelde ze, terwijl ze duidelijk diep in gedachten was. Opeens werd ze een beetje rood en keek ze naar de verkoopster die de jurk goedkeurend zat te bekijken. 'Deze neem ik.' Zei ze vastbesloten. De verkoopster toverde een schaar en naald en draad tevoorschijn en begon de jurk in te nemen en aan te passen tot hij Ginny als gegoten zat.

'Heb je daar nog bijpassende schoenen voor nodig Gin?' Riep Hermelien vanuit haar paskamer.

'Nee, nee. Ik heb ooit zilverkleurige pumps gekregen met kerst in mijn vijfde jaar. Ik heb ze nooit aan durven doen, maar ik denk dat ze hier wel goed bij passen.'

Hermelien gniffelde. 'Van wie heb jij pumps gekregen? Een van je vriendjes destijds zeker.' Ginny antwoordde niet. Misschien vond ze het raar om over haar populariteit onder de jongens te praten terwijl ze een vaste relatie had met Harry. 'Hoe dan ook Gin, groen en zilver, ga je switchen van afdeling ofzo?' Vroeg ze plagerig. Ginny lachte weer. 'Kom daar nou eens uit en laat je jurk zien!'

Hermelien kwam in haar lila jurk tevoorschijn en draaide rond. Ginny bekeek haar peinzend. 'Hij is mooi, maar hij heeft niet het wow-effect waar we naar op zoek zijn.' Zuchtend draaide Hermelien zich om en wees naar de rekken. 'Dit is al de zesde jurk die ik pas! Ze hebben geen van allen dat effect Ginny. Misschien moet ik er maar gewoon eentje uitkiezen…'

De verkoopster had met het gesprek meegeluisterd en kwam tussenbeide. 'Ik heb achter in de zaak nog een jurk hangen. Hij was eigenlijk op maat gemaakt voor een vaste klant van ons, maar de bruiloft van haar zuster ging niet meer door, dus ze had de jurk niet meer nodig. Ik geloof dat jij ongeveer dezelfde maten hebt.' Ze verdween door een deur naast de balie. Ginny keek haar verwachtingsvol aan, terwijl ze haar jurk liefdevol vasthield.

Enkele minuten later kwam ze terug met een grote, rode jurk. Het was het puurste rood dat ze ooit gezien had. Het deed haar denken aan rozen en een dieprode zonsondergang. Hermelien pakte hem aan en dook haar kamertje weer in. De jurk voelde verrassend licht en zacht aan. De stof leek op zijde, maar dan nóg zachter. Ze bedacht dat het waarschijnlijk van de zeldzaamste zijde was gemaakt, het leek alsof ze water vastpakte. Het lijfje was strak en had dezelfde mouwtjes als de roze jurk die ze op het kerstbal in het vierde jaar had gedragen. Om de taille zat een band met een strikje op de achterkant. Hij was ingelegd met enkele steentjes, ze leken op diamanten. De rok glom en stond iets verder uit, het leek echt op de jurk van een vorstin. Als ze bewoog, viel het licht van alle kanten goed op de jurk en leek het door de weerkaatsing alsof hij licht gaf.

Ze stapte het pashokje uit en draaide een rondje voor de verkoopster en Ginny. Ze stonden allebei met open mond te kijken. 'Hij zit je als gegoten! Echt, prachtig! Is deze zijde van eenhoornharen?' Fluisterde Ginny terwijl ze haar handen over de stof liet glijden. De verkoopster stak haar beide duimen omhoog en knikte naar Ginny. Glimlachend bekeek Hermelien zichzelf nog eens in de spiegel. 'Eenhoorn zijde en diamantjes? Dan zal hij wel niet te betalen zijn.' Zuchtte ze. De verkoopster stak haar hand geruststellend op. 'De oorspronkelijke koper had er al voor betaald en wij geven geen geld terug als hij al gemaakt is! Ik moet hem nog ietsje innemen rond je middel, dus het zal je niet meer dan 20 galjoenen kosten.' Ginny maakte een sprongetje.

'Dit kan je niet laten liggen Lientje!'

Hermelien besloot de rode jurk te nemen, zo zou ze zeker het middelpunt van de aandacht zijn, had Ginny haar verzekerd. Niet dat ze dat wilde, maar ze moest toegeven dat de jurk prachtig was. Ze wist dat ze onderin haar lade, veilig opgeborgen, een zilveren tiara had liggen met rood/gouden details. Deze had ze in de zomervakantie gekregen van professor Anderling, als blijk van waardering voor haar heldendaad in de oorlog, haar kenmerk voor moed en als een grote aanwinst voor Griffoendor. Ze zei dat ze hem al jaren had liggen en ze vond het gepast om hem aan Hermelien te geven. Zij was op haar beurt in de wolken geweest met het cadeau.

Ze wist dat hij goed bij deze jurk zou passen en gezien het thema Kings & Queens was, was het een goed excuus om de tiara te kunnen dragen. Ze kocht tot slot mooie hoge hakken die matchten bij de jurk.

Toen beide meiden geslaagd én een paar galjoenen lichter waren, eindigden ze voldaan bij De Drie Bezemstelen. Terwijl ze aan een boterbiertje zat, zag Hermelien hoe Malfidus samen met Zabini de kroeg inkwam en in een hoekje ging zitten. Zo te zien deed hij een voorstel aan Zabini, want hij zat continue goedkeurend te knikken. Tenminste, dat dacht ze. Zabini keek altijd zo peinzend, dus of het goedkeurend was wist ze eigenlijk helemaal niet zeker.

Een beetje geïrriteerd zag ze Malfidus hem op de schouder slaan en iets zeggen in de trant van 'Kom op man!'.

'Hey! Luister je wel?' Ginny knipte ongeduldig met haar vingers voor de neus van Hermelien. Geschrokken keek ze haar vriendin aan. 'Nee eh, sorry. Ik was even in gedachten.'

'Ik vertelde je net hoe Ron en Belinda ruzie hadden gehad, midden in de leerlingenkamer! Het was heel beschamend.'

'Ohja?' Reageerde Hermelien, ze wist niet goed wat ze moest vinden van het nieuwtje. Het interesseerde haar eigenlijk niet veel.

'Ja, het ging erom dat Ron naar je toe wilde gaan om te vragen of jij zijn oude gewaad van de bruiloft van Bill en Fleur nog ergens had, terwijl zij graag wilde dat hij met de kleuren van haar jurk zou matchen. Toen kwam er weer een monoloog over hoe hij jou schijnbaar belangrijker vond. Ze zette zichzelf echt voor schut.' Hermelien glimlachte vaag. Ginny ratelde verder, zo te horen vond de ruzie plaats op de avond dat ze met Malfidus in bed was beland en ergens was ze blij dat Ron niet voor haar deur had gestaan.

'Je bent echt afwezig, ik maak geen grapje. Het lijkt net alsof je verliefd bent! Zo doe je normaal nooit.' Zei Ginny weer hoofdschuddend. Wat ze niet doorhad, was dat Malfidus en Zabini precies achter haar zaten, waardoor Hermelien constant over de schouder van Ginny blikken wierp op zijn blonde haren, zijn scherpe kaaklijn. Ze fantaseerde zelfs over zijn sterke buikspieren waar ze haar vingers over had laten glijden…

'Er is echt geen beginnen aan met jou. Je… oh mijn god… je bent toch niet verliefd op Stoker ofzo?' Zei Ginny met een mix van verbazing en horror in haar stem.

'Oh god, nee! Nee, nooit niet. Er is niks, ik ben gewoon een beetje moe van het winkelen!' Verontschuldigde ze zich snel. De rest van de middag maakten ze samen Stoker belachelijk en Ginny lachte Hermelien alvast uit voor het feit dat ze morgen een hele avond met hem opgescheept zat.

Toen ze rond een uur of vijf richting de uitgang liepen, botste Ginny pardoes tegen Zabini aan, die blijkbaar ook op weg was met Malfidus.

Ze viel bijna, maar hij ving haar behendig op. 'Oh – jee, bedankt.' Stamelde Ginny. Ze pakte haar tas van madame Mallekins op, waar een stuk van haar groene jurk uit hing. Ze zag Zabini staren en propte hem snel helemaal in haar tas.

Hermelien had niks van het tafereel gemerkt terwijl ze onafgebroken oogcontact met Malfidus had. Zijn grijze ogen staarden in haar bruine. Het leek een eeuwigheid te duren, tot Ginny haar arm pakte en de zaak uitstormde. 'Dat was zó gênant!' Zei ze met hoogrode wangen terwijl ze de situatie nog eens herhaalde. 'Het is al erg genoeg dat ik een duo met hem ben bij toverdranken. Ik zet mezelf ook elke keer voor schut als ik hem zie.' Hermelien keek haar beste vriendin aan. 'Maak je niet druk, hij is het niet waard.' Zei ze sussend, terwijl ze met haar hoofd nog bij de ogen van Malfidus was. In stilte liepen ze terug naar school, beiden verzonken in hun eigen gedachten.

Eenmaal terug, liepen ze meteen de grote zaal in voor het diner. Harry stond erop dat Ginny haar jurk uit de tas haalde om het te laten zien, maar om de een of andere reden vond ze het leuker als hij hem morgen pas zag. Het viel Hermelien op dat Ron en Belinda zwijgend en chagrijnig naast elkaar zaten. Ergens had ze een voldaan gevoel, het had de eerste keer al niet gewerkt tussen die twee. Schijnbaar ging de tweede poging niet veel beter. Ze wilde het liefst 'Zie je nu wel?!' in het gezicht van Ron schreeuwen. Hij had haar verlaten voor een nieuwe mislukking.

Na het avondeten liep Belinda meteen weg en bleef Hermelien alleen achter met Ron. Harry en Ginny waren een kwartiertje eerder, al kibbelend over de jurk, vertrokken. Toen hij voorzichtig naar haar glimlachte, werden ze ruw gestoord door Magnus Stoker.

'Hey schoonheid! Ik wacht morgen om 8 uur op je voor de kamers van de hoofdmonitoren!' Hij klopte haar op haar schouder alsof ze een van zijn zwerkbalvrienden was, voor hij er vandoor ging. Ron gniffelde. 'Wauw, jij hebt echt geluk met je date morgen. Wat een heer is het toch. Ik dacht dat je van één keer wel zou leren.'

'Dat is nogal hypocriet, Ron. Ik zou precies hetzelfde tegen jou kunnen zeggen.' Het kwam er harder uit dan dat ze bedoeld had, maar het maakte het niet minder waar. Een beetje rood keek Ron naar zijn pudding. 'Ik heb je altijd al willen zeggen dat het me spijt Lientje. Ik had je nooit zo moeten dumpen voor Belinda. Het ging gewoon allemaal zo snel. Het is gewoon precies hetzelfde als eerder, ze is zo bazig en jaloers.' Hij zuchtte en staarde voor zich uit. 'Wat moet ik doen?'

'Als je niet gelukkig bent, moet je voor jezelf kiezen Ron. Het wordt er denk ik niet beter op.' Ze stonden op van tafel en slenterden de trappen op. Toen ze bij de kamer van Hermelien aan waren gekomen, stonden ze stil om afscheid te nemen. 'Weetje, soms ben ik er van overtuigd dat ik er spijt van heb dat ik je gedumpt heb in de zomervakantie. We hadden het zo leuk samen, misschien is het nu al wel te laat…' Zei hij zacht.

'Misschien wel… Misschien niet…' Mompelde Hermelien.

Ron bewoog zich plotseling naar voren en kuste haar teder op haar mond. Verbaasd keek Hermelien hem aan. Ze raakte haar lippen aan met haar vingers. 'Wat – waar was dat voor?' Vroeg ze.

'Ik voel echt nog wat voor je. Hopelijk kun je me vergeven. Ik zie je morgen op het Herfstbal, Lientje.' Zei hij, voor hij zich omdraaide en de trappen opliep richting de zevende verdieping.

Geschokt draaide Hermelien zich om en mompelde het wachtwoord tegen het standbeeld. Hij schoof opzij en ze wilde naar binnen lopen toen ze Ginny opeens achter zich aan had. 'Hey, waar was Ron zo rood van? Ik kwam hem net tegen op de trap.' Knipoogde ze. Hermelien haalde haar schouders op, ze wist dat Ginny niks met het wachtwoord zou doen. 'Ron vertelde dat hij nog wat voor me voelde.'

Ginny sloeg haar handen voor haar mond. 'Dat meen je niet! Geweldig, het bal is een perfecte gelegenheid om jullie weer bij elkaar te krijgen! Hiervoor kwam ik eigenlijk naar je toe: Belinda heeft een andere date geregeld voor morgen. Ik denk dat het uit is tussen die twee.' Ze keek Hermelien verwachtingsvol aan, maar ze kreeg niet de reactie die ze hoopte.

'Gin, ik kan Stoker niet nu nog dumpen. Ik praat er later wel over met Ron.' Ze werkte Ginny weg, die flink tegen liep te sputteren, en ging in één streep door naar haar slaapkamer.

Wat ze niet tegen Ginny had kunnen zeggen en wat ze beangstigend vond om toe te geven, was dat ze geen vlinders had gevoeld bij de kus van Ron. Ze was verbaasd geweest en het had vertrouwd gevoeld, dat wel. Ze voelde alleen geen spanning, geen vlinders, geen vuurwerk. Er was op dit moment maar één ander persoon die haar dat overweldigende gevoel kon bezorgen. Dat was juist de enige persoon in de hele school met wie ze het slechtst op kon schieten tot voor kort. Oh, hoe kon alles zo snel veranderen?

Met haar hoofd vol uitputtende gedachten viel ze in een droomloze slaap.

* * *

Draco liep op vrijdagmiddag door de gure oktoberwind door Zweinsveld. Hij had met Zabini afgesproken in De Drie Bezemstelen, maar hij was iets te vroeg. Hij slenterde door de straten en kreeg af en toe vuile blikken toegeworpen van Griffoendors die aan het winkelen waren voor het bal. Gelukkig had hij zelf nog genoeg galagewaden in zijn koffer, anders moest hij nog geld gaan uitgeven voor deze onzin ook. Toen hij langs de winkel van Madame Mallekins liep, ving hij een glimp op van een smaragdgroene jurk. Even was hij ervan overtuigd dat Merith hem aanhad, groen was immers de kleur van Zwadderich en Merith zei dat ze zou gaan winkelen vandaag, maar toen zag hij rood haar. Het was die meid van Wemel. Onbewust was hij blijven staan en bekeek haar terwijl ze voor de spiegel stond te draaien. Hij stond redelijk beschut, dus ze kon hem niet goed zien als ze toevallig naar buiten zou kijken. De jurk en kleur stonden haar goed, zonde dat ze geen Zwadderaar was. En een smerige bloedverraadster, natuurlijk.

Opeens zag hij Hermelien uit een pashokje stappen. Ze had een lange, lila jurk aan. Hij was prachtig. Zij was prachtig. Alles stond haar geweldig, zelfs haar schooluniform… Snel schudde hij zijn hoofd, hij liet zich te snel afleiden. Gehaast liep hij verder. Na een uurtje te hebben rondgewandeld, kwam hij Zabini tegen voor de populaire kroeg. Samen liepen ze naar binnen. Het was Draco niet ontgaan dat Hermelien ook in de kroeg zat, zij en die meid van Wemel hadden een tas van Madame Mallekins bij zich. Hij vroeg zich stiekem af of ze de lila jurk had gekocht. Dat moest haast wel.

Nog voordat hij in een hoekje ging zitten met Zabini, had die al boterbiertjes geregeld. Hij hoefde alleen maar contact te maken met de leuke, nieuwe bar dame, wie sinds kort het hulpje was van Madame Rosmerta. 'Dus Draco, je wilde ergens met me over praten?' Vroeg hij.

'Ja, het gaat over Merith. Ik geloof dat ze een oogje op je heeft. Wat vind je van haar?' Het leek hem het beste als hij er meteen duidelijk over was. Merith had hem de hele week bestookt met vragen over wanneer hij nu eens met Zabini ging praten. Hij kon niet anders, hij had het nu eenmaal beloofd.

Zabini keek hem niet bijster enthousiast aan. 'Ja, ik denk dat ze wel oké is. Ze ziet er goed uit.' Knikte hij. 'Luister Zabini, ik denk dat het jou wel is opgevallen, maar ik heb niet écht een relatie met haar. Ik gebruikte haar om – eh… Patty jaloers te maken. Als tegenprestatie heb ik beloofd dat ze met jou zou eindigen op het bal.' Zabini keek hem peinzend aan.

'Ik weet het niet Draco. Ze is niet echt mijn type… Dat is ook niet eerlijk tegenover haar.'

'Kom op man!' Riep Draco van frustratie en hij gaf hem een klap op zijn schouder. 'Geef het nou gewoon een kans!'

'Ik zei dat ik het niet wist, ik ga nota bene met Patty naar het bal, omdat jij zo nodig met je nepvriendinnetje heen moest.'

'Doe het nou voor mij? Die meid is weg van je, je kunt het toch op zijn minst een kans geven? Als het je niet bevalt, kan je het haar meteen zeggen. Dan is het duidelijk voor jullie allebei. Wat kan een avondje lol met een knappe meid nou voor kwaad Zabini…' Hij keek hem overtuigend aan.

'Goed! Goed dan. Ik doe het, jullie gaan samen naar het bal, maar ze eindigt bij mij. Ik zie vanzelf wel hoe jullie idiote plannetje verloopt.'

Tevreden knikte Draco. In stilte dronken ze een paar boterbiertjes en glaasjes Oude Klares Jonge Borrel. Tegen het einde van de middag stonden ze op om terug te gaan naar school.

Bij de uitgang botste Ginny tegen Zabini op en Draco keek Hermelien verwijtend aan, alsof het haar schuld was. Bijna onmiddellijk raakte hij verloren in haar mooie, bruine ogen. Hij dacht aan haar zachte huid, hoe ze voelde terwijl ze samen in bed lagen. Ze had het duidelijk eerder gedaan, maar wat had hij verwacht? Ze is een prachtige vrouw. Duizenden gedachten gierden door zijn hoofd. Zo stonden ze een tijdje te staren, als gehypnotiseerd, tot die meid van Wemel haar bij de arm pakte en meedroeg naar buiten. Misschien, heel misschien, kan hij morgen in de drukte van het bal een gestolen momentje vinden met Griffel. Het was helemaal geen slim idee, maar ook hij kon zijn gevoelens niet langer negeren.

* * *

De volgende dag werd Hermelien laat in de ochtend wakker. Ze treuzelde tijdens haar ontbijt en kon absoluut niet in de enthousiaste sfeer komen die er in het kasteel hing. Ze had tijd nodig om na te denken en haar gevoelens uit te zoeken. Ze pakte haar mantel en besloot een wandelingetje te maken naar haar favoriete plekje in de tuinen van de school. Ze had het smalle pad naar het open plekje aan het meer een aantal jaren geleden ontdekt en te oordelen naar de wilde begroeiing, kwam er bijna nooit iemand. Ze kwam er altijd als ze rustig wilde lezen, studeren of juist nadenken, zoals nu. Ze ging tegen een boom zitten en staarde naar de bergen aan de andere kant van het meer. Gister was hetgeen gebeurd waar ze sinds de zomer al op had gewacht. Ron had haar gekust, het was waarschijnlijk over met Belinda en ze had misschien zelfs een kans om het weer goed te maken met haar eerste liefde. Toch had ze niet veel gevoeld bij die kus. Hij was zo teder, zacht, voorzichtig. Alsof ze van porselein was. Met Malfidus was het anders… Hij was veel ruiger, maar vol verlangen, vol passie en lust. Het was iets waar ze naar hunkerde. Zijn ogen, zijn lichaam, zelfs zijn blonde haren. Het leek wel of elke vezel in haar lijf smachtte naar Draco Malfidus. Dat gevoel was zó vreemd, dat ze er soms bijna van in paniek raakte. Want ondanks al hun gestolen momentjes, kon het niet. Ze zouden nooit samen kunnen zijn.

Ron Wemel, haar eerste echte liefde, wilde haar weer terug. Waarschijnlijk. Haar gezonde verstand schreeuwde naar haar om het een kans te geven. De vurige passie in haar hart schreeuwde wat anders. Ze werd verscheurd tussen de gevoelens voor Ron en Draco. Na een tijdje stond ze op en liep ze terug naar het kasteel. Het werd tijd voor haar om te gaan douchen en zich klaar te maken voor het bal.

Terwijl ze in diepe gedachten verzonken het stenen bordes op liep, botste ze per ongeluk tegen iemand aan. Ze keek verschrikt op en keek recht in de zilvergrijze ogen van Malfidus. Het gebeurde weer, die hypnose. Net als in De Drie Bezemstelen leek het alsof ze naar elkaar toe werden getrokken door alleen maar te kijken. Ze zag een kleine twinkeling in zijn ogen en hoe hard het stemmetje in haar achterhoofd ook riep om door te lopen, ze kon haar blik niet losscheuren. Na wat wel uren leek, kuchte iemand achter hen. 'Loop ik nou een wedstrijdje staren mis?' Een warme meisjesstem klonk op. Verschrikt draaide Hermelien zich om. Merith Jaw was het bordes op gelopen met twee tassen in haar handen. Zo te zien had ze een jurk gekocht in Zweinsveld. Het ontging haar dat Merith half lachend een wenkbrauw naar Malfidus optrok en zo kenmerkend met haar ogen rolde. 'Ik zie je om 8 uur in de hal Draco.' Zei ze hoofdschuddend en ze liep langs Hermelien naar binnen.

Met een lichte blos op haar wangen volgde ze haar zonder ook maar iets tegen Malfidus gezegd te hebben. Spanning, verlangen, dat was precies wat er aan de hand was en ze kon het niet eens ontkennen. Gelukkig was Merith niet boos geworden. 'Waarom eigenlijk niet?' Dacht ze hardop.

Merith moest toch op zijn minst vol van afschuw zijn dat haar vriendje zo dicht bij een modderbloedje stond?

Terwijl ze een lange douche nam, spoelde ze al haar gedachten mee het doucheputje in. Vanavond draaide het om plezier. Ron was weer vrijgezel, en hij was de logische keuze. Ze wist dat Stoker halverwege de avond toch met de meisjes uit het zesde jaar vertrokken zou zijn, dus dan had ze alle tijd om met Ron te praten en te dansen. Ze wurmde zich in haar jurk en draaide zwierig in het rond terwijl ze muziek opzette. Met een magische krultang krulde ze haar haren tot grote, gladde, wijde pijpenkrullen. Ze haalde haar vingers een paar keer door de strakke massa zodat de krullen losjes in haar gezicht en over haar schouders vielen. Ze pakte de bovenste plukken en stak het elegant op, zodat er alleen nog wat korte plukjes in haar gezicht hingen. Het onderste deel van haar haren schudde ze nog eens extra uit, zodat het langer leek. Vanuit een lade pakte ze de tiara van Griffoendor en ze zette hem voorzichtig op haar hoofd. Ze deed lichte make-up op, zodat je de sproetjes op haar neus nog steeds kon zien, en eindigde met git zwarte eyeliner en mascara, zodat haar ogen straalden.

Ze liep naar de spiegel en bewonderde het eindresultaat. Haar mond viel open, de rode jurk straalde als duizend sterren en toch was hij ook ingetogen. Met alles erop en eraan was hij nóg mooier dan in de winkel. Ze glimlachte naar haar spiegelbeeld. Ze zag er prachtig uit. 'De koningin van Griffoendor.' Giechelde ze tegen zichzelf.

Ze keek op haar horloge en schrok van de tijd, het was al acht uur. Ze liep de kamer uit en duwde het standbeeld aan de kant. Stoker stond al ongeduldig te wachten. 'Zo Griffel, ben je er klaar vo-….' Magnus Stoker kon zijn ogen niet geloven, zijn mond stopte midden in de zin en vormde een hilarische 'o'. Hij staarde haar aan en scheen niks te kunnen zeggen. 'Ja, laten we gaan.' Lachte Hermelien zelfvoldaan. Ze had blijkbaar de nodige indruk gemaakt.

'Je bent p-pr-prachtig.' Zei hij ontzet. Zoiets had ze nog nooit van hem gehoord. Dankbaar keek ze naar haar date. Ze liepen de trappen af richting de Grote Zaal. Oordelend naar de lege gangen, moesten ze één van de laatsten zijn. Enkele nerveuze eerstejaars die nog op weg waren naar de slaapzalen keken hen met open mond na. Eén jongen stak zelfs goedkeurend zijn duimen op naar Stoker, die schaapachtig teruglachte.

Ze stonden stil voor de dichte deuren van de Grote Zaal. 'Bewaar je de eerste dan voor mij?' Vroeg Stoker zacht. Ze knikte, haakte haar arm in die van Stoker en duwde de deur open. De eerste stappen hadden ze ongemerkt kunnen zetten, maar hoe verder ze de zaal in liepen, hoe meer gefluister Hermelien om zich heen hoorde. Het moest de jurk zijn, was het te veel? Dat kon haast niet, ze zag jurken in alle kleuren. Ze voelde zich ongemakkelijk en keek naast zich, waar Stoker trots om zich heen zat te kijken en haar arm strak vasthield. Haar ogen speurden de zaal af en ontmoetten per ongeluk de ogen van Merith Jaw. Ze droeg een elegante zilveren jurk met een lage rug, ze zag er erg knap uit. Verbeeldde ze het zich nu, of lachte Merith naar haar? Onzeker glimlachte ze snel terug voordat ze op zoek ging naar haar vrienden.

Ze vond ze bij de buffet tafel. Ginny had een glas elfenwijn in haar handen en zwaaide vrolijk. Ron stond haar alleen maar met open mond aan te gapen. Hij had niet door dat zijn boterbier langzaam uit zijn glas drupte. Ze pakte zijn glas, zette het op de tafel en knipte met haar vingers. 'Let eens op, Ronald.' Giechelde ze.

Zijn oren werden rood en hij kuchte ongemakkelijk. 'Wauw Lientje, Ginny zei al dat je een prachtige jurk had, maar dit had ik niet kunnen bedenken!' Zei Harry lachend terwijl hij voelde aan de stof. 'Dit is inderdaad eenhoornzijde, het voelt bijna net zo zacht als de haren die Hagrid altijd in zijn huisje heeft hangen.' Stoker haalde drankjes en ze praatte geamuseerd met haar vrienden. Voor het eerst dat ze zich kon herinneren, was hij geen lastpak. Hij stond de helft van de tijd wel trots om zich heen te kijken, (blijkbaar vond hij dat ze goed was voor zijn ego), maar hij zei tenminste geen domme dingen.

'Kijk eens wie daar dansen…' Zei Ron opeens duister. Nog geen twee meter bij hen vandaan stond het viertal van Zwadderich te dansen. Zabini met Patty en Malfidus met Merith.

Hermelien kreeg een schok in haar maag. Malfidus zag er stijlvol en knap uit. Hij droeg een zwart pak met smaragdgroene details. Het stond hem geweldig, dat kon ze niet ontkennen. Zijn haar viel soms warrig in zijn gezicht, voor hij zijn hand erdoor haalde en het even naar achter viel. Het leek zó aantrekkelijk. Malfidus draaide zich om en kreeg haar in de gaten. Hij zag dat ze staarde en hij keek terug.

Hermelien kon haar ogen niet van hem afhouden.

'AUW!' Schrok Merith de groep op met een luide gil. 'Je stond op mijn teen Draco! Hou je hoofd er eens bij.' Ze keek om, zodat ze kon wat of wie de afleiding veroorzaakt had, en ze zag Hermelien ontdaan staan met het glas wijn in haar handen. Ze kreeg een grijns op haar gezicht en keek Malfidus aan, voordat ze met haar ogen rolde. _Wat heeft dat te betekenen?_

'Ginny, zullen we dansen?' Vroeg Harry haar voorzichtig. Hermelien keek haar vriendin aan, die ook zichtbaar opschrok. Zij had echter niet naar Malfidus en Merith staan kijken, maar ze zag nog vlug hoe Zabini de andere kant opkeek en Patty meetrok naar een andere plek op de dansvloer.

Harry en Ginny stapten de dansvloer op en verdwenen in de massa. Stoker keek Hermelien vragend aan en ze stak glimlachend haar arm uit, Ron achterlatend.

Ze voelde een steek van medelijden toen ze hem zo alleen zag staan. Hij had geen andere date kunnen regelen, terwijl Belinda wel met een andere jongen was verschenen.

Terwijl ze met Stoker of de dansvloer draaide, keek ze vaak zijn kant op. Stoker volgde haar blik en kreeg door dat ze medelijden had met Ron. Ze had haar hoofd dan ook niet echt bij de dans. Opeens trok hij haar een eindje verder mee, richting een groepje zesdejaars meisjes dat bij de muziektafel stond. Ze keken hem vrolijk aan en lachten. 'Hey Magnus, vermaak je je wat?' Vroeg een knap meisje met lang, bruin haar. 'Hey Lauren.' Zei hij terug.

Was hij nu serieus? Voelde hij jaloezie, omdat ze zo op Ron lette? Wilde hij haar nu jaloers maken met die zesdejaars? Ongelovig keek ze hem aan, ze dacht nog wel dat hij veranderd was.

'Zeg Lau, zie je die jongen daar? Die met dat rode haar.'

Lauren keek hem aan en stompte tegen zijn bovenarm. 'Ja, dat is Ron Wemel, van het Gouden Trio. Vind je jezelf grappig?' Vroeg ze geïrriteerd en ze knikte naar Hermelien. Die een beetje verbaasd was door de vraag van Stoker.

'Zijn date is een vreselijk mens. Nu staat hij alleen, ga eens met hem dansen!' Nu was het de beurt van Hermelien om haar mond open te laten vallen. Hij vroeg dit meisje om met Ron te dansen? De vriendinnen achter haar giechelden en gaven aanmoedigende duwtjes in de rug van het meisje.

Lauren keek hem onzeker aan. 'Ik stel je wel voor.' Stoker liep met Lauren en Hermelien op zijn hielen naar Ron, die hem zag naderen en chagrijnig naar de grond keek.

'Wemel, dit is mijn zusje Lauren. Lauren, dit is Ron. Probeer de dansvloer eens uit, zou ik zeggen. Het is een goede vent Lau, en een goede wachter, moet ik toegeven.' Voegde hij er met een knipoog aan toe. Een verbaasde Ron werd door Lauren meegesleurd, de dansvloer op. 'Je zus?' Zuchtte ze met een lach. 'Je verbaast me meer en meer met de minuut, Magnus.'

Kon deze avond nog gekker worden? Hermelien keek vol bewondering naar haar date. 'Kan je je dan nu het op dansen concentreren? Je stond zeker vijf keer op mijn tenen.' Glimlachte Stoker naar haar.

Een tijdje dansten ze rond en maakten ze plezier. Toen er een drukker nummer kwam, danste ze met Ginny en lachten ze samen stiekem Belinda uit, die nors naar Ron stond te kijken. Hij sprong in het rond met Lauren en haar vriendinnen. Het zag er hilarisch uit, maar blijkbaar hadden die meiden de tijd van hun leven.

Tevreden keek Hermelien naar haar vrienden. Eindelijk voelde ze zich weer gelukkig. Ze had Merith en Malfidus al de hele avond niet meer gezien. Misschien waren ze al wel weggegaan en misschien was dat maar beter ook…

Toen ze tijdens een langzaam nummer met Stoker danste, kwam Lauren met Ron aanlopen. 'Wisselen van danspartner broertje? Ik moet je even bedanken voor een top avond.' Ze knipoogde naar Ron terwijl ze Stoker bij Hermelien vandaan trok en de dansvloer afliep.

Een dreuzel liedje van _A Fine Frenzy_ werd opgezet en Ron pakte Hermelien bij haar middel. 'Mag ik deze dans?' Fluisterde hij in haar oor. Ze wiegden langzaam heen en weer op de muziek.

 _Your fingertips across my skin, the palm trees swaying in the wind. Images…_

Langzaam draaiden ze rondjes op de dansvloer. Naast hen stond Ginny met haar hoofd op de schouder van Harry zacht heen en weer te wiegen. Ze zag Hermelien kijken en knipoogde aanmoedigend.

 _You sang me Spanish lullabies, the sweetest sadness in your eyes. Clever trick…_

'Heb je je vermaakt met het zusje van Stoker?' Mompelde Hermelien zacht.

Ron knikte. 'Ze was echt heel aardig, ze heeft me voorgesteld aan haar vriendinnen en we hebben de hele avond gedanst met zijn allen!'.

Hermelien lachte. 'Ja, dat zagen we allemaal. Zelfs Belinda was jaloers geloof ik.'

Een grimas trok over het gezicht van Ron. 'Tjah, Belinda… Dat is verleden tijd, geloof me. Ik heb mijn zinnen gezet op een andere vrouw.'

 _Well I never want to see you unhappy. I thought you'd want the same for me._

Een schok trok door haar maag. Hij bedoelde haar… hij had zijn zinnen gezet op haar en dat wist ze.

'Ik bedoel jou Lientje… Het was fout van me om het uit te maken. Ik had moeten zien wat ik had. Ik liet je gaan en dat had ik nooit mogen doen.' Hij tilde haar kin omhoog met zijn lange vingers, maar ze weigerde hem aan te kijken.

Ze voelde zeker nog wat voor Ron, oh ja, maar was het genoeg? 'Ron, ik-ik ben gevleid, maar…'

 _Goodbye my almost lover. Goodbye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be?_

'Maar wat? We zijn voor elkaar gemaakt.' Hij probeerde haar blik te vangen.

'Ik weet het niet Ron. Ik hou van je, maar ik weet niet of het vriendschappelijk is of niet. I-ik.. Ik heb veel gevoelens…'

Ron legde zijn handen op haar schouders. Voor het eerst keek ze hem aan en zag waar ze al bang voor was. Er lag een gekwetste blik in zijn ogen.

'Wát voor gevoelens? Ik snap je niet.'

'Ik probeer het zelf ook nog uit te zoeken, ik wil je geen pijn doen. Je bent mijn beste vriend! Je-'

'Wat voor gevoelens, Hermelien?' Hij kneep zacht in haar huid.

'Ik ben verliefd op iemand anders!'

Het was eruit voor ze er erg in had. Twee ogen keek geschokt in de hare.

 _Goodbye, my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do…_

'V-verliefd? Op w-wie?' De oren van Ron waren nu net zo rood als zijn haar. 'M-maar je hoort bij mij!'

Verslagen sloeg Hermelien haar ogen neer. Hier kon ze zich niet meer uit redden. Toen ze naar hem opkeek, kwam zijn gezicht langzaam dichterbij.

Zijn laatste poging om iets redden, besefte ze. Hij wilde haar kussen. Waarom eigenlijk niet? Dan zou ze het tenminste zeker weten…

Een flits van zilver en blond vloog langs haar heen, duwde zacht tegen haar schouder zodat ze gedwongen was een pas naar achter te zetten, weg van Ron. Ze keek om naar haar belager, en zag dat Merith het podium op stapte en rechtstreeks naar Hermelien keek.

Er lag een rare blik in haar ogen, bijna zelfvoldaan. Al was dat het niet helemaal. Had zij haar zojuist expres aan de kant geduwd? Wat kon haar het schelen dat ze met Ron zoende. Merith had Draco al, de man waar zij zelf hopeloos verliefd op was. Ze had het nota bene toegegeven aan Ron, wat een fout, nu wilde hij weten wie het was. Paniek borrelde op in haar binnenste.

Merith pakte de microfoon en de muziek stopte. 'Hey iedereen!' Riep ze de zaal in. De studenten keken haar verbaasd en verstoord aan. Vele stelletjes hadden innig staan zoenen op de dansvloer, het bal duurde niet lang meer.

'Ik wed dat we het allemaal prima naar onze zin hebben, maar ik vind het tijd dat we eens wat speciaals doen!'

Hermelien keek vragend naar Ginny, die naast haar was komen staan. Die haalde haar schouders op. Stoker kwam ook richting het podium lopen en keek geïntrigeerd naar Merith.

'Zoals ons zeer gewaardeerde schoolhoofd al vaak heeft herhaald, is het belangrijk dat oude vijandige banden hersteld worden. Daarom stel ik voor dat we een half uurtje van date wisselen!' Ze presenteerde haar idee alsof het een geweldige verrassing was, maar niemand leek echt geïnteresseerd.

'Dus als je een switch wilt maken, kom hier staan en vertel de zaal wie er met elkaar moeten ruilen!'

Waar was ze in godsnaam mee bezig? Hermelien fronste haar wenkbrauwen. Overal stootten leerlingen elkaar plagend aan. Het idee leek nog aan te slaan ook!

'Ik begin zelf wel! Ehm-, ik ruil van date met, ehm-, Hermelien Griffel!' Ze liet haar blik rusten op Hermelien, die met stomheid geslagen was.

Er ging geroezemoes door de zaal. Iedereen wist wie de date van Merith was. Ze kwam het podium af en liep naar Hermelien en Stoker. 'Dat betekent dat ik hem even van je leen!' Knipoogde ze vrolijk. Terwijl een paar vijfdejaars het podium opsprongen om hun vrienden te sarren met rare switches, fluisterde ze in Hermeliens oor: 'Ik heb je gered van een grote fout. Verpest je kans niet Griffel.' Geschrokken keek ze Merith na, die verleidelijk naar Stoker knipperde. Natuurlijk maakte hij geen bezwaar.

'Je hoeft dit niet te doen hoor Hermelien, je gaat toch niet écht met Malfidus dansen?' Probeerde Ginny haar gerust te stellen. Ze draaide in het rond om Draco te zoeken, maar hij sprong het podium al op met een boze blik richting Merith. Die keek hem waarschuwend aan over Stoker's schouder.

'Nu mijn charmante date een ónmogelijke switch heeft gemaakt, is het mijn beurt. Harry Potter ruilt met Benno Zabini.' Zijn ogen leken vuur te spuwen en Merith keek gekwetst.

Er was hier iets heel raars aan de hand, bedacht Hermelien. Hoe wil hij Merith hiermee raken?

Ginny werd meteen knalrood en keek met grote ogen naar Harry. 'Pff, hij wil me alleen maar met Patty pesten.' Mompelde Harry geïrriteerd.

'Laten we gewoon meegaan in hun spelletje, ik kijk wel toe.' Grinnikte Ron, die het schijnbaar hilarisch vond. Natuurlijk zag hij geen dreiging in Malfidus, waarom zou hij ook?

Terwijl ze Draco vanuit haar ooghoek op haar af zag lopen, fluisterde Ron liefdevol in haar oor: 'Als je je bedacht hebt, ik wacht om 12 uur precies op je in de astronomietoren. Als je niet komt… Nou ja, dan weet ik genoeg.' Hij gaf een zacht kneepje in haar arm en liep weg.

Ginny werd meegesleurd door een norse Zabini, terwijl Harry met Patty de andere kant op liep en op een stoel ging zitten. Hij had geen intenties om met haar te dansen of te praten. Wat Ginny ook besloot te doen met Zabini. Het viel hem tegen van Malfidus, dat hij zo'n streek uithaalde, zo te zien had hij problemen met Merith.

* * *

Draco stond langs de rand van de dansvloer. Hij en Merith hadden tijdens de opening van het bal gedanst, maar hij vond er nog niet veel aan. Ze zat de hele tijd steelse blikken richting Zabini te werpen, die telkens beleefd terug lachte. Patty trok hem steeds dichter naar zich toe, ze was altijd al jaloers geweest op Merith.

Hij speurde de ruimte af, op zoek naar een zekere vrouw in een lila jurk. Hij had veel meisjes gezien die de kleur droegen, maar geen van hen was de juiste. Hoe kon het nou dat hij haar nog niet gezien had? Hij had Potter en Wezel al gezien bij de tafels aan de andere kant van de zaal.

Hij zag de deur van de grote zaal open en dicht gaan. Schijnbaar was er een stel die te laat binnenkwam.

Opeens kwam er een prachtige vrouw voorbij in een rode jurk. De kleur scheen te schitteren in de zaal, iedereen keek op terwijl ze langs snelde. Ze liep gehaast met een jongen aan haar arm die verdwaasd in het rond keek. Helaas kon hij niet zien wie het waren, ze gingen alweer op in de massa.

Merith stond geamuseerd met Zabini te praten en knipperde weer zo overdreven met haar wimpers. Daar moest ze mee ophouden als ze hem wilde veroveren, bedacht Draco zich.

Toen er een langzaam nummer begon te spelen, trok Patty Zabini bij haar vandaan en sleepte hem mee naar de dansvloer.

Draco pakte Merith bij haar middel en liep achter de anderen aan. 'Je moet niet zo met je wimpers knipperen, daar houdt Zabini niet van.' Tipte hij haar. Enigszins gekwetst keek ze hem aan, terwijl ze begonnen te dansen.

'Het lijkt alsof hij me helemaal niet interessant vindt… Zou hij Patty leuker vinden?'

'Nee nee, het is Patty niet.' Snel kneep hij zijn ogen dicht, hij had zichzelf zojuist verraden.

'Wat? Dus hij vindt een ander meisje leuk hè? Wie is het Draco, zeg op!' Merith keek hem boos aan.

'Niemand, maar kom op Mer, iedereen van ons weet dat hij Ginny Wemel erg interessant vindt…'

'Ginny Wemel? Dat is een bloedverraadster, jullie zijn beiden net zo erg! Jij bent verliefd op een modderbloedje en hij op haar vriendin. Geweldig.' Merith zuchtte van frustratie.

'Zabini is niet verliefd op Wemel, hij vindt haar gewoon interessant. Neem het hem niet kwalijk, ze draagt wel de kleuren van onze afdeling vanavond. Het is net alsof ze het expres doet, ik snap het ook niet helemaal. En ik ben niet verliefd op Griffel.'

'Hou jezelf niet voor de gek.' Antwoordde ze nors. 'Heb je haar al gezien vanavond?'

Draco schudde zijn hoofd en draaide een rondje.

Daar was het meisje in de schitterende rode jurk weer. Ze stond naast Magnus Stoker, maar- wacht eens even. Stoker was toch de date van Griffel? Op dat moment draaide het betoverend mooie meisje zich om en ze keek hem recht aan met haar grote, bruine ogen.

Hij kon nog net op tijd voorkomen dat zijn mond openviel van verbazing. De knappe meid in de rode jurk die hij snel voorbij had zien komen, was Hermelien!

Hij bleef haar aankijken terwijl hij steeds over zijn eigen voeten struikelde. Opeens schreeuwde Merith het uit van de pijn, hij had op haar voet gestaan.

Toen ze boos omkeek, zag ze dat hij naar Hermelien had staan kijken. Ze keek hem aan en rolde met haar ogen.

'Nu heb je haar wel gezien. Je wilt beweren dat je niet verliefd bent?' Siste ze plagerig.

De rest van de avond zag hij haar niet weer, maar rond een uur of elf zag hij Stoker met een andere meid de dansvloer af lopen. Had Hermelien hem gedumpt?

Merith zag zijn starende blik en stelde voor om de dansvloer op te gaan. Terwijl ze rondjes dansten, kreeg hij Wemel in het vizier. Hij was degene die danste met Hermelien, natuurlijk. Het leek erop dat ze een verhit gesprek aan het voeren waren. Ze zag er erg ongelukkig uit, wat deed hij met haar?

Ergens voelde hij woede opborrelen.

'Draco? Ik denk dat Wemel je minnares inpikt.' Zei Merith nonchalant.

'Ja, nou, laat ze maar. Ze wil het zelf.' Mompelde hij en hij sloeg zijn ogen neer.

'Wauw, kijk jou nou. Je geeft écht om haar, ik zie in je ogen dat je het niks vindt!' Ongelovig keek ze hem aan. 'Ik kan ervoor zorgen dat je met haar kan dansen?'

Draco keek haar ontzet aan. 'Doe normaal, dat kan toch niet. Haar vrienden laten haar nooit dansen met mij.'

'Oh, je bent onmogelijk! Je raakt haar kwijt Draco, Wemel staat op het punt haar te zoenen!'

Draco keek snel naar het stelletje en tot zijn onvrede had ze gelijk. Wemel boog zich steeds verder naar Hermelien toe. 'Waag het niet iets te doen Merith, je krijgt er spijt van.' Siste Malfidus, maar zijn date had al een sprintje ingezet.

Ze zag hoe ze langs Hermelien liep en haar een zacht duwtje tegen haar schouder gaf. Ze stapte weg van Wemel voordat hij zijn lippen op de hare had kunnen drukken.

Merith had ondertussen een microfoon gepakt en vol ongeloof luisterde hij naar het voorstel dat ze deed. Wat een dom kind was het ook, hoe verwachtte ze dat dit ging werken?

Hij had haar gewaarschuwd, dus terwijl zij Stoker bij Hermelien vandaan trok, liep hij woedend naar het podium en duwde enkele vijfdejaars bij de microfoon vandaan.

'Nu mijn charmante date een ónmogelijke switch heeft gemaakt, is het mijn beurt. Harry Potter ruilt met Benno Zabini.' Riep hij de zaal in.

Gekwetst keek Merith hem aan, ze wist dat Zabini nu met Ginny Wemel moest dansen. Na het verhaal dat hij haar net verteld had, was dit haar verdiende loon. Terwijl hij op Hermelien afliep, zag hij Potter boos naar hem kijken. Die dacht natuurlijk dat hij hem wilde pesten met Patty. Helaas Potter, niet alles gaat altijd maar over jou, dacht Draco.

Hij pakte Hermelien bij haar arm en sleepte haar ver bij haar vrienden vandaan. Hij liep langs Zabini, die verrassend elegant met de Wemel meid aan het dansen was. Voor het eerst die avond, leek hij het oprecht naar zijn zin te hebben. Naast zich zag hij Hermelien ongelovig naar haar vriendin kijken. Hij nam het haar niet kwalijk, de bloedverraadster stond met een glimlach met hem te dansen. Ze beschouwde het vast als verraad aan Potter.

'Waarom deed je dat?' Vroeg ze boos, wijzend naar het dansende stelletje verderop. Hij trok haar nog verder bij de rest vandaan en pakte haar handen vast.

 _Speedings Cars_ begon te draaien. Dit liedje kende hij, Hermelien draaide het vaak in haar kamer. Door de dunne muren tussen hun kamers hoorde hij het dan vaag. Het was een mooi nummer om op te dansen, moest hij toegeven. Glimlachend zette hij de pas in, ze volgde hem zonder problemen. Ze kon dansen, ze kon heel goed dansen zelfs. Telkens zette hij een tandje bij en zonder enige moeite danste ze met hem mee.

 _So, if I stand in front of a speeding car, would you tell me who you are? What you like? What's on your mind, if I get it right?_

'Ik wilde Merith even op haar plek zetten. Ik had haar gezegd dat ze dit niet moest doen.'

Niet- begrijpend keek Hermelien hem aan. 'Hoe wil je haar hiermee op haar plek zetten?'

'Ze heeft een oogje op Zabini. Dus door hem met de bloedverraadster te laten dansen… dat vindt ze niet leuk.'

'Wacht- dus ze vindt Zabini leuk? W-wat? Ze- ze is toch jouw vriendin?'

 _And these secrets are all that we've got so far. The demons in the dark, lie again, play pretends like it never ends._

Draco zuchtte. Hij kon het haar maar beter vertellen, Merith had het toch al voor hem verpest.

 _This way no one has to know._

Stap voor stap dansten ze, Hermelien legde een hand op zijn schouder en hij legde de zijne om haar middel. Onverstoord gingen ze door met het gesprek.

'Merith is mijn vriendin niet. Ze wilde de aandacht van Zabini trekken en ik hielp haar. Ik voel niks voor haar.'

 _Even the half smile, would help slow down the time, if I could call you half mine. Maybe this is the safest way to go._

Er verscheen een lach op het gezicht van Hermelien. Het was niet zomaar een lach, hij las de opluchting en de vreugde uit die blik.

'Bevalt dat je Griffel?'

'Oh hou je mond en dans met me.' Lachte ze.

 _We're singing heya, heya, heya, heya, this is the safest way to go nobody gets hurt._

 _We're singing heya, heya, heya, heya, you go back to him and then I'll go back to her._

Ze leken over de dansvloer te vliegen en trokken ongemerkt de aandacht van veel mede studenten. Ginny stond met open mond naar het tafereel te kijken, ze was zo geïntrigeerd dat ze vergat te dansen met Zabini. Hij probeerde nog om verder te gaan, maar gaf uiteindelijk op en sjokte richting Merith, die ook geamuseerd naar Draco en Hermelien stond te kijken. In het voorbijgaan botste een boze Harry Potter tegen hem op, onderweg naar zijn vriendinnetje in de smaragdgroene jurk.

Stap voor stap een perfecte dans en Draco genoot er van. Merith had gelijk en ergens had hij spijt dat hij Zabini met de Wemel meid had laten dansen. Nu waren de kansen van Merith nog kleiner geworden.

 _So, if I stand in front of a speeding car, would you give your little heart? Say the word, I'll do it too, just me and you. This way everyone will know._

Toen het refrein weer inzette vroeg Draco: 'Hoe zit het met Wemel dan? Hij wilde je zoenen, ik zag het.'

Er verscheen een schaduw op het gezicht van Hermelien. 'Hij wil mij terug, maar ik wil hem niet terug. Ik- ik kan het niet.'

'Waarom kan je het niet? Hij is de perfecte keuze.' Fluisterde hij dichtbij haar oor, terwijl ze onverstoord door dansten.

Hermelien keek hem recht in zijn ogen aan. En voor het eerst had hij het gevoel dat er geen woorden nodig waren om te zeggen waarom ze Ron niet terug wilde. Er waren helemaal geen woorden nodig, voor niks. Hij begreep haar perfect. Dit gevoel was zo overweldigend, hij had het nog nooit eerder gevoeld bij iemand. Zelfs niet bij Patty.

 _Advertise my secret, I don't really need it. I know you can feel this, so advertise my secret._

'Ontmoet me over een kwartier bij het meer, buiten. Onder die grote beuk, ik moet je iets zeggen en dat kan niet hier.' Hij liet haar los en draaide zich om. Zonder verder nog een woord te zeggen liep hij richting de uitgang van de Grote Zaal.

* * *

Hermelien bleef verdwaasd achter en keek op de grote klok. Deze leerde haar dat het kwart voor twaalf was. Ze stond dus voor een keuze, Ron of Draco?

Harry en Ginny liepen naar haar toe. 'Wow Lientje, wat was dát?' Vroeg Harry meteen.

Verward keek Hermelien haar vrienden aan. 'Ik moest toch dansen met Malfidus? Nou, dat deed ik.'

'Nee, ik bedoel, de manier waarop jullie dansten. Het was bijna betoverend, iedereen keek naar jullie!'

Oh jee, dat was niet goed. 'Oh, dan kunnen we allebei vast goed dansen.' Glimlachte ze. 'Hebben jullie Stoker gezien?' Ze deed net alsof ze de zaal afspeurde.

'Die is zeker tien minuten geleden al vertrokken met ene Lauren of zo? Blijkbaar had die meid met een jongen gezoend die hij niet aardig vond en hij moest haar eens nodig spreken.' Zei Ginny.

'Ja, Lauren is zijn zusje. Leuke meid.' Mompelde Hermelien afwezig.

Een druk nummer werd opgezet en Ginny sprong enthousiast in het rond. 'Dit is dé hit van de Witte Wieven Harry!' Verontschuldigend knipoogde Harry naar Hermelien, voor Ginny hem de dansvloer op trok. Ze verdwenen in de mensenmassa.

Ondertussen was het tien voor twaalf. Ze moest heel snel een keuze maken, al wist ze diep in haar hart wel wie ze zou kiezen. De vlinders in haar onderbuik fladderden als een gek in het rond terwijl ze dacht aan zijn ogen, zijn zoen. Ze liep de Grote Zaal uit en stond stil in de hal. Bij de deur van de kerkers zag ze Zabini heftig zoenen met een blond meisje, wie ze uiteindelijk herkende als Merith.

Ze liep langs hen heen, maar ze hadden alleen oog voor elkaar. Al zou ze zweren dat Merith één oog opendeed en haar aandachtig bekeek terwijl ze met haar hoofd naar de grote, eikenhouten deur gebaarde. Twee seconden later was ze alweer verloren in de armen van haar liefde. Blijkbaar was het Merith toch gelukt.

Nog één keer keek ze schuldbewust achterom naar de grote trap, voor ze de deur naar buiten openduwde. Ze trok haar hakken uit en rende met een kleine glimlach richting het meer.

…

 **A/N: Hey hey iedereen! Ik weet het, ik weet het, ik heb niet snel geüpload. Het spijt me, ik had veel dingen aan mijn hoofd en dit hoofdstuk was zo veel om te schrijven!**

 **Eigenlijk was ik er nog niet helemaal klaar mee, maar ik heb besloten om het in twee delen te splitsen. Anders werd het wel heel erg lang. Dit hoofdstuk is ruim 9000 woorden, dat is mijn record!**

 **Ik heb heel veel plezier gehad bij het schrijven van dit hoofdstuk en ik hoop dat jullie net zo veel plezier hebben gehad bij het lezen ervan!**

 **Laat vooral een review achter. Ook jullie stille lezers, al is het maar één zinnetje, het zou me ontzettend helpen. Voor degene die al gereviewd hebben, hartstikke bedankt en blijf het vooral doen! Ik probeer het volgende hoofdstuk wat sneller te uploaden, maar ik heb ook weer tentamens binnenkort. Veel te doen!**

 **Het gedeelte met Zabini en Ginny lijkt misschien nog wat vaag, maar het word snel duidelijker! Het is belangrijk voor het verhaal en voor Draco en Hermelien! ;) Wat denken jullie? Waarom is Ginny zo ongemakkelijk bij Zabini?**

 **De liedjes die 'gedraaid' zijn op het bal heten in de juiste volgorde:**

 _ *** Almost lover – A Fine Frenzy**_

 _ *** Speeding cars – Walking On Cars**_

 **Een fijne avond lieve lezers!**

 **Liz**


	7. Chapter 7 - Ginny's Geheim

**Waarschijnlijk zien jullie het al aan de titel, maar dit is het hoofdstuk waarin we eindelijk ontdekken waarom Ginny zo raar doet. Het is slechts een klein stukje van het verhaal, maar het is belangrijk voor Hermelien en Draco. Ik bedoel, ze willen 'het' koste wat het kost geheimhouden toch? ;)**

 **Verder verklap ik niks en moeten jullie maar gewoon lezen. Ik heb tentamens komende twee weken, maar ik wilde toch wat uploaden voor het geval jullie niet langer konden wachten. Ik hoop dat het in de smaak valt!**

 **Veel leesplezier!**

 ***heads up: Dit hoofdstuk bevat situaties voor volwassenen! Dit is waarom ik het verhaal op 'Mature' heb gezet, ik weet niet of jullie het erg vinden om te lezen of juist leuk. Gevoelige lezers, jullie zijn dus alvast gewaarschuwd. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is (helaas) niet van mij, maar van J.K. Rowling!**

…

 **Hoofdstuk 7 – Ginny's geheim**

 **My heart is pacing, I'm confused, I'm dazing,**

 **I saw something I never seen in you, it's got me shaking.**

 **I must be hallucinating, I hear it happens, I'm just saying.**

 **I'm trying hard to trust you when you say: 'Give me your hand'.**

 **Baby I'm falling, I hope you catch me when I land.**

 **I think I'm in love again, my head yeah, you're in my head.**

 **I didn't think it could be true,**

 **Let alone that it would be you.**

 **I think I'm in love again.**

 _(I think I'm in love – Kat Dahlia)_

* * *

Draco zat bij een grote, oude boom aan het meer. Hij staarde naar de rimpelingen in het water en de reflectie van de maan. Het was een heldere nacht en de sterren twinkelden vrolijk boven hem. In slechts een paar minuten kwam Griffel hier, hoopte hij, maar wat wilde hij haar eigenlijk zeggen?

Op het moment dat ze aan het dansen waren, leek het hem een vreselijk goed idee om haar apart te nemen en haar te vertellen dat hij lichtjes zag in haar ogen en dat er een vonken in zijn buik rondsprongen, elke keer dat ze naar hem lachte.

Hij wilde haar vertellen hoeveel hij de ruzies met haar miste als hij in de kerkers was en hoe fijn hij het vond haar te kussen. Hoe meer hij er nu over na dacht, hoe slechter het idee leek.

Deze gevoelens mocht hij niet voor haar hebben en hij begreep ze niet. Hij kon haar in gevaar brengen, laat staan wat de rest van zijn vrienden wel niet moest denken als hij er met een modderbloedje vandoor ging. De enige die hem enigszins scheen te steunen, was Merith. Ze was het er niet mee eens, dat kon hij zien. Maar toch, het was alsof ze hem begreep. Ook Benno Zabini leek vaak achterdochtig, maar hij zei er nooit wat van. Dat waardeerde Draco aan hem, al vroeg hij zich wel af hoe het kwam. Zabini was erg gesteld op de zuivere bloedlijn.

Zijn blik gleed naar de grote klok in de voorste toren van het kasteel, het was twaalf uur. De grote eiken houten deuren waren nog dicht en hij zag niemand over het gazon lopen. Misschien koos ze niet eens voor hem… Hij wist dat Wezelmans haar een ultimatum had gegeven. Wat als ze bij zinnen was gekomen en voor de logische optie was gegaan, haar beste vriend?

Nerveus trok hij zijn stropdas wat losser en staarde weer naar het meer. Duizenden vuurvliegjes dansten aan het oppervlak van de grote, zwarte massa. Boven de bergen zag hij de sterren verdwijnen, zwarte wolken kwamen aandrijven en slokten de kleine lichtjes op. Het zou gaan stormen.

Plotseling ritselde het gras en Draco keek geschrokken om. Een prachtige vrouw in een adembenemend mooie, rode jurk kwam aangerend met haar schoenen in haar hand. Hermelien.

Ongemakkelijk stond hij op en streek zijn pak glad. Hermelien kwam tegenover hem staan en keek hem verwachtingsvol aan. Een lach op haar gezicht. Damn, wat was ze mooi.

'Luister, Griffel, ik weet dat we niet terug kunnen draaien wat er gebeurd is, maar kunnen we niet net doen alsof?' Hij geloofde zijn eigen oren niet. Het was alsof iemand anders sprak, een vreemde. Maar hij zei het echt, was dit wat hij wilde?

De blik op Hermeliens gezicht betrok onmiddellijk. 'Wát?!' Riep ze uit en ze keek verslagen omhoog, alsof de sterren haar zouden zeggen hoe ze de idioot voor haar het best kon vervloeken.

'Je weet zelf dat het nooit zal werken tussen ons. Wees eerlijk! Ik mag niet verliefd zijn op jou, het is gevaarlijk en het hoort niet! Je bent niet het soort meisje waar ik mee om hoor te gaan!' Hij keek haar smekend aan, alsof hij verwachtte dat ze hem zou begrijpen.

'Omdat ik een modderbloedje ben, Draco. Ben je verliefd op mij?' Vroeg ze, en haar gezicht stond hard en serieus. Draco zuchtte en hij keek naar de grond. 'Ik weet het niet. Ik weet alleen dat er dingen gebeurd zijn tussen ons waarvan ik nooit had gedacht dat ze zouden gebeuren. Ze mogen niet gebeuren, alles is veranderd.'

'Juist, alles is veranderd. Je vader zit in Azkaban, hij kan je niks maken. En die dooddoeners? Dat zien we dan wel weer!'

'Praat niet over mijn vader. Ik heb je verteld wat er gebeurt als we ook maar één voet buiten school zetten en iemand ziet ons samen. Het wordt onze dood!'

'Áls we een voet buiten school zetten Draco, ik weet ook niet wat ik voel voor jou, maar we hebben nog een hele tijd voor dit schooljaar is afgelopen. Waarom zoeken we niet samen uit wat die gevoelens zijn?'

'Ik weet het al Griffel! Het zijn gevaarlijke gevoelens! We kunnen niet..- we mogen niet..- '

'IK HEB RON AFGEWEZEN VOOR JOU!' Schreeuwde ze in zijn gezicht. Tranen van woede stonden in haar ogen. 'IK HEB ALLES GERISKEERD DEZE AVOND, ALLEEN MAAR OMDAT IK DACHT DAT ER EEN KANS BESTOND DAT JE VERANDERD WAS!'

'Ik zal nooit veranderen Griffel!' Schreeuwde Draco terug, 'Ik zal ALTIJD een dooddoener blijven!' Hij trok zijn mouw omhoog en ontblootte het lelijke, duistere teken om zijn onderarm. Het was vervaagd sinds Voldemort was verslagen, maar het was zeker niet weg. Draco betwijfelde of het ooit helemaal weg zal gaan.

Hermeliens ogen gleden spottend van het teken terug naar zijn gezicht. 'En ik zal altijd een modderbloedje zijn. Nou en?' Ze stak haar arm ook uit en in het schemerige, witte licht van de maan, zag Draco paarse littekens afsteken tegen haar perfecte huid. 'modderbloedje', de creatie van zijn tante Bellatrix.

Een gevoel van schuld overviel hem en hij wendde vol afschuw zijn blik af. Hoe kwam hij in deze rotzooi terecht? 'Het kán gewoon niet, Griffel. Dit is het bewijs, wij zijn tegenpolen van elkaar.'

'Nou én Draco. Wanneer durf je je verleden nou eens achter je te laten en een sprong in het diepe te nemen. Dat is wat ik heb gedaan en dat is wat ik altijd zal blijven doen.'

Draco keek haar kwaad aan. 'Niet alles is zo makkelijk. Jij hebt de oorlog gewonnen, jij verdient het om opnieuw te beginnen.'

'Jij ook. Iedereen verdient een tweede kans. Ik weet niet waarom ik altijd het goede in mensen zie, maar dat is nu eenmaal zo.'

Draco keek haar boos aan. Ze begreep het niet, hij probeerde haar bij hem weg te krijgen, het was verdomme voor haar eigen bestwil. Waarom was ze nou altijd zo eigenwijs!

'Ik haat je, Griffel. Ik haat je, zoals het hoort. Ik hoef jou niet en ik hoef geen tweede kans van jou! Het enige wat ik wil, is dat je me met rust laat. Aan het einde van het jaar scheiden onze wegen en daarna hoeven we elkaar nooit meer te zien!'

Er verscheen een gekwetste blik in haar ogen.

'Ik haat jou ook…'Fluisterde ze, voor er een regendruppel op haar neus viel. Al snel begon het harder en harder te regenen en stonden ze midden in een stortbui.

Ze staarden elkaar aan. Hij zou weg moeten lopen, dit was het einde. Dit was het juiste om te doen, toch?

'Dit is het makkelijkst Griffel!' riep hij boven het geraas van de regen uit. 'Dit is het juiste om te doen, want wij passen niet bij elkaar.'

Hooghartig keek ze hem aan, terwijl haar haren in natte strengen langs haar gezicht hingen en de stof van haar jurk dicht tegen haar prachtige lichaam plakte. 'Goed. Prima. Ik moet het idee loslaten dat jij OOIT zou kunnen veranderen want het was overduidelijk een illusie. Ik moet JOU loslaten. Ik heb het ten minste geprobeerd.'

'Meen je dat?' Draco keek haar aan en hij zag het vuur in haar ogen, wat het vuur in zijn buik ook deed aanwakkeren.

'Ja. Dat meen ik. Met alle respect, Malfidus, de dag is aangebroken dat ik een keer iemand heb gevonden die mijn tweede kans NIET waard is. Dom van me, als je me nu wilt excuseren…' Ze draaide zich om en wilde van hem weglopen. Op het allerlaatste moment pakte Draco haar arm vast en hield haar tegen. Hij trok harder aan haar arm, waardoor ze gedwongen was om zich om te draaien. Tranen van ingehouden woede biggelden over haar wangen en mengden zich met de regendruppels die genadeloos op hen neer daalden. Draco keek in haar prachtige ogen en besefte dat ze gelijk had. Hij kon op zijn minst proberen zijn verleden achter zich te laten en opnieuw te beginnen. Ten minste, één nacht kon geen kwaad.

'Met alle respect, Griffel, die dag is niet vandaag.' Hij pakte haar middel en trok haar naar zich toe, zodat hun gezichten slechts millimeters bij elkaar vandaan waren, voor hij zacht zijn lippen op de hare drukte.

* * *

Hermelien stond perplex in de armen van Draco Malfidus, terwijl hij haar kuste. Ze had geprobeerd bij hem weg te lopen, maar hij had zich op het allerlaatste moment bedacht. Deze ruzies waren precies de reden waarom het nooit zal werken. En toch, een stemmetje in haar achterhoofd stelde haar gerust dat één avondje echt niet uit zal maken.

Draco trok zijn hoofd terug en keek haar aan. Hoop, verlangen, eenzaamheid en nog een miljoen andere emoties spraken uit zijn grijze ogen. Een diepe zucht ontsnapte haar. _Één nachtje…_

Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en hield haar schoenen stevig vast, terwijl hij haar benen pakte en zij ze om zijn middel sloeg. Ze kuste hem en zoog zacht op zijn onderlip. Een kreun ontsnapte uit de mond van Draco en Hermelien greep die kans om haar tong toegang te verlenen tot zijn mond. De hare ontmoette die van hem halverwege, waar ze vochten voor dominantie.

Zijn ene hand greep in haar natte haar, terwijl de andere haar billen ondersteunde, zodat de niet omlaag zou zakken. De zoen was vol passie. Op een gegeven moment trok Draco zich terug om een hap adem te nemen en Hermelien grinnikte.

Hij verliet haar lippen en zocht hongerig zijn weg omlaag, hij zoog op een gevoelig plekje in haar hals. Hermelien kreunde zachtjes. 'Draco…' Hij had haar nog nooit zijn naam op deze zachte, verlangende manier horen zeggen. Hij maakte hem wild. Zijn tong liet een spoor achter van haar hals naar haar borsten. Hij kuste zacht de rondingen die boven haar drijfnatte jurk uitkwamen.

'Draco, stop.' Zei ze resoluut. Verward liet hij haar langzaam zakken. 'Ik- het- ik wilde niet..' Hakkelde hij, nog half buiten adem van de vurige zoen.

Ze legde haar vinger op zijn lippen. 'Niet hier.' Zei ze met een knipoog en ze pakte zijn hand. Samen renden ze door de regen naar de voordeur.

Zachtjes duwde Hermelien hem open en spiekte om de hoek. De hal leek verlaten en de deuren naar de Grote Zaal stonden op een kier. 'Sshhht.' Siste ze, terwijl ze Draco aan zijn hand meetrok de hal in. Zabini en Merith hadden blijkbaar een plekje gezocht dat meer privacy bood.

Melodieën van het lied ' _Best Fake Smile'_ van James Bay dreven de hal in vanuit de Grote Zaal. Zo te horen was het feestje nog aan de gang voor enkele studenten. Hermelien maakte een sierlijke pirouette en draaide met haar heupen op de maat van de muziek terwijl ze Draco ondeugend aankeek. Lachend duwde hij haar richting de trap. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en kuste hem, midden op de trap, in het volle zicht. Draco tilde haar op en liep de trap op met haar in zijn armen. Giechelend zoog ze op een plekje in zijn nek. Grommend zette hij haar neer en duwde haar tegen de muur aan. Ze zoenden elkaar alsof ze de enige in de hele school waren. Ze lieten een spoor van regen achter. Hermelien hoorde de deur van de Grote Zaal opengaan in de verte en trok zich terug. Ze beet speels op haar eigen onderlip en gebaarde met haar ogen naar boven, straks werden ze nog betrapt. Grijzend pakte Draco haar bovenbenen weer vast en Hermelien sprong omhoog. Ze sloeg haar benen om zijn middel en hij liep met haar de trappen op. Door de impact van de sprong liet Hermelien een schoen uit haar handen vallen. 'Hihihi Draco- wacht, mijn schoen. Hihi Malfidus, toe nou!' fluisterde ze grinnikend in zijn oor.

'Jammer dan Assepoester, die zoeken we morgen wel op.' Gromde hij in haar oor terwijl ze de gang van hun slaapvertrekken inliepen, welke zich op de tweede verdieping bevonden.

'Oh, dus je kent dreuzel sprookjes?' Plaagde ze, zonder zich nog druk te maken om haar verloren schoen.

'Hou je mond, Griffel.' Mompelde hij, terwijl hij haar neerzette voor het standbeeld.

Na het wachtwoord gezegd te hebben, struikelden ze naar binnen, te druk met elkaar om op te letten waar ze liepen. Al zoenend friemelde Hermelien aan de knoopjes van zijn colbertje, welke hij vervolgens zelf uittrok, zonder de zoen ook maar een moment te verbreken. Zijn overhemd had gewoon te veel knoopjes, vond ze. Met een flinke ruk scheurde ze het kledingstuk van zijn lijf.

'Hey, wat-' Protesteerde hij terwijl hij naar zijn hemd keek, welke ze net de woonkamer ingegooid had. Ze duwde hem tegen de deur van de badkamer en trok zijn hoofd weer naar beneden. 'Niks wat reparo niet kan maken.' Hijgde ze, voordat ze zijn lippen weer in een lange zoen ving. Ze drukte haar heupen tegen die van hem en voelde hoe opgewonden hij van haar werd. Dit moedigde haar alleen maar meer aan.

* * *

De vingers van Draco zochten de ritssluiting van haar jurk. Zijn hart rammelde bijna in zijn borst. Dit gevoel had hij nog nooit gehad bij een meisje. In zijn jaren op Zweinstein had hij veel meisjes gedate, maar Hermelien was een vrouw. Een bloedmooie vrouw, moest hij toegeven. Toen zijn vingers het minuscule sluitinkje hadden gevonden, trok hij het zachtjes naar beneden. De rits liep over haar hele rug en zodra hij open was, liet ze de jurk van haar schouders glijden.

In het schemerige licht van de kandelaars aan de muur zag hij haar prachtige lichaam. Hij had er nog nooit goed naar gekeken. Alles aan haar was perfect in verhouding. Hij voelde zich opgewonden worden van die aanblik en met een grommend geluid klemde hij haar weer tussen hemzelf en de muur. Hij legde zijn hand achter haar hoofd, zodat het harde steen haar geen zeer zou doen.

Hermelien duwde hem naar achter en liet haar handen over zijn ontblootte borst glijden. Haar warme vingers voelden zo welkom op zijn huid. Zacht duwde ze hem in de richting van haar slaapkamer. In één vloeiende beweging trok ze zijn riem uit de lusjes van de pantalon en gooide hem voor de deur neer, voor Draco zich omdraaide en hem met zijn voet dichtduwde.

Lachend duwde hij haar richting haar hemelbed, terwijl hij haar bh loshaakte. Hij gooide hem van zich af en Hermelien liet zich achterover op haar bed vallen.

Hoe ze daar slechts in haar string lag, maakte dat hij haar meer _wilde_ dan hij ooit een meisje gewild had. Meer dan hij _haar_ ooit gewild had. Hij schopte zijn broek uit en kroop bovenop haar. Hij legde zijn handen op haar borsten. Ze waren niet groot en niet klein. Ze pasten perfect in zijn handen. Zachtjes speelden zijn vingers met haar tepels. 'Plaag niet zo, Draco.' Zuchtte Hermelien. Ze trok zijn hoofd naar haar toe en kuste hem opnieuw. Hij kon er geen genoeg van krijgen, maar hij wilde meer.

* * *

 **(A/N: Dit stukje zou ik even skippen als je niet comfortabel bent met seks scènes! ;) )**

Hermelien kuste Draco alsof haar leven er vanaf hing. Ze woelde met haar handen door zijn zilverblonde haar, dat nog nat was van de regen. Haar hart was net een wild vogeltje, dat niet kon wachten om uit zijn kooi bevrijd te worden. Langzaam kuste Draco haar lippen, haar kin, en stopte even in haar hals om op dat gevoelige plekje te sabbelen. Een kreun ontsnapte haar keel, wat Draco alleen maar aanmoedigde om verder naar beneden te gaan.

Ze had dit eerder gedaan, natuurlijk. Viktor Kruml was haar eerste geweest, waarna ze pas weer tijd had gehad voor een jongen toen ze wat met Ron kreeg. Maar geen van beide mannen hadden haar zo wild gemaakt als Malfidus nu deed. Ze wiegde met haar heupen heen en weer, alleen maar om tot de conclusie te komen dat ze hetzelfde met hem deed. Te oordelen naar de bobbel die ze voelde in zijn boxer.

Draco kreunde zachtjes onder haar bewegingen en was bij haar borsten aangekomen, waar hij om de beurt aan haar tepels zoog. Ze voelde dat hij twijfelde, dus ze streek met haar handen door zijn haar om hem zacht naar beneden te begeleiden. Zijn tong liet een spoor achter op haar buik en ze kreeg overal kippenvel. Draco keek haar aan en rechtte zijn rug. Zijn handen gleden van haar taille naar haar heupen, waar zijn vingers zich om de bandjes van haar kleine string sloten. Zijn handen vervolgden hun weg naar beneden en namen haar string mee. De hongerige blik in de ogen van Malfidus deed haar zuchten van verlangen. Dat zag hij als zijn teken, hij boog zich naar voren, kuste haar op haar mond en ging in één streep naar beneden. Kleine lichtjes ontploften in haar gezichtsveld. Draco deed dingen met zijn tong waarvan ze niet eens wist dat het mogelijk was. Zijn handen hielden haar heupen op hun plaats, om te voorkomen dat ze teveel zou bewegen. Ze zuchtte, hijgde, en kreunde zijn naam keer op keer. Dit moedigde Draco alleen maar aan en het duurde niet lang tot de ontploffende lichtjes veranderden in vuurwerk en ze tot het beste orgasme kwam dat ze ooit gehad had. Langzaam kwam ze op adem en keek met een verdwaasde blik in haar ogen naar Draco. Hij had zichzelf ontdaan van zijn boxer en haar blik gleed nieuwsgierig naar beneden. Zijn penis was niet iets om zich voor te schamen. Met grote ogen en een blos op haar wangen keek ze hem weer aan. Hij lachte en boog zich weer voorover.

Met zijn gezicht boven het hare fluisterde hij. 'Ik kan wachten.'

'Nee, nee ik wil dit. Draco… alsjeblieft.' Ze sprak zijn naam bijna smekend uit en dat was alles wat hij nodig had. Langzaam positioneerde hij zijn lid en duwde zichzelf zachtjes bij haar naar binnen. Met een kreun wiegde ze haar heupen heen en weer om hem te helpen. Draco gromde zachtjes en hij begon langzaam in en uit te bewegen.

Hermelien sloeg haar armen om hem heen en kreunde zachtjes in zijn oor. Hij had een regelmatig tempo en begon steeds iets te versnellen. De kleine ontploffende lichtjes verschenen weer voor haar ogen en ze zette haar nagels in zijn rug.

De pijn van haar nagels gaven Draco een extra boost. Hij begon sneller te bewegen en voelde dat hij het niet lang meer vol zou houden.

'H-hermel-ll-lien.' gromde hij, al kwam hij niet uit zijn woorden.

'J-j-ja! Draco. Alsjeblieft…..' Smeekte ze hem. Ze trok met haar nagels een streep over zijn rug en schreeuwde het bijna uit toen ze tot nog een orgasme kwam.

Draco stootte nog een paar keer in haar, tot ook hij tot zijn hoogtepunt kwam en zich uitgeput bovenop haar liet vallen.

… **(A/N: het is weer veilig! )**

In stilte lagen ze op elkaar, bij te komen. Een vervelend stemmetje in het achterhoofd van Draco zei het al keer op keer en hij moest het gelijk geven, dit was de beste seks die hij ooit gehad had. Griffel wist zeker hoe ze dit goed moest doen, de subtiele bewegingen met haar heupen, haar nagels in zijn rug. Ze maakte hem gek, op een goede manier. Een verdomd goede manier. Hij zou nooit meer kunnen zeggen dat hij niks voelde voor deze vrouw van dreuzelouders.

Na wat wel uren leek, rolde Draco van haar af en staarde naar het plafond van haar slaapkamer. Zonder iets te zeggen stond Hermelien op en liep de slaapkamer uit. Verward keek hij haar naakte silhouet na, had hij wat verkeerd gedaan?

Hij hoorde de kraan in de badkamer en hij stelde zichzelf gerust. Met een simpele spreuk maakte hij zichzelf én het bed schoon, deed hij zijn boxer weer aan en liet zich in de kussens zakken. Een overweldigende moeheid overviel hem en hij doezelde weg. Griffel vond het vast niet erg als hij in haar bed in slaap viel, toch? Wat was het eigenlijk wat ze hadden gedaan nu? Hij kon niet helder meer nadenken.

Hij hoorde de deur van haar slaapkamer weer kraken en zachte voetstappen verplaatsten zich naar het bed. Het matras veerde licht onder haar gewicht. Hij gluurde tussen zijn wimpers door en zag dat zij ook een onderbroek aangetrokken had. Ze keek hem even aan voordat ze de dekens over hen heen trok en ze zich tegen hem aan nestelde en haar hoofd op zijn borst liet rusten.

'Slaap lekker Draco.' Fluisterde ze.

Draco plantte een zacht kusje op haar warrige haren en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen.

'Slaap lekker Hermelien.'

* * *

Het was drie uur 's nachts en Ginny Wemel liep de trappen van de hal op. Ze had Harry in de Grote Zaal achtergelaten, waar hij met Ron nog een boterbiertje had willen drinken. Ze had een geweldige avond op het bal gehad, maar dat gold niet voor haar broer. Rond half één was hij terneergeslagen de zaal ingelopen met de mededeling dat Hermelien niet op was komen dagen op de astronomietoren. Ergens vond Ginny dat Hermelien groot gelijk had, maar aan de andere kant vond ze het niet eerlijk dat ze hem geen tweede kans gaf. Hermelien gaf mensen altijd een tweede kans, zo was ze. Ron had gezegd dat ze verliefd was op iemand anders, maar dat kon Ginny zich niet voorstellen. Dan zou ze het toch wel aan haar verteld hebben?

In gedachten verzonken slenterde ze de trappen op, maar struikelde onderweg over een achtergelaten schoen. Hij lag in voor een verlaten gang op de tweede verdieping. Twijfelend keek ze de gang in, maar deze leek verlaten. Ze pakte de schoen op en bekeek hem nog eens goed. Wacht eens even, deze schoen kende ze. Ze had ze nota bene samen gekocht met de eigenaresse!

Deze schoen was van Hermelien.

Iets klopte hier niet, het was niks voor haar vriendin om haar schoen zomaar in de gang te laten slingeren. Het drong tot haar door dat dit ook de gang was waar de vertrekken van de hoofdmonitoren waren. Aarzelend liep ze de gang in en stopte voor het standbeeld. Het viel haar op dat het standbeeld niet geheel dichtgeschoven was, wat was hier aan de hand?

Misschien was Hermelien wel aangevallen…

Angstig duwde Ginny het standbeeld opzij en ze stapte het halletje in. Haar mond viel open. De rode jurk van Hermelien lag in een prop op de grond, naast de bijpassende schoen en een paar schoenen van een man. Een spoor van kleding leidde tot haar slaapkamerdeur, die op een kier stond. Een gescheurd overhemd lag op de bank in woonkamer en een colbertje lag voor de deur van de badkamer.

'Hermelien toch. Wie is je nieuwe vlam?' Mompelde Ginny in zichzelf. Een grijns verscheen op haar gezicht. Ze kon de verleiding niet weerstaan om de slaapkamerdeur zacht open te duwen, maar voor ze dit kon doen, zag ze de riem op de grond liggen.

Ze pakte hem op en bekeek hem goed. Op de gesp stonden twee letters: _D M_.

Een verstikkend gevoel overviel haar. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Ze struikelde bijna toen ze de deur open gooide en vol zicht had op het slapende stel in bed. Maanlicht viel op de tevreden gezichten van Hermelien en niemand minder dan Draco Malfidus. Hij had zijn armen om haar heen en een vage glimlach rond zijn lippen. Zo te zien was hij diep in slaap. De BH van Hermelien hing half van haar kaptafel, alsof hij erop gegooid was. Ginny hapte scherp naar adem en probeerde de schok te verwerken. Dit was een hele slechte grap, dat moest wel. Dit kon niet -

Hermelien hoorde haar naar adem happen en deed slaperig een oog open. Geschrokken schoot ze overeind en trok de dekens iets verder op. Draco mompelde wat en draaide zich om, nog steeds diep in slaap.

'Gin- ik…' Hakkelde Hermelien, maar blijkbaar wist ze niet wat ze moest zeggen.

'Ja, ik ook niet.' Zei Ginny koud. Ze draaide zich om en liep de slaapkamer uit.

* * *

Hermelien gleed zo snel en zo voorzichtig mogelijk uit bed en graaide een badjas van haar kapstok. Ze snelde achter Ginny aan, wiens rode haar ze nog net door de opening van de vertrekken zag verdwijnen.

Eenmaal buiten gehoorafstand van Draco riep ze haar vriendin na. 'Ginny wacht, alsjeblieft!'

Ginny draaide zich om en zette haar handen in haar zij. Ze leek heel veel op Molly Wemel als ze dit deed, het was bijna eng.

'Wát denk jij dat je aan het doen bent Hermelien?!' Zei ze vol ongeloof. 'Die jongen heeft je jaren lang gepest! Het is een dooddoener, hij heeft Perkamentus vermoord!' Ze schreeuwde bijna van wanhoop.

'Ginny, je weet dat dat laatste niet helemaal waar is en hij is geen dooddoener meer…'

'Je verdedigt hem gewoon! Je hebt seks gehad met hem, hè?'

Hermelien keek naar haar tenen en knikte.

'Hoe kon je… Alles wat hij tegen Harry heeft gedaan… dit kan je niet menen Hermelien. Het is Draco Malfidus, denk na!'

'Dat heb ik gedaan! Echt waar!' Het huilen stond Hermelien nader dan het lachen. 'Dit is niet de eerste keer… ik bedoel, de seks wel, maar we hebben eerder gezoend. We weten dat dit niet oké is, maar het voelt gewoon zo… zo…'

'Goed?' Zei Ginny spottend.

'Gevaarlijk goed…' Antwoordde Hermelien ademloos.

Haar beste vriendin keek haar vol pure afschuw aan. Opeens verhardde haar groene ogen zich.

'Je moet het aan Harry en Ron vertellen. Dat ben je ze verschuldigd. Ron is er kapot van dat je hem hebt afgewezen, hij verdient het te weten dat je MALFIDUS koos in plaats van hem!' Ginny scheen het als een persoonlijke belediging op te vatten dat ze Draco boven Ron verkoos.

'Nee, dat kan ik niet Gin. Dat weet je.'

'Dan doe ik het.' Antwoordde ze resoluut en ze draaide zich om, hoogstwaarschijnlijk op weg naar de Grote Zaal. Ze was al bij de trap toen Hermelien riep:

'Nee, dat doe je niet! Jij zou moeten weten hoe het voelt.'

Ginny verstijfde en draaide zich om. Met samengeknepen ogen keek ze haar aan. 'Waar doel je op?' Het viel Hermelien op dat haar stem trilde. Dit betekende dat haar vermoedens klopten en ook zij kon het eigenlijk niet geloven.

'Als jij Harry en Ron over Draco verteld, vertel ik ze wat je met Benno Zabini hebt gedaan in je vijfde jaar.' Ze vouwde haar armen over elkaar en keek Ginny vurig aan. 'Én dat dat de reden is dat je met hem gedanst hebt vanavond.'

Ginny keek vurig terug, maar ontkende niks. Wat Hermelien al twee jaar vermoedde, was dus waar. 'Laat me raden, de schoenen die je aanhebt, heb je van hem gekregen toen. En groen was vast een bewuste keuze en-'

'STOP!' Riep Ginny luid en ze keek Hermelien vernietigend aan. 'Dat is anders, dat.. ik..'

'Ohja? Vertel dat maar aan Harry en Ron.'

Lachende stemmen klonken op vanaf de trappen. De twee jongens kwamen omhoog en bleven verbaasd staan toen ze het tafereel zagen. Het moet er ook gek uitgezien hebben. Zij die in haar badjas stond, Ginny, boos, in haar smaragdgroene jurk.

'Missen we iets?' Grijnsde Harry onzeker.

Hermelien keek Ginny uitdagend aan en dwong haar met haar blik om wijs te kiezen.

'Nee Har, niks. Hermelien was haar schoen verloren…' Zuchtte ze verbeten.

Een golf van opluchting ging door haar heen.

Ron schraapte zijn keel en keek Hermelien aan. 'Lientje, zou ik even met je mee mogen komen? Dan kunnen we erover praten en-'

'Nu is niet de perfecte tijd, Ron. Ik zie jullie morgen.' Hermelien kapte Ron af en liep terug naar de vertrekken. Dit keer zorgde ze ervoor dat het standbeeld goed op zijn plek stond.

Met het gevoel dat ze een vriendschap voorgoed verpest had, kroop ze terug in bed. Een slaperige Draco legde zijn arm weer om haar heen.

Voor even voelde ze zich veilig in zijn armen, zijn warmte beving haar. Voor even vergat ze alle narigheid die ze veroorzaakt had en een licht gevoel van geluk verspreidde zich door haar maag toen Draco slaapdronken een kus op haar wilde haren gaf.

* * *

 **Dit was hoofdstuk 7! Hadden jullie dit verwacht van Ginny? Net nu Hermelien een stap verder heeft gezet met Draco, heeft ze problemen met haar beste vriendin. Het lijkt net of het nooit goed kan gaan, toch?**

 **Laat een review achter als je het leuk vond, of als je het minder goed vond. Opbouwende kritiek is altijd welkom. Ik zou het heel fijn vinden als er weer gereviewd werd!**

 **Zouden jullie het leuk vinden als ik in het volgend hoofdstuk wat meer uitleg over wat er precies gebeurd is met Ginny Wemel en Benno Zabini?**

 **Een fijne dag allemaal.**

 **Xxxx Liz**


	8. Chapter 8 - Bloedverraad

**Oke, allereerst, HET SPIJT ME. Ik heb twee à drie maanden niks geüpload. Dat was niet hoe ik het gepland had, maar helaas is het gebeurd. Allereerst had ik na mijn tentamens direct zomervakantie, en ik heb mijn vrije tijd aan van alles besteed, alleen niet aan schrijven. Ik zat een beetje vast met het plot van dit verhaal. Ik had naar het bal toegewerkt en wist niet hoe ik verder moest. Ik had dus besloten even afstand te doen van het verhaal om inspiratie op te doen. Dat is gelukt, zoals je ziet, en nu kan ik weer verder. Nu weten jullie ook eindelijk hoe het zat met Ginny en Zabini. Dat verhaal wilde ik namelijk eerst even kwijt. Ik had toen mijn school weer begon (begin september) al willen beginnen, maar ik zit in mijn afstudeerjaar aan het HBO, en ik heb het alweer ontzettend druk. Btw, hoe was jullie zomer? ;)**

 **Maargoed, genoeg gepraat, geniet maar van dit hoofdstuk, hebben jullie nog ideeën of suggesties dan hoor ik het graag. Ik probeer sneller te uploaden, PROMISE.**

Hoofdstuk 8 – Bloedverraad

 _ **We're on the right side of rock bottom,**_

 _ **And I hope that we keep falling.**_

 _ **We're on the good side of bad karma,**_

 _ **Cause we keep on coming back for more.**_

 _ **We're on the right side of rock bottom,**_

 _ **And to you I just keep crawling.**_

 _ **You're the best kind of bad something,**_

 _ **Cause we keep on coming back for more.**_

 _(Rock Bottom – Hailee Steinfeld ft. DNCE)_

…

 _Ginny Wemel wandelde snel door de gangen van Zweinstein. Ze was zoals gewoonlijk weer eens te laat voor Gedaanteverwisselingen. Het hele kasteel was van top tot teen versierd voor de aankomende Kerst en ze was verwikkeld geraakt in grote slingers, welke Foppe op haar had gegooid. Onderweg kwam ze Harry tegen, verdiept in zijn toverdranken boek. Wat was er toch zo speciaal aan? Volgens Ron sliep hij er zelfs mee._

 _Ze riep zijn naam en hij keek kort op en glimlachte even naar haar. Ze lachte terug en voelde een kleine blos op haar wangen verschijnen. Snel liep ze door._

 _Nu het uit was met Daan Tomas begon ze weer op een andere manier naar de uitverkoren jongen te kijken. Hermelien had haar op het hart gedrukt om zich vooral niet te veel met Harry te bemoeien en juist te bekijken wat Zweinstein nog meer te bieden had op het gebied van jongens. Slimme meid, die Hermelien. Het leek alsof Harry steeds vaker bij haar in de buurt wilde zijn. Eerlijk gezegd had ze daar geen problemen mee. Hij zou volgende week in de kerstvakantie ook in Het Nest zijn. Wie weet wat er gaat gebeuren onder de maretak, bedacht ze zich grinnikend._

 _Diep in gedachten verzonken duwde ze een wandtapijt opzij om een kortere route te nemen en botste pardoes tegen iets massiefs op. Ze wankelde achteruit, maar een hand greep nog net op tijd de hare. Geschrokken keek ze haar redder in zijn diepbruine ogen aan. Het was Zabini._

* * *

Hermelien deed langzaam haar ogen open. Zonnestralen schenen in haar ogen en heel even was ze vergeten waarom er een jongen in haar bed lag. Ze hief haar hoofd van zijn borstkas en keek naar de slapende Draco. De gebeurtenissen van de vorige nacht kwamen stukje bij beetje weer naar boven en meteen verscheen er een kleur op haar wangen. Gelukkig sliep hij nog.

Naast de warme gevoelens voor de blonde Zwadderaar kwamen er ook gevoelens van spijt naar boven. Ze had gister knallende ruzie gehad met Ginny, ze had haar zelfs gechanteerd om een geheim te vertellen waar ze, eerlijk gezegd, helemaal niets vanaf wist. Ginny had geen tijd gehad om het uit te leggen. En dat allemaal om Draco Malfidus. Naast haar kwam iemand in beweging.

'Goedemorgen love.' Mompelde hij slaperig.

 _Love._ Hij noemde haar Love.

'Ginny weet het.' Ze wist niet waarom ze het zei, maar het was het eerste waar ze aan dacht toen ze zijn staal grijze ogen zag. Hij moest het weten.

Met een schok ging hij overeind zitten. 'Wat?!'

'Ja, sorry. Ze kwam gisteravond binnen om mijn schoen te brengen, ik denk dat we het standbeeld er niet goed voor hadden gezet in de –eh- drukte.'

'En nu? Ze heeft het zeker tegen Pottermans en Wezel verteld?' Vroeg hij fel.

Ietwat geïrriteerd keek ze hem aan. 'Nee, Draco. Ik heb haar gevraagd het niet te doen.'

'En ze luistert naar jou?'

'Ik heb zo mijn manieren. Al was het niet eerlijk wat ik er tegenover heb gezet. Ik moet met haar gaan praten…'

Draco schudde zijn hoofd en gleed uit bed. 'Dit is waarom dit een slecht idee is, we hadden dit nooit mogen doen. Je kunt zelfs je eigen vrienden niet vertrouwen.'

'Ik zorg ervoor dat ze niks verteld. Echt waar.'

'Dat hoop ik maar voor je. Niemand mag dit te weten komen!' Hij raapte zijn kleren bijeen en verdween de badkamer in.

* * *

' _Kijk uit wat je loopt Wemel.' Zei hij met een zware stem en een knipoog, terwijl hij haar recht neerzette._

 _Meteen schoot Ginny in de verdediging. 'Kijk zelf uit, Zabini! Ik ben heel goed in de Vleddervleervloek. Als je me wat doet, krijg je er van langs!'_

 _Zabini grinnikte zacht. 'Ik zou niet durven.'_

 _Ze stonden in een verlaten gang achter het wandtapijt en er was niet veel ruimte. Ginny probeerde langs hem te lopen zonder hem aan te raken, maar haar tas bleef achter de gespen van zijn tas haken en de bodem scheurde open. Hij was niet van goede kwaliteit, maar hij had haar nog nooit op zo'n onfortuinlijk moment in de steek gelaten. Zuchtend zakte ze op haar knieën en raapte ze haar boeken bijeen._

' _Reparo.' Zei Zabini en hij kwam voor haar zitten, terwijl hij de gerepareerde tas openhield._

 _Zuchtend keek Ginny hem aan en besloot de boeken in de uitgestoken tas te gooien. 'Dankjewel.' Mompelde ze zacht. Het was haar nooit opgevallen wat voor mooie, mysterieuze ogen hij eigenlijk had. Ze stonden op en Ginny wilde zich omdraaien om haar weg te vervolgen naar het lokaal._

 _Meteen merkte ze dat er wat mis was. Ze kon zich niet bewegen. Zabini stond ook nog steeds op dezelfde plek en keer verward om zich heen._

' _Zabini, wat doe je?' Zei Ginny fel._

' _Ik doe niks!'_

' _Hou op! Ik ben al laat, genoeg met die grapjes!'_

' _Ik zei toch, ik doe niks Wemel!' Gromde hij boos._

 _Ginny bekeek de smalle ruimte en merkte dat er een plan boven hun hoofden hing. Maretak._

 _Haar mond vormde een komische 'O'. Het gerucht ging dat er betoverde maretak door het kasteel groeide als twee personen, die tot elkaar aangetrokken waren, dicht bij elkaar stonden. Er werd een bezwering over de twee uitgesproken totdat ze elkaar zoenden, dan mochten ze weer bewegen._

 _Zabini volgde haar blik en lachte hard._

' _Wat is er zo grappig, als ik vragen mag?' Zei Ginny boos en ze zette haar handen in haar zij._

' _Het lijkt erop dat we hier vastzitten Miss.' Lachte hij._

* * *

Bij het ontbijt hing er een gespannen sfeer tussen Hermelien en Ginny. Ron en Harry merkten er niks van, iedereen was brak van het bal de vorige avond. Dat was ook niet zo gek, de elfenwijn, het boterbier en zelfs wat sterkere dranken hadden rijkelijk gevloeid.

Draco zat aan de tafel van Zwadderich en voerde een geanimeerd gesprek met Merith. Ze pakte ondertussen steeds de arm van Zabini vast en glimlachte verliefd naar hem, tot grote ergernis van Patty. Hermelien schoof snel haar eieren met spek naar binnen, zodat ze het tafereel niet aan hoefde te zien. Draco was die ochtend zonder ook maar een woord te zeggen verdwenen en naar beneden gegaan. Ze probeerde al een kwartier zijn blik te vangen, maar hij keek niet eens naar haar. Wat was er toch aan de hand?

Ze liet de rest van het ontbijt voor wat het was en mompelde wat over de bibliotheek tegen haar vrienden voordat ze opstond en snel wegliep.

Met een zucht van opluchting liet ze de grote zaal achter zich en slenterde de trappen op. Ze wist eigenlijk niet waar ze naartoe wilde, maar de bibliotheek was eigenlijk helemaal geen slecht idee.

Eenmaal in haar vertrouwde ruimte zocht ze een fijn boek uit en liet zich op een versleten bank bij het raam zakken. De laatste avond was zo fijn geweest, het voelde alsof ze bij elkaar hoorden.

Waarom moest hij altijd zo ontzettend lastig zijn?

Ze staarde uit het raam en zag hoe de reuzeninktvis uit het meer in het herfstzonnetje aan het wateroppervlak dreef. De zon brandde aangenaam op haar gezicht en het boek dat ze vasthad gleed langzaam uit haar handen terwijl ze in slaap viel.

* * *

 _Ginny beet op haar onderlip. 'Er moet iets zijn wat we kunnen doen Zabini.' Hij keek haar aan met een grijns en gebaarde nonchalant om hen heen._

' _Ik heb ooit eens gehoord dat iemand anders je kan bevrijden door de kus van je over te nemen, maar het ziet er nog al uitgestorven uit. Iedereen heeft les en niet veel mensen kennen deze gang.'_

 _Ginny wist dat hij gelijk had, maar haar gedachten wilden het nog niet bevestigen._

' _Dan wachten we.' Zei ze, terwijl ze haar neus eigenwijs in de lucht stak. Ze bekeek de jongen tegenover haar eens goed. Ze wist hoe ze in het begin van het jaar een kleine 'crush' op hem gehad had, maar toen kwam Daan en waren de geheime fantasieën weer over. Niemand mocht dat ooit te weten komen. Ze schaamde zich er zelfs voor. Als Harry daar achter kwam…_

 _Na een half uur gefixeerd naar de muur gestaard te hebben, hoorde ze haastige voetstappen aankomen. Blij sprong ze de lucht in toen het wandtapijt opzij schoof en een vierdejaars van Huffelpuf de gang instapte. Ze kende het meisje via via, en ze wist dat ze makkelijk over te halen was._

' _Mila, Mila. Luister. Doe alsjeblieft iets voor me.' Zei Ginny toen Mila perplex in de gang stond. 'Ik zit hier al een half uur met hém, en ik wil hem echt niet kussen. Wil jij me alsjeblieft helpen?'_

 _Mila keek haar aan en snufte. 'Echt niet Ginny.' Ze probeerde zich langs Ginny te wurmen, maar die pakte haar bij de arm._

' _MILA alsjeblieft!' smeekte ze._

' _Nee, Ginny. Dit is jouw probleem. Hij is een Zwadderaar…' Mila trok haar arm los en haastte zich er vandoor._

' _Fuck.'_

' _Nou nou Wemel, ga je me nog verlossen of wil je nog een uur wachten?' Zei Zabini grijnzend. 'Kom op, mijn voeten beginnen pijn te doen.'_

 _Ginny keek hem boos aan. 'We wachten.'_

* * *

Hermelien schrok wakker toen een onverwacht gewicht naast haar kwam zitten. Ze keek slaperig opzij en zag Ginny.

'Oh, ben jij het.'

'Ja, ik ben het. We moeten praten.'

Hermelien wreef even in haar ogen en keek naar de klok. Ze had 4 uur lang zitten dommelen op de bank. 'Jeetje, dat is lang.'

'Ja, je hebt een lange nacht gehad…' zuchtte Ginny met een spottende ondertoon.

'Zeg, gaan we deze discussie weer voeren? Want daar heb ik geen zin in vandaag.'

'Nee. Nee, sorry. Ik wil je uitleggen dat wat jij denkt dat ik heb gedaan, heel anders zit dan het lijkt.'

Hermelien keek nieuwsgierig opzij. Dit was wel interessant. 'Ik luister.'

'Kijk, ja, ik snap dat je voor een Zwadderaar kan vallen en ja, ik snap hoe groot de verleidingen zijn, maar we hebben het hier wel over Draco Malfidus. Zelfs na al die dingen die hij gedaan heeft val je nog voor hem. Begrijp je dat ik daar van schrik?'

Hermelien zuchtte en keek voor zich uit.

'Ja, dat begrijp ik wel. Ik schrok er zelf ook van toen ik het besefte. Aan het Grimboudplein begon het met kijken, rare opmerkingen, aanrakingen. Ik dacht dat het vreemde onderbuikgevoel afgunst was, maar ik denk dat het toen al begonnen was.'

'Maar hoe heeft het zich ontwikkelt?'

'We zitten samen in één ruimte Gin, hij is veranderd, ook al wil hij dat zelf niet eens toegeven. We hebben eigenlijk veel goede gesprekken gehad. En we hebben meer dan eens felle ruzies gehad over dat het niet kon wat we deden. En we zijn nog maar twee maanden terug op school.'

'Ja, nog maar twee maanden. Weet je zeker dat dit niet gewoon een bevlieging is?'

'Ja, dat weet ik zeker. Ginny, ik denk dat ik van hem hou…'

'Oh Hermelien….' Ginny legde haar hoofd in haar handen en begon te hoofdschudden.

'Ik weet hoe het klinkt, maar je snapt het niet! Je weet niet hoe het voelt om verliefd te zijn op iemand waarvan je het helemaal niet wil!'

Ginny hief haar hoofd op een keek Hermelien aan. 'Jawel, dat weet ik wel.'

'Ga je me nu dan eindelijk vertellen wat er gebeurd is tussen jou en Zabini?'

'Ja, ja dat ga ik doen.'

* * *

 _Een paar uren gingen voorbij, al voelde het als dagen, en Ginny liet eindelijk een schreeuw van frustratie horen. Zabini had de gehele tijd geen kick gegeven en hij had om zich heen gekeken en tegen de muur aangeleund. Het feit dat hij niet eens ruzie wilde maken maakte haar gek. Het moest zo ondertussen al avond zijn. Ze stonden hier al uren en de opties die ze had werden steeds minder. De kans was minuscuul dat er nu nog iemand langs zou komen. Dus ze zou hier de hele nacht moeten staan met Benno Zabini, of hem kussen. En dat laatste wilde ze echt niet doen._

' _Luister Ginevra, ik vind het heel gezellig hoor, maar ik heb ook nog huiswerk van Sneep. Hij laat me nablijven morgen, ondanks dat ik een Zwadderaar ben.'_

 _Ze wilde haar mond opendoen om een arrogant antwoord te geven, maar ze deed hem snel weer dicht. Hij had gelijk, ze moesten iets verzinnen._

' _Dit is jouw schuld Zabini. Denk je dat ik niks beters te doen heb?'_

' _Als je wat beters te doen had, had je me dan niet allang gekust?'_

' _Nee! Ik weet wel beter dan jouw soort te kussen. Daar krijg ik weken nachtmerries van!' Riep ze gefrustreerd._

' _Nou zeg, alsof ik wel rustig slaap nadat ik een bloedverraadster heb gezoend.' Grijnsde hij._

' _Pardon? Je zou vereert moeten zijn.'_

' _Dat was ik ook wel geweest, maar jij bent te bang.'_

' _Báng?! Je denkt dat ik bang ben.'_

' _Ja, je bent heel bang. Als je mij kust, moet je toegeven dat je me leuk vindt.'_

 _Hij was haar aan het uitdagen. Ze voelde haar maag zwak worden, maar ze herstelde zich snel._

' _Waarom heb je mij nog niet gekust dan? Als je toch weet dat ik je zogenaamd leuk vind?'_

' _Ik probeer hier een welgemanierde jongeman te zijn. Als de dame niet wil, dan doen we dat niet.'_

' _Jahoor Zabini, jij wel. Stiekem ben je zelf gewoon bang.' Zei ze spottend._

' _Ik bang? Dat mocht je willen Wemel.' Zei hij, terwijl hij een stap dichterbij zette en haar tegen de muur duwde._

' _Ik weet het wel zeker.' Zei ze, terwijl ze hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aankeek._

 _Hij liet zijn hoofd iets omlaag zakken, tot ze zijn lippen op de hare voelde. De vlinders die lagen te slapen in haar maag stuifden op en fladderden wild in het rond. Dit voelde geweldig!_

 _Hij legde een hand op haar wang en de ander greep in haar lange rode haar. Zij sloeg haar armen om zijn nek. Elke aanraking zorgde voor een huivering. Na tien minuten lieten ze elkaar hijgend los. Enige paniek ontstond in haar maag._

' _Ik zei toch dat je me leuk vond?' Lachte Zabini._

' _Wat heb ik gedaan?' Piepte Ginny. 'Oh nee, oh nee.'_

 _Ze draaide zich om, greep haar tas van de grond en rende de gang uit._

 _Achter zich hoorde ze Zabini roepen. 'Wemel! Hey, Ginny! Zo bedoelde ik het niet, ik vind jou ook leuk! Ginny!'_

 _Langzaam draaide ze zich om. 'Wij mogen elkaar niet leuk vinden, Benno. Er is een oorlog op komst en wij staan lijnrecht tegenover elkaar. We kunnen beter stoppen voor er iets tussen ons begint.'_

' _Ginny!'_

 _Maar Ginny liep snel door, richting de toren van Griffoendor. Ze sloeg het portret open en stampvoette naar binnen. 'Waar ben jij geweest?' Klonk de norse stem van Daan._

' _Het is uit Daan, waarom wil je nog steeds weten waar ik ben?'_

' _Je ziet eruit alsof je hevig gezoend bent.' Spotte hij. Ron, die bij de haard zat, draaide zich vliegensvlug om. 'ALWEER EEN NIEUWE?'_

 _Harry keek voor zich uit, nors. Wat was er met hem?_

' _Laat me met rust Ron. Jij ook Daan. Ik ga slapen.'_

 _Die nacht droomde ze over lege gangen en een hele knappe Zwadderaar._

* * *

Ginny keek haar met traanogen aan. 'Dus, nu weet je dat ook weer.'

'Oh Ginny, dat had ik nooit kunnen raden.'

'Hij heeft me sindsdien steeds vaker aan proberen te schieten in de gang, hij trok me in lege gangen en ik heb zelfs nog een paar keer met hem gezoend.'

'En je zilveren pumps?'

'Ja, die heeft hij aan mij gegeven. Hij vertelde me dat hij ontzettend verliefd op me was en dat het niet uitmaakte of er oorlog was of niet. Mij maakte het wel uit.' Ze veegde snel een traan weg.

Hermelien keek haar medelevend aan, dit had ze nooit geweten.

'Wat is er gebeurd?'

'Ik heb het afgekapt toen hij zei dat hij van me hield. Het was nooit goed gegaan Hermelien. Tegen de tijd dat Harry me kuste, was het al voorbij.'

'Voel je nog wat voor hem?'

'Nee, ik hou van Harry. Maar ik heb me wel eens afgevraagd hoe het was gelopen als alles anders was geweest. Dus ja, ik begrijp hoe je je voelt.'

'Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen Ginny. Ik kan er met niemand over praten.' Hermelien begon zacht te snikken.

Ginny sloeg een arm om haar heen en trok haar tegen zich aan. 'Het is al goed, je hebt mij nu. Weet je zeker dat je van hem houdt?'

'Ja, ja dat weet ik zeker.'

'Oké , ik geloof je.'

Samen spendeerden ze de rest van de middag in de bieb, zwijgend en zachtjes pratend over Draco Malfidus.

...

 **Nogmaals, sorry sorry sorry en ik hoop dat jullie nog steeds mijn verhaal lezen!**

 **xoxox Liz**


	9. Chapter 9 - Sorry

Hoofdstuk 9 – Sorry

 _ **Sorry for the road that I won't take,**_

 _ **For the words that I won't say,**_

 _ **For the love that I won't give.**_

 _ **Sorry that I opened up my arms,**_

 _ **You would never reach in time before they closed again.**_

 _ **You will forget, and I won't remember it.**_

 _ **When all I ever did was race in circles,**_

 _ **You will forget, and all there's left will be**_

 _ **A faded memory,**_

 _ **A dream you woke up from.**_

 _(Sorry – Kensington)_

* * *

Draco zat in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich. _'Ginny weet het' 'Ginny weet het' 'Ginny weet het'_.

Het galmde continue door zijn hoofd. Ginny _fucking_ Wemel wist wat ze gedaan hadden. Hermelien had het hem verteld en hij, als de klootzak die hij was, duwde haar meteen aan de kant. Na alles wat ze meegemaakt hadden.

Hij zuchtte diep en haalde zijn handen door zijn haar. Benno Zabini kwam naast hem zitten, met een vage glimlach op zijn gezicht. 'Was je wandeling met Merith leuk?' Gniffelde Draco.

'Ja, het was best gezellig.' Lachte Benno terug. 'Maar vertel eens, met welke meid zit jij in je hoofd?'

Geschrokken keek Draco hem aan. 'Wat?'

'Niet liegen Draco, ik weet dat het Patty niet is. Ze heeft na het feest tot 3 uur zitten wachten en je bent nooit op komen dagen. Heb je echt gewoon in je hoofdmonitor vertrekken geslapen?'

Langzaam knikte hij op Zabini's vraag. 'Ja, gewoon geslapen.'

'Je liegt. Kom op, ik ben je beste vriend, je kan eerlijk tegen me zijn.'

'Je zal het nooit begrijpen Zabini. Het is toch voorbij, ik ga haar vertellen dat het niet werkt.'

'Ik begrijp sommige dingen misschien wel beter dan je denkt Draco. Je hebt geen idee wat ik heb meegemaakt toen jij druk was met je 'missie' op Perkamentus.'

Vragend keek Malfidus hem aan. 'Waarom heb je dat dan nooit verteld?'

'Je liet me vallen. Alles was belangrijker dan vrienden op dat moment. Ik heb het je vergeven, maar je bent me wat verschuldigd. Dus vertel jij eerst maar eens wat.'

Met een steek in zijn maag keek Draco naar het haardvuur. Het was waar wat Benno zei, hij had iedereen laten stikken. 'Ik kan het niet zeggen, je gelooft het vast niet eens.'

'Bewijs dat maar dan.'

Draco ademde diep in en blies toen alles langzaam uit. 'Ik sliep wel echt in mijn vertrekken, maar niet op mijn eigen kamer. Ik sliep bij én met Hermelien Griffel.'

Benno knikte langzaam en keek peinzend in het vuur. 'Ik geloof dat best hoor.'

Verbaasd keek Draco hem aan. 'Geen uitbarsting? Woede? Je bent niet eens verbaasd.'

Zabini lachte. 'Merith heeft misschien al wat gezegd…'

'Merith…' Gromde Draco boos, 'Waarom zou je me het zelf laten zeggen als je het toch al wist?'

'Ik wilde kijken of je tegen me zou liegen. Dat deed je niet, ook al gaat het om zoiets groots. Dat bewijst dat mijn beste vriend nog steeds ergens daarbinnen zit.' Zei hij en hij prikte in Draco's borst.

'Dan nog, was je niet verafschuwd van het idee?' Vroeg Draco, hij kon niet begrijpen dat Zabini hem geen preek wilde geven over zijn liefdesleven.

'Nee, zoals ik al zei, ik begrijp beter dan wie dan ook hoe het is om verliefd te zijn op iemand die precies het tegenovergestelde van jezelf is.'

Vragend keek Draco hem aan.

'Ik zal het je vertellen, jij hebt het immers ook gedaan. Mijn verhaal heeft dan misschien geen gelukkig einde, dat van jou is nog maar net begonnen.'

Draco's verbazing werd steeds groter terwijl Benno zijn verleden met Ginny in details uit de doeken deed. Toen hij klaar was, schudde Draco ongelovig zijn hoofd. 'Je hield van haar? Echt? Ik dacht dat je haar alleen aantrekkelijk vond. Wauw, ik kan niet geloven dat ik dat gemist heb…'

'Jij was te druk bezig om niet te falen bij Jeweetwel…'

'Het spijt me Benno, ik had er voor je moeten zijn. Dat Wemel die Pottermans heeft verkozen boven jou.'

'Dat is wat iedereen verwachtte toch? Ik neem het haar niet kwalijk, het was moeilijk geweest in de oorlog.'

'Als je echt van iemand houdt maakt dat toch niet uit?'

'Precies.' Knipoogde Zabini veelbetekenend naar hem. Draco werd rood, Zabini wist welke excuses hij voor zichzelf bedacht.

'Weet Merith dit ook?'

'Nee, ik heb het achter me gelaten. Ik heb tenminste nog een laatste keer met haar kunnen dansen…'

Zabini stond op en liep met opgetrokken schouders richting de slaapzalen. Zuchtend keek Draco weer naar het vuur. Ergens had Zabini wel gelijk, maar hij had zijn beslissing gemaakt. Hier moest een einde aan komen, hij zou Hermelien nooit gelukkig kunnen maken.

…

Twee weken gingen voorbij sinds het Herfstbal en november maakte zijn koude entree. Dagenlang regende het en blies er een gure, koude wind om het kasteel. Ook had Draco Malfidus haar twee weken lang genegeerd. Hermelien werd er ontzettend boos van. Ze was blij dat ze er met Ginny over kon praten. 'Hij slaapt niet eens meer in zijn kamer! Hij is alleen maar in de kerkers, de enige keren dat hij tegen me praat is tijdens Toverdranken, maar hij is altijd al weg voordat ik de kans heb hem na de les aan te spreken. Ik snap er niks van.' Ginny keek haar meelevend aan. 'Het blijft een Malfidus. Misschien is hij gewoon geschrokken van jullie nacht samen en heeft hij even tijd nodig.'

'Gin! Hij negeert me al twee weken!'

Schouderophalend keek Ginny uit het raam. Ze zaten samen in de woonkamer van de hoofdmonitoren. Ginny hield haar vriendin streng in de gaten om te voorkomen dat ze gek werd. Opeens hoorde ze de deur opengaan en kwam Draco Malfidus binnen gelopen. Hij zag bleek en het leek alsof hij in dagen niet had geslapen. 'Wemel, mag ik Hermelien even privé spreken?' Zei hij met trillende stem.

'Ik ga je kledingkast wel even bekijken Lien. Ik heb inspiratie nodig voor de nieuwe winterkleuren.' Knipoogde Ginny naar haar. Hermelien keek hoe haar vriendin wegliep en hoe Draco naast haar kwam zitten op de bank. 'Dat werd tijd.' Zuchtte ze. 'Ik dacht dat je me nooit meer wilde spreken en-' Ze stopte midden in haar zin toen Draco zijn hand opstak.

'Ik ben verliefd op je.' Zei hij zonder er omheen te draaien.

'Waarom kijk je daar dan zo ontzettend verdrietig bij?' Vroeg Hermelien achterdochtig. Dit kon niet goed zijn.

'Ik wil niet verliefd op je zijn. Die nacht die we samen hadden was geweldig en ik wilde dat we dat voor altijd konden hebben. Samen. Maar dat gaat niet.'

Verslagen keek Hermelien hem aan. 'Dit meen je toch niet? Denk eens na!'

'Ik heb nagedacht Hermelien! Ik heb dagen niet geslapen terwijl ik aan jou dacht, aan ons! Het kan niet werken, het mag niet werken. Ik zal je altijd in gevaar brengen en daardoor kan je nooit gelukkig worden. Zabini vertelde me wat er met hem en Ginny is gebeurd en ik weet dat jij dat ook weet. Zij maakte de keuze bij hem weg te lopen en dat zou jij ook moeten doen.'

'Ik zal nooit bij je weglopen Draco.'

'Dan doe ik het.' Hij stond op en liep weer richting de deur. 'Draco wacht! Ik ben ook verliefd op jou! Ik hou van je!' Riep ze wanhopig.

Draco draaide zich langzaam om en keek haar aan met een gekwetste blik. 'Zeg dat niet, dat meen je niet. Niemand kan ooit van mij houden.' Hij draaide zich weer om en liep met een hoog tempo de kamer uit.

Huilend zakte Hermelien op de bank en ze krulde zichzelf op tot een balletje. De bank bewoog en ze wist dat Ginny bij haar was komen zitten. 'Ik heb alles gehoord. Het is al goed, ik ben bij je.' Fluisterde ze terwijl ze haar armen om Hermelien heen sloeg. 'Waarom doet hij dit Ginny?' Snikte ze.

'Hij is bang Hermelien. Hij denkt dat niemand ooit van hem kan houden en jij al helemaal niet. Misschien is dit wel het beste zo.'

'Ik wil niet zonder hem.'

'Dat kan je best, ik ga je helpen oké? Ik zal je altijd helpen.'

Ze bleef Hermelien vasthouden tot ze een regelmatige ademhaling hoorde. Ze was in slaap gevallen, nu hoefde ze nog maar één ding te doen.

* * *

Draco stond bij het meer. De boom waaronder hij in de stromende regen met Hermelien had gezoend leek hem nog steeds de beste plek om na te denken. Zuchtend ging hij zitten en sloot zijn ogen. Hij wilde niet toegeven aan zijn tranen, huilen maakte hem zwak. Liefde maakte hem ook zwak en dat mocht niet. Als dit de beste keuze was, waarom voelde hij zich dan zo vreselijk?

Na een uur bij het meer gezeten te hebben in de kou, hoorde hij voetstappen dichterbij komen. Snel stond hij op en zag hij Ginny Wemel op hem af komen. Oh fijn, wat wilde zij nou weer.

'Draco Malfidus! Hoe kon je dat doen?' Riep ze boos.

'Woah Wemel, een beetje zachter graag. Wil je soms dat heel Zweinstein het weet?'

'Ja, laat ze het maar horen, dan weet iedereen wat voor een gigantische klootzak jij bent!'

'Alsjeblieft, alsof jij me graag met Hermelien had gezien.'

Ginny zuchtte en keek hem fel aan. 'Ik zeg niet dat ik het er mee eens was geweest, maar ik ben verliefd geweest op Zabini, dus ik weet dat je niks aan die gevoelens kan doen.'

'Hermelien zegt dat ze van me houdt, ik niet van haar. Zo deed jij het toch ook?'

'Leugenaar, je houdt wel van haar, je bent gewoon te bang om aan je gevoelens toe te geven. Net als ik, ik was te bang en ben weggelopen. Ik zal het nu nooit weten, maar misschien is dat wel de grootste fout geweest op dat moment.'

Draco keek boos weg. Hij wist dat ze gelijk had, hij hield van Hermelien. Misschien al wel langer dan hij toe wilde geven, misschien al wel jaren.

'Ik ben klaar met dit gesprek.' Zei hij kortaf en hij wilde langs haar heen lopen. Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij dat Ginny haar toverstok trok. Geschrokken sprong hij opzij. 'Wow! Voorzichtig met dat ding Wemel, ben je gek geworden?!'

'Je luistert naar wat ik je te zeggen heb, Malfidus.' Brieste ze, terwijl ze haar stok naar beneden liet zakken.

Verslagen zuchtte Draco en hij hief zijn handen op. 'Prima, zeg het maar.'

'Je begaat een hele grote fout, maar dat is niet mijn zaak. Hermelien heeft net een uur gehuild voor ze in slaap viel. Je hebt geen idee hoeveel pijn je haar gedaan hebt en het maakt niet uit wat ik zeg, ze zal je niet zomaar opgeven. Ik ken haar, ze zal nog steeds proberen om met je te praten. Je tot reden te brengen.'

'Dat is niet de bedoeling! Kan je haar niet bij me weghouden Wemel? Alsjeblieft, anders sta ik niet voor mezelf in.' Wanhopig en bijna smekend keek Draco haar aan.

'Ik kan het proberen, maar je moet me iets beloven.'

'Wat mag dat dan wel niet zijn?'

'Je hebt haar afgewezen en dat blijft voor altijd zo. Je zal nooit meer proberen om haar te zoenen of zelfs maar aan te raken. Ik heb Zabini laten zitten, maar ik heb een kans gekregen om opnieuw gelukkig te zijn met Harry. Zabini heeft dat misschien wel gevonden met Merith nu en Hermelien verdient ook een kans om gelukkig te zijn. Ze heeft genoeg meegemaakt en ze verdient dit niet. Je krijgt nu nog een kans Malfidus, kies je voor haar, prima, maar dan blijf je daarbij. Blijf je nu bij je beslissing, dan blijf je ALTIJD bij die beslissing en daar zal ik persoonlijk voor zorgen. Wat wordt het?'

Draco keek haar boos aan. 'Ik zal haar niet gelukkig kunnen maken. Daar blijf ik bij.'

Even leek het of Ginny teleurgesteld was, maar ze herstelde zich snel. 'Het is jouw keuze. Dan zal iemand anders dat wel doen.' Zei ze hoofdschuddend. Ze draaide zich om en liep naar het kasteel.

Draco zakte weer tegen de boom aan en vervloekte zichzelf. Nu was er geen weg meer terug. Langzaam kwamen toch die verdomde tranen die hij zo lang tegen had gehouden.

* * *

 **Geen paniek, het zal misschien nu slecht gaan, maar het is niet voor niks een Dramione verhaal! Draco is gewoon eigenwijs, zoals altijd. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 - De Vermissing

Hoofdstuk 10 – De Vermissing

 _ **You're fighting me off like a firefighter,**_

 _ **So tell me why you still get burned?**_

 _ **You say you're not, but you're still a liar,**_

' _ **Cause I'm the one that you run to first.**_

 _ **Every time, why do you try to deny it?**_

 _ **When you show up every night and tell me that you want me,**_

 _ **But it's complicated, so complicated…**_

 _(Hurts so good – Astrid S)_

* * *

November ging in een waas van emoties voorbij. Tijdens toverdranken zei Draco geen woord tegen haar. Zwijgend maakten ze hun drankjes en zwijgend vertrok hij weer richting de slaapzaal. 's Avonds huilde Hermelien zichzelf meestal in slaap, haar snikken smorend in haar kussen zodat Draco het niet zou horen in de kamer naast haar. Terwijl november voorbij ging, ging het ergste verdriet ook voorbij. Ginny zorgde ervoor dat Hermelien elke avond in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor was. Ze vrolijkte haar op met spelletjes, grapjes en simpelweg door haar bij haar vrienden te laten zijn. Tussen Ron en Hermelien heerste geen ongemakkelijkheid meer. Ron had zich erbij neergelegd dat Hermelien het hem niet zomaar zou vergeven en hij drong er niet verder op aan. Anders was de situatie met Belinda, die Ron nog steeds dodelijke blikken toewierp.

Elke keer dat ze Draco zag lopen, voelde Hermelien nog steeds een schok in haar maag. Ze wist dat ze nog ontzettend verliefd was op hem, maar hij besteedde geen aandacht meer aan haar. Elke keer dat ze voelde dat ze met hem wilde praten, hield Ginny haar tegen. Elke keer liet ze zich overtuigen.

Toen ze op een avond in een luie stoel zat voor het haardvuur in de kamer van Griffoendor, kwam Magnus Stoker voor haar zitten. 'Hey, ik hoorde van Ginny dat je het moeilijk hebt met een jongen?'

Geschrokken keek ze hem aan. Waarom zou Ginny dat doen? 'Zei ze ook wie?' Magnus schudde zijn hoofd. 'Nee, dat was privé, maar ik snap nu waarom je na het Herfstbal nooit meer wat tegen me gezegd hebt.'

´Het spijt me, ik had zoveel aan mijn hoofd.´ Mompelde ze schuldig.

´Ik moet toegeven, eerst was ik boos op je. Maar ik ben zelf ook niet echt een heer geweest in mijn tijd hier op school.´

Voor het eerst giechelde Hermelien weer oprecht. ´Nee, dat was je zeker niet.´

Stoker liet zich op een knie zakken en stak zijn beide armen naar haar uit. ´Oh, hoe kan ik dat goedmaken mooie dame?'

Hermelien voelde hoe ze een kleur kreeg. 'Oh Stoker, doe normaal! Iedereen kijkt naar ons!' Lachend trok ze hem aan zijn handen omhoog.

'Je zou haar mee kunnen nemen naar Zweinsveld dit weekend?' hoorde ze Ginny zeggen.

'Wat? Ginny!' Zei Hermelien geschrokken. Ze wist niet zeker of ze daar wel klaar voor was.

'Super idee!', riep Magnus, 'Wil je dat? Het is het eerste weekend van december. Dat is altijd gezellig.'

'Ik denk er nog even over na oké?' Antwoordde Hermelien wat terughoudend.

Magnus knikte en zei nog dat ze het hem morgen mocht laten weten. Zodra hij buiten gehoorafstand was richtte Hermelien zich tot Ginny. 'Waarom zei je dat nou?'

'Kom op Hermelien, je hebt lang genoeg zielig gedaan over Malfidus. Het wordt tijd dat je weer eens aan iemand anders denkt!'

'Maar ik vind Stoker helemaal niet leuk op die manier!'

'Leer hem nou gewoon eens kennen, hij is veranderd!'

'Ja, Draco was ook veranderd…' Hermelien kreeg meteen weer een brok in haar keel.

'Hermelien! Doe het dan voor mij. Of om hem te laten zien dat je er niet meer mee zit!'

'Ik denk er over na oké? Ik laat het hem morgen weten.' Maar ze wist al dat ze het niet zou willen. Ze wilde Stoker niet aan het lijntje houden. Uitgeput van haar gevoelens ging ze naar bed. Ze nam een speciaal drankje in dat ze al weken lang stal uit Sneeps voorraad. Het zorgde ervoor dat je niet droomde, ze was zat van de dromen over Draco. Niemand wist dat ze het had en dat wilde ze zo houden. Uiteindelijk viel ze in een droomloze slaap.

 **...**

De volgende ochtend zat ze duf aan haar ontbijt. Een van de bijwerkingen van het drankje was dat je er niet heel helder van bleef. Ook vlakte het je emoties af, maar dat zag ze niet als negatief punt in dit geval. Ze wist dat het slecht was om het elke nacht te gebruiken, maar ze deed het toch. Ze zag Draco de grote zaal inlopen. Tot haar grote verbazing liep hij hand in hand met Patty. Hij zag er niet blij uit, maar Patty hing als een verliefde puppy aan zijn arm. Een steek van jaloezie ging door haar heen. Het was maar goed dat het drankje haar emoties in bedwang hield, anders was ze meteen in huilen uitgebarsten. Ze zag hoe Draco kort een blik in haar richting wierp en snel weer wegkeek. Wilde hij haar jaloers maken?

Stoker kwam op haar af lopen. Voor hij ook maar iets kon zeggen riep ze: 'Ja! Ik ga met je mee naar Zweinsveld dit weekend.' Ze stond op, wankelde een beetje en klopte hem op zijn schouder. 'Ik zie je zaterdagochtend oké?' Ze liep weg, maar merkte dat ze niet meer goed recht kon lopen.

Ginny kwam naast Stoker staan en keek bezorgd. 'Het gaat geloof ik niet helemaal goed met haar. Hou je haar zaterdag in de gaten voor mij?' Vroeg ze aan hem. Langzaam knikte Stoker, terwijl hij Hermelien nakeek. Ginny keek even opzij naar de tafel van Zwadderich, waar ze zag hoe Draco Hermelien ook nakeek. Hij zag er ook niet al te best uit. Zuchtend ging Ginny weer zitten en ze maakte haar ontbijt af.

* * *

Draco was trots op zichzelf. Wekenlang had hij Hermelien genegeerd en ze was niet naar hem toegekomen. Nu december zich aankondigde en ze nog steeds geen poging had gedaan om hem aan te spreken, was hij er zeker van dat ze het niet zou proberen. Zo te zien hield Ginny zich aan haar belofte om haar uit zijn buurt te houden. Hij kon niet ontkennen dat hij haar miste. Hij miste haar ontzettend. Het was wel beter zo, misschien zou ze zo gelukkig worden.

Draco moest toegeven dat ze er niet gelukkig uitzag, maar dat zou vast nog wel komen. Zelf sliep hij er nachten lang niet van en daarbij probeerde Patty elke dag om dichterbij hem te komen. Hij had er helemaal geen behoefte aan, maar ze bleef zo aandringen dat hij soms toestond dat ze zijn hand vasthield. Op een ochtend in begin december begon ze het ook in het openbaar te doen. Vlak voor hij de Grote Zaal inliep, vlocht ze haar vingers in die van hem. Geërgerd keek hij opzij, maar hij was te moe om er iets van te zeggen. Automatisch zochten zijn ogen naar Hermelien aan de tafel van Griffoendor. Hij schrok van wat hij zag. Ze had enorme wallen onder haar ogen die hij vanaf de ingang al kon zien. Haar handen trilden terwijl ze haar toast smeerde. Ze keek op en zag hem ook. Shit, Patty had zijn hand vast. Snel keek hij weg en haastte zich naar zijn eigen tafel, waar Patty eindelijk zijn hand losliet. Na een tijdje zag hij Stoker de grote zaal in lopen en naar Hermelien gaan. Ze sprong op en zei wat tegen hem, waarna ze hem op zijn schouder klopte. Wankelend liep ze weg, dit zag er helemaal niet goed uit.

Na het ontbijt hadden ze toverdranken. Hij nam plaats naast Hermelien, wie dromend voor zich uit zat te staren. Hij nam haar goed in zich op en constateerde dat er iets goed mis was. Hij had zich echter voorgenomen om niks meer tegen haar te zeggen, dat was beter voor haar. Terwijl ze de drank bereidde, moest hij haar een paar keer tegenhouden voordat ze het verkeerde ingrediënt toevoegde. Hij kon het uiteindelijk niet meer aanzien. Na de les wachtte hij buiten het lokaal. Hij vertelde zijn vrienden dat hij Sneep wilde spreken en dat hij later wel zou komen.

Hij wachtte geduldig tot Hermelien het lokaal uit zou komen. Ze was om de een of andere reden altijd als laatste. Toen het hem te lang duurde, keek hij voorzichtig het lokaal in. Tot zijn verbazing was ze er niet. Haar tas stond nog op haar tafel, ingepakt. Waar kon ze gebleven zijn? Ook professor Sneep was al weggegaan, maar hij had verteld dat hij een belangrijke afspraak had met de minister.

Verbaasd keek Draco om zich heen, tot hij gerinkel hoorde uit het kantoortje van Sneep en Hermelien met een doorzichtig flesje in haar hand het kantoortje uit kwam lopen. Ze scheen hem niet eens te zien terwijl ze het flesje in haar tas opborg. Toen ze zich omdraaide schrok ze zichtbaar van hem. 'W-wat doe jij hier? Sta je hier al lang?' Vroeg ze.

Draco keek haar nog steeds geschokt aan. 'Wat deed je net in je tas? Steel je van Sneep?'

'Doe niet zo dom. Ik heb dit gewoon nodig, voor… iets.' Ze had een wazige blik in haar ogen terwijl ze langs hem heen probeerde te lopen.

'Je steelt van Sneep, je bent niet met je hoofd bij de les, je loopt niet eens meer recht! Wat is er aan de hand?' Hij pakte haar arm vast en dwong haar om hem aan te kijken.

Ze keek hem boos aan. 'Er is niks, Málfidus.' Ze legde nadruk op zijn achternaam.

Draco zuchtte diep en liet haar los. 'Pas goed op jezelf. Dit komt toch niet door mij?'

Hermelien lachte koud en hard. 'Denk maar niet dat dit door jou komt. Niet álles draait om jou.' Ze draaide om, zocht steun bij de muur en liep de trappen op. Verdwaasd bleef Draco achter. Hij moest Ginny Wemel vinden.

 **…**

'Wemel! Ik moet je spreken.' Draco commandeerde Ginny terwijl ze met haar vrienden in de Grote Zaal stond. Het was lunchtijd en Hermelien was nergens te bekennen. Met een verontschuldigende blik naar Harry stond ze op en liep een eindje met hem mee.

'Wat is er Malfidus?'

'Het gaat niet goed met Hermelien.' Zei hij.

'Wat maakt jou dat uit? Je zou je niet meer met haar bemoeien.'

Draco balde zijn vuisten van frustratie. 'Dat betekent niet dat ik niet meer om haar geef! Jij hebt beloofd dat je haar in de gaten zou houden. Het is duidelijk dat ze een middel inneemt waardoor ze zo raar doet.'

Geschokt keek Ginny hem aan. Het was duidelijk dat ze daar nog niet over na gedacht had.

'Een middel? Waarom denk je dat?'

'Ik ken de symptomen, ik heb zes jaar met Zwadderaars geleefd. Denk je niet dat er soms zwarte handeltjes rondgingen in de leerlingenkamer? Daarbij zag ik haar wat uit Sneeps kantoor halen na de les. Ze schrok toen ze zag dat ik er ook nog was.'

Ginny keek hem met open mond aan. 'Maar dat is vreselijk. Waarom zou ze wat nemen?'

'Om mij te vergeten? Kijk, ik weet dat dat nogal egoïstisch klinkt, maar het zou zomaar kunnen.'

'Ik weet wel zeker dat het daarom is. Ik los dit wel op, jij houdt je erbuiten Malfidus. Dat was onze deal, of wil je er soms op terugkomen?'

Draco schudde verwoed zijn hoofd. 'Nee, dit is het beste voor haar.'

'Dat blijkt.' Zei Ginny kortaf, voor ze hem de rug toekeerde en snel de Grote Zaal uitliep, waarschijnlijk op zoek naar haar vriendin.

Draco zuchtte diep en bedacht zich dat het niet langer zo door mocht gaan. Dan zou hij andere maatregelen moeten nemen.

* * *

Hermelien stond met haar hoofd tegen de muur geleund. Waar was ze? Het was duidelijk dat ze in een gang van het kasteel stond, maar ze kon zich niet herinneren waarom ze hier was.

Opeens kwam Ginny aanlopen, haar stem klonk ver weg. Ze voelde hoe Ginny iets uit haar hand pakte. 'Wat is dit?' Hoorde ze haar vriendin vragen.

'Wat?'

'Wat is dit?' Vroeg Ginny nog een keer.

Hermelien zag dat ze het flesje met de droom drank in haar handen hield. Waarom had ze dat nog vast? Oh ja, ze nam het deze week ook vaak overdag. Zo hoefde ze niks te voelen. Ze vergat wel vaker dingen.

'Niks, niks hoor. Dat is voor Sneep.'

Ginny las het label aan het flesje. 'Dit is een drankje voor een droomloze slaap… Neem je dit ook overdag Hermelien?' Ze keek haar geschokt en bezorgd aan.

'Het helpt echt! Ik weet wat ik doe Gin-ny!' Zei ze lachend.

Ginny vond het blijkbaar niet leuk, want ze keek haar streng aan. 'Dit is ontzettend slecht voor je! Je gaat nu met me mee.'

'Waar gaan we heen?'

'Madame Plijster.'

'Nee! Nee alsjeblieft. Ik beloof dat ik het niet meer zal nemen. Niemand mag dit weten alsjeblieft Ginny!' Paniek borrelde op in haar binnenste. Misschien was ze inderdaad iets te ver gegaan.

Met een blik vol medelijden keek Ginny haar aan. 'Voor deze keer, maar je moet me beloven het niet meer te nemen!'

'Ik beloof het.' Zei Hermelien.

 **…**

Zaterdag kwam sneller dan ze had gedacht. Ze had het drankje niet langer overdag ingenomen, maar 's avonds kon ze het niet weerstaan, dat zou Ginny vast niet merken. Om elf uur in de ochtend stond ze op Magnus Stoker te wachten in de hal. Het herfstbal leek al zo lang geleden. De perfecte avond, de mooiste sinds tijden, voordat het voor haar ogen afbrandde. Ze zag Stoker de trap aflopen en vrolijk naar haar zwaaien. Afwezig zwaaide ze terug.

Samen liepen ze naar Zweinsveld en bezochten ze onder andere Zacharius' snoepwinkel en de boekenwinkel.

'Je gedraagt je anders Hermelien…' Zei Stoker voorzichtig toen ze in De Drie Bezemstelen zaten. Hermelien keek hem achterdochtig aan.

'Moest je dit van Ginny zeggen ofzo?'

'Nee, nee. Het viel me gewoon op.'

'Er is niks aan de hand, ik ben gewoon een beetje moe.' Antwoordde ze.

Na een lange middag van kletsen begon ze toch op haar uitspraak terug te komen. Het anti-droom middel begon uit te werken en ze merkte dat Stoker best een leuke jongen was. Heel anders dan drie jaar geleden.

Ze lachten en praatten uren en vele boterbiertjes later stonden ze op om terug te gaan naar het kasteel. Op dat moment kwam Draco binnen met Patty, Zabini en Merith. Hij keek haar kant op en knikte kort. Boos keek Hermelien terug.

Ze pakte de arm van Magnus, wie net naar de uitgang wilde lopen en hij draaide zich vragend om. 'Ik vond het echt gezellig vandaag.' Zei ze flirtend. Stoker glimlachte oogverblindend naar haar. 'Ja, ik ook.'

Het boterbier gaf haar jaloerse gedachten een extra duwtje. Ze stapte dichterbij Stoker en gaf hem een kus op zijn mond. Daarna vlocht ze haar vingers in die van hem en liep ze met hem naar buiten. In het voorbijgaan knikte ze kort terug naar Draco, wie haar gekwetst en verbaasd aankeek. Zijn verdiende loon, dacht ze boos.

Ergens voelde ze zich schuldig tegenover Magnus, omdat ze wist dat ze hem nooit gekust zou hebben als Draco niet naar binnen was gekomen. Misschien gedroeg ze zich inderdaad wel een beetje anders. Samen met Magnus liep ze terug naar het kasteel.

Nu het drankje helemaal uitgewerkt was, verlangde ze alweer naar meer. De pijn van Draco kwam als een hamer terug. Opeens stond ze stil en begon ze te snikken. 'Gaat het wel Hermelien?' Vroeg Magnus ongerust.

'Oh, ik- ik-… het spijt me zo. Ik ben nog helemaal niet over mijn vorige verliefdheid heen.' Ze stonden in de kou. Stoker trok haar tegen zich aan en gaf haar een knuffel. 'Dat is toch helemaal niet erg? Huil maar uit, dan voel je je vaak beter.' Suste hij.

Snikkend sloeg ze haar armen om zijn middel. 'Ik heb een middeltje genomen om hem te vergeten en het werkt niet! Nu het is uitgewerkt doet het weer zo'n pijn.' Snufte ze tegen zijn schouder.

Stoker schrok hier zichtbaar van. 'Jij? Hermelien Griffel? Je bent toch veel sterker dan dat!'

'Daar geloof ik niet meer in.'

'Tuurlijk wel. Vertel me, wie heeft jou zoveel pijn gedaan?'

'Dat kan ik niet zeggen Magnus… Het is zo anders.'

Stoker duwde haar een beetje naar achter en pakte haar schouders beet. 'Ik beloof dat ik niet zal lachen.' Zei hij vriendelijk.

'Draco Malfidus.' Zuchtte ze ellendig. Het was eruit voor ze er erg in had. Waarom had ze dat gezegd?

'Malfidus? Serieus? Wauw, mag ik ook niet een beetje lachen?' Stoker glimlachte verontschuldigend.

Dankbaar keek ze hem aan. 'Ben je niet verbaasd?'

'Een beetje wel, maar er is zoveel veranderd dit jaar. Ik kan het je niet kwalijk nemen, het is een echte bad boy.'

'Ja, dat viel dus best wel mee. Tot hij besloot dat het beter voor me was om er een punt achter te zetten. Ik hield van hem…'

'Je houdt nog steeds van hem, anders zou je geen drankje nemen om je gevoelens te vergeten.'

Hermelien zuchtte. 'Sorry dat ik je hiermee opzadelde.'

'Het geeft niet, ik wil een vriend voor je zijn. Als er iets is mag je altijd naar me toe komen oké?'

Glimlachend keek ze Stoker aan. Hij was ook echt een ander persoon geworden. Ze knikte dankbaar.

Heel december kwam ze door met de hulp van Magnus en Ginny. Harry en Ron waren bezig met hun eigen dingen, maar dat kon ze ze niet kwalijk nemen. Ze had hen immers niks verteld.

Toen de kerstperiode aanbrak, viel het haar op dat Malfidus steeds vaker miste uit de les. Met toverdranken mocht ze van Sneep aansluiten bij Ginny en Zabini. Hij zei verder niks over de verdwijning van Malfidus. Schijnbaar wist Zabini ook niet waar hij was en kwam hij ook niet in de kerkers opdagen. Na een paar dagen viel het haar op dat hij helemaal nergens meer was. Zijn slaapkamer bij de hoofdmonitoren lag er verlaten bij en zijn hutkoffer was verdwenen.

'Maak je er niet druk over Hermelien, oké?' Drukte Ginny haar op het hart. 'Je begon hem net te vergeten.'

Wat Ginny niet wist, is dat ze hem helemaal niet aan het vergeten was. Af en toe nam ze nog steeds het drankje die haar hielp met slapen. Ze kon gewoon beter met haar gevoelens omgaan, al was ze nu oprecht bezorgd.

Dat was ook de reden dat ze zichzelf op kerstavond terugvond voor het kantoor van het schoolhoofd. Als iemand wist waar Draco was, dan was het Sneep. Ginny, Ron en Harry waren vertrokken naar Het Nest om kerst te vieren. Hermelien had aan Ginny uitgelegd dat ze liever alleen wilde zijn en na veel discussies had ze zich erbij neergelegd. Harry en Ron waren makkelijker te overtuigen. Ze was een van de enigen in het kasteel en ze kon oprecht genieten van de rust die er heerste.

Ze ging met de waterspuwer omhoog en klopte zenuwachtig op de deur.

'Binnen.' Klonk het.

Nerveus deed ze de deur open en stapte de ruimte binnen.

'Juffrouw Griffel, waar heb ik dit bezoek aan te danken. Ik dacht dat u wel met de heer Potter en de Wemels mee zou gaan naar het Nest met kerst.'

'Nee, nee ik heb behoefte aan alleen zijn.' Antwoordde ze. 'Molly en Arthur begrijpen het vast wel.'

'Ongetwijfeld.'

Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte, waarin Sneep haar verwachtingsvol aankeek over zijn lange neus.

'Ik- ehm- kwam om te vragen waar Draco Malfidus was.'

Sneep trok één wenkbrauw op. 'Dat is een aparte vraag. Waarom bent u daar geïnteresseerd in, als ik vragen mag?'

'Nou, ehm, hij is ook hoofdmonitor en ik heb hem al drie weken niet gezien. Ik dacht dat hij misschien weg was gegaan?' Allerlei erge situaties waren al in haar hoofd omgegaan. Was hij door de dooddoeners meegenomen? Was hij zelf weggegaan om bij haar uit de buurt te zijn?

'De heer Malfidus is inderdaad niet meer aanwezig in dit kasteel. De reden is echter privé.'

'Maar professor…'

'Juffrouw Griffel, als ik niet beter wist zou ik denken dat u bezorgd was.'

Achter Sneep zag ze het portret van professor Perkamentus. Zijn blauwe ogen keken haar nieuwsgierig twinkelend aan. 'Ik denk dat ze ook bezorgd is Severus.' Sprak het portret.

Sneep keek haar achterdochtig aan. 'Dat is heel interessant.' Mompelde hij. 'Als het u geruststelt, er was een situatie met Lucius Malfidus en de aanwezigheid van Draco was vereist. Hij is al een aantal weken bij zijn moeder thuis. Het is tijdelijk, eigenlijk kan hij elk moment terugkomen.'

Dat maakte haar er helemaal niet gerust op. 'Een situatie met Lucius? Zijn vader is niet goed voor hem.' Zei Hermelien boos. 'Straks komt hij nooit meer terug!' Haar stem sloeg over.

'Juffrouw Griffel, u moet erop vertrouwen. Dit zijn uw zaken niet en ik snap niet waarom het u wat uitmaakt.'

'Kom kom Severus, ze maakt zich zorgen. Zou het kunnen dat ze een band heeft ontwikkeld met de jonge heer Malfidus?' Bemoeide het portret van Perkamentus zich er weer mee.

'Heeft u dat?' Vroeg Sneep haar rechtstreeks.

'Nou, ehm, we zijn wel een soort van vrienden.'

'Die indruk kreeg ik nou niet echt tijdens de laatste lessen van toverdranken.'

'Ik weet al voldoende professor. Bedankt voor de informatie.' Ze ging echt haar liefdesleven niet bespreken met het schoolhoofd. Ze stond op en liep snel terug naar haar slaapkamer. Ze wilde het liefst de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor vermijden, nu al haar vrienden weg waren.

Nadat ze het wachtwoord had gezegd, schoof het standbeeld opzij en liep ze de gezamenlijke kamer in. Bobby en Christine waren met kerst ook naar huis gegaan, wat betekende dat ze de hele kamer voor zichzelf had tijdens kerst.

Terwijl ze op de bank plofte en een steek in haar maag voelde, wist ze dat er iets goed mis was. Waarom zou Draco naar zijn moeder moeten? Wat was er aan de hand met Lucius? Terwijl ze diep nadacht liet ze haar blik door de kamer glijden. Er klopte iets niet. Er hing een jas over de stoel die er niet hing toen ze naar Sneep ging. Langzaam liep ze het halletje in en zag ze schoenen onder de kapstok staan. Het licht in de badkamer was aan. Behoedzaam liep ze naar de deur en duwde hem zachtjes open. Er was niemand, dat is vreemd. Ze wist zeker dat het licht uit was toen ze wegging.

Opeens hoorde ze een raar geluid vanuit haar slaapkamer en met een sprongetje van schrik keek ze naar haar deur. Ook deze stond op een kiertje, maar er was geen licht aan. De verlammende realiteit drong tot haar door, _er was iemand in haar kamer._

Wat was dat geluid toch? Het leek alsof er iemand aan het huilen was. Het snikkende geluid werd steeds luider en hield maar niet op. Langzaam liep ze met uitgestoken toverstok naar haar deur en duwde hem centimeter voor centimeter open. Zodra hij helemaal open was, knipte ze snel het licht aan. Toen ze zag wie er met zijn hoofd in zijn handen op de grond zat voor haar bed, snakte ze naar adem.

'Draco!' Hij keek op, zijn ogen waren rood en gezwollen. Zijn gezicht zag lijkbleek. Snel liet Hermelien haar toverstok zakken en rende ze naar hem toe. Ze liet zich op haar knieën zakken en keek hem aan. 'Draco! Wat is er gebeurd?'

Hopeloos en met een blik vol ellende keek hij haar aan. Tussen zijn hartverscheurende snikken door wist hij er één zin uit te persen.

'H-het is mijn v-vader. Hij heeft een kus gekregen van een d-d-dementor. En het is mijn schuld.'

 **…**

 **A/N: Ja, dus begint de 'pret'pas echt. Wat gaat Draco doen?**


	11. Chapter 11 - Vergeet me

**A/N: Ik was de Vampire Diaries aan het kijken toen ik dit hoofdstuk schreef, ja voor de derde keer ofzo ;). (SPOILER) De relatie van Damon en Elena heeft me geïnspireerd om deze scène te schrijven. Het liedje komt ook uit de serie, mocht je het ook gekeken hebben en het herkennen. Ik vond het perfect bij dit hoofdstuk passen.**

Hoofdstuk 11 – Vergeet me

 _ **Call all your friends,**_

 _ **Tell them I'm never coming back.**_

 _ **'Cause this is the end,**_

 _ **Pretend that you want it, don't react.**_

 _ **The damage is done,**_

 _ **The police are coming too slow now.**_

 _ **I would have died,**_

 _ **I would have loved you all my life.**_

 _ **You're losing your memory now,**_

 _ **you're losing your memory now.**_

 _(Losing your memory – Ryan Star)_

* * *

Hermelien keek hem vol afschuw aan. Lucius'ziel was opgezogen, weg... 'Jouw schuld? Draco, nee… dat is niet jouw schuld.'

'Jawel, het is allemaal mijn schuld.' Hij liet zijn hoofd weer op zijn knieën zakken en bleef snikken. Hermelien voelde haar hart breken. Ze had hem nog nooit zo wanhopig gezien. Ze pakte zijn armen vast en trok hem omhoog. Toen hij overeind stond keek hij haar met een betraand gezicht aan en stortte zich in haar armen. 'Ik mis je.' Mompelde hij. Ze begeleidde hem naar haar bed en legde hem liefdevol neer. 'Als je er klaar voor bent, mag je me alles vertellen Draco.' Zei ze, terwijl ze haar deken over hem heen sloeg en dicht naast hem kroop.

Draco zuchtte diep terwijl hij tegen haar aan kwam liggen. Zachtjes aaide Hermelien door zijn haar.

'Het begon eind november. Mijn vader had me een brief gestuurd dat hij bezoek mocht en dat mijn moeder en ik langs moesten komen. Het klonk dringend, dus ik heb meteen die week mijn spullen gepakt en ik ben met toestemming van Sneep weggegaan.'

'Ik vroeg me al af waar je was gebleven na dat weekend in Zweinsveld.'

'Nadat ik je met Stoker gezien had, wist ik niet wat ik moest doen. Het leek me het beste even weg te gaan.'

'Stoker is gewoon een vriend.'

'Weet ik. Nu wel. Maar goed, toen ik bij mijn moeder kwam kregen we al meteen slecht nieuws. Er waren nieuwe feiten aan het licht gekomen over mijn vaders daden in de oorlog. Hij scheen meegeholpen te hebben aan een massa marteling modderbloedjes. Iets waar hij aanvankelijk van gezegd had dat hij het niet gedaan had. Mijn moeder en ik moesten getuigen in het proces.'

'Oh…' Hermelien wist niet wat ze moest zeggen, dus ging ze door met het aaien van zijn haar. Ze kon vanuit het diepst van haar hart geen respect opbrengen voor Lucius Malfidus. Niet na wat ze had meegemaakt in huize Malfidus.

'Voor het proces mochten we even met hem praten. Hij vroeg of ik de naam Malfidus hoog had gehouden op school. Ik vertelde hem dat zulke dingen er niet meer toe doen tegenwoordig, maar daar wilde hij niks van horen. Hij riep dingen als: "Je bent zeker nog steeds met dat modderbloedje bezig!" en "Wat heb ik nou gezegd Draco, dat soort uitschot verdient het niet om in onze wereld te leven!" Allemaal van dat soort dingen.'

Hermelien zuchtte, Lucius was dus niks veranderd. 'En wat heb je hem gezegd?'

'Ik zei dat ik inderdaad nog met jou omging, en dat je naam Hermelien was en geen 'modderbloedje'. Hij werd woedend. Ik werd ook woedend om zijn reactie. Ik… ik probeerde voor één keer in mijn ellendige leven om het juiste te doen en dan reageert mijn eigen vader zo. Mijn vlees en bloed, ik was ziedend. H-hij leefde nog in het verleden… Toen ze tijdens de zaak aan mij vroegen of ik dacht dat hij in staat was om mee te doen aan de marteling, heb ik 'ja, zeker.' gezegd. Ik dacht niet na, ik werd gedreven door woede. Mijn getuigenis was doorslaggevend en hij werd veroordeeld tot de kus van een dementor.' Zijn stem brak.

'Oh Draco, dat is niet jouw fout. Hij heeft dat zelf gedaan…'

'Dat weet ik Hermelien. Het ergste is dat wij nooit meer samen kunnen zijn door wat ik heb gedaan…'

'Waar heb je het over?'

'Ik weet van de drankjes die je nam om me te vergeten. Ik wilde bij je zijn, Ginny Wemel zette me aan het denken en ik wist dat je niet zonder mij wilde. En ik wil niet zonder jou. De laatste woorden die mijn vader tegen me gezegd heeft zijn: "Ik heb er persoonlijk voor gezorgd dat je nooit met je modderbloedje kan zijn! We zullen ervoor zorgen dat ze nooit veilig is zolang ze samen is met jou!" Hij heeft al zijn vrienden waarschijnlijk ingelicht, het is gevaarlijker dan ooit om nu nog samen te zijn.'

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. 'Het is vreselijk dat hij zelfs in zijn laatste moment nog probeerde om jou zwart te maken. Dat hoort een vader niet te doen.'

'Mijn vader doet dat wel. En nu is hij weg, maar 'zijn' mensen zullen niet stoppen om de naam hoog te houden. Daar kan moeder zelfs niks aan veranderen. Het is beter als je me wel vergeten was…'

'Ik zal je nooit vergeten… Ik beloof dat ik nooit meer drankjes neem!' Zei ze terwijl ze zichzelf opdrukte en boven zijn gezicht hing. 'We vinden wel een oplossing Draco, herinner altijd wie je bent. Perkamentus zei altijd: 'Liefde is de sterkste kracht die er is.' We kunnen alles aan als we samen zijn!' Voor hij kon reageren, drukte ze een tedere kus op zijn lippen. Hij keek haar ellendig aan voor hij haar nek vastpakte en haar weer naar zich toetrok. Hij zoende haar vol passie. Hermelien voelde alle vlinders in haar buik opstuiven. Toen ze haar hoofd terugtrok zag ze nog steeds die blik vol verdriet. 'Het komt goed Draco.' Fluisterde ze.

'Ik- ik denk dat ik wel een drankje nodig heb. Wil je nog wel een Jonge Borrel met me drinken?' Vroeg hij, terwijl hij overeind ging zitten.

'Ik denk dat dat niet valt onder de drankjes die ik nooit meer zal drinken.' Antwoordde Hermelien glimlachend. Ze gleed uit bed en zocht in haar kast naar de fles drank, waar had ze die toch gelaten?

Opeens hoorde ze geritsel achter zich en ze draaide zich om. Geschrokken drukte ze zichzelf tegen de kast. Draco stond tegenover haar met uitgestoken toverstok en een gekwelde blik op zijn gezicht. Snel wilde ze haar eigen toverstok pakken, maar die lag nog op het bed. 'W-wat doe je? Doe dat ding weg!'

'Het spijt me Hermelien. Je verdient een kans om gelukkig te worden zonder mij. Ik hou van je.'

'Nee! Nee niet doen, ik hou ook van jou! Dit kunnen we samen Draco, alsjeblieft!' Riep ze wanhopig. Ze wist precies wat hij wilde doen.

'Je bent in gevaar zolang je samen bent met mij, dat wil ik niet riskeren. Ik leef liever een leven zonder jou, wetend dat je gelukkig bent, dan dat je vermoord wordt door iemand, alleen omdat je met mij samen bent. Het spijt me echt.' Hakkelde hij snikkend. Tranen stroomden over zijn wangen, en ook Hermelien begon te huilen. 'Je hebt het recht niet! Ik leef liever een leven dat geteisterd wordt door gevaar dan één dag waarin ik niet meer weet wat wij samen hebben. Waag het niet Malfidus!' Schreeuwde ze. Ze kon geen kant op, met haar rug tegen de kast gedrukt. Draco keek haar vol berouw aan voor hij dat onvergeeflijke woord uitsprak.

' _Obliviate.'_

* * *

Hermelien schudde met haar hoofd en knipperde met haar ogen. Draco Malfidus stond voor haar, in háár kamer. 'Wat doe jij hier?' Vroeg ze verbaasd. Hij zag er belabberd uit, zijn ogen waren rood en gezwollen. Had hij gehuild? 'Zeg, gaat het wel?'

'Het gaat prima, Griffel. Ik zocht alleen iets toen jij opeens binnenkwam.'

Hij ging niet aan de kant, maar bleef haar met die vreemde blik aankijken. Het viel haar op dat er een flets, wit litteken over de zijkant van zijn gezicht liep. Als in een trance liet ze haar vingers erover glijden. Het voelde alsof ze zou moeten weten waarom het er zat, maar ze kon het niet bedenken. Malfidus greep haar pols vast. 'Raak. Me. Niet. Aan.'

'Sorry, ik weet niet wat me bezielde.' Zei ze geschrokken. Wat dacht ze wel niet? 'Het is- is gewoon zo raar allemaal tegenwoordig. Stoker als beste vriend, Ron en Belinda uit elkaar… Misschien dacht ik… dat ehm..'

'Dat ik ook lid wilde worden van je vriendenclub? Nee bedankt.' Hij liet haar pols los en stormde de kamer uit. Verbeeldde ze het zich nou of hoorde ze een gesmoorde snik, vlak voordat hij de deur dichtsloeg?

Verbaasd bleef Hermelien achter, ze haalde haar schouders op en bedacht hoe ze de rest van de kerstvakantie met een hele stapel leuke boeken in de bibliotheek ging zitten. Die rust had ze echt nodig, bedacht ze glimlachend.

* * *

Draco zat in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich. Verwoed veegde hij tranen uit zijn ogen. Hij wist dat er niet veel Zwadderaars op school waren gebleven, maar hij zat er niet op te wachten dat een of andere eerstejaars student hem zo kwetsbaar zou zien. Hij dacht aan het verdriet dat zijn moeder had, aan zijn eigen verdriet om zijn vader en Hermelien. Ze zou zich niks meer kunnen herinneren van de afgelopen maanden. Tenminste, de tijd die ze samen hebben doorgebracht. Wat had hij zich in een ellendige situatie gewerkt. Het leek wel of hij het nooit verdiende gelukkig te zijn, wat waarschijnlijk ook zo was. Na een tijdje emotieloos voor zich uit te hebben gestaard, kwam Benno Zabini de leerlingenkamer ingewandeld.

´Zabini? Wat doe jij nou hier, ik dacht dat je weg was met kerst.' Zei Draco bars.

'Nee, ik bleef op school.' Zei hij kortaf. Hij ging op een stoel zitten en keek Draco meelevend aan. 'Ik heb het gehoord van je vader. Het spijt me.'

'Hou het maar voor je. Ergens is het beter zo.'

Benno zuchtte. 'Weet Hermelien het al?'

Geïrriteerd keek hij hem aan. 'Gaat je niks aan Zabini.' Hij slikte de brok in zijn keel snel weg.

Benno nam hem van top tot teen op. 'Wat heb je gedaan?'

'Sorry?'

'Ik kan aan je zien dat je ergens spijt van hebt, dat gebeurt namelijk nooit. Het valt van je gezicht af te lezen.'

'Nogmaals: het gaat je niks aan! Verdomme!' Draco stond op en schopte de glazen salontafel aan stukken. Benno gaf geen kik en keek hem weer zo meelevend aan.

'Laat me met rust, hoor je! Ik hoef je medeleven niet. Griffel weet het niet! Die weet helemaal niks!' Schreeuwde hij zijn beste vriend toe. Daarna stormde hij de leerlingenkamer uit en liet Benno achter om hem na te laten denken over die mysterieuze uitspraak.

* * *

 **Ginny POV**

Ginny haalde opgelucht adem toen ze weer voet zette op het schoolterrein. De kerstvakantie had een beladen gevoel gegeven bij iedereen. Op eerste kerstdag waren ze naar de begraafplaats gegaan en hadden ze graven van Fred, Remus en Tops bezocht. De eerste kerst zonder hen voelde leeg en ellendig. Ze miste vooral haar broer ontzettend erg. Al met al was ze blij dat ze weer terug was op school. Ze pakte Harry's hand vast en kneep er zachtjes in. Ze was benieuwd hoe Hermelien de vakantie had doorgebracht, zo alleen in het kasteel.

Nadat ze haar hutkoffer had uitgepakt ging ze voor het knapperende haardvuur in de leerlingenkamer zitten. Opeens sloeg het portret open en kwam Hermelien door het gat gekropen. 'Ginny! Je bent er weer!' Ze werd door haar vriendin om de nek gevlogen. Op dat moment kwamen Harry en Ron de trap afgelopen en ook zij kregen een innige omhelsing. 'Ik heb jullie gemist! Hoe was de vakantie? Oh en gelukkig nieuwjaar allemaal!' Enthousiast kuste ze iedereen op de wang.

'Ehm, het was nogal raar dit keer…' Kuchte Ron ongemakkelijk, zichtbaar verbaasd dat Hermelien daar niet over nagedacht had. Hermelien kreeg een frons in haar voorhoofd en keek toen neergeslagen naar de grond. 'Sorry, natuurlijk…'

'Hoe was jouw vakantie Lientje?' Vroeg Harry.

'Ja, rustig! Ik heb wel dertig boeken kunnen lezen in de bibliotheek! Ook heb ik wat schoolwerk in kunnen halen, dat was echt nodig, niet te geloven.'

Ginny keek haar vriendin achterdochtig aan. Dit was niet de sombere, verdrietige Hermelien die ze twee weken geleden had achtergelaten. Was dit een act die ze speelde voor haar twee beste vrienden?

'Kan ik je zo even spreken Hermelien? Meidendingen.' Knipoogde ze naar Harry en Ron.

Samen met Hermelien verliet ze de leerlingenkamer en begonnen ze aan een wandeling door het kasteel.

'Heb je al wat gehoord van Draco?' Vroeg Ginny zacht, ze hoopte dat Hermelien niet in huilen uit zou barsten.

'Draco? Je bedoelt Draco Malfidus? Nou, die is gewoon in de vertrekken van de hoofdmonitoren hoor. Zijn gewone, norse zelf zijnde.' Antwoordde Hermelien onverschillig. Ginny keek haar raar aan, dat was een apart antwoord.

'Hij was toch weg? Heeft hij verteld waar hij is geweest?'

'Nee, waarom zou hij dat aan mij vertellen? Hij zei op nieuwjaarsdag alleen dat we vanaf nu weer samen moesten werken met toverdranken. Dat betekent dat ik jou en Zabini niet meer hoef te helpen!' Zei ze lachend. Nou werd het al helemaal mooi, dacht Ginny.

'Waarom hij dat zou vertellen? Misschien omdat hij van je houdt? Ik heb het in de krant gelezen van Lucius!'

Hermelien keek haar even geschokt aan en barstte toen in lachen uit. 'Malfidus houdt van mij? Ben je wel helemaal goed! Volgensmij ben je nog met je hoofd in de vakantie! En ja, het is sneu voor hem van Lucius, maar dat is de verdiende loon van die nare man.' Er ging een zichtbare rilling door haar heen.

'Luister, ik weet dat hij zei dat hij het niet meende, maar ik heb hem gesproken. Hij houdt echt van je. Ik dacht dat deze gebeurtenis er wel voor zou zorgen dat hij terugkwam op zijn belofte aan mij…'Mompelde Ginny. Hermelien stopte met lopen en wierp een bezorgde blik op haar.

'Serieus Ginny, maak je een grapje? Waarom zeg je steeds dat hij van me houdt?'

'Ehm, maak jij een grapje Hermelien? Voor ik wegging was je er kapot van dat hij geen contact meer met je wilde. Je nam zelfs dat anti- droom middel. Doe je dat nog steeds trouwens?'

Hermelien keek haar boos aan. 'Anti- droom middel? Dat zou ik nooit doen. Waarom zou ik er in godsnaam kapot van zijn dat hij geen contact wil? De enige keer dat we tegen elkaar praten is tijdens de les! Oh, en misschien heb ik een paar woorden gewisseld toen hij nog aan het Grimboudplein woonde. Dit is niet leuk meer Ginny.'

'W-wat? Dit is te idioot voor woorden. Jullie hebben maanden een geheim soort affaire met elkaar gehad! Je bent zelfs met hem naar bed geweest.' Siste ze zacht.

'Hou eens op! Ben je wel helemaal goed bij je hoofd? Waarom zou ik dat ooit doen?! Misschien kan jij beter even slapen, ik praat later wel met je.' Boos draaide Hermelien zich om en ze stormde weg. Op de hoek botste ze op tegen niemand minder dan Draco Malfidus. 'Kijk uit waar je loopt, Malfidus.' Zei ze boos terwijl ze doorliep. Met een gekwelde blik streek Draco zijn blouse glad en keek hij recht in de ogen van Ginny. Hij schrok zichtbaar van haar.

Ginny beende met een hoge snelheid naar hem toe. 'Wat heb je gedaan, jij ongelooflijke idioot! Waarom doet Hermelien alsof ze niks van jullie rare relatie af weet?'

Draco keek haar aan met een hooghartige blik. 'Ik zou het niet weten. Misschien is ze er wel overheen en wilde ze er niet over praten Wemel. Accepteer dat.'

'Nee, dat lijkt me meer iets voor jou. Ik heb haar hier als een absoluut wrak achtergelaten en nu is ze precies zoals ze was voor ze ook maar iets met jou begon, ik snap gewoon nie-…' Ginny stopte midden in haar zin en keek hem met grote ogen aan. Door zijn ijzeren blik zag ze een ongekend verdriet en schuldgevoel opkomen. 'Nee. Echt niet Malfidus…'

'Tot ziens, Wemel.' Snel beende Draco weg.

Paniek borrelde op in Ginnys maag. Hij had niet…- Hij mocht niet…- Er was maar één persoon die haar nu nog zou willen helpen. Ze moest Benno Zabini vinden.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry! Ik weet dat het geen romantisch hoofdstuk is, maar dit is wat Draco Malfidus zou doen in mijn opzicht. Ik had eerst bedacht dat ik het hier had willen eindigen, maar naarmate het verhaal vorderde kreeg ik een ander einde voor ons koppel in gedachten ;). Ik heb vanavond de film Fantastic Beasts and where to find them gezien in de bioscoop. Fan-tas-tisch. Zeker een aanrader, wie heeft hem ook al gezien? ;D Stiekem heb ik nu een kleine crush op Newt Scamander (Sorry Draco haha).**

 **Zonder grapjes, het volgende hoofdstuk is onderweg!**

 **xoxo Liz**


	12. Chapter 12 - Mijn Schuld

Hoofdstuk 12 – Mijn schuld

 **I never thought I'd say goodbye,**

 **Just know it takes it from me to end this, darling.**

 **I know you'll find someone who**

 **gives you the time I didn't give to you,**

 **I'm running low, I'm sorry but I have to go.**

 **It may be I, who'll never feel,**

 **You gave me something so real.**

 **I'm running low, I'm sorry but I have to go.**

 _(Running low – Shawn Mendes)_

* * *

 **Draco POV**

' _I met you in the dark, you lit me up. You made me feel as like, I was enough!'_ De stem van Hermelien galmde door de badkamer. Geërgerd wierp Draco een blik op de deur. Ook al had ze geen vervelende stem om naar de luisteren, hij was niet gewend haar zo vrolijk te horen zingen. Sinds hij haar herinneringen aan hem had afgenomen, leek ze zorgeloos. _'I knew I loved you then, but you'd never know. 'Cause I played it cool, when I was scared of letting go.'_

Zuchtend luisterde Malfidus naar de tekst, het was een mooi lied. Het deed hem aan zichzelf denken, aan zijn gevoelens voor die verdomde meid.

' _I want to live with you, even when we're ghosts. You were always there for me, when I needed you most. Just say you won't let gooooo!'_ Hij zou zich bijna schuldig voelen, tot hij bedacht dat ze het sowieso niet over hem zong.

Een paar minuten later stapte ze neuriënd de badkamer uit en wikkelde een handdoek om haar hoofd, terwijl ze een badjas aanhad.

'Kan dat wat zachter de volgende keer Griffel? Ik kom hier voor mijn rust.' Mopperde hij vanaf de bank.

'Zodra jij 's nachts wat zachter snurkt, zal ik er over nadenken Malfidus.' Zei ze met een gemene grijns. Draco rolde met zijn ogen en concentreerde zich weer op zijn boek. Hermelien kwam naast hem zitten, terwijl ze met een speciale borstel haar wilde krullen probeerde te kammen. 'We moeten het toch nog eens hebben over die toverdrank. Ik denk dat we wat achtergrond informatie moeten opzoeken.'

'Waarom doe jij dat dan niet? Ik heb het druk.'

'Waarmee in Merlijns naam? Het is een duo opdracht met een reden, dit moeten we samen doen. Ik weet dat je me nog steeds niet uit kan staan, maar het is je het eerste semester ook prima gelukt.'

Draco keek haar nors aan. 'Prima. We gaan morgenochtend wel naar de bibliotheek. Oh en, ik vond dit nog onder de bank, wil je dat misschien terug?' Draco haalde een kleine tiara achter zijn rug vandaan. Hij was duidelijk van haar hoofd gevallen na hun avontuurtje na het Herfstbal en Hermelien had hem sindsdien verwoed gezocht, wist hij. Gisteren vond hij hem terug onder de bank en hij had zich afgevraagd waarom ze daar niet aan gedacht hadden.

Ze pakte hem aan met een gepijnigde blik op haar gezicht, alsof ze zich probeerde te herinneren waarom ze het was kwijtgeraakt. Ze raakte per ongeluk zijn hand aan en keek hem verschrikt aan. Terwijl ze elkaar in de ogen keken, zag hij lichtjes dansen. Hermelien keek hem ingespannen aan. 'W-wat… ik snap…-'

'Raak me niet aan, Griffel.' Zei hij terwijl hij zijn hand terugtrok. Snel liep hij zijn slaapkamer in, Hermelien verward achterlatend. Had hij soms iets verkeerd gedaan? Waren haar valse herinneringen niet sterk genoeg? Paniek verspreidde zich door zijn lichaam. Als ze erachter kwam wat hij haar had aangedaan…

Zacht hoorde hij geklop op zijn deur. Hermelien keek om de hoek. 'Malfidus het spijt me. Ik wilde je niet laten schrikken. Ik was gewoon even in de war, het was heel raar.'

Opgelucht haalde hij adem. Het herinneringsslot werkte nog. Kort knikte hij naar haar en ze sloot de deur achter zich. Met een diepe zucht liet hij zich op zijn bed vallen.

* * *

 **Hermelien POV**

Hermelien kroop in haar warme bed. Ze dacht aan het moment dat ze de tiara had vastgepakt. De geschokte blik van Malfidus, wat was er toch aan de hand? Dan was Ginny er ook nog, die er van overtuigd was dat ze een geheime relatie was aangegaan met hem. Met een frons op haar voorhoofd draaide ze zich om. Ze voelde toch niet écht iets voor hem? Nee, dat was absurd…

Die nacht had ze een vreemde droom.

Ze stond in een lege, verlaten gang. Draco Malfidus stond pal voor haar neus. Ze hoorde zichzelf wat raars zeggen. _'Heb je er dan spijt van, Malfidus? Dat zou ook voor het eerst zijn. De stoere, grote, boze vrouwenverslinder Draco Malfidus, spijt dat hij een meisje kuste. Gossie.'_

' _Ja! Ik bedoel nee, eh- Ja. Ik weet het niet. Maakt dat uit?' Hij keek haar aan. Een blonde lok viel voor zijn ogen._

Hermelien voelde een brandend verlangen in haar maag. Wat kwam dat vandaan?

' _Jij, Griffel?' Zijn stem haalde haar uit haar paniekerige gedachten. Hij deed nog een stapje naar voren. 'Heb jij spijt?' Het was alsof hij haar aanvoelde. De elektriciteit tussen hen was voelbaar. Het verbaasde haar dat er nog geen vonken tussen hen in sprongen._

' _Oh, fuck it.' Zuchtte Hermelien en ze trok Malfidus aan zijn stropdas naar haar toe. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en plantte haar lippen recht op de zijne._

 _Meteen sloeg Malfidus zijn armen om haar middel en duwde haar tegen de muur van de gang. Hij legde een hand achter haar hoofd, zodat die niet tegen de muur zou stoten. Zacht likte hij met zijn tong over haar lippen. Ze opende haar mond een beetje, zodat zijn tong die van haar halverwege ontmoette. Zijn handen waren overal en nergens tegelijk, in haar haren, haar middel, haar benen._

 _Hermelien bewoog mee met zijn handen en sloeg haar benen om zijn middel. Malfidus drukte haar steviger tegen de muur zodat ze niet zou vallen._

 _Opeens hoorden ze stemmen in de gang die grensde aan die van hen. Geschrokken verbroken ze de zoen. Malfidus zette Hermelien heel zachtjes op de grond. Ze streek haar verwilderde haar snel glad._

 _Gelach en gepraat van jonge kinderen, zo te horen eerstejaars. Gelukkig liepen ze langs het wandtapijt. Toen het geluid wegstierf, keek Hermelien hem geschrokken en een beetje beschaamd aan._

' _Dus je duwt me niet weg deze keer, Griffel?' Nog verdoofd van de vrijpartij met haar vijand schudde ze haar hoofd. 'Nee, Malfidus, deze krijg je ongestraft van me. Maar laat het duidelijk zijn, niemand komt dit óóit te weten. En het was eenmalig, echt waar.' (_ _ **A/N: Ja, dit is een flashback uit hoofdstuk 4!)**_

De volgende ochtend werd ze bezweet en met enorme hoofdpijn wakker. Dat was nog eens een rare droom, hij had zo ontzettend écht geleken. Dit moest komen door dat rare gesprek met Ginny, ze zou haar eens streng moeten aanspreken. Met het gevoel dat ze toch niet meer in slaap zou komen, kleedde ze zich aan en ging ze alvast naar beneden voor het ontbijt. Terwijl ze haar slaapkamer uitliep, zag ze ook al dat Malfidus dus badkamer in beslag had genomen. Ze was niet de enige die vroeg wakker was…

* * *

 **Ginny POV**

Ongeduldig stond Ginny voor de ingang van de Grote Zaal. De afgelopen dagen had ze Zabini's eetpatroon in de gaten gehouden en ze was erachter gekomen dat hij altijd extreem vroeg ontbeet, nog voor de meeste Griffoendors überhaupt uit bed waren. Dat was een gelukje, want als ze met hem wilde praten was het gewenst dat er geen nieuwsgierige vrienden om haar heen stonden. De enige die al aan het eten was, was Hermelien. Die wilde natuurlijk nog langs de bibliotheek. Ook had ze Draco Malfidus al nors voorbij zien stappen, die haar geen blik waardig keurde.

Precies op het verwachte moment stapte Zabini de kerkers uit en liep hij op haar af. Hij keek haar wantrouwend aan. 'Sta je soms op mij te wachten?' Vroeg hij, met zijn donkere stem.

'Toevallig wel ja, Benno.' Zei ze, terwijl ze haar neus een stukje de lucht in stak. Een vreemde gewoonte. Zabini keek haar verrast aan en begon te lachen. 'En waar mag dat dan wel niet over gaan?'

'Hermelien en Malfidus.' Zuchtte ze. Zabini zag de wanhopige blik in haar ogen en stopte met grijnzen.

'Wat is er met hen?' Vroeg hij, al kon Ginny aan zijn gezicht zien dat hij meer wist dan hij liet zien.

'Weet jij wat Draco heeft gedaan?' Ze keek hem doordringend aan. De uitdrukking van Zabini veranderde. 'Nee toch…'

'Wat weet je Benno, zeg op.'

'Nou, een aantal dagen geleden kwam Draco naar me toe. We hadden een gesprek over zijn vader en ik vroeg of hij het Hermelien al verteld had. Hij ging helemaal uit zijn dak en schreeuwde naar me dat zij helemaal niks meer wist. Ik had natuurlijk geen idee wat hij bedoelde, maar het kwam in me op dat hij misschien… nouja… m-'

'Een herinneringsslot bij haar heeft aangebracht?' Maakte Ginny zijn zin met trillende stem af.

'Nou, ja. Ik bedacht me daarna ook dat ' _obliviate_ ' illegaal is om op een mede student te gebruiken en dat hij haar dat nooit aan zou doen. Tenminste, dat heb ik mezelf maar gewoon wijsgemaakt. Hij is echt veranderd weet je dat?' Mompelde hij.

Ginny keek hem aan. 'Ja, hij is veranderd. In zijn eigen, rare, zieke beleving denkt hij waarschijnlijk dat hij juist gehandeld heeft. Dat hij haar zo kan beschermen. Ze weet niks meer Benno. Niks.'

'Jezus Ginny…' Zuchtte hij.

'Je moet me helpen! Alsjeblieft, Hermelien moet haar herinneringen terugkrijgen. Geen enkele spreuk is onomkeerbaar. Jij bent de enige die er van af weet.'

Zabini keek haar met een frons aan. Hij keek om zich heen en wenkte haar toen mee naar een nis in de muur. Vragend keek Ginny hem aan. 'Niemand mag dit horen…' Mompelde hij terwijl ze zich verscholen in de inham.

'Je weet toch hoe herinneringssloten verbroken worden?' Vroeg hij haar.

'Ik heb er zelf geen ervaring mee gehad nee, maar dat betekent dat het kan? Dat is gewel-'

'Marteling Ginny. Een slot kan alleen verbroken worden door extreme marteling. Dat is ook nog eens niet zonder risico's. Ken je het verhaal van Berta Kriel? Jeweetwel heeft haar gemarteld om het slot te verbreken dat Bartholomeus Krenk senior bij haar had aangebracht. Haar geheugen is voorgoed beschadigd geraakt.'

'Daarom is Gladianus Smalhart nog steeds zo…'

'De helers gaan hem echt niet martelen.'

'Oh jeetje.' Ginny sloeg haar handen voor haar gezicht. 'Hermelien verdient dit niet! Er moet een andere manier zijn! Dat moet!'

'Marteling is de enige oplossing die bekend is onder tovenaars en heksen. Het spijt me Ginny…'

Verslagen keek Ginny naar de grond. Ze glipte uit de nis en wilde de Grote Zaal inlopen. Bij de ingang haalde Zabini haar in. 'Hoe zou het zijn om je niks meer te herinneren? Voel je dan geen leegte?'

'Ik zou het niet weten Benno, niemand heeft mij dat ooit aangedaan. Voor zover ik weet.' Mompelde ze.

'Zou Griffel niet gewoon nog een keer verliefd op hem kunnen worden? Draco kan haar herinneringen wel gewist hebben, haar gevoel is onaangetast gebleven.'

Langzaam keek Ginny hem aan.

'Dat is niet eens een heel gek idee… Al denk ik niet dat Hermelien ooit nog verliefd op hem zal worden. Hij waagt zich niet in haar buurt en ze scheen het idee idioot te vinden toen ik haar confronteerde.'

'Weet je het zeker? Ze ziet er niet echt zo standvastig meer uit vind je niet?' Hij knikte naar Hermelien, wie afwezig aan de tafel van Griffoendor zat. Ginny keek haar aan en hield haar hoofd schuin.

Hermelien kauwde afwezig op haar vork, terwijl ze ingespannen naar de tafel van Zwadderich tuurde. In het bijzonder naar Draco Malfidus. Ze leek heel diep in gedachten verzonken, tot Draco even kort opkeek en haar blik ving. Ineens werd ze knalrood en concentreerde ze zich weer snel op haar roereieren. Ginny keek naar Zabini en hij keek naar haar.

'Ik snap niet zo goed waarom je graag wil dat Hermelien weer verliefd wordt op Draco…' Zei Ginny.

'Dat zou ik ook aan jou kunnen vragen. Hij heeft zojuist haar geheugen verwijderd, niet echt een perfecte man of wel? Ik wil mijn beste vriend gewoon gelukkig zien. Bij Hermelien was hij vrolijk, ook al wist ik eerst niet waardoor het kwam. Iedereen verdient een tweede kans.'

'Ik wil haar gelukkig zien. Ik weet hoe verdrietig ze was toen hij haar vertelde dat hij niks met haar te maken wilde hebben en hij niet van haar hield. Ik weet niet waarom, maar ze passen bij elkaar. De oorlog heeft ze veranderd. Dat neemt niet weg dat ik nog eens een hartig woordje met hem moet praten.'

Benno glimlachte en knikte langzaam.

'Wil je me helpen Benno? Ik geloof dat we zojuist een oplossing gevonden hebben die haar dan misschien haar herinnering niet terug gaat geven, maar haar gevoelens opnieuw aan zal wakkeren.'

'We hebben een deal, Ginny Wemel.'

* * *

 **Draco POV**

' _Maybe I'm foolish, maybe I'm blind. Thinking I can see through this and see whats behind._ ' Draco hoorde haar gezang vanaf zijn slaapkamer. Vandaag was een extreem saaie dag geweest. Tijdens het ontbijt had hij Hermelien erop betrapt dat ze intensief naar hem aan het staren was. Daarna was Zabini bij hem gekomen om te vertellen dat hij wist van het herinneringsslot en dat hij vond dat Draco het recht niet had gehad om dat te doen. Die uitbrander was het hoogtepunt van zijn dag geweest. Na de lessen had hij zich teruggetrokken in de bibliotheek en was hij in zijn eentje op zoek gegaan naar methodes voor de toverdrank die hij samen met Hermelien moest brouwen. Tegen de tijd dat Hermelien arriveerde voor hun afspraak, gaf hij haar een lijstje met alles wat hij had uitgezocht en was hij weggelopen. Hij had geen zin om langer dan nodig bij haar in de buurt te zijn.

' _Don't ask my opinion, don't ask me to lie, then beg for forgiveness for making you cry.'_

Langzaam kroop hij in zijn luie stoel, welke tegen de muur van haar slaapkamer aanstond. Hij legde zijn hoofd op de leuning en luisterde naar haar zachte, aangename stemgeluid. De afgelopen dagen was ze continue aan het zingen. In het begin had hij zich er vreselijk aan gestoord, maar nu luisterde hij er stiekem met plezier naar. Het hielp zijn geweten, want als ze nu zo gelukkig was had hij de juiste keuze gemaakt, toch?

' _Some people got the real problems, some people out of luck. Some people think I can solve them, Lord heavens above.'_ Hij hoorde haar bed kraken en het gezang ging over in een zacht neuriën met af en toe losse woordjes. Hij kon letterlijk horen hoe ze in slaap viel, het was alsof ze zichzelf elke avond met een ander liedje in slaap zong. Eigenlijk zong ze hem ook vaak genoeg in slaap, zonder dat ze het zelf wist. Hij voelde zijn ogen langzaam dichtvallen.

' _I'm only human after all…. Don't put the blame on me._ '

* * *

 **Hermelien POV**

' _Waar heb je het zwaard vandaan, smerig modderbloedje? Jullie zijn in mijn kluis geweest, is het niet?!'_

' _We hebben het gevonden… - gevonden! Nee, NEE ALSJEBLIEFT!'_

' _Je liegt! Spreek de waarheid, CRUCIO!'_

Met een lange gil werd Hermelien badend in het zweet wakker. Voor ze goed en wel was hersteld van haar nachtmerrie vloog haar deur met een klap open. 'Griffel! Wat is er aan de hand?' Weer gilde ze, dit keer van schrik. 'Merlijns baard Malfidus. Ik schrik me dood.'

'Jij schrikt je dood? Ik lag vredig te slapen toen jij opeens het hele kasteel bij elkaar gilde.'

'Ik- ik had een nachtmerrie. Er is niks.'

'Niks? Je zweet en ademt alsof je een zwerkbal wedstrijd hebt gespeeld. Waar droomde je over?'

'Gaat je niks aan.'

'Kom op Griffel, als je het wil voorkomen moet je er over praten. Ik heb weinig zin om nog eens wakker te schrikken vannacht.'

Boos keek ze hem aan.

'Ik heb de laatste tijd wel vaker gekke dromen. Ik merkte dat als ik liedjes zong voor het slapen gaan, ik geen nachtmerries had maar alleen f- fijne dromen.' Hij merkte hoe ze haar wenkbrauwen fronste bij het woord 'fijne'.

'ik hoef niet te weten over welke fantasieën je droomt, ik wil weten waar je nachtmerrie over ging Griffel.'

'Nou, zoals duidelijk is werkte die methode vanavond niet. Ik droomde dat ik terug was in JOUW huis. Waar JOUW tante Bellatrix me martelde, terwijl JIJ ernaast stond. Dus je als je me nu wilt excuseren, ik ga even een beker water halen.' Ze stond op en liep de kamer uit.

Draco voelde een enorme golf van schuld over zich heenkomen. Waarom vertelde ze hem hier nu pas over?

'Sinds wanneer droom je dat?' Vroeg hij, terwijl hij achter haar aanliep.

'In de zomer had ik er elke nacht last van. Op een gegeven moment is het opgehouden, ik denk rond oktober…' Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen weer op die schattige manier.

Draco sloot zijn ogen. Hij wilde het antwoord op zijn volgende vraag eigenlijk niet weten.

'W-w-wanneer zijn ze weer begonnen dan?'

'Na de kerstvakantie ongeveer. Het is alsof alle slechte herinneringen ineens terugkomen. Ik weet zeker dat het wel weer overgaat, ga gewoon weer slapen Malfidus.' Ze zette haar beker water weg en glipte langs hem heen, terug haar kamer in.

Toen ze de deur achter zich dichtgedaan had, sloeg Draco zijn handen voor zijn gezicht en zakte langzaam tegen de muur omlaag. _'Alsof alle slechte herinneringen ineens terugkomen.'_

Dit was zijn schuld, hij heeft met haar herinneringen geknoeid.

* * *

 **Oh, oh Draco.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Harry's advies

Hoofdstuk 13 – Harry's advies

 _ **It's not like you didn't know that,**_

 _ **I said I love you and I swear I still do.**_

 _ **And it must have been so bad,**_

' _ **Cause living with me must have damn near killed you.**_

 _ **And this is how, you remind me of what I really am…**_

 _ **It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story.**_

 _ **This time I'm mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breaking.**_

 _ **And I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle.**_

 _ **These five words in my head,**_

 _ **Scream: "Are we having fun yet?"**_

 _(How you remind me – Nickelback)_

* * *

 **Hermelien POV**

Hermelien wist niet precies waarom ze het deed, maar ze vond zichzelf terug in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, wachtend op Harry. Ze had iemand nodig met wie ze kon praten, iemand die haar écht begreep.

Ginny was een reden voor haar probleem, Ron zou uit zijn dak gaan, dus Harry bleef over. Hij was haar beste vriend, hij zou het vast wel begrijpen.

De afgelopen weken had ze weinig tijd met Malfidus doorgebracht, maar de woorden van Ginny bleven door haar hoofd spoken. Ze werkte met hem tijdens toverdranken en snoof vaak ongemerkt zijn geur op als hij zich naar haar toe boog om ingrediënten te pakken. Hij rook naar vers gemaaid gras en tandpasta met munt. Haar maag maakte een sprongetje als hij per ongeluk haar hand aanraakte of als ze zijn blik ving tijdens het eten in de grote zaal. Bijna elke nacht had ze nachtmerries over Bellatrix en de oorlog en bijna elke nacht werd ze wakker met een slaperige Malfidus in haar deuropening. Elke keer als hij zag dat ze in orde was, gromde hij wat en ging hij weer slapen. Ze kon het niet helpen, maar ze voelde zich bijna schuldig dat ze hem elke nacht wakker maakte met haar geschreeuw. Een ander stemmetje in haar achterhoofd vroeg zich af waarom hij haar er niet mee pestte of constant liep te klagen. Hij zag er ongelooflijk moe uit, met dikke wallen onder zijn ogen en een afwezige blik.

Op de nachten dat ze geen vreselijke nachtmerries had, droomde ze over hem. Het waren prachtige dromen, hoe hard ze het ook wilde ontkennen. Ze droomde over gestolen momenten in lege gangen, in de stromende regen en ze droomde zelfs dat ze seks met hem had. Ze beschuldigde Ginny van haar rare dromen, maar diep van binnen wist ze dat het niet haar schuld was. Ze liet het zelf toe, ze betrapte zich er steeds vaker op dat ze naar hem aan het staren was.

In het begin kon ze er nog mee dealen, maar het werd haar teveel. Ze kon het niet langer voor zich houden.

Harry kwam slaperig de trap van de slaapzaal aflopen en glimlachte liefdevol naar haar. 'Het moet wel heel belangrijk zijn, wil je op dit tijdstip met me praten. En dat op een zaterdag!'

'Sorry, Harry. Ik wilde dat dit gesprek een beetje privé was.' Ze glimlachte terug, maar ze merkte dat het niet gemeend was.

'Toch is 5 uur in de ochtend wel heel vroeg, dat jij nou gewend ben aan deze tijden met je studie elke keer.' Mompelde hij. Het was bedoeld als grapje, maar toen hij haar verdrietig naar de grond zag staren, herstelde hij zich snel. 'Sorry Lien, wat is er aan de hand?' Hij liep met haar naar de bank en ze gingen zitten.

'Weet jij iets van een relatie tussen Malfidus en mij?' Ze besloot maar meteen met de deur in huis te vallen.

'Malfidus en jij?! Nee? Wat is er aan de hand?' Harry keek haar geschokt aan.

'Niks! Niks.. Tenminste, dat denk ik. Ginny kwam een aantal weken geleden naar me toe en ze had het continue over een relatie tussen Malfidus en mij.'

'I-Ik weet daar niks van. Waarom zou jij een relatie beginnen met hém? Dat is idioot.'

'Dat zei ik ook al. Ze bleef maar doorgaan.'

'Dat is niks voor Ginny… Weet je zeker dat ze niet gewoon een grapje maakt?'

'Ook al maakt ze een grapje, ik droom over hem Harry! Ik droom dat we zoenend in lege gangen staan, ik droom dat hij zegt dat hij van me houdt en ik droom zelfs dat we seks hebben! Het ergste is, het is niet eens vreselijk. De nachten dat hij in mijn dromen voorkomt zijn de beste nachten die ik in tijden heb meegemaakt. Soms word ik wakker met een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik weet niet wat ik moet doen, ik geloof dat ik gek word!' Het was eruit voor ze er erg in had. De tranen stonden in haar ogen en ze keek hopeloos naar haar beste vriend.

Harry keek haar geschrokken aan, dit had hij zeker niet verwacht.

'Ben je… Ben je verliefd op hem?'

'Nee! Natuurlijk niet! Het is gewoon dat… nouja…'

'Je kan het me vertellen Hermelien.'

'Ik begin medelijden met hem te krijgen, en ik haat mezelf om precies die reden.'

Er viel een lange stilte, die uiteindelijk verbroken werd door Harry.

'Ik denk niet dat Malfidus medelijden verdiend.'

'Dat is het probleem juist, Harry…' Dat was het moment dat ze er niet langer tegen kon. Ze sloeg haar handen voor haar gezegd en begon ongecontroleerd te huilen.

Harry schoof dichter naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. 'Het is oké Lien, het is oké.'

'N-Nee! Dat i-i-is het n-niet! Ik weet niet w-wat ik voel voor hem, maar het i-i-s zeker n-niet ok-ké!' Antwoordde ze snikkend.

Harry liet een hele lange stilte vallen. 'Over een maand of 3 is het schooljaar voorbij, dan hoef je hem nooit meer te zien. Denk je niet dat je dat nog vol kan houden? Jij bent Hermelien Griffel, jij kan alles!' Hij pakte haar gezicht met beide handen vast. 'Hoor je me? Je kan alles aan. Je hebt gevochten tegen Voldemort! Je hebt Draco Malfidus al meer dan eens verslagen!'

Hermelien gaf hem een waterig glimlachje. 'Nou, misschien…'

'Nee, je doet het gewoon! Dan zal ik met Ginny praten.'

'D-dankje Harry.' Mompelde ze tegen zijn schouder, terwijl hij haar stevig omhelsde.

'Natuurlijk, ik zou alles voor je doen. Je bent als een zusje voor me.'

Hermelien verstevigde haar grip.

'En Hermelien?'

'Hmm-hm?'

'Als je nog eens twijfelt over je gevoelens voor Malfidus, mag je altijd met me praten, oké? Ik zal nooit oordelen.' Hij aaide haar kort over haar haren.

'Dankje Harry.' Ze liet hem los en glimlachte blij naar hem. Hij reageerde zoals ze gehoopt had. Hij zou nooit boos worden op haar.

Na nog wat gekletst te hebben over dingen als zwerkbal en huiswerk stond ze op en kondigde ze aan dat ze terugging naar haar eigen slaapzaal, zodat ze nog wat slaap kon inhalen.

 **…**

Nadat ze in stilte terug was gelopen naar de slaapzalen van de hoofdmonitoren, schoof het standbeeld opzij en liep ze langzaam richting haar slaapkamer.

'Waar was je?'

Een bekende stem klonk op vanuit de duisternis. Geschrokken keek ze de woonkamer in en terwijl haar ogen aan het donker begonnen te wennen, zag ze de blonde haren van haar kamergenoot. Malfidus zat op de bank en keek haar aan. Tot haar grote verrassing, was zijn blik bijna bezorgd.

'Je liet me schrikken… Ik was bij Harry, sinds je het zo belangrijk schijnt te vinden waar ik ben.'

Ze hoorde hem geïrriteerd zuchten. 'Dat is het niet. Het was vannacht zo stil op je kamer, ik dacht dat er misschien wat aan de hand was.'

'Oh, dus omdat ik niet het hele kasteel bij elkaar schreeuw denk je meteen dat er wat aan de hand is?' Riep ze boos.

'Nee, Griffel. Ik wilde oprecht weten of het goed ging!' Zijn stem sloeg over en Hermelien keek hem fronsend aan. Hij kneep met zijn vingers in zijn neusbrug en keek naar de grond.

Langzaam liep ze naar hem toe en ging tegenover hem zitten. Ze wist niet precies wat ze wilde zeggen, maar iets aan zij houding was uitnodigend.

'Hey, sorry.' Zei ze zacht.

'Maakte je nou je excuses?'

'Ja Malfidus, ik zeg sorry voor al die nachten dat ik je wakker heb gehouden. Ik begrijp dat het voor jou ook niet makkelijk is.'

'Het is mijn schuld. Ik had je moeten helpen, die nacht in mijn huis.' Zijn stem klonk gebroken. Hermelien wist niet dat hij zich er schuldig om voelde.

'Het is nu eenmaal gebeurd en we kunnen niks meer veranderen aan het verleden. We kunnen nu alleen nog maar verder gaan.'

Malfidus keek haar peinzend aan. 'Hoe kan je me dit ooit vergeven?' Zei hij uiteindelijk.

'Ik probeer er niet teveel aan te denken. Het is bijna een jaar geleden, ik denk dat ik het graag wil afsluiten.'

Malfidus knikte bedachtzaam. 'Ja, dat snap ik wel.'

Ze keken elkaar aan en Hermelien voelde die vertrouwde schok in haar maag. 'We wonen nu al zo lang samen in deze vertrekken en ik bedenk me nu pas dat ik je totaal niet ken. Je woonde zelfs aan het Grimboudplein.'

'We hebben nooit de moeite genomen Griffel.'

'Misschien wil ik de moeite wel nemen.'

Malfidus keek haar geschokt aan.

'Waarom?'

'Ik heb eigenlijk geen idee. De wereld is nu toch al uit zijn proporties getrokken denk ik.'

'Je hebt geen idee.' Mompelde Malfidus, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen haar. Ze besloot er niet op in te gaan. In het kleine beetje licht van de opkomende zon leek hij zo kwetsbaar. Een lok blond haar viel voor zijn grijze ogen. Met zijn gebroken blik keek hij haar recht aan. Ze wenste dat ze zijn gedachten kon lezen, wat ging er schuil achter die prachtige ogen? Wacht… prachtig?

Hoe langer ze naar hem keek, hoe meer ze toegaf aan de gevoelens die sinds januari in haar achterhoofd speelden. Vlinders begonnen langzaam te fladderen in haar buik, maar ze voelden vertrouwd. Het was alsof ze diezelfde vlinders al veel vaker had gevoeld.

'Laten we een spel spelen. Vertel me iets wat niemand over je weet.' Hoorde ze zichzelf zeggen.

Het duurde een paar minuten voor Malfidus antwoordde. Hij keek haar continue bedachtzaam aan. 'Ik heb alle sprookjes van Disney gelezen toen ik klein was. Mijn kindermeisje bracht ze mee zonder dat vader het wist. Ik ken alles, van Assepoester tot Peter Pan en ik was er dol op.' Zei hij uiteindelijk. 'Nu jij.'

Hermelien giechelde, ondanks alles. 'In mijn vierde jaar had ik een oogje op Carlo Kannewasser. Niemand wist hoe verdrietig ik was toen hij Cho vroeg voor het bal.'

Verrast keek Draco haar aan. 'Dat is pas nieuws.' Mompelde hij.

'Nu jij weer, zo werkt het spel!' Wuifde ze zijn opmerking weg.

'Ik hou van mijn vader, maar sinds zijn dood voel ik me eindelijk vrij.'

'Ik heb mijn tanden laten veranderen nadat jij ze vervloekt had, omdat ik zat was van jouw commentaar. Niet voor mezelf, zoals iedereen dacht.'

'Ik verloor mijn maagdelijkheid aan Patty Park na het kerstbal in ons vierde jaar.'

'Ik verloor mijn maagdelijkheid aan Viktor Kruml na het kerstbal in ons vierde jaar.' Ze knipoogde.

Malfidus schoof een stukje naar haar toe en Hermelien deed hetzelfde.

'Ik hou van klassieke muziek.'

'Ik kreeg elke zomervakantie zangles van mijn oma, omdat ze mijn 'talent' niet ten gronde wilde richten. Eigenlijk vond ik het helemaal niet leuk, maar ik deed het voor haar.'

'Ik was een jaar lang verliefd op Fleur Delacour.'

Hermelien grinnikte. 'Wie niet? Ik heb meer dan eens gedroomd dat ik een relatie had met Sneep.'

'Ik was ontzettend bang tijdens mijn missie waarbij Perkamentus moest vermoorden.'

'Ron Wemel heeft mijn hart voor de tweede keer meer gebroken dan ik ooit heb laten merken.'

'Ik vond dat je er ongelooflijk mooi uitzag tijdens het Kerstbal.'

'Ik heb medelijden met je, omdat je er zo ongelukkig uitziet.'

'Ik verdien het, omdat ik je geheugen gewist heb zodat je nooit zal weten dat ik van je houd.' Het was eruit voor Draco er erg in had. Ze waren ongemerkt dichterbij elkaar gaan zitten en Hermelien had haar hand op zijn knie gelegd.

'Begin jij ook al?' Vroeg ze enigszins geïrriteerd.

'Het is de waarheid.'

'Ik geloof je niet.'

Hermelien probeerde de vlinders in haar buik te negeren toen hij had gezegd dat hij van haar hield. Wat was er mis met haar? Ondanks zijn rare uitspraak bleef ze tegenover hem zitten. Ze speurde zijn gezicht af, zoekend naar een teken dat hij een grapje maakte. Hij zag er nog steeds ongelukkig uit, zo mogelijk nog erger dan een paar minuten geleden. Op de een of andere manier zag hij er ook vreselijk sexy uit, met zijn overhemd losgeknoopt en zijn haar in de war. De schok van verlangen ging door haar heen als gif. Ze moest ergens anders aan denken.

'Goed dan, ik ben zes jaar lang wanhopig verliefd geweest op Ron.'

'Ik ben nooit verliefd geweest op Patty.'

'Ik weet denk ik niet hoe het voelt om écht van iemand te houden.' Bij elke zin kwamen hun gezichten dichterbij elkaar. Ze kon zijn wimpers bijna tellen.

'Ik weet dat liefde genoeg pijn doet om het nooit meer te willen voelen.'

'Ik wil dat je me kust.'

En dat deed hij.

 **….**

 **A/N: Kort hoofdstukje dit keer, maar ik had het in mijn hoofd en vond dat ik het kwijt moest. Ik zit nu op een punt waar ik twee kanten op kan in dit verhaal. Ik heb een happy end in gedachten, maar ook een einde wat totaal het tegenovergestelde is. Dan vraag je je op een gegeven moment af: wat willen de lezers? Ik denk dat het verhaal bijna aan zijn einde komt en er zullen niet meer dan 20 hoofdstukken zijn. Wat willen jullie graag zien? Leest iemand dit verhaal überhaupt nog wel? Ik heb geen idee haha!**

 **Fijne avond mensen.**

 **xoxo, Liz**


	14. Chapter 14 - De sterkste magie

Hoofdstuk 14 – De sterkste magie

 _ **Well, maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,**_

 _ **But maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.**_

 _ **Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well.**_

 _ **You call me up again just to break me like a promise.**_

 _ **So casually cruel in the name of being honest.**_

 _ **I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here,**_

 _ **'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well.**_

 _(All too well – Taylor Swift)_

…

Ginny en Zabini hadden de afgelopen maanden meerdere pogingen gedaan om Hermelien en Draco samen te krijgen. Tot grote frustratie van beiden, was dit niet met heel veel succes.

Hermelien had besloten Ginny te negeren als ze weer eens pogingen deed om over Draco te praten. Tijdens toverdranken hadden ze een plekje uitgezocht achter het doelwit. Ginny wist dat Draco al een aantal keer ruzie had gehad met Zabini. Hij wilde niet dat ze zich ermee bemoeiden. Ginny werd met de week bozer op hem en met de week vond ze het moeilijker om het niet tegen Harry te vertellen.

Op een gegeven moment had Hermelien haar geconfronteerd en geroepen: 'Is dit niet gewoon een idioot excuus om met Zabini om te kunnen gaan? Ik weet dat je van hem hield.' Hierna had ze Draco weer vervloekt, omdat hij dat gedeelte van haar geheugen natuurlijk netjes had achtergelaten.

Na een tijdje hadden Zabini en zij het opgegeven. 'Het was ook niet eens zeker of het wel zou werken Ginny.' Zei hij sussend, terwijl ze snikken tegen hem aan stond.

'Dat weet ik wel, maar ik wil haar zo graag gelukkig zien.'

'Ik denk dat ze nu best gelukkig is. Misschien wordt ze wel weer gelukkig met je broer!'

'Je probeert me nu gewoon op te vrolijken Benno. Draco had het recht niet om haar herinneringen af te pakken. Het is een deel van haar.'

Ze stonden in een lege gang, het was zes uur in de ochtend op een zaterdag in april. Ze hadden de hele nacht met elkaar gepraat over hun plannetje en waren tot de conclusie gekomen dat het geen enkele zin had om nog door te gaan. Het enige wat ze bereikten, was dat ze de vriendschap met hun beste vrienden verpestten.

'We kunnen er niks aan doen Ginny. Ze wordt niet opnieuw verliefd op hem. En ook al werd ze dat wel, dan kwamen haar herinneringen er nog niet door terug.'

Schouderophalend drukte ze haar gezicht weer tegen zijn schouder. 'Dan wil ik het ook vergeten.'

'Doe niet zo gek, Ginny. Kijk me aan.'

Met een betraand gezicht keek ze in zijn donkere ogen. 'Het komt goed Ginny. Dat beloof ik je.'

Met een waterig glimlachje knikte ze naar hem. Hij keek haar aan met een blik die ze maar al te goed kende. 'Ik hou van Harry, dat weet je.' Mompelde ze.

Zabini keek zuchtend naar muur achter haar. 'Dat weet ik. Dat maakt dit nog wel ontzettend moeilijk.'

'Hou je nog van me, Benno?'

'Ik weet het niet Gin. Ik ga uit met Merith nu.'

Ginny knikte opgelucht. 'We hebben ons eigen leven nu.'

Uit het niets werden ze opgeschrikt door een meisje die compleet buiten adem de lege gang in rende. Ze herkende het krullende haar uit duizenden; Hermelien. Toen ze dichtbij tot stilstand kwam, zag ze dat de tranen over haar wangen stroomden. 'Ginny! Oh, Ginny!' Snikte ze en ze wierp zichzelf in de armen van haar beste vriendin, waar ze in een nog luidere huilbui uitbarstte. Geschokt keek Ginny over de schouder van Hermelien naar Zabini, wie er net zo verbaasd bij stond.

'I-ik heb z-z-zo'n hoofdpijn. I-ik-… j-jij… je h-had gelijk.' Stotterde ze.

'Wat bedoel je Hermelien?'

'I-ik.. jij… Ik kan n-niet…' Ze kwam niet uit haar woorden.

'Het is oké, Benno en ik nemen je mee naar een rustig plekje waar je mij alles kunt vertellen.'

Snikkend knikte Hermelien terwijl ze zich liet ondersteunen. Ginny gebaarde met haar hoofd naar Zabini en ook hij pakte haar vast. Samen droegen ze haar naar de Kamer van Hoge Nood.

* * *

Het moment dat zijn lippen de hare raakten, voelde ze een enorme golf van gevoelens haar lichaam instromen. Eerst voelde ze warme gevoelens, de vlinders in haar buik stormden op toen zijn tong zachtjes over haar onderlip gleed, vragend om toegang. Zijn handen op haar wangen, zo zacht.

Terwijl ze hem die toegang verleende en ze steeds heftiger begonnen te zoenen, verdoofden haar gedachten. Toen, uit het niets, kwamen de scherpe steken in haar hoofd.

Geschrokken trok ze zich terug en greep met haar handen naar haar hoofd. Ze gilde. De pijn was iets wat ze zelden gevoeld had. Tegelijk met de pijn leken honderden gedachten haar hoofd te vullen, gedachten die niet van haar waren, maar ook weer wel.

In de verte hoorde ze Malfidus bezorgd dingen vragen als: 'Wat is er aan de hand?' en 'Gaat het wel met je?' Hij pakte haar arm vast en op dat moment werd het gevoel nog erger. Schreeuwend sprong ze op, om meteen weer in elkaar te storten op het tapijt.

Verschillende beelden uit haar dromen stroomden haar hoofd binnen. Dit keer leken ze zo echt, alsof het echt gebeurd was. Ochtenden aan het Grimboudplein, winkelend op de Wegisweg. De vlinders die ze wekenlang probeerde te negeren. Vrijpartijen in lege gangen, ruzies, een speciale dans op het Herfstbal. Ze kon de pijn niet aan, wenste dat ze dood zou gaan. Daar, op het tapijt.

Weer kwam Malfidus naast haar zitten en probeerde haar gerust te stellen met een aanraking. Het werd alleen maar erger, nieuwe herinneringen dienden zich aan. Rennend in een rode jurk, drijfnat de trap op, zoenend, lachend. Ze was zo verliefd. Die nacht waar ze meerdere malen over gedroomd had speelde zich versneld in haar hoofd af. Ginny die schreeuwend op haar afliep, een huilende Malfidus in haar armen; Lucius was dood, ze hield van hem, hij hield van haar. _'Ik hou van je Hermelien!' … 'Je loopt gevaar!' … 'JE HEBT HET RECHT NIET MALFIDUS!' … '…Obliviate.'_

En toen stopte het. Zachtjes snikkend zat Hermelien op het tapijt van de gezamenlijke kamer. Al haar dromen, het waren herinneringen. Hij had haar geheugen gewist! En nu waren ze terug en het had nog nooit zoveel pijn gedaan. Ze bleef huilen en het leek of de tranen nooit zouden stoppen.

'What the FUCK gebeurde er Griffel?' Riep Malfidus. Ze keek naar hem met een betraand gezicht. Hij keek haar aan met een blik vol bezorgdheid.

'Hoe kon je?' Piepte ze met een klein stemmetje.

'Wat? Jij vroeg mij om je te kussen! Ik deed alleen wat je me vroeg.' Riep hij niet- begrijpend.

'Nee. Nee.' Snikte ze terwijl ze de tranen probeerde weg te vegen. Het was tevergeefs. Ze bleven maar komen.

Opeens begon het te dagen bij Draco.

'Je- je weet het weer?' De angst was van zijn gezicht af te lezen.

'Hoe k-kon je?' Vroeg ze weer.

'Maar… Maar hoe? Je kan een herinneringsslot niet breken…'

Wankelend duwde Hermelien zichzelf omhoog. Snel volgde hij haar voorbeeld. Ze voelde zoveel emoties tegelijk.

'Dat is het enige wat jij wil weten?! HOE?! Ik HERINNER me alles Draco! A-ALLES! Hoe veel ik van je hield, hoeveel je van mij hield. Je hebt mij VIER m-maanden lang zonder al de h-herinneringen laten leven. V-vier maanden van mijn leven zijn gewoon nep, niet echt. Ik leef een leugen D-draco! Wat maakt h-het uit hoe dit k-kan?! Hoe kon JIJ?' Schreeuwend en huilend strompelde ze naar achter en zocht houvast bij een kast. Ze greep naar haar hoofd. 'I-ik heb zo'n hoofdpijn.' Fluisterde ze tegen niemand in het bijzonder.

'Oké, rustig aan. Straks doe je jezelf nog pijn.' Malfidus snelde naar haar toe en wilde haar ondersteunen, maar Hermelien sloeg zijn hand weg.

'Raak me niet aan! Jij hebt me al genoeg pijn gedaan!'

Ze wankelde naar de uitgang en negeerde Malfidus compleet. 'Maar waar ga je heen?' Riep hij haar nog na.

'Ik ga Ginny zoeken.' Snikte ze en ze rende de gang uit, op zoek naar haar beste vriendin.

* * *

Haar eerste instinct was om in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor te zoeken. Het was nog vroeg, de kans was groot dat Ginny daar was. Ze kwam daar echter nooit aan. Toen ze een lege gang in rende zag ze twee figuren aan het einde staan. Het meisje veegde glimlachend haar tranen weg terwijl de jongen geschrokken in haar richting keek. Het was Ginny. Al rennend vloog ze in haar armen. Ze wilde vertellen dat ze gelijk had, dat ze haar had moeten geloven, maar ze had zoveel hoofdpijn.

Ze stemde in met het idee van een rustig plekje zoeken en liet zich meedragen door Zabini en Ginny. Uiteindelijk zaten ze op een comfortabele bank in de Kamer van Hoge Nood en ze hoorde Ginny tegen Zabini zeggen dat hij beter kon gaan. 'N-nee, hij mag blijven. Je gaat het hem later toch wel v-vertellen.' Mompelde Hermelien. Meteen verscheen er een luxe stoel tegenover de bank, waar Zabini nogal ongemakkelijk in ging zitten.

'Vertel eens Lien, wat is er gebeurd?' Vroeg Ginny, toen ze merkte dat Hermelien haar tranen onder controle had.

'Ik kan het me herinneren.'

'Wat?!'

'Alles. Tenminste, dat denk ik. Ik weet dat jij het wist en dat Zabini het ook weet, want jullie probeerden me aan hem te koppelen.'

Ginny keek haar aan met een mengeling van geschoktheid en blijdschap. Zabini keek alleen maar verward toe. 'Dat kan niet. Heeft hij je gemarteld?' Vroeg hij nors. Dat leverde hem een boze blik op van Ginny.

'Nee, nee natuurlijk niet.'

'Hoe kan het dan dat je alles weer weet? Een herinneringsslot kan niet zomaar verbroken worden.'

'Draco vroeg precies hetzelfde.' Antwoordde Hermelien verbitterd. 'Ik wist het eerst ook niet, maar ik denk dat ik er nu wel achter ben. Het antwoord bevalt me alleen helemaal niet.' Haar onderlip begon weer te trillen.

'Hoe dan Lien?' hoorde ze Ginny zacht vragen.

'Precies wat Perkamentus altijd zei: "Liefde is de sterkste magie die er is." Draco kuste me en ik wist ergens dat ik verliefd op hem was. Herinneringen kun je wissen, gevoelens niet.'

Ginny keek veelbetekenend naar Zabini. Dan zaten ze er toch niet heel ver naast met hun plannetje.

'Oh jeetje.' Zuchtte Ginny toen Hermelien weer begon te huilen en ze trok haar beste vriendin dicht naar zich toe.

'Wacht, dus wat jij en Draco hebben is echte liefde? Een liefde die zo krachtig is dat het je herinneringen teruggaf?' Vroeg Zabini verbaasd.

Langzaam knikte Hermelien.

'Waarom ben je daar dan niet blij mee?'

'Nou, Zabini, dat betekent dat de man van wie ik het meest houd mijn herinneringen in de eerste plaats heeft afgenomen. Dat het slot verbroken werd, betekent dat ondanks dat onze liefde voor elkaar enorm sterk is, hij me alsnog expres pijn wilde doen. Hoe kan ik ooit nog iemand vertrouwen?'

'Ik denk niet dat hij je pijn wilde doen. Hij wilde je beschermen tegen zichzelf, tegen zijn leven buiten de muren van deze school.'

Hermelien had daar natuurlijk al over na gedacht. 'Dat maakt me niks uit. Hij had het recht niet.'

Er viel een lange stilte. Tijdens deze stilte dachten ze alle drie lang na.

'Echte liefde vind je niet zomaar.' Opperde Zabini na een tijdje.

'Natuurlijk zeg jij dat Zabini, jij bent zijn beste vriend.' Sneerde Hermelien. Ze huilde niet meer, maar voelde zich nog wel ontzettend belabberd.

'Nee, ik heb het een keer meegemaakt en ben het net zo snel weer kwijtgeraakt. Als je het hebt, moet je het nooit meer laten gaan.'

Ginny kreeg een rode kleur toen hij dat zei.

'Keur je het goed wat hij doet? Zou jij dat doen bij de vrouw van wie je het allermeest houdt?'

'Ik denk het niet, maar liefde doet gekke dingen met je. In zijn beleving is dit precies wat hij moest doen.'

'Ginny, zeg jij eens wat.' Zei Hermelien.

'Ik eh- ik denk dat hij een enorme opoffering heeft gemaakt. Ik keur niet goed wat hij deed, ik keur niet goed wat hij al die jaren heeft gedaan. Ik weet wel dat hij ontzettend veel van je houdt en wat hij heeft gedaan was in zijn ogen waarschijnlijk een noodzakelijke actie om je te beschermen. Ik snap het als je hem nooit meer wil zien, maar het is jouw keuze. Ik sta achter je, welke keuze je ook maakt.'

Hermelien zuchtte en keek moedeloos voor zich uit. 'Ik heb tijd nodig om hierover na te denken.'

'Dat snap ik. Ik weet zeker dat je alle tijd krijgt die je nodig hebt.'

Hermelien glimlachte zwakjes en omhelsde Ginny stevig. 'Je bent een goede vriendin Gin.'

'Ik doe mijn best…'

Opeens schoot Hermelien iets te binnen. 'Oh en Gin? Ik denk dat we samen naar Harry moeten gaan om te vertellen dat je niet compleet doorgedraaid bent. Ik heb met hem gepraat over je koppel pogingen en hij wilde met je praten…'

Ginny giechelde. 'Dat betekent wel dat je aan Harry moet toegeven dat je verliefd bent op Malfidus.'

'Dat moet dan maar. Ik ben klaar met geheimen.'

Ginny glimlachte naar haar. 'Ron gaat hem vermoorden…'

'Ik wil het nog niet aan Ron vertellen. Ik wil eerst mijn gevoelens op een rijtje hebben.'

'Ik wil niet liegen tegen mijn broer Hermelien. Ik denk ook niet dat Harry tegen zijn beste vriend wil liegen.'

Zabini zat naar de twee meiden te staren. 'De oorlog is nooit echt over hè?' Zei hij zacht.

Hermelien keek hem verwonderd aan. 'Nee, het is nog lang niet voorbij.'

'Je moet doen waar jij je goed bij voelt.' Zei hij, terwijl hij opstond. 'Hoe raar het ook is, je kiest niet van wie je houdt. Dat gebeurt gewoon. Draco Malfidus is een ontzettende klootzak, maar hij houdt wel van jou. Vergeet niet: ook voor hem is dit nieuw, hij had zijn vader als voorbeeld. Ik denk dat hij nog een milde versie heeft laten zien van wat Lucius Malfidus zou doen. Ik ken Draco, dit was een actie uit ware liefde.' Hij zwaaide nog even voor hij de deur uit liep.

Zuchtend bleven Hermelien en Ginny achter. 'Hij heeft een punt.' Mompelde Hermelien. Ginny knikte langzaam.

'Kom op, laten we naar Harry gaan.'

* * *

Harry reageerde geschokt, had een kleine woede aanval en zakte daarna emotieloos onderuit in een grote stoel. 'En ik dacht nog wel dat Ginny weer bezeten was door een dagboek of iets dergelijks.' Mompelde hij. 'Dus even samengevat: je hebt sinds oktober iets met Malfidus, jullie vertellen elkaar 3 maanden later dat jullie van elkaar houden, waarna hij voor je eigen veiligheid je geheugen wist. Vannacht hadden jullie een raar gesprek, hij kuste je en al je herinneringen kwamen terug, omdat het ware liefde is?'

Hermelien knikte langzaam.

'Waanzin.' Zuchtte hij. Peinzend staarde hij in het vuur. Opeens begon hij te lachen, zo hard dat hij bijna uit zijn stoel viel. Verbouwereerd stonden Hermelien en Ginny hem aan te staren.

'Wat is er zo grappig?' Vroeg Ginny.

'Deze hele situatie! Wie had ooit gedacht dat dit zou gebeuren? Draco Malfidus wordt verliefd, op Hermelien Griffel. En zij is ook nog eens verliefd op hem. Daarna is hij zo bang dat de dooddoeners haar wat aandoen, dat hij haar geheugen wist. Dat is wat Malfidussen doen, ze maken alles kapot wat hen lief is. En nu zitten we hier.'

Hermelien staarde hem met samengeknepen ogen aan. 'Ben je boos op me?'

'Nee… Nee ik ben niet boos. Ik snap het niet, ik snap er helemaal niks van. Maar tenslotte kiezen we niet op wie we verliefd worden. Als je van hem houdt, écht van hem houdt, zeg het hem.'

'Oh Harry…' Hermelien vloog hem om de hals en drukte hem bijna plat.

'Harry, ik waardeer je reactie, maar hij heeft dit alles gedaan om mij te beschermen. Die dooddoeners zijn nog steeds ergens daar buiten. Hij wil niks met me zolang ik gevaar loop.' Zei Hermelien hopeloos.

Harry keek haar lang aan. 'Tjah, je moet goed onthouden wat hij al die jaren gedaan heeft. Niet alleen tegen mij, ook tegen jou! Ik weet niet of hij veranderd is, maar als hij toegeeft dat hij van je houdt… Ik weet het niet…'

'Mijn leven was al één grote puinhoop. Ik verdien het om gelukkig te worden. Ik betwijfel of dat ooit gaat lukken met hem.'

'Dat moet je zelf weten Hermelien. Ga in ieder geval met hem praten…'

Hermelien zuchtte. Hij had gelijk. Het minste wat ze kon doen was met Draco praten.

 **…**

 **Dat was lang geleden... Sorry voor de mensen die op dit verhaal aan het wachten waren. Ik had last van een writers block. Ik wist niet meer hoe ik verder wilde. Ook ben ik aan het afstuderen vanaf januari t/m juni en dat eist veel aandacht op. Ik weet nu hoe ik dit verhaal wil eindigen, dus er komen meer hoofdstukken aan. Niet zoveel meer, hij is helaas bijna aan zn eind. Ik weet niet hoe snel ik kan uploaden, maar wel sneller dan de vorige keer!**

 **Nogmaals sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Sweet Goodbyes

Hoofdstuk 15 – Sweet goodbyes

 _ **Take this sinking ship**_

 _ **out the firing line**_

 _ **You'll go your way now,**_

 _ **I'll go mine.**_

 _ **When the morning comes,**_

 _ **See what we will find.**_

 _ **You'll go your way now,**_

 _ **I'll go mine…**_

 _(This Sinking Ship – Causes)_

* * *

Het was een slechte dag voor Draco Malfidus. Hij had wel vaker slechte dagen gehad, maar vandaag was zeker een van de slechtere. Hermelien had haar herinneringen terug. Nadat ze was weggerend had hij zeker een half uur voor zich uit gestaard op de bank. Nu had hij het pas echt verpest, waarom kuste hij haar dan ook?

Hij had hard nagedacht over een mogelijke oorzaak van het verbroken herinneringsslot. Hij kende het verhaal van Berta Kriel; Bartholomeus Krenck had het ten eerste vast met veel meer overtuiging aangebracht. Op het moment dat hij het bij Hermelien deed, was hij een emotioneel wrak. Ten tweede bedacht hij dat die oude Perkamentus waarschijnlijk toch gelijk had gehad.

 _Liefde. Het was echte liefde._

Niet dat het nog uitmaakte. Hij bleef bij zijn standpunt dat een relatie op dit moment te gevaarlijk was. Misschien over een aantal jaar, als hij nog leefde en alles rustig was. Als ze hem ooit zou vergeven.

Langzaam was hij opgestaan en richting het meer gelopen. Hij had niet door dat hij gevolgd werd door zijn beste vriend.

'Hé man.' Benno kwam naast hem staan.

'Ik ben niet eens verbaasd dat je er bent.' Antwoordde Draco kort. 'Weet je het al?'

'Ik was toevallig met Ginny. Hermelien wilde dat ik het ook zou horen.'

'Natuurlijk.'

Een tijdje stonden ze zwijgend naast elkaar.

'Dat was echt dom om te doen weet je dat? Haar herinneringen afnemen, het heeft maar even gewerkt.'

'Het was dom om haar te kussen. Ik weet niet waarom ik dat deed.'

'Je houdt van haar.'

Draco keek opzij. Benno keek hem serieus aan. 'Ik hou van haar.' Herhaalde Draco.

'Ja.'

'Ik blijf bij mijn standpunt weet je. Het is niet dat ze me ooit zal vergeven.'

'Ze is boos op je, maar ik heb uitgelegd dat dit is hoe jij bent. Jij wil haar beschermen. Ik denk dat ze vandaag nog wel met je komt praten. Ze is eerst naar Potter gegaan.'

Verschrikt keek Draco hem aan. 'Ze is naar Potter gegaan? Gaat ze het hem vertellen?'

Benno knikte.

'Oh, _fijn_.' Zei hij sarcastisch.

'Kom op, het is niet alsof Ginny het niet aan hem verteld had.'

'Hoe zit het met jou en de Wemel?'

'We gaan beiden onze eigen weg denk ik. Potter is haar enige echt liefde.'

'Jij was dat ook, ooit.'

Benno knikte langzaam. 'Ik laat haar weten dat je hier bent.' Mompelde hij en hij liep weg.

Draco zocht de boom op waar Hermelien hem had ontmoet na het herfstbal en zakte er tegenaan. Als ze kwam, kwam ze hier heen.

* * *

 **Hermelien POV**

Hermelien sjokte de trappen af. Ze moest Draco vinden. Vroeg of laat moesten ze er allebei aan geloven, hoe sneller hoe beter. De woede was afgezakt en op dit moment voelde ze een heleboel emoties, die samensmolten in iets onverschilligs.

Toen ze twijfelend in de hal stond, tikte Zabini op haar schouder. 'Hij is bij het meer.'

Ze knikte dankbaar. Ook al had hij niet gezegd waar hij precies bij het meer zat, ze wist waar ze heen moest.

Tegen de tijd dat ze de boom in het zicht had, zag ze het kenmerkende blonde haar. Ze liep op hem af en ging zwijgend naast hem zitten. Ze wist niet hoelang ze zo zat, maar ze wilden beiden de stilte nog niet verbreken. Het was alsof ze allebei wisten dat het over was zodra iemand wat zei. Met een diepe zucht legde Hermelien haar hoofd op zijn schouder en deed haar ogen dicht. Dan kon ze er nog maar beter van genieten. Ze voelde hoe hij zijn hoofd tegen dat van haar legde.

Na wat uren leek, deed Draco eindelijk zijn mond open. 'Het spijt me zo.'

Ze haalde haar hoofd van zijn schouder en keek hem aan. 'Ik weet het.'

'Ik hoop dat je het me ooit kan vergeven.'

'Ik denk dat ik het je al vergeven heb. Al wil ik het niet toegeven, je had gelijk dat het nog gevaarlijk is daar buiten.'

Draco knikte. 'Jij had ook gelijk. Ik had het recht niet, het was stom. Zó stom.'

'Het was ook echte liefde.'

Hermelien had er lang over nagedacht toen ze samen zwijgend tegen de boom zaten. De woorden van Zabini spookten door haar hoofd. _'Ik had echte liefde en ik was het net zo snel weer kwijt.'_ En waarom? Iedereen is altijd zo bang voor liefde.

'We zouden er voor kunnen vechten.' Mompelde Draco. 'Het is het enige dat we hebben.'

'Stel, we zouden een relatie hebben. Kun je me die openheid geven? Ik wil dat iedereen het weet.'

'Dat is gevaarlijk Hermelien. We zouden het in het geheim moeten doen dan.' Zei hij. Hij keek haar aan, de blik in zijn ogen sprak boekdelen.

'Dat kan ik niet Draco. Ik kan dat gewoon niet, zo ben ik niet. Ik hou van je, ik wil dat de wereld dat weet. Kun je me dat écht niet geven?'

Draco keek haar aan. Hij deed zijn mond open om antwoord te geven, maar deed hem weer dicht. Hij wist niet wat hij wilde zeggen.

Hermelien sloeg haar ogen neer en knikte.

'Nee, nee. Misschien later. Nu, het is gewoon, ik wil je niet verliezen. Ik leef liever een leven wetend dat jij ergens gelukkig bent dan dat je dood bent door mij.'

'Wat nou als er geen later is voor ons? Wat als dit het moment is. Nu of nooit.'

Draco knikte en staarde over het meer. De zon ging onder en reflecteerde prachtige kleuren in de lucht en op het water.

'Misschien is dit dan ons laatste moment samen.' Zei hij.

Hermelien keek hem aan. De pijn was in zijn ogen te lezen, hij was serieus. Hij wilde echt alles doen om haar te beschermen.

'Ik hou wel van je Hermelien. Meer dan je je voor kunt stellen.'

'Ssh. Laten we gewoon even niks zeggen.' Zei ze. Haar stem trilde.

Ze boog zich naar Draco en kuste hem vurig. Hij zoende haar terug, zijn handen in haar haren, op haar middel. Ze hoefde hem niet te vertellen dat ze ook van hem hield, dit was haar antwoord.

'Dan is dit het?' Vroeg ze voor de allerlaatste keer toen ze eindelijk haar hoofd terugtrok.

'Dit is het.' Antwoordde hij met tranen in zijn ogen. Hij stond op, kuste haar op haar voorhoofd en liep weg.

Hermelien keek hem na, hoe de ondergaande zon zijn haar bijna oranje kleurde. Zodra hij buiten gehoorafstand was, ontsnapte een snik die ze al zo lang onderdrukte. Ze liet hem gaan.

De tranen biggelden over haar wangen, dit was het dan. Ze had echte liefde en ze was het zo weer kwijtgeraakt.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Weken gingen voorbij sinds Draco en Hermelien een einde aan hun gevoelens hadden gemaakt. Het einde van het allerlaatste schooljaar kwam in zicht en iedereen was druk bezig met de examens. Hermelien had de dag na haar break up met Draco haar intrek genomen in haar oude slaapzaal. Anderling had ingestemd met 'speciale omstandigheden.'

Ze hield zich groot en had veel afleiding door te studeren, maar Harry wist beter. Ze had het nooit aan Ron verteld, dus hij kon het alleen af en toe aan Ginny vragen. Ron had besloten dat hij Hermelien ruimte zou geven om haar gevoel uit te zoeken. Hij moest eens weten…

Hermelien had er echter op gestaan dat niemand wat aan Ron zou vertellen. Misschien, heel misschien, was hij haar toekomst. Ze was bang dat ze Ron zou verliezen als hij het wist van haar en Draco. Ooit zou ze het hem vertellen, als ze er klaar voor was. Nu had ze een beste vriend nodig.

Naast zijn examens was Harry druk bezig met een geheime missie van de orde. Hij had besloten Hermelien te helpen, zoals ze hem al die jaren had geholpen en onvoorwaardelijk had gesteund.

Af en toe was hij dagen weg van het kasteel, tot grote ergernis van Ginny. Hermelien had het vaak niet eens gemerkt. Ze mocht dan ook absoluut niet weten waar hij mee bezig was, ze zou er alles aan doen om het tegen te houden. Net als Ginny. Het voelde vreselijk om tegen ze te liegen, maar dat was bijna voorbij.

Op de avond voor zijn laatste examen besloot hij dat hij er genoeg van had. Ginny had hem verteld hoe ze dacht dat ze Jammerende Jenny had gehoord op de wc's. Toen ze ging kijken, vond ze Hermelien. Ze zat op de grond met haar hoofd op haar knieën en snikte oorverdovend.

Harry pakte zijn sluipwegwijzer en zocht naar een bepaald stipje. Degene die hij zocht bevond zich ergens aan het meer. Hij vouwde het perkament op en begon aan zijn wandeling naar beneden. Buiten was het nog net licht en Harry moest goed kijken of hij iemand zag. Hij had de afgelopen weken vaker naar deze persoon gezocht op de sluipwegwijzer en hij zat vaak op deze exacte plek.

 _Ah, daar._

'Malfidus.'

De persoon met het witblonde haar schrok zich zichtbaar een ongeluk. Hij sprong op en keek boos naar zijn belager.

'Potter. Wat moet jij hier.'

'Ik wil met je praten.'

'Het antwoord is nee, ik verander niet van gedachten. Ik weet hoe ellendig het is, geloof mij. Ze komt er wel weer overheen. We gaan bijna van school, ik weet gewoon dat 'ze' me opwachten.'

Harry trok zijn wenkbrauwen op.

'Wat als ik daar een oplossing voor had?'

Draco keek hem achterdochtig aan. Het viel hem nu pas op dat het bliksemvormige litteken niet meer de enige verwonding was aan het gelaat van zijn voormalig vijand.

'Je ziet er niet uit trouwens, is de Wezelin zo ruig?' Sneerde hij.

'Je laat haar hier buiten. Zij heeft genoeg voor jou gedaan. Je gaat zitten en je luistert naar wat ik te zeggen heb.'

Draco deed zijn mond open om hem van repliek te dienen en Harry kneep zijn ogen samen.

'Oh ja? Nou… oké, prima. Wat wil je. Ik heb hier geen zin in.' Harry zag hoe zijn verdediging in elkaar zakte. Ook Draco leed hier onder.

'Ik ben bezig geweest met een klus voor de orde. Ik zou er eigenlijk pas aan beginnen als ik mijn opleiding tot schouwer had afgerond, maar hey, ik ben Harry Potter.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op en Draco fronste zijn voorhoofd en maakte een spottend geluid, maar hij zei niks.

'Ik heb gezien hoe een van mijn beste vrienden, wie mij jaren onvoorwaardelijk heeft gesteund en geholpen, eindelijk gelukkig was na een periode van ellendige gebeurtenissen. Ze heeft me alles verteld wat er tussen jullie is gebeurd. Ik snap dat je haar wil beschermen en ik respecteer dat.'

'Je respecteert dat? Dat lijkt er niet echt op Potter. Jij en Wemel zijn precies hetzelfde!'

'LUISTER!' Riep Harry boos. Dat had Draco niet verwacht en Harry zag hoe hij geschrokken achteruit deinsde.

'Woah Potter, ik ben niet doof.'

'Hou je mond dan en luister. Ik ben zo weg oké? Ik ga je iets vertellen en je mag zelf weten wat je daar mee doet.'

'Wat is je punt? Ik heb meer te doen vandaag.'

Harry voelde hoe hij de neiging moest onderdrukken om gewoon weg te lopen. Maar Hermelien verdiende dit.

'Ik ben dooddoeners aan het opsporen.'

'Oh is dat z- wat?'

'Dooddoeners, de overgebleven bende. Ik heb de locaties opgespoord afgelopen weken en de orde pakt ze voor me op. Soms ga ik met ze mee, dus dit-' hij wees op zijn schrammen, '- is niet van Ginny.'

'Wat?' Draco was sprakeloos.

'Hermelien vertelde me hoe je niet bij haar wilde zijn om de reden dat er nog steeds dooddoeners buiten rondliepen. Maar ze zijn niet moeilijk te vinden. Ze zijn voorspelbaar, ze verwachtten niet dat ik er al mee bezig zou zijn.'

'Hoeveel?'

'De helft, ongeveer. We zijn de rest al op het spoor, maar ze zijn op de vlucht geslagen. Je moeder helpt ons, maar we moesten helaas elk contact over de kwestie verbieden. De orde kan het risico niet lopen dat-'

'Potter.'

'Onderbreek me niet steeds! Wat is er?'

'Waarom?'

'Ze houdt van je. Zoals ik al zei, zolang er dooddoeners rondlopen wilde je niks met haar en ik wilde iets terugdoen voor al die jaren. Je mag weten wat je met deze informatie doet, maar zodra dit schooljaar over is ga ik achter de gevluchte dooddoeners aan. Ik wil er zeker van zijn dat ik er alles aan gedaan heb haar zo gelukkig mogelijk achter te laten. Ik kon het proces versnellen. Ik ben niet lang weg, maar ik wil niet alles aan Gin overlaten. Ze heeft al genoeg zorgen… Met de dood van Fred en George die winkel allen moet runnen en ze helpt hem, maar…'Harry stopte met praten.

Draco keek hem zwijgend aan.

'Ze wachten me niet meer op hè?'

'Nee.'

Maar toen schudde Draco boos zijn hoofd. 'Dit veranderd niks! We waren het er beiden mee eens!'

Harry haalde zijn schouders op. 'Dit was alles.'

Hij draaide zich om en liep terug naar het kasteel. Ondertussen was het donker geworden.

'Potter!' Malfidus riep hem. Langzaam draaide Harry zich om en keek naar het donkere silhouet bij een eenzame boom aan het meer. 'Dankje.'

Harry knikte, al wist hij niet zeker of Malfidus dat kon zien. 'Ik doe dit voor Hermelien.'

 **…**

 **Gezien ik zo lang niks had geüpload, nog een hoofdstuk als een excuses!**

 **Ik heb dit verhaal bijna af en er komen nog 1 max. 2 hoofdstukken. Waarschijnlijk doe ik een epiloog aan het einde, wat ongeveer 4 jaar later plaatsvindt. Daar laat ik zien wat er uiteindelijk van iedereen geworden is, willen jullie dat?**

 **Wat denken jullie dat Draco gaat doen?** **Komt dit nog goed of gaan ze beiden hun eigen weg?**

 **Stay tuned, ik hoop deze week hoofdstuk 16 nog te kunnen uploaden. Blijf reviewen!**

 **xoxo Liz.**

 **PS: HermioneGrangerMalfoy13, bedankt voor je lieve reactie! Je zult snel zien wat er gebeurd! Ik kon geen privé berichtje sturen, dus vandaar dat ik het via deze weg doe. :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Het Gevecht

Hoofdstuk 16 – Het gevecht

 _ **I don't deserve your love,**_

 _ **But you give it to me anyway.**_

 _ **Can't get enough,**_

 _ **You're everything I need.**_

 _ **And when I walk away,**_

 _ **You take off running and come right after me.**_

 _ **It's what you do,**_

 _ **And I don't deserve you…**_

 _(Don't deserve you – Plumb)_

* * *

De examens waren eindelijk voorbij. Hermelien zat met Magnus Stoker in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Vanavond was het eindfeest in de grote zaal. De afgelopen weken waren een hel geweest voor haar. Ze had er alles voor gegeven om Draco van gedachten te laten veranderen, maar hij was zeker van zijn zaak. Telkens als ze hem zag, keek hij haar niet aan en liep hij snel door. Ze wist niet dat ze zoveel kon voelen. Gelukkig had ze haar vrienden, Ginny en Harry hielden haar heel duidelijk in de gaten en Ron deed ontzettend zijn best om zijn stomme acties goed te maken.

Dan was er nog Magnus Stoker, die ook wist dat ze verliefd was op Draco Malfidus.

'Voel je je nog net zo als in het begin?' Vroeg hij bezorgd. Gelukkig was de leerlingenkamer bijna leeg en luisterde niemand naar hun gesprek.

Hermelien zuchtte diep en dacht na. 'Het is alsof ik mijn emoties beter kan beheersen dan een paar weken geleden, maar als ik hem zie komt alles ineens terug. Door de examens heb ik veel afleiding gehad gelukkig…'

'Je komt er wel overheen Hermelien. Je komt je ware liefde nog wel tegen.'

'Wat als hij mijn ware liefde was Magnus? Ik heb me nog nooit zo eenzaam gevoeld. Ginny is er elke keer voor me als ik weer eens niet kan stoppen met huilen en het is nooit minder pijnlijk dan eerst. Ik weet gewoon niet wat ik moet doen.'

Magnus zuchtte en keek haar serieus aan. 'We zijn bijna weg van Zweinstein. Hoe jammer dat ook is, je kan zelf bepalen welke herinneringen je aan deze plek wilt overhouden. Je bevindt je straks in een andere omgeving waar niets je aan hem herinnert. Hier zie je in elke hoek tekenen van hem.'

'Ik denk wel dat je gelijk hebt…' Ze schonk hem een waterig glimlachje. 'Ik ben zo blij dat jij er voor me bent. Iemand die me niet al jaren kent en diep geschokt is dat ik verliefd ben op Draco Malfidus.'

Een luide klap klonk van achter hen.

Geschrokken draaide Hermelien zich om op de bank en zag een lijkbleke Ron verstijfd naar haar staren. Hij had al zijn boeken op de grond laten vallen.

'Ron…' Had hij het gehoord? Oh nee...

'Malfidus? Je bent verliefd op Málfidus?' Zijn lijkbleke gelaat werd langzaam zo rood als zijn haar. Ze zag hoe zijn handen begonnen te trillen. Snel sprong ze op en liep ze naar hem toe. 'Ron, luister je snapt het niet…' Ze pakte zijn handen vast, maar hij trok ze woedend terug.

'Ik..- jij..- hij… _hij._ Wacht maar tot _Harry_ dit hoort!' Riep hij luid.

'Ron, Harry weet het al… Maar maak je niet druk! Alsjeblieft! Het is al voorbij.' Ze voelde zich ontzettend schuldig bij het zien van zijn gekwetste blik.

'Harry weet het al? En Stoker ook? Is het hele kasteel op de hoogte van je affaire met de vijand behalve ik?!'

'Nee helemaal niet! Ik bedoel, Zabini weet het en Ginny ook maar-'

Ron schreeuwde van frustratie. 'Al je vrienden. Echt Hermelien, was je zó boos op mij dat je dacht dat ik het niet verdiende dit te horen?!'

'Ron, ik-' Maar ze werd onderbroken toen Ron zijn hand opstak.

'Laat maar. Het is duidelijk wat deze vriendschap voor jou betekent.'

Ron draaide zich woedend om en stormde door het portret gat.

Tranen vormden zich in de ogen van Hermelien. 'Ron!'. Een paar eerstejaars hadden de ruzie gevolgd en keken haar nieuwsgierig aan. Ze voelde zich weer net zo als het jaar dat ze op de vlucht waren en Ron was verdwijnseld.

Magnus kwam achter haar staan en legde een hand op haar schouder. 'Laat hem even afkoelen. Nu is hij toch niet tot rede te brengen.'

Snel veegde ze haar tranen weg en keek Magnus wanhopig aan. 'Net als je denkt dat het toch niet erger kan… Is dit mijn fout?'

'Nou ja, ik snap dat je bang was voor zijn reactie, maar hij is jaren je beste vriend geweest. En ja, hij was een ontzettende oen door Belinda boven jou te verkiezen. Misschien had je het wel moeten zeggen, dan was hij niet zo gekwetst. Ik bedoel, hij is nu vast ook kwaad op Harry en Ginny.'

Hermelien zuchtte. 'Dat is ook mijn fout. Ik heb ze haast gedwongen niks te zeggen. Ik moet dit oplossen…'

Magnus knikte naar haar en liet haar schouder los. Snel kroop Hermelien door het portret en begon ze aan haar zoektocht naar Ron.

* * *

 **Draco POV**

Draco liep in gedachten door de gangen van het kasteel. Hij kon niet geloven wat Potter aan het doen was. Zijn moeder hielp zelfs mee, dat betekende dat zij ook wist waarom Potter er per sé eerder mee wilde beginnen. Wat moest hij hier nou mee doen? Hij hield nog van Hermelien, oh ja, maar het kon nog steeds gevaarlijk voor ze zijn daar buiten.

Hij dacht aan wat Bellatrix bij haar had gedaan, dat kon hij niet nog eens aanzien. Toen was hij nog niet eens verliefd geweest.

Hij liep een lege gang in en besefte ineens dat hij op weg was naar de zevende verdieping. Onbewust was hij richting _haar_ gelopen. Net toen hij om wilde draaien om terug te lopen, hoorde hij harde, lompe voeten een trap af stampen. Wemel stormde een hoek om en kwam abrupt tot stilstand toen hij Draco zag staan in de gang. Zijn hoofd was nog roder dan zijn haar en hij brieste als een stier. Wat hem zorgen baarde, was dat hij naar Draco keek alsof hij de rode lap was.

'Wat is er gebeurd Wezel? Heeft iemand je laatste galjoen afgepakt?' Vroeg hij spottend.

' _Malfidus_ …' Gromde hij. Eén moment stond hij daar nog rustig, het leek of hij zich uit alle macht wilde inhouden. Toen brak de hel los.

Wemel stormde op hem af. 'HOE DURF JE AAN HERMELIEN TE KOMEN JIJ VUILE DOODDOENER!' Schreeuwde hij terwijl hij Draco een harde duw gaf.

'Wow Wemel! Ben je gek geworden? Ik heb niks met Hermelien!'

'NIET MEER! ZE ZEI- IK HOORDE HAAR- ZE IS _verliefd_ OP JOU! HOE HEB JE HET GEDAAN?!'

Nu begon Draco ook boos te worden. 'Wat bedoel je?! Alsof ik haar een drankje gegeven heb!'

'HOE ANDERS? HOE KON ZE NOU ZO DICHT BIJ JOU KOMEN?'

'ZE WAS ALLEEN! STOMME SUKKEL! ZE WAS EENZAAM! JIJ HAD ALLEEN OOG VOOR DIE SLET VAN EEN BROOM! POTTER WAS ALLEEN MAAR BEZIG MET JOUW ZUSJE!'

Ron keek hem geschokt aan. 'Hermelien zou dit nooit doen…'

'Ja wel, maar niet getreurd Wezeltje. Ze is weer vrij, misschien moet je nu wat beter je best doen voor je haar weer kwijtraakt aan iemand die wél weet wat ze waard is.'

'Ik weet heel goed wat zij waard is! Ik hield van haar!'

'Oh, hoe goed was het uitgekomen voor jou als haar herinneringen gewoon gewist waren gebleven! Dan waren jullie vast allang samen! Of misschien was ze dan wel met Stoker nu… Hij zoende héél goed heb ik haar horen zeggen.' Hij grijnsde gemeen, een beetje overdrijven kon geen kwaad. Het werd hem echter meteen duidelijk dat Ron het niet wist van _Obliviate._ Zijn wangen werden zo mogelijk nog roder. Draco kneep zijn ogen gevaarlijk samen en Ron deed hetzelfde.

'Hoe durf je…' Hij haalde uit met zijn vuist en raakte Draco vol op zijn gezicht.

'Vuile bloedverrader!' Schreeuwde Draco terwijl hij naar zijn neus greep. Hij voelde hoe een warme vloeistof op zijn handen drupte.

Hij liet zijn neus los en haalde uit naar Ron. Het was raak op zijn wang.

Ron schreeuwde weer en pakte Draco bij zijn schouders vast. Terwijl hij zich probeerde los te rukken, zette hij zijn voet voor die van Ron neer, zodat hij zou vallen. Ron liet hem echter niet los en samen vielen ze op de grond.

Al rollend en schreeuwend raakten hun vuisten elkaar op elke stukje onbeschermde huid. Draco voelde de linkerhelft van zijn gezicht kloppen en wist dat het blauw zou worden. Wemel had ondertussen ook een bloedneus en een gescheurde lip en het zat bij hen allebei overal op het gezicht gesmeerd.

Ze hadden niet door dat Hermelien de hoek om kwam, op zoek naar Ron. Ze trof de twee mannen vechtend op de grond aan, hun toverstokken lagen vergeten op de tegels. Even keek ze met open mond toe, en werd toen weer bij zinnen gebracht door het geschreeuw.

'Ze was van mij MALFIDUS! JE HAD NOOIT HET RECHT HAAR AF TE PAKKEN!' een klap in zijn maag.

'JE HEBT HET ZELF VEROORZAAKT WEMEL! Zij wilde mij ook!' een klap op zijn ribben.

'STOP! JONGENS STOP!' Draco hoorde de stem van Hermelien van ver komen. Opeens werden ze uit elkaar gehaald door een schok. Ze vlogen allebei naar een kant van de gang en keken verbaasd opzij.

Hermelien stond met getrokken toverstok en keek hen verwilderd aan. 'Zijn jullie gek?!' Riep ze.

Draco keek toe hoe Wemel moeizaam opstond en naar haar toe liep.

'Ron, kijk nou wat je hebt gedaan...' Hij zag hoe ze een doek tevoorschijn toverde en deze zacht en zorgzaam tegen zijn gezicht aandrukte. Een steek van jaloezie ging door zijn maag.

'Het spijt me Ron, ik had het eerder moeten vertellen. Ik was zo bang voor deze reactie…'

Ron keek haar aan. Draco zag hoe alle woede uit hem wegvloeide.

'Hermelien, ik was bozer dat je het niet verteld had. Ik kon niet geloven dat iedereen het wist en niemand mij wat zei…' Mompelde hij door zijn bloedneus heen.

'Ik heb ze gedwongen om niets te zeggen, het is allemaal mijn fout en het spijt me zo!'

'Het... het is oké… Ik mis je gewoon. Je had het me moeten vertellen…'

'Ik weet het Ron, ik weet het. Ik voel me gewoon nog zo ellendig… ik…'

Draco zat nog steeds tegen de muur en luisterde naar het gesprek. Ze schenen allebei even te zijn vergeten dat hij hier ook nog zat.

Ron gaf haar een knuffel. 'Ik kon het echt wel aan dat je verliefd was op een ander, maar vertel me eens; waarom Malfidus? Van iedereen in de school, waarom hij?'

Draco hoorde Hermelien grinniken op de schouder van Ron. Vond ze dit grappig?

'Oh Ron. Je kiest niet op wie je verliefd wordt… Hij was veranderd en ik viel voor hem. Hard.'

Ron keek haar meelevend aan. 'Maar kijk wat hij allemaal bij je gedaan heeft… iets met je herinneringen, je bent de afgelopen weken doodongelukkig geweest… Ik weet nu waarom en je verdient dat echt niet!'

'Je moet het hele verhaal horen Ron… Ik kan dat nog niet vertellen, het doet teveel pijn. Harry en Ginny leggen het je wel uit. Wees alsjeblieft niet boos op ze…'

Ron schudde zijn hoofd meelevend en trok haar dichter tegen zich aan. 'Waarom kwam je achter me aan?'

Hermelien zette een stapje terug en haalde haar schouders op. 'Terwijl we op de vlucht waren voor de dooddoeners ben je bij me weggegaan en toen heb ik nooit de kans gehad achter je aan te gaan. Nu ik de kans had moest ik het wel oplossen. Je bent mij beste vriend…'

Draco keek hoe de twee vrienden naar elkaar lachten. Toen ze op de vlucht waren… Tuurlijk. Ze was een jaar met Wemel en Potter op de vlucht geweest voor zijn mensen. Hermelien weigerde bij Potter weg te gaan, alleen maar omdat het te gevaarlijk was. Dat ze hetzelfde voor hem wilde doen, zei enorm veel over haar liefde voor hem. En wat had hij gedaan? Hij had haar weggeduwd.

Met een kreun probeerde hij overeind te komen en blijkbaar hadden de twee weer door dat ze niet alleen waren. Ron keek met samengeknepen ogen naar hem. Hermelien keek hem voor het eerst in weken weer recht aan. Hij was geschokt door de pijn die hij in haar ogen zag.

'Ron, ik eh- weet dat het misschien wat veel gevraagd is… Maar mag ik even een momentje eh- ik…'

Ron wierp nog één verachtelijke blik op Draco, voor hij knikte en mompelde dat hij haar zo wel in de leerlingenkamer zag.

Toen ze hem de trap op hoorden lopen, toverde Hermelien nog een doek tevoorschijn en liep ze in stilte op hem af. Ze depte langzaam het bloed van zijn gezicht, terwijl ze met haar andere hand zijn gezicht liefdevol vasthield. Ook al deed alles zeer, hij genoot van haar aanraking. Dit had hij zo gemist, ook al wilde hij dat niet aan zichzelf toegeven. 'Sukkels.' Hoorde hij haar fluisteren. Hij kon het niet helpen dat hij moest glimlachen.

'Oh, dat is grappig?'

Hij knikte.

'Heeft Potter je wat verteld? Over de wonden op zijn gezicht?'

Hermelien keek raar op van die vraag. Wekenlang spraken ze niet tegen elkaar en het eerste wat hij vroeg was iets over Harry.

'Wonden? Ik eh- zie niet echt…'

'Je moet eens kijken. Misschien heeft hij je nodig.' Hij stond op en zocht steun bij de muur.

'Wacht, waar ga je heen?'

'Ik moet ergens over na denken. Ik moet iets doen.'

Hermelien keek hem bijna smekend aan. Hij wist hoe ze zich voelde, zo voelde hij zich ook.

'Maak je geen zorgen om Wemel, hij heeft zich af kunnen reageren.'

'Ik maak me geen zorgen over hem, ik maak me zorgen over jou! Is dit de laatste keer dat we met elkaar praten voor we weggaan morgen? Voor altijd?' Na al die weken wilde ze nog steeds niet accepteren dat ze hem kwijt zou zijn. Ze was inderdaad echt koppig.

Draco pakte haar hand en kuste haar voorhoofd. Hij voelde hoe ze bibberde onder zijn aanraking.

'Ik moet echt wat doen nu, ik zie je vanavond nog wel bij het feestmaal.' Hij gaf een kneepje in haar hand en liep weg. Hij wist wat hij moest doen, het was tijd om te vechten voor wat hij écht wilde. Het was tijd dat hij gelukkig werd.

* * *

Hermelien bleef verdwaasd achter in de lege gang. Wat was er zojuist gebeurd?

* * *

 **Dat was hoofdstuk 16. Hoofdstuk 17 is in de maak, dat wordt (helaas, maar eindelijk) het laatste hoofdstuk van dit verhaal. Daarna maak ik nog een epiloog.**

 **In het volgende hoofdstuk wordt duidelijk wat Draco gaat doen. En hoe gaat het verder met Ron, Harry en Ginny?**

 **Stay tuned.**

 **Xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17 - Het Eindfeest

Hoofdstuk 17 – Het Eindfeest

 _ **I was wrong,**_

 _ **And you were right.**_

 _ **And now I know that I can love,**_

 _ **And I can fight.**_

 _ **I was wrong,**_

 _ **And you were right.**_

 _ **And now I know that this is ours,**_

 _ **And this is right.**_

 _(All For Us – Causes)_

* * *

 **Hermelien POV**

Ron was de hele dag in shock. Toen Hermelien terug kwam in de leerlingenkamer zaten Ginny en Harry bezorgd naast hem. Luna Leeflang kwam op een gegeven moment tegenover hem zitten om zijn neus te helen. Ondanks zijn zwakke protesten had Harry grijnzend gezegd dat Luna er ervaring mee had. Hermelien was naar de ziekenzaal gegaan en had wat middeltjes van madame Plijster gekregen. Ginny had deze vervolgens voorzichtig op het gezicht van Ron gesmeerd en langzaam maar zeker heelden de wonden en blauwe plekken. Om de paar minuten mompelde hij een paar onbeleefde verwensingen over Draco, waarbij Harry en Ginny elkaar schuldbewust aankeken.

Terwijl hij dacht dat er niemand op hem lette, pakte Harry een paar flesjes van tafel en liep de trap op naar zijn slaapzaal. Het was Hermelien echter niet ontgaan en ze liep ongemerkt achter hem aan. Ze trof hem voor de spiegel aan, terwijl hij de middeltjes op zijn gezicht smeerde.

'Hoe komt dat, Harry?' Vroeg ze terwijl ze tegen zijn hemelbed aanleunde.

Hij maakte een sprongetje van schrik. 'Oh, eh- hey Hermelien. Dit is niks, ben gewoon gevallen.'

'Je hoeft niet te liegen. Draco wist er van, hij zei dat ik het aan je moest vragen. Heeft hij dit gedaan?'

Tot haar verbazing begon Harry te lachen. 'Je hebt geen idee. Nee, ik heb het aan hem verteld.'

Hermelien trok haar wenkbrauwen op. 'Nou, dat is nog eens een verrassende wending.'

Harry glimlachte naar zijn schoenen. 'Ik ben de dooddoeners aan het opsporen.'

'Pardon? Ben je wel helemaal goed bij je hoofd? Dat kan je niet alleen doen!'

'Ik doe het ook niet alleen. De orde helpt me, Narcissa Malfidus helpt me, al wordt ze nu liever met Zwarts aangesproken…'

'Narcissa… wát? Waarom? Je hebt nog niet eens een opleiding tot schouwer gedaan!' Hermelien keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'Ik zou je helpen! Ik wilde je helpen!'

'Hermelien, snap je niet hoeveel je afgelopen jaren al voor mij gedaan hebt?'

'Oh Harry… Je kan nooit teveel doen voor een vriend. Ik zou alles doen voor jou.'

Harry pakte haar handen vast. 'Weet ik Lien, maar het was tijd dat ik eens wat terug deed.'

'Terug doen? Hoe moet het mij helpen dat jij de dooddoeners aan het opsporen bent? De helft is al verdwenen voor we van school zijn!'

Harry keek haar veelbetekenend aan.

'Oh… oh.'

'Ja.'

'Dat is heel lief. Echt, maar dat gaat niet werken. Hij… hij is vastbesloten…' Harry zag hoe een sprankje hoop in de ogen van zijn beste vriendin begon te dansen.

'Weet je dat zeker? Heeft hij niets anders gezegd vanmorgen? Alleen dat je wat aan mij moest vragen?'

Hermelien keek hem aan. 'Nee, eh- nee hij zei dat hij wat moest doen en- ehm.' Ze dacht aan hoe hij haar een tedere kus op haar voorhoofd had gegeven en ze begon te blozen.

'Zeg maar niks. Waarom denk je dat hij je vraagt naar mij te gaan. Blijkbaar heeft het wat met hem gedaan.'

Hermelien fronste haar voorhoofd en dacht diep na. Toen sloeg ze haar armen om Harry's nek en omhelsde hem stevig. 'Je hebt geen idee hoe dankbaar ik ben Harry… Maar ik wil je helpen. Als we hier weggaan morgen, ga ik met je mee. Waar dat ook is.'

Harry knikte, wetend dat hij haar niet van gedachten kon laten veranderen.

'Doe me een lol, vertel nog niks aan Ginny. Dat wil ik straks zelf doen.'

Hermelien glimlachte en knikte. 'Jullie hebben een boel te bespreken.' Harry rolde met zijn ogen en zuchtte diep. 'Ik hou van haar, weet je. Echt heel veel.'

'Dat weet ik Harry. Zij ook van jou.'

Hermelien gaf hem een klopje op zijn arm en liep terug naar de leerlingenkamer. Ron zag haar en gaf haar een klein lachje, terwijl hij Ginny's verhaal aanhoorde. Hermelien knikte dankbaar naar Ginny, zij zou het verhaal vertellen zonder dat ze het zelf hoefde te herleven.

Langzaam sjokte ze de andere trap op naar haar eigen slaapzaal. Ze ging zich alvast klaarmaken voor het laatste feestmaal.

* * *

 **Draco POV**

Draco stormde de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich binnen. Zijn ogen scanden de ruimte en vonden de twee personen die hij zocht. Merith en Zabini zaten samen in een hoekje op een grote fauteuil, of beter gezegd: Merith zat óp Zabini, innig verwikkeld in een zoensessie. Het was moeilijk om te zien welke handen van wie waren. Draco tikte ongeduldig op haar schouder en ze trok haar lippen verstoord van die van Zabini en keek om. 'Ben je klaar? Ik heb jullie nodig.'

Zuchtend schoof ze opzij en keek hem afwachtend aan. 'Wat is er, maat?' Vroeg Zabini nieuwsgierig.

Draco zocht naar woorden. Over zijn gevoelens praten was niet zijn sterke kant. Hoe vertelde hij zijn mede zwadderaars dat hij de liefde van zijn leven terug wilde winnen? Dat klonk zo ongelooflijk Huffelpuf-achtig. Gefrustreerd zuchtte hij en opende zijn mond om wat te zeggen, om hem vervolgens weer dicht te doen en hopeloos naar zijn vrienden keek.

Merith trok haar wenkbrauw op met een lachje om haar mond. 'Oh my god, Draco Malfidus is verliefd.' Zei ze met een irritant hoog stemmetje. Dat leverde haar een boze blik van Draco op. 'Wat nou? Het is toch waar?'

'Ik wil haar gewoon terug, oké? Zij is het enige in mijn leven wat goed is op dit moment. Door haar werd ik een beter mens en dat voelde goed.' Ongeduldig haalde hij zijn hand door zijn haar. Zo, dat was eruit. Meer was er voor Merith niet nodig om enthousiast op te springen. 'Oh je houdt van Griffel! Ik wist het wel!'

Een paar derdejaars keken nieuwsgierig op toen ze Merith hoorden roepen en Draco stak zijn hand op. 'Sssst. Ik heb het haar nog niet verteld, ik wil het vanavond doen. Ik wil niet dat ze het van een of andere derdejaars hoort Merith.' Siste hij boos.

'Prima. Wij helpen je wel, toch Benno?' Zei ze terwijl ze naar haar vriendje keek. Benno zag eruit alsof hij heel veel dingen kon bedenken die hij liever deed, maar toen hij de smekende blik van Draco zag stemde hij toch toe.

'Ik zorg ervoor dat je er tip top uitziet, en dan bedenken jij en Benno hoe je het het beste kan brengen. Ze merkt het sowieso als een meisje je helpt met het voorbereiden van een gesprek.'

Benno trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en lachte hoofdschuddend. 'Kunnen we niet gewoon een boterbiertje drinken?…'

 **…**

Draco zat zenuwachtig aan de tafel van Zwadderich. Sneep had net zijn toespraak net gehouden en het feestmaal was geopend. Hij had Hermelien al zien zitten, ze zag er prachtig uit. Haar haren in golvende krullen, een donkerblauwe skinny jeans en een mooi blouseje die alle vormen op de juiste plekken accentueerden. Ze had zijn blik al gevangen en had hem een paar keer vragend aangekeken, maar hij ging er niet op in. Als het feestmaal was afgelopen, ging hij naar haar toe…

* * *

 **Hermelien POV**

Draco zat aan de andere kant van de zaal. Hij schonk niet al te veel aandacht aan haar, behalve de stiekeme blikken. Hij zag er bijna misselijk uit en dat kon ze hem niet kwalijk nemen, ze voelde zich zelf ook niet al te best. Ze prikte afwezig in haar chocoladetaart, terwijl ze probeerde Draco's blik opnieuw te vangen.

Hij had gezegd dat hij haar vanavond zou spreken, maar wat nou als hij dat alleen had gezegd om van haar af te komen? Wat nou als ze hem nooit meer zou zien?

'Hermelien, stop met staren en eet je taart. Dit is je laatste toetje ooit op Zweinstein.' Zei Ginny, terwijl ze haar op haar arm tikte. Hermelien schrok op uit haar overpeinzing en keek haar schuldbewust aan. 'Sorry Gin, ik kan er niets aan doen, ik moet hem nog een keer spreken.'

Ron keek verstoord op. 'Serieus? Wat zie je toch in die kwal?' Hij schudde nors zijn hoofd en keek weer naar zijn chocolade pudding.

Ron had na het verhaal van Ginny zwijgend in zijn stoel gezeten, een uur lang. Daarna was hij naar Hermelien gelopen en had haar gevraagd hoe ze het in haar hoofd had gehaald om verliefd te worden op Malfidus. Weer even later had hij in een uitbarsting een paar vazen kapot gegooid, die Harry rustig had gerepareerd terwijl hij zijn beste vriend liet uitrazen. Tot slot had hij Hermelien een knuffel gegeven, met de melding dat het heel lang ging duren voordat hij hier vrede mee zou hebben. Voor haar was het goed genoeg, een andere reactie kon ze niet van Ron verlangen op dit moment. Hoe raar hij zich ook had gedragen, zijn hart was nu ook gebroken. Ze had voor iemand anders gekozen, zijn vijand.

Zonder dat ze het merkte verdwenen de restjes taart van haar bord en stond Sneep weer op. 'Ik hoop dat jullie genoten hebben van het laatste maal van het jaar. Voor degene die dit jaar voor het laatst aan deze tafel zitten: Gefeliciteerd, ondanks alle omstandigheden hebben jullie het gehaald. Ik wens jullie veel succes in jullie verdere carrière, maak er wat van. Voor de rest: Tot volgend jaar!' Er klonk wat gejuich en gefluit. Mensen begonnen op te staan om richting de uitgang te lopen en Hermelien voelde een steek van teleurstelling in haar maag.

Snel stond ze op, ze moest Draco vinden voor hij ook verdwenen was, anders zou ze hem nooit meer zie- 'Stop! Wacht!' Een bekende stem klonk luid door de zaal.

Leerlingen die al bij de deur naar de hal stonden, keken nieuwsgierig om. Hermelien zocht verwoed naar de bron van het geluid, maar die kwam al tussen de mensenmassa door lopen.

Ze stond aan de grond genageld terwijl hij op haar af kwam lopen. Toen hij een paar centimeter voor haar stil stond, begon hij met praten. 'Ik had een heel verhaal voorbereid, maar nu ik jou zo zie ben ik alles alweer vergeten…' Mompelde hij.

Wat luider vervolgde hij; 'Afgelopen jaar heb ik je leren kennen op een manier die ik nooit voor mogelijk had gehouden. Ik heb enorme fouten gemaakt, maar ik wil er alles voor geven om het goed te maken. Alles, Hermelien, want jij bent degene die mij uit de put heeft getrokken. Jij bent mijn leven weer zin gegeven en bij jou voel ik me goed, voor het eerst in jaren! Ik wil bij je zijn!' Het was zo stil in de Grote Zaal, dat je een speld kon horen vallen.

Hermelien keek in zijn ogen en slikte moeizaam. 'Ik- ik ook bij jou, maar, ik ga met Harry mee. Ik moet de dooddoeners opsporen, ik moet hem helpen.'

'Ik ga met je mee. We doen dit samen, ik heb wat goed te maken. Ik zou alles doen voor jou en het was idioot van me om te denken dat ik jou moest beschermen. Jij bent degene die mij beschermd. Je bent een geweldige vrouw Hermelien, de liefste en stoerste die ik ooit gezien heb.'

Ergens in de verte hoorde ze de bekende stem van Merith Jaw een 'aaahw' geluidje maken.

'Ik hou van je Hermelien. Iedereen mag het weten.'

Hermelien lachte door haar tranen heen en pakte de kraag van zijn witte blouse vast. 'En ik van jou Draco Malfidus.' Ze trok zijn hoofd naar de hare en drukte haar lippen op de zijne. Ze zoende hem innig.

Het rumoer in de zaal barstte weer los. Mensen joelden en floten bewonderend. Hermelien deed haar ogen weer open en keek lachend achterom naar haar vrienden.

Ron stond met een grimas te kijken, maar hij keek niet boos. Ginny keek lachend naar het stelletje en knipoogde naar haar terwijl ze Harry's arm vasthield. Haar blik dreef naar de tafel van Zwadderich, waar Merith en Zabini beiden een arm van Patty vasthadden, die als een woedende stier naar Hermelien keek. Ze kon het niet laten om te lachen.

Draco keek ook achterom naar Patty en knipoogde naar haar, waarna hij zich omdraaide en Hermelien weer vol op haar mond kuste. Hij was eindelijk met het meisje van zijn dromen. Alles moest goedkomen, dat moest.

* * *

 **Een paar maanden later...**

Hermelien stond met Draco naar het levenloze gezicht van de laatste dooddoener te staren. Het was niet de bedoeling geweest om hem te doden, Harry had de spreuk afgeschoten waardoor de dooddoener van de klif was gevallen. Maanden waren ze op zoek geweest naar de laatste aanhangers van Voldemort, ze waren behoorlijk moeilijk te vinden. Medewerkers van het ministerie waren zijn lichaam op komen halen, terwijl Hermelien geluidloos tegen Draco aanstond en haar tranen de vrije loop liet gaan.

Twee weken later zaten ze samen in het huis van Draco, zij stond in de keuken om twee koppen thee te maken toen hij plots achter haar kwam staan en haar middel omklemde met zijn sterke armen. Ze hadden een bijzonder fijne avond gehad samen en ze had zich lang niet zo gelukkig gevoeld.

'Ik weet dat het misschien nog te vroeg is om blij te zijn, maar dat was de allerlaatste dooddoener. We zijn vrij, Hermelien.'

Ze liet haar hoofd achterover hangen en ze kwam tegen zijn schouder aan. 'Het is oké. Ik ben gelukkig Draco, met jou.'

Ze voelde bijna hoe hij moest glimlachen van haar opmerking. Hij draaide haar 180 graden en drukte een tedere kus op haar lippen. 'Je hebt geen idee hoe geweldig je bent Griffel. Ik kan niet wachten tot je helemaal van mij bent.'

Hermelien keek hem vragen aan. Dat was een rare opmerking?

Opeens zakte hij op zijn knieën. 'Draco? Wat-'

'Hermelien, je bent het mooiste wat mij ooit is overkomen. Mijn tweede kans in het leven, ik zou dom zijn om je niet vast te houden met alles wat ik heb. Je bent de liefde van mijn leven, dus ik wil graag de rest van dat leven met jou delen.'

Hij zocht in zijn achterzak en Hermelien sloeg haar handen voor haar mond.

'Wil je met me trouwen?'

 **…**

'Ja…'

* * *

En dat was Gevaarlijke Gevoelens! Het heeft even geduurd, maar hij is eindelijk af. Nouja, bijna dan. Er komt nog een epiloog aan, hopelijk dit weekend.

 **MAAR: Niet getreurd, ik ben op dit moment namelijk aan twee nieuwe verhalen aan het werken. Waar ze precies over gaan is nog niet helemaal bekend, maar de pairing is natuurlijk wel al bepaald. Ik zal voor beide een kleine indicatie geven.**

 **\- Mischief Managed - Fred Weasley x Hermione Granger.**

Dit is een Fremione multi-chapter **.** Het aantal hoofdstukken is nog onbekend **.**

 ** _"_** _Hermelien begint aan haar vierde jaar aan Zweinstein. Als ze aan haar toekomst denkt ziet ze Ron, maar nadat ze tijdens het kerstbal een intiem moment deelt met een van de andere roodharige Wemel-broers begint ze te twijfelen. FWHG"_

Ik hoor de Dramione fans al : 'Wat?' roepen, maar stay with me please! Ik heb 'Fremione' een kans gegeven en vond het leuk om te lezen, dus ik waag mijn kans er nu zelf eentje te schrijven. Ik moet zeggen, het is makkelijker om een verhaal te schrijven als de hoofdpersonen elkaar al aardig vinden haha (:

* * *

 _-_ **In Another Life/ Where We Went Wrong - Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**.

Dit is een nieuwe Dramione ( **JAAA** ) multi-chapter. Het aantal hoofdstukken is nog onbekend. Zoals je ziet ben ik nog niet uit over de titel, dus dat is nog wel een verrassing!

 _"Het is zes jaar na de slag om Zweinstein. Hermelien komt een oude bekende tegen in een kleine kroeg in Londen. Het is jaren geleden sinds ze hem voor het laatst gezien heeft, maar ze herinnert hem zich nog als de dag van gister. Na een paar drankjes blikken ze samen terug op de jaren aan Zweinstein en vragen ze zich af hoe het ooit zo heeft kunnen lopen. DMHG"_

Dit is een **flashback fanfictie** van jaar één t/m jaar zeven. De focus zal hier dan ook op liggen. Kleine stukjes tussendoor zullen zich in het heden afspelen, terwijl ze om de beurt steeds terugblikken naar het verleden.

 **...**

Met beide verhalen ben ik begonnen, maar ik heb besloten pas te beginnen met uploaden als ik ze bijna af heb. Zo wil ik voorkomen dat jullie weer een jaar moeten wachten voor ik het verhaal eindelijk af maak. Ik kan wel van beide het eerste hoofdstuk alvast uploaden, als jullie dat willen? Dat je een beeld hebt hoe elk verhaal begint. Maar dan kan t wel zijn dat je nog even moet wachten op de rest.

Ik verwacht dat ik ze tegelijk blijf schrijven, dus dat ze ook bijna tegelijk online zullen komen. Welke dan iets eerder is, durf ik nog niet te zeggen.

* * *

 **Ik hoop dat jullie 'Gevaarlijke Gevoelens' leuk vonden en hou mijn pagina in de gaten voor de nieuwe verhalen! Laat me weten of jullie het eerste hoofdstuk van beide verhalen alvast online willen zien als een soort 'teaser' of dat jullie liever alles achter elkaar kunnen lezen.**

 **XOXO**


	18. Chapter 18 - Epiloog

Epiloog

 _ **Our story binds us,**_

 _ **Like right and wrong.**_

 _ **Your hand in mine,**_

 _ **Marching to the beat of the storm.**_

 _ **And we walk together into the light,**_

 _ **And my love will be your armor tonight,**_

 _ **We are lionhearts.**_

 _ **And we stand together facing a war,**_

 _ **And our love is gonna conquer it all,**_

 _ **We are lionhearts .**_

 _(Lionheart - Demi Lovato)_

* * *

 **2 jaar na de oorlog**

Ze hadden lang gewacht, bedacht Hermelien toen ze zichzelf bewonderde in de spiegel. Een lange, prachtige witte jurk omhelsde haar lichaam. Haar haren waren losjes opgestoken en een witte sleep met glinsterende diamantjes viel vanuit haar knot naar beneden.

Na de verloving hadden ze nog 2 jaar gewacht, tot dit moment. Ze wilden het absoluut zeker weten, al hadden ze eigenlijk nooit getwijfeld.

Ze zuchtte en keek glimlachend om toen haar vader in de deuropening verscheen. 'Ben je er klaar voor lieverd?' Vroeg hij, terwijl hij zijn hand uitstak.

Hermelien keek nog één keer naar haar spiegelbeeld en pakte haar vaders hand. 'Ik wacht hier al twee jaar op, pap.'

Ze stapten naar buiten en Hermelien zag al de mensen die ze liefhad, maar één persoon aan het einde van het rechte pad sprong eruit. Draco zag er ongelooflijk knap uit in zijn zwarte pak. Hij zag haar en zijn mond viel open, waarna een ontwapenende lach op zijn gezicht verscheen.

Terwijl ze over het pad met schelpjes liep, keek ze opzij. Als eerst zag ze Benno Zabini met een knap meisje met vuurrood haar, wie ze kende als Cecilia Wemel; een nichtje van Ginny. Tijdens een groot diner bij de Wemels had Hermelien Benno uitgenodigd, zodat Draco zich niet helemaal buitengesloten zou voelen. Achteraf was dat niet nodig geweest, Ron had zich er uiteindelijk bij neergelegd en daarmee de rest van de Wemels ook, na het nodige protest natuurlijk.

Na twee uur was Benno in de tuin verdwenen met een roodharig meisje. Hermelien was eerst geschokt, gezien ze dacht dat het Ginny was, terwijl ze juist alles had uitgepraat met Harry en ze nota bene samen naar het diner waren gekomen. Maar toen ze haar tegen het lijf liep in de keuken, innig verstrengeld met Harry, wist ze dat het iemand anders moest zijn. Vanaf dat moment had Benno een vriendinnetje en hij kon niet blijer zijn dan nu.

Naast hen zat Merith met haar nieuwe verloofde, Theodoor Noot. Ze knikte kort en bedacht dat Draco graag zijn oude klasgenoten had willen uitnodigen, gelukkig behoorde Patty Park niet tot die lijst. Van wat ze had gehoord woonde zij nog bij haar ouders, die op zoek waren naar een geschikte verloofde nu de naam Malfidus van de baan was.

Ze glimlachte toen ze langs de rij van Ginny en Harry kwam. Ze zagen er ontzettend gelukkig uit, wat ook niet zo raar was. Onlangs waren ze zelf getrouwd en hadden ze een geweldig feest gegeven. Ze woonden in hun appartement in Londen en Ginny had laatst de eerste familie uitbreiding gestart door een kat te adopteren uit het asiel.

Daarnaast zat Ron, alleen. Hij genoot op dit moment van zijn vrijgezellen leven en Hermelien wist dat hij geen meisje mee had willen nemen naar de bruiloft. Op dit moment had hij vier dates gehad met Daphne Goedleers, een knap meisje van Zwadderich die in hetzelfde jaar had gezeten als zij. Daarmee had hij zijn vooroordelen over Zwadderaars ingeslikt, want ze wist dat hij haar ontzettend leuk vond. Het was echter nog te pril om haar mee te nemen en daar was Hermelien het mee eens. Ze gunde Ron al het geluk in de wereld, dus hij moest het op zijn eigen manier aanpakken.

Aan de andere kant van het pad zaten Luna, Marcel en de hele familie Wemel. Marcel had een baan op Zweinstein bemachtigd en ze wist dat hij op dit moment contact had met Hannah, een oud studente. Luna was verloofd met Rolf Scamander, de kleinzoon van de bekende schrijver van het boek over Fabeldieren, en hun bruiloft zou over twee maanden plaatsvinden.

Op de voorste rij zat haar familie en het deel van de familie Zwarts dat het met de bruiloft van Draco eens was geweest, waaronder zijn moeder en Andromeda Tops, al was ze na de dood van haar man ook weer een Zwarts geworden. Niemand van de kant van Malfidus had gereageerd op de uitnodiging, wat Draco ook niet had verwacht.

Haar vader gaf een kneepje in haar hand, voor hij haar losliet en plaatsnam op zijn stoel naast haar moeder. Hermelien ging tegenover Draco staan en keek hem lachend aan. Wat de trouwambtenaar zei, ging compleet langs haar heen. Ze trouwde eindelijk met de man van haar dromen, al was het iemand anders dan ze al die jaren gedacht had.

Draco schoof een ring om haar vinger en zij deed hetzelfde bij hem.

'…Dan verklaar ik u nu tot man en vrouw, u mag de bruid kussen.' Draco trok haar naar zich toe en drukte zijn lippen op die van haar. Hoe vaak ze dit ook deden, het werd nooit saai. Het bracht haar altijd terug naar die gestolen moment in de gangen van Zweinstein. Al zouden ze nooit meer in geheime gangen of achter wandtapijten staan, de spanning was er nooit afgegaan.

'Eindelijk kan de rest van ons leven beginnen.' Fluisterde ze liefdevol tegen zijn lippen aan.

'Ik kan niet wachten.' Fluisterde hij terug.

* * *

 **Jaren later**

'Roos! Kom terug, je moet wel eerst afscheid nemen!' Hermelien wuifde het blonde meisje met krulletjes terug en opende haar armen.

'Maar mahaaam, James zou Albus en mij de Zweinstein express van binnen laten zien!' Protesteerde ze, voordat ze zich in de armen van haar moeder wierp.

'Dat kan hij over twee minuten ook nog doen schat.' Lachte Hermelien terwijl ze haar dochter strak tegen zich aandrukte. 'Ik ga je missen Roosje, kom op, geef papa ook even een zoen.' Zei ze, terwijl ze Roos in de richting van Draco duwde. Die gaf haar een kus op haar wilde haren en liet haar met tegenzin los. 'Gedraag je! Goed je best doen op school!' Riep hij haar na, terwijl ze naar de twee zwart harige jongens rende.

'Ik hoop dat die zoons van Potter goed op haar letten… Gelukkig heeft ze haar intelligentie van jou.' Mompelde Draco.

Hermelien lachte en sloeg een arm om zijn middel. 'Tuurlijk, je weet dat James haar als een zusje ziet en Albus kan goed met haar opschieten. Misschien komen ze wel op dezelfde afdeling, al ben ik bang dat ze haar Zwadderich temperament van jou heeft.'

Ze keek naar Ginny, die haar dochter Lily gerust probeerde te stellen dat zij ook echt bijna naar Zweinstein mocht. Harry stond zijn zoons na te kijken en kreeg een klap op zijn schouder van Ron. 'He man, het komt wel goed. Hugo gaat volgend jaar ook voor het eerst, je wilt niet weten hoe druk Daphne zich nu al maakt.' Zei hij en hij rolde met zijn ogen.

Terwijl de grote, rode trein het station uitrolde, sloeg Draco zijn arm om de schouders van zijn vrouw. 'Voor je het weet zijn ze weer terug. Je hoopt maar dat ze zich beter gedragen dan wij…'

'Hé! Praat voor jezelf, ik was de eerste jaren heel braaf op school.' Lachte Hermelien terwijl ze Draco in zijn zij prikte.

Samen draaiden ze zich om en liepen ze hand in hand richting de uitgang van het station.

'Er is wel een voordeel, we hebben het huis nu heel lang voor ons alleen.' Knipoogde Draco met een ondeugende blik. Hermelien rolde met haar ogen en lachte toen. 'Laten we dan maar snel naar huis gaan.' Fluisterde ze in zijn oor.

'Ik dacht dat je het nooit zou zeggen.'

* * *

 **Dat was de epiloog! Als het goed is, heb ik nu verteld hoe het met de meesten is afgelopen.**

 **Nog een klein vraagje, willen jullie als 'teaser' een eerste hoofdstuk van mijn andere verhalen? Of wachten jullie liever. Als er geen reactie op komt wacht ik gewoon met posten tot het helemaal af is! : )**

 **Fijne dag iedereen.**

 **P.S.: In mijn verhaal komt Roos, net als Albus, in Zwadderich.**


End file.
